Destinies Intertwined
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: I was just heading home to play video games when there's a meteor shower, and the next thing I know I'm in Final Fantasy XIII! Rated T just in case. Please read and review! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Destinies Intertwined**

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to its belong to their owners.

Ch.1 Changed Fate

I got off my school bus, told the driver to have a good day, and began walking towards my house. My name is Deiru Tamashi. I'm sixteen years old, and my appearance stands thus: My skin is a little too pale than others, so people say I need to get more sun. Not that I really care. My hair is pitch-black and spiky, and I've got one eye that as blue as a sapphire, while the other is covered by an eye patch. I wore the patch because of an accident I no longer even remember from when I was younger, but that's neither here nor there.

I reached my house two blocks away from the bus stop, pulled out my key, unlocked the door and went inside. I started my daily routine of feeding the dog, doing my homework, that day it was Algebra 2, and then my chores. I finished about an hour later, and decided that I'd kill some time before my dad got home by playing video games. Walking over to the shelf, I looked at all the XBOX 360 games my family had. _Call of Duty Black Ops 2_, no, _Just Dance 3_, no way, _Assassin's Creed 3_, maybe tomorrow. Then I looked over at the end and saw _Final Fantasy XIII_. Perfect! I turned the TV and XBOX on, put the disc in and sat back in my favorite recliner chair.

The opening screen had just appeared when I heard a huge roll of thunder from outside. I looked over, surprised, and saw that it was night out, and some storm clouds were rolling. For a second I was stunned. I knew it was winter and I knew that meant the sun sets early, but dang! That shouldn't mean it's gone by 5 o'clock in the afternoon! Shaking my head in amazement, I turned back to go sit down when I heard a _CRASH! _ I whipped back around and opened the door to see a smoking crater in the huge field near where I lived.

I grabbed my coat and ran outside to see things, and when I got to the edge I saw in the middle of it was a rock about the size of head. My eyes widened and I stared at it. A meteorite; no way! Before I could even think much more than that another rock, this one larger, zipped down and hit the ground to my left. Then another fell, and then another and another. I looked around me and thought "_A meteor shower! I've got to get inside before I get hit too!_" I ran back towards my house, dodging meteors that fell left and right.

I had almost made it when I looked up at the moon to see the biggest meteor yet, twice the size of my body, headed straight for me. I tried to dodge but it was too late, the meteor stack me full, the flames around it burning me, and then my entire world went black.

xxx

When I awoke I was lying next to the meteor in the middle of the crater it made. My clothes were burnt and ripped, but oddly, I had only one burn on my body. It was on the underside of my right arm halfway between my wrist and elbow, and its silvery, in the shape of a crescent moon, but it didn't hurt. I looked at it for a minute before I examined the rest of me, and I saw that I was fine. "_Weird. I struck by a meteorite, and I'm not hurt. Guess it's my lucky day,_" I thought. I pulled myself up out of the crater and began to walk home. I saw that the opening screen for _Final Fantasy_ was still on, as it probably had been for hours.

I changed clothes and sat down, deciding to put the whole thing behind me. I selected to start a new game, and I waited for a moment, expecting to hear Vanille's voice and see the Purge train rolling along, but then something else happened. The screen turned black and the music from when the l'cie dream of Ragnorak started playing. "What the heck?" I wondered aloud. Then words began to appear on the screen.

_Your fate has been altered, child who bears the crest of the moon._

_Now you shall live in a world beyond your own, cursed to follow the same path as others._

_Should you follow this path to its conclusion, you will be rewarded with a choice beyond value;_

_Fail and you shall never see the world you know again._

_Do you believe you have what it takes to prove your worth? Come, and let us see._

I read these words slowly, and when I finished the screen flashed bright, so bright it hurt to see. I had just enough time to wonder what in the world was going on before there was a huge explosion, and once again my world went black.

xxx

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I send my thanks and regards to AeonLegacy, who unknowingly provided me with the inspiration for beginning this story. Even if you hate it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to its belong to their owners.

Ch.2 The Battle and the Truth

All around me there was blackness, sound, and sensation. I couldn't see anything, yet I heard the wind as if I was flying through the air and it felt as I was being pulled towards something. I was still unsure about what was going on, when I saw a lit appear off in the distance. I flew toward it, or did it race towards me? It grew larger and larger, until it completely enveloped me. Once it did I was surrounded by light and heat, and for the merest fraction of a second I had a vision. I saw a huge temple, a sprawling empty city, a sea without end, and I could hear bells toll….

Then the light flashed brighter than before, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was in another place entirely. I was sitting in a seat on a train. I was dressed in a white robe with a hood, and my hands were in cuffs. Everyone around me was wearing the same kind of robe with their heads down. No one was saying a word. A door to my right hissed open and someone in a strange military uniform slowly walked forward, pointing a gun at various people.

A man sitting on my left whispered "You serious?" Before I could respond another voice, this one female, whispered back "Be quiet." I looked to see the soldier was getting closer. That uniform was awfully familiar… The man "hmph"ed and said "Best of luck." Best of luck on what? What was this guy talking about and why was this scene so familiar? It was like the opening that I had seen in-

All of a sudden there was a huge crash, like the train had hit something, and I was knocked out of both my thoughts and my seat. The same female from earlier up and knocked the soldier to the ground. She stomped on and broke some kind of control panel he had, and instantly my hands were released. "She did it!" the guy from before called. Silently agreeing, I stood up just as two more soldiers appeared and yelled "Freeze!" The woman took them both out and ran on, clearing soldiers left and right with such lightning speed that I couldn't even tell what she looked like.

A number of other people picked up guns from fallen soldiers and followed after her, while the rest of them were panicking and running the other way. I decided to do the safe thing and ran with them. Some soldiers tried to stop us, but the sight of a few dozen people stampeding towards them left them stunned just long enough for us to reach them, leaving the soldiers to be trampled underfoot. We had just about reached the end of the train when it shook violently, and the roof of the cart we were in was suddenly ripped away and tossed off by a monster.

It looked like a giant mechanized scorpion, with a white metal body, a wicked sharp tail and two arms with saw blades on the ends that buzzed with electricity. It Turned toward us, and most of the people backed up. It swung its tail at us and we all jumped back. A few people started to run back the other way, but I looked at the other end and saw two people fighting a monster just like the one in front of us. "_Damn_", I thought. "_No way out._" Then I looked forward to see the monster staring at us. "_Well, if I'm going to go down, I might as well go down fighting._"

With that in mind I charged forward, screaming in defiance. Thinking back, I now see that doing that was actually pretty stupid. Either way, the scorpion turned toward me and with swung its tail at me. I was about to dodge but it swung too fast, and it collided with me right in the chest and stomach. It knocked the wind out of me, broke at least three ribs and sent me flying all in one attack. I flew at least twelve feet before crashing onto the train roof, skidding a few more feet and breaking my left arm. Pain exploding in me to such a point everything was covered by a splash of colors as black spots danced before my eyes.

Boosters near where the machine's elbows were activated, in a shot forward to land in front of me. The current of electricity in its saw blades activated, and it swung its left arm at me. I had just enough time to raise my good arm and think "_I don't want to die!_" before the blades hit me.

Only… they never did.

I sat there for a moment, my eyes closed and waiting for death, and when I realized I was still alive I slowly opened them. What I saw stunned me. The blades were spinning less than a few feet from my face, but a wall of crystalline silver light hovered in front of me, and it was against that that the blades were spinning. Also, the crescent mark on my arm was glowing silver. I could feel power rush from it, down my arm and into my other arm and chest, fixing and healing my injuries. I looked from the mark to the wall and my eyes widened. _Magic_.

The machine made a whirring sound that I suppose may have been in frustration, and it pulled its arm back only to slam into my barrier again. The mark on my arm flashed brighter, and I could feel some of my energy leave me, my strength draining to keep the shield up. Realizing that this was my chance, I stood up and without thinking raised my arms. Silver and blue fire bloomed in the palms of my hands, and I threw both balls of flame at the mechanized monster. They struck it dead on, colliding in an explosion of heat so powerful it skidded back a few feet and removed its arm from against my shield.

The machine made that same whirring sound again, and its head split to reveal a cannon already charging with power. I raised my arms again, but for some reason I felt my shield wasn't going to block off the blast. Once again the crescent on my arm glowed sliver, and another fire blazed in my right hand, but this time in grew in length until I was holding a five-foot long lance of flame. The cannon fired unleashing a beam of energy straight at me. I held the flame in front of me, and the energy parted on either side of the flames.

I stared in amazement, and when the beams faded, the flames did with them, revealing that what I was actually holding was a sword. It was about five feet long, and at least six inches wide. The blade was made of stainless steel, edged on one side, the handle was wrapped in blue cloth, and on the hilt was a silver crescent moon. On the non sharpened edge symbols were engraved. I could feel the energy thrumming through the blade, so much that it actually felt as light as a feather.

The machine actually slammed its arms on the ground, furious that it hadn't killed me yet. It swung its tail at me, trying to use the same move as before, and I jumped forward, slashing out with my sword. It hit the tail, and cut through as easily as butter. The machine was a mechanic creak of surprise and jumped back, inspecting what had once been its tail. Now it ended in just a stump, with oil and spark shooting out the end. The machine slammed its arms on the ground again and swung at me with both arms. Twice I blocked, and twice its arms were cut down the middle, leaving it with mechanized stumps for arms.

Then it split open its head, and I could tell that this blast would be far more powerful than the last. It was then that I had a crazy idea. I ran forward, and jammed my sword into the opening where the beam would come out, just as the machine fired. However, my sword was still in the opening, and without anywhere for the blast to go the mechanized monster literally bulged for a second before exploding in detonation of pure energy. I covered my eyes with my arms to block the light, and when it faded I could see that all that was left was a charred lump of metal, fused and melted together, with my sword lying next to it.

I looked in surprise, impressed that my crazy idea had actually worked. "Guess this might be my lucky day after all," I said aloud. I walked over to pick up my new sword, and when I did it glowed, and for a second the symbols of the other edge of the blade reshaped themselves into letters. They changed back a moment later, but it was long enough for me to read what it meant. "_By Etro's will and Pulse's hand, forged from the fang of Lindzei, she whose poisonous words ensnare man's will. Indomitus, the sword whose silver blade pierces through the starry heavens._"

I stood, completely blown out of my mind by what I had read, and what I had just realized. Pulse, Lindzei, Etro. I looked around. Train tracks, airships, and soldiers I now knew were PSICOM fighting with civilians. Hanging Edge.

I was in Final Fantasy XIII.

xxx

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!

Atsirk Enoh, thank you for the kind words, and this story's first review. I hope this chapter was up to scratch.

Whitefoxlia, thank you as well. Along with Atsirk, you were someone who followed my story less than a week after I published it. Big morale booster!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.3 Failure

I leaned against a fallen airship, trying to take it all in. I wasn't playing Final Fantasy XIII; I was actually _in _the freaking game itself. I was in the Hanging Edge, the place where all the characters came together and became l'Cie. Human beings tied to a Focus, and given the gift of magic. And speaking of magic… I pulled up my sleeve to get another look at my mark. It wasn't glowing anymore, but it was still there, in the shape of a silver crescent moon.

Whatever that meteor shower back home was about, it couldn't have been a regular meteor that hit me. Not if the mark it gave me bestowed me with magic powers without any Focus tied to it. And a sword. I looked over my left shoulder at Indomitus, which was strapped to my back. By the will of the goddess Etro, the god Pulse had taken a fang from Lindzei and used it to forge this sword. From what I remember, Lindzei was supposed to be the being that built Cocoon, planning for it to be destroyed to summon the Maker, and called for humans to live in that "paradise above Pulse". Man had been enticed by her poisonous words, and went to live on Cocoon.

This sword was made from her fang, forged by the god Pulse by the will of Etro… it had to have incredible powers indeed. Already I had used it to cut through metal like wet paper, and managed to kill a Manasvin Warmech. I wonder what other powers it had, along with the ones I had because of my mark. Telling myself I'll probably figure them out later, I pushed down my sleeve and looked at one more strange thing, just to add to the growing list. I had new clothes.

I was wearing a black leather trench coat that reached my calves with a hood, a solid white T-shirt, and black formal pants. I hadn't thought a combination like this would like nice, but it did. I had black, steel-toed boots, and black fingerless gloves. All in all, not my usual outfit, but I found I liked it anyway. I held up my sleeves to get a good look, but at that second a bullet whizzed by not an inch from my face, accompanied by a voice yelling "FREEZE!" I looked to my right to see at least a dozen PSICOM officers all pointing their guns at me. "Don't even try anything!' one of them warned. "Put your hands in the air!"

Wondering if I should and deciding not even magic would save me from a dozen bullet wounds; I slowly raise my hands and put them behind my head. They began to slowly walking towards me, but before they could get much closer a hailstorm of bullets shot from behind me and hit at least three of the PSICOM guys. Immediately they ran for cover, and I turned and ran back, deciding that whoever was shooting had to be better than PSICOM. Unless they were the Guardian Corps.

I ducked behind a barricade and I heard a woman ask "Are you all right?" I nodded and looked at her, and immediately I froze. She had short black hair and brown eyes. On her shoulder was the tattoo of a butterfly, and in her hands she had a rifle. Lebreau. "I'm exhausted," I heard another voice say. I looked behind me to see a kid a little younger than me, with short blond hair and goggles and his head. Magui. "Then take a nap," I looked to my left to see a huge muscled guy with dark skin and bright orange hair. Gadot.

"Really? Can I?" Maqui asked hopefully. "Sure," Gadot replied. "And while we're taking a _dirt _nap, you can save 'em all." "That's even worse!" Magui moaned. Then one more figure jumped down and ran over to where Gadot was in cover. He was huge, easily six feet tall, and he was wearing a trench coat like mine, only it was gray and reached his ankles. He had blond hair that reached his shoulders, blue eyes, and he wore a black cap and gloves and huge gray boots. I looked at him as if one of my games had come to life. Which it did. "It's Snow," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "You know my name, do ya?" he smirked. "Not that I'm surprised." He looked at every one and said "No dirt naps today. Our enemy's the Cocoon Sanctum, their dreaded PSICOM no less." "What to dread?" Lebreau asked. "PSICOM's a whole bunch of bluster and bullying. They've got nothing on NORA." "Well, we are the heroes after all," Gadot reckons. Snow nods and stands up. "All right, let's go." He was about to walk off when I remembered what happens next.

Snow goes off, fighting through waves of PSICOM soldiers until he reaches a group of Purge survivors, and the ones who want to fight go off with NORA. And the ones include Hope's mother. If I don't do something, then she might die. I stood up. "Hold on, I'm coming with you," I called to Snow. He turned back to look at me, faintly surprised, but then he smiled and said "Sure, come on." I nodded and pulled Indomitus off of my back. I had to save Nora.

xxx

I slashed Indomitus through a Panthernon, watching it disintegrate before I stuck my sword in the ground and placed my hands on my knees. We had been fighting off PSICOM soldiers for the past hour, and getting exhausted. "_Good thing I had physical training in MCJROTC, otherwise I'd have fallen a lot sooner,_" I thought. I was about to ask how much longer we had to go when I looked up to see the group of Purge refugees sitting in front of us. Oh, that much longer.

"Oh, no more," Maqui said. He walked a little farther, but stumbled and dropped all the guns he was carrying. "Hey, careful with those," he warned playfully. He looked over at everyone sitting down. "All right, you guys wait here. We'll clear a path and-" "Wait, let me fight with you!" one of the people call. Another says "Yeah, you can't expect us to just sit here!" I snap my head up and look at Snow, who says to Gadot "Could help." "Yeah," he replies. Realizing that I had to act fast, I stood up and said "Actually, that may not be such a good idea."

They all look at me in surprise. I clear my throat and say "I mean, even if you do come with, there's no guarantee you'll be able to stay alive." I almost looked at Nora, Hope's mother, before I added "Then what your families do?" They all stood for a moment, thinking that over, until one of them said "Well, that's a risk we're willing to take." The others nodded in agreement, and then Snow, being the idiotic bonehead he sometimes was, said "Relax. We'll all be fine." He then turns to everyone and calls "We're goin' home together!"

Everyone was a little reluctant to move, until Lebreau called "Come on! Everyone get up!" and they did. Maqui began passing out guns, and from the corner of my eye I could see Nora stand up and grab a gun. Snow looked at her and asked "You sure?" "Yeah," Nora replied. "Moms are tough." I shook my head slightly enough that no one could see it. She was going to be literally walking to her death. Gadot handed a gun to Snow and said "It's the last one, Boss." Snow held it up and said "Alright, last one. Somebody take it." A kid in robe backed up, but another stood up and said "Here!"

Snow looked surprised for a moment, before smiling and handing to her. "Push comes to shove, keep 'em safe, alright?" She pretended to shoot him, and he acted like it hurt. Gadot called "Alright. New recruits, on me!" Snow said to Nora "Come on," and she said right "Right," but stopped to look back at the kid that backed up. It hit me that it was Hope. I thought of trying to say something, anything, but then Lebreau pulled him up and he went off. I sighed and pulled Indomitus out of the ground. There was still time left to stop this. To set things right.

xxx

After fighting our way through a couple dozens more waves of PSICOM, we had made halfway across a bridge. Honestly, just how many members of PSICOM were there? I had a feeling that by the time all was said and done, I'd have met and killed at least a couple hundred. I walked a little farther, but then that thought stopped me in my tracks. By the time everything was over, I'd have the blood of hundreds of people on my hands. They were all brainwashed by the fal'Cie, and would have tried their best to kill me, but still. Did I really want the deaths of hundreds of people on my conscience?

Then some groups of NORA ran in front of me, and I shoved those thoughts out of my mind. Sympathy for my enemies wasn't going to do me any good. And if I didn't do what I was supposed to do, whatever that might be, even more people would die anyway. Including Hope's mother. Right on cue, an air ship appeared, with a Beta Behemoth jumping off the top to land in front of us. I hefted my sword and yelled "We aren't going down that easy!" "Now you're talking!" Snow agreed. The Behemoth took a swipe at me, but I jumped back and swung at its hand as it swung past, managing to cut off a single claw in the process.

It roared in anger and took another swipe at me, but that gave Snow the chance to land a few punches and for Gadot and Lebreau to fire off some bullets. It looked at this new source of pain and I had an idea. "Everyone, attack at different times! Confuse it!" They listened, and Snow hit it a few more times, while Gadot ran to the side and let out a stream of gunfire. While it turned the side, Lebreau shot it from behind while I cut off another claw. We managed to keep it confused this way until it was on its last legs, the suddenly it turned towards me and hurled me into the air.

The blow hit me hard in the side, and I could see that I was going to at least break an arm when I hit the ground. Then I realized I was still holding my sword, and that using Hurl hand left the Behemoth right below me. I held my sword in both hands and dived down, and the behemoth looked up at the exact moment I planted my sword in one of its hands. It screamed in pain, but without being able to move Gadot and Lebreau had easy targets, each of them planting a bullet in the beast's head. It shuddered for a moment, before its eyes rolled up and it slumped over, dead.

I pulled my sword out of its paw, and strapped it back onto back, saying "Game set, and match." I was just about to celebrate when the airship behind me let out a complete hailstorm of gunfire, and I had to duck for cover to avoid being turned into Swiss cheese. "Snow! We got trouble!" Gadot yelled. Snow looked over to where a rocket launcher was lying and the ground and bolted toward it. However, he didn't get it, and ended up on his back with the airship readying its cannon at him. Then I saw Nora run out as well, pick up the launcher and fire it.

The rocket hit true, and exploded against the side of the ship. She put it down and helped Snow up. "I told you, didn't I? Moms are tough." Then I looked just in time to see the ship fire its cannon on the bridge. The blast blinded me for a second, and when I opened my eyes I was standing on the edge of the incline, while Snow was back on his back with Nora on top of him. Then the bridge shuddered and all three of us slid down the incline until Snow managed to grab the edge, with Nora holding on with one hand. I grabbed hold of a pipe that was sticking out and hung there as I watched Nora say her last words to Snow.

"Get him home. Please," she begged. "Hold on!" Snow yelled. But then she smiled and went limp in his hand. He held on for a little longer, until her hand slipped from his grasp and I was helpless to watch as Nora fell to her death. I swear I could've heard Hope's scream from there. Snow and I held on few seconds longer, until the bridge shuddered again and we both lost our grips, falling through the air as well.

xxx

Waa, Nora died even though Deiru tried to save her! Damn you, PSICOM!

Pan94 and whitefoxlia, thank you for favoriting this story. Two favorites as well in less than a few days. Another big morale booster!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.4 Into the Vestige

The wind rushed through my ears, the ground far, far below came closer toward, me, and screams of other people filled the air around me, and yet none of that mattered.

I had failed. Failed

I had tried to change things, save Hope's mother and, through that, save Hope from a world of grief and vengeance. And I had failed. Now Hope truly was going to be wrapped in revenge, and would hate Snow with a fury. Speaking of Snow… I looked to my side and down to see him heading for the ground a little ahead of me. I looked down, and saw the ground was a lot closer to me than it was a few seconds ago. Then it hit me. Unlike Snow, my body wasn't made of next to armor, and I wasn't going to survive the fall. Even if I had failed to save Nora, I had to help Hope get through this.

I saw a silver light from under my sleeve, and pulled it up to see my mark glowing. "_Please_," I thought. "_I have to help Hope. Save me!_" My mark flashed bright, and suddenly I was wrapped in shadows, even though it still felt like it was falling. Then the darkness faded, and I saw a different ground not too far below me. Crying out in surprise, I had just enough time to do that before I hit the ground. "Are you okay?!" I heard a young female voice ask. I groaned in pain; none of my bones were broken, but my side still hurt something fierce.

"Ohh, I think I'm alright," I said, ever so slightly dazed. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, wincing as I felt bruises already forming along the right side of my chest, arm and leg. I looked up to see a young girl looking down at me. My breath caught in my throat. She had pink-ish hair done up in pigtails, she had on a short skirt with a pink halter top, and over the skirt she had on a pelt of fur, with brown ankle-high boots. Her eyes were green as grass, and she was wore a huge amount of jewelry, with necklaces, bracelets and a pair of silver hoop earrings.

I looked over to see another person looking at me. He had short platinum hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing an orange and yellow jacket with short sleeves over a black shirt, with black gloves and a green handkerchief and dark green cargo pants. So quietly that the two of them couldn't hear me, I whispered "Hope and Vanille. It _is _you." Vanille sighed in relief and stood up. "Good. I was beginning to think that you were really hurt. Where did you just fall from anyway?" I blinked and could feel a bead of sweat forming on my brow. I had to come up with something, fast.

I looked up and saw a ledge a fair distance up, one that would have been wide enough for me to lie on. I pointed. "I was… uh... up there. I was staying up there, trying to hide from the Sanctum, when I… fell. Yeah! I saw the bridge collapse and fell from up there." She looked at me for a moment, and I hoped and prayed that she couldn't see right through me. Then she offered me a hand and helped me up. She turned around and went over to Hope. He didn't look at her until she shook his shoulders. "Come on! We have to move!" she said. He nodded and faintly said "Okay."

The two of them ran off, and I stood to follow them, when suddenly we all turned and saw something, something that would change our fates forever.

An entire fleet of airships were lowering in the air. Another was carrying a monolithic structure by using energy beams. A voice could be heard over a speaker. "_Attention Purge deportees. Attention Purge deportees. Cease hostilities and surrender at once. Your removal is for the sake of the people of Cocoon. This land is no longer you're your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once._" We all looked at the structure as it passed by us, and I could almost see Snow, Lightning and Sazh looking at it as well.

The Pulse Vestige.

xxx

After our little pause to look at the source of our futures, Hope, Vanille and I walked for a while, a few pleasantries exchanged between us. While we were walking, it amazed me that absolutely no PSICOM soldiers attacked us. Then again, I suppose that Lightning and NORA were doing a good job of keeping them occupied. Eventually I saw a pair of Velocycles fly overhead, and land a little ahead of us. Hope stepped forward and pointed at Snow. "There. That's the one." Vanille stepped forward and asked "Wasn't there something that you needed to ask him?" I chuckled humorlessly. Not ask, kill.

"But… nothing I say will change what happened," Hope said. "You can do it," Vanille said confidently. She leaned down to look up in Hope's eyes. "I'll go with you." Hope looked at her, surprised, and did the same to me when I added "I'll go too." He looked at us both, and then nodded… just as Snow rose up in his Velocycle and flew off towards the Vestige. Vanille ran forward, yelling "Wait! Come back!" I looked forward to see the unused Velocycle and tapped Hope and the shoulder. I nodded at it. "Hey, you think you could drive that?" He looked unsure for a second, and then said "Yeah, I think so."

I looked over at Vanille, who was still waving her arms even though Snow was long gone. "Hey! We're going to go after him! Come on!" She turned to look at me, but Hope and I were already walking towards the Velocycle. "Hey! Wait up!" she called. Once we got on, with Hope in front, Vanille in the middle and me in the back. She leaned over and pointed at the Vestige. "That way." Hope shook his head, muttering "No, no, no…. If we go in there, that thing… it could make us l'Cie."

"Yeah, it could," I agree. "But then again, do you want to give up finding him just because that might happen?" I ask. Hope looked at me, surprised, but before I had a chance to respond I heard Gadot yell "What are you doing?!" We all look to see him running towards us. Not giving him the chance, I slammed on the ignition and yell "DRIVE!" Hope does it without protest, but on the way up we clipped the side of the Velocycle on a pole and spun around for a moment before stabilizing. "You kids come back here! Do you have any idea what you're doing? Hey!"

Not giving him a response, I told Hope to gun the engine. He did, and we sped off toward the Vestige.

xxx

All three of us screamed as the Velocycle hurled towards the ground, ending in a crash that sent Hope flying a few feet and Vanille landing on top of him, while I was catapulted ten feet away and landing on my backside. Not even going my body the chance to get new bruises, I looked over to see Hope and Vanille were unconscious. Good, now was my chance to cast some magic while they weren't looking. I willed my power to awaken, and sighed in relief as I felt my bruises heal and fade, along with any minor cuts I may have gotten from that crash.

I looked around. The Pulse Vestige looked the same way it did in the game. And that meant that there would be Cie'th too. Channeling my powers, I closed my eyes and focused on my sword. I had lost Indomitus when the bridge fell and Nora died, but if I concentrated hard enough I might be able to summon it back. I stood up, pulled back my sleeve and held out my hand, visualizing my sword in my hand. My mark began to glow, and a small fire began to form in my hand. I concentrated harder, and the flames grew. Growing slightly irritated, I focused all my concentration on summoning my sword. The flames suddenly grew five feet long, and when they faded Indomitus was back in my hand.

I smiled, and strapped my sword back onto my back. Walking over, I looked behind a pillar to see Vanille's Binding rod lying against a wall. I grabbed it and walked back to her and Hope, who were beginning to wake up. "What happened?" she asked. "Long story short, we crashed," I stated simply. I pulled her up and handed her the Binding Rod. "Here, use this," I said. She looked at it, then tightened her grip on it and said "I will." It was a good thing too, because at that moment a trio of Panthernons decided to make their appearance.

I pulled Indomitus off my back, Vanille readied her rod and Hope pulled out his Airwing boomerang. One of them ran forward and slashed at me, and I stepped back and swung my sword in a wide arc. The Panthernon was cut in half, and disintegrated from the power of my sword. That was another power my sword had; any enemy I killed with Indomitus crumbled to dust and disappeared. Another was knocked out by Hope's boomerang, and Vanille trapped the last one in a tangle of her rods wires. Walking forward, I stabbed the sword into the monsters side. It struggled for a second, before it went limp and crumpled to dust.

"Well, that was easy," I said. Then I heard a series of growls and saw a few more Panthernons appear, along with some Zwerg Scandroids. "Maybe I spoke too soon." "Don't worry; we can take 'em!" Vanille said confidently. "We should turn back. That fal'Cie could turn us into l'Cie. If we become l'Cie, we're finished," Hope said. Vanille narrowed her eyes at him and asked "What do you mean by 'finished'?" He sighed. "You don't get it, do you Miss-" "Vanille," she interrupted. He looked confused for a moment, until she explained.

"My name. And yours?" she asked. "Hope," he replied. Then Vanille turned to me. "So what's your name?" "Deiru. Deiru Tamashi," I said. I looked around. "Well, we might end up l'Cie, but as long as we keep clear of the fal'Cie, that won't happen. So let's keep looking for the guy you need to talk to, huh?" Hope looked at me, but then he nodded and said "Alright, let's go." At the moment he said that, the Panthernons charged at us.

Not giving one the chance to strike, I charged and brought Indomitus down, slamming the flat of the blade against its head. It staggered back, dazed, while Vanille tangled another in her rods wires while Hope hit the same one with his boomerang. I stabbed into the third one, leaving it to disintegrate, and then swung at the trapped one with enough force to cut it in half horizontally. I smiled but then I was hit in the back hard enough to send me staggering, while another hit sent me to the floor.

I turned over on the ground to see a total of five Zwerg Scandroids gaining up on me. I balled my fist up and pouched another right in the front, where its line of sight would be. It fell back, and I kicked hard at another two. It was then that the forth one was knocked away by Hope's boomerang and the last was pulled back by Vanille. I stood up hefted Indomitus up and gave a wide sweeping cut at the three I had knocked back, destroying them all in one swing, while Hope and Vanille took care of the other two.

I smiled. "Hey, we make a good team." Vanille nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go find your guy," I said to Hope.

xxx

Well, well, Hope, Vanille, and Snow have all made their appearance. Just who will appear next?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.5 From Flesh to Crystal

"_Hang on baby. Your hero's on the way_." That was the second time we heard Snow's voice echo throughout the Vestige, the first being when we heard him calling out for Serah. "He is here. Calling himself a hero…" Hope said in hatred. I sighed. Hope _was _mad at Snow, and it sounded even worse in real life. If things went the way they were supposed, Snow was going to eventually get hurt, and pretty badly. Before I could make any real comment on this however, there was an inhuman roar. Hope and Vanille looked to the right, while I looked to my left.

Pausing for a second as they walked through a pair of electrics fences, a horde of monsters were walking towards us. They were all tall and thin, with long arms that ended in blood red claws. They let out more roars, showing that they were now the last thing from human, as they made their way up the steps towards us. "What are these things?!" Hope asked. "Cie'th! L'Cie who failed!" They continued walking, until they surrounded us. "This is what happens to l'Cie that don't complete their Focus!"

They began closing in on us, and we all readied our respective weapons. Then we heard someone yelling, and a few of the Cie'th were shoved out of the way as Snow charged through to stand beside us. "Bring it on!" he yelled. The Cie'th did just that, and suddenly I was pushed apart from the rest of the group with three Cie'th around me. I spun and my foot and brought Indomitus around, spinning it around in a complete circle before stopping, leaving all three Cie'th with huge cuts in their chests. Blackish blood began to flow from their wounds, and their blood had the consistency of tar.

However, none of them acted like anything happened, and swung at me with reckless abandon. I had to duck to get hit by the wild blows, and I realized that these Cie'th would be different in real life than in the game. In the game, when one of the characters had weakened a Cie'th enough, it would just disappear. But in reality, a Cie'th would just keep going and going, no matter how injured or weakened they might be. They would just keep trying to fight, until they injuries took too much out of their bodies and they died.

With that morbid realization in mind, I squatted low and swung at my sword with all my might at the legs of one of the Cie'th. Surprisingly, they broke easily, easily enough for me to swing around and break the legs of all three Cie'th in one swing. They all fell to the ground as I straightened, but they still dragged themselves with one arm and swung at me with the other. I stepped back and then stabbed downward into the backs of all three of them. They convulsed wildly for a second, before letting out one last roar and lying still.

I turned back to see the others fighting against the rest of the Cie'th. A few were lying on the ground, their heads partially caved in from Snow's fists. He was fighting with one on his left and right, Hope was holding one back with his boomerang, and Vanille successful binding another with her rod. "Their legs are weak! Take those out to disable them!" Snow nodded and kicked his huge boot into the legs of the Cie'th on his right. It fell instantly, and he did the same with the one on his left. It fell as well, and Snow was about to finish them off when we heard Vanille yell in surprise.

We turned to see that the Cie'th she had entangled with her wires had grabbed one and pulled, yanking her rod out of her hands. It closed in on her, and she was powerless without a weapon. "Vanille!" I yelled, and threw Indomitus at the Cie'th. It pierced it through the side, and the point of my side exited its torso on its left side. My sword glowed for a moment, then it flashed bright and exploded. We all covered our eyes from the light, and when the light faded the Cie'th both Hope and Vanille were fighting had disappeared, burnt to nothing.

My eye widened, and I slowly walked forward to pick Indomitus off the ground. It was still glowing, until it faded and I strapped it on my back. "What was that? Magic?" Hope asked. "You're not a l'Cie, are you?" I shook my head. "No, I'm human. I don't know why my sword did that. There's still a lot I don't know about it." We were silent for a moment, until Snow said "By the way, how did you guys get here?" We all looked at him, and he continued.

"What were you guys thinking? You could have gotten really hurt." Both Hope and Vanille looked down, and I picked at a lint on my sleeve I knew didn't exist. My sleeve was made of leather. Snow sighed and said "listen, you all find a place to hide, alright? Once I save Serah, we'll leave together." He was about to walk off when Vanille called 'Wait! Who's… Serah?" Snow paused, and then he said "My wife. Future wife that is. The fal'Cie has her captive. She's a l'Cie."

Vanille muttered "Oh no…" but no one heard it but me. Snow kept talking "Anyway, you guys stay while I-" "What's wrong with you?!" Hope yelled. "She's a l'Cie, and you want to help her?! How can you help her and not… and not…" he trailed off, then he looked at Snow and yelled "That's insane!" Snow considered this for a second. "Probably," he admitted. "But I gotta do something, right?" The he walked off, but I knew he'd be back. Vanille looked down at Hope, who was on his hands and knees. "Should we wait for him?"

"I'd rather go to Pulse!" he yelled. "Why is this happening to me? When they found the fal'Cie the other day, we were just visiting Bodhum! But the army took us, they put us and that train. And because off that guy, Mom is…" he stopped. I looked down at him, and felt a pang of sympathy well up within me. Losing someone close to you… it hurt. Badly. Then Snow appeared again like I knew he would and said "Hey." Vanille "hey"'ed back, and I nodded my head.

Vanille kneeled down in front of Hope. "You've got to go with him, Hope." He looked at her. "If you don't take this chance, you'll regret it forever." He looked at her for a moment, until he nodded and stood up. "Alright, let's go," Snow said. Hope and Vanille followed him, while I trailed behind. I had a good feeling about what was going to happen next, and Snow wasn't going to like it.

xxx

We rose up the lift that Snow had used to get to us, and we came to a flight of stairs. We walked up it, and I could hear voices from up ahead. Once we reached the top we had just about a second before Snow yelled "Serah!" and rushed forward. I looked forward to see that it was indeed her.

Pink-ish hair was tied in a ponytail that fell over her left shoulder and almost fell over dark blue eyes. She wore a white sleeves shirt with a near transparent sweeper over and red and black plaid skirt. On her legs wore a pair of black stockings and white ankle boots, and around her neck was necklace with a pendant of Cocoon. Serah Farron. I looked over to see a man standing to the side. He had dark brown skin and a afro. He wore a dark green coat over a white button shirt, with khaki trousers and black engineer boots. One his legs a pair of gun holsters were strapped with guns in them. Sazh Katzroy.

Then I looked over to see one more person kneeling down, holding up Serah's head with her arm. She had pink hair like her sister with crystal blue eyes, and it fell over her left shoulder in a ponytail that reached the beginning of her arm. She wore a white vest with a belt over a short brown skirt and green turtleneck. Strapped to her left leg was a red pouch, she wore black and brown boots that reached her knees, with blue fingerless gloves, a red cape and green pauldron over her left shoulder that marked her rank as Sergeant in the Guardian Corps.

Lightning.

Snow ran forward and kneeled beside Serah. "Is that… my hero?" she whispered. Vanille look at Serah, and I could see recognition flash in her eyes. "Let's get you out of here-" Snow began. "Hands off. I'm taking her home," Lightning said with authority. "But sis-" "I'm not your sister," she interrupted again. "You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-" Lightning began, but then Serah whispered "You can save us." "Serah?" Lightning asked.

"You can save us. Protect us all. Save… Cocoon," she said. "Save Cocoon? Serah, that was your Focus?" Lightning asked. "I'll do it," Snow promised. "I've protect Cocoon. I'll save everyone!" "Thank you," she whispered. Then suddenly her skin started glowing a brilliant white-blue. She rose and hovered in the air above us all, as she brought her arms before her face and her body turned to crystal. "Serah. Serah!" Snow yelled, jumping up to try and catch her.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" Vanille asked. "She completed her Focus," I told her. She looked at me, then Hope explained "L'Cie who complete their Focus, they turn to crystal and gain eternal life." "Just like the legends say," Sazh said. A small light fell from the crystallized Serah to land in Snow's hand, and when it faded he was holding a brilliant blue crystal in the shape of a tear. He looked at up at Serah, and said "Serah… sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams?" Lightning repeated. "She's not sleeping!" "She's alive," Snow said. "L'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. Eternal life! She's not dead!" He paused for a second before continuing. "Serah's my bride-to-be. I sword I would protect her. I don't care how long I have to wait-" It was then that Lightning punched him hard enough to send his entire six-foot figure to the ground. "It's over!" she yelled. "Open your eyes and face reality!"

I was about to mention how immature the both of them were being, but then the ground beneath my feet shook and I nearly fell onto the floor. "What's going on?" Hope yelled. "Must be a Sanctum strike!" Sazh replied. "They're going to destroy the Vestige and the fal'Cie with it!" I called. "But wait! I thought they were just going to ship it off!" Vanille said. "All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Cocoon!" Sazh told her. "Dead or alive; it's all the same!"

We all laid there while rubble fell all around us, waiting for the tremors to stop. Snow and Lightning had their bodies protecting Serah's crystal, Vanille and Hope were clinging to one another, Sazh was on his knees with his head in his hands, and I kneeled and held Indomitus over my head in case anything fell on me. I don't know how long we were there, but eventually the quakes stopped. We all looked around, trying to make sure if the clear, when a door at the end of the hallway opened.

Snow stood and looked at it for a moment, before starting forward. "Hey, Trench Coat," Sazh said. Both Snow and I looked at him, until he clarified "Big Guy, where you goin'?" "Date with the fal'Cie," Snow replied "Got some things to talk about." "You're gonna ask _it _for help? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!" Sazh reasoned. "Well what do you want me to do?!" Snow yelled. Sazh didn't have a reply to this, but then Lightning walked past him and began climbing the steps. He said her name, but she didn't say anything in response, and slowly the others began to follow.

I stood for a moment, debating whether I should go or not, but then for a second I heard bells toll and a voice say "_Go. Your destiny awaits._" I looked around, wonder where the voiced came from, but none of the others looked like they said or heard anything. Okay, so now I was hearing voices. Not a good sign. Still, whoever that was, they said that my destiny was where the fal'Cie would be. Deciding to actually listen to the voice in my head, I flowed the others to Anima's Throne.

xxx

Well, now the entire cast has made its appearance, save for Fang, and they are soon to arrive at the place of the fal'Cie! What will occur?

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.6 The Beginning of the End

We fought our way through the Cie'th that had survived the fall of rubble from the Sanctum strike, and at the end a long dark hallway greeted us. I knew what lay at the end of it: the fal'Cie Anima. If we made it there, we would be turned into l'Cie, and be given a Focus of the world's destruction. I felt like I should say something, anything. But the words wouldn't come out.

The six of us reached the end of the hallway and came out into a large open room. Blank monitors covered the wall, and in the middle was a large dome shape, with a hole on either side. Snow stepped forward and pointed at it. "Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a Focus and she did it. Now let her go!" he yelled. There was no response, and he got on his knees. "Please. Just turn her back." He looked up. "I'll be your l'Cie instead!" There was still no response, and then Lightning stepped forward.

"Snow, you're wasting your time." She drew her gunblade. "Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" She struck the dome, and then did it again and again. Each time she hit harder, until she hit it so hard she was sent a step back with the metal in her sword ringing. "It's this thing's fault the Purge started, and it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing needs to die!" "And what good will that do?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Even if we kill that thing, something else, some other thing from Pulse, will just make its way here. And then killing that fal'Cie will have done nothing but got us hurt and feared, because we were humans who killed a fal'Cie." She looked at me, surprised, but then the room started shaking. Machinery started running, and the floor beneath us started glowing. The dome began to split open, and out came a bright white light. We all blocked our eyes, and when the light faded we all saw the Pulse fal'Cie.

Anima was huge, and was almost made of machinery except for a crystal core in the center of its body that resembled a head. The holes and the ground opened, and its Left and Right Manipulators rose out of the ground. Hope and Vanille both tried to run off, but the fal'Cie but up a shield in the shape of a Pulse brand. "Careful now. You really think you can kill a fal'Cie?" Sazh asked. Lightning raised her gunblade. "I'm doing this for Serah," she said. Sazh paused for a moment, and then he said one word. "Dajh…"

The chocobo in his hair tweaked and he said "I'm in. As long as you don't mind an amateur." He held up his guns. "I got these things. Might as well use them." I stepped forward and pulled Indomitus off my back, feeling it settle in my hands. "Well I'm fighting. There's no way I'm going to let something that's not even human kill me." She looked at us both and said "Thanks." It was then that Anima attacked. It slammed its arms into the ground and a wave of magic energy shot out and sent us all back. Lightning, Snow and Sazh just shrugged it off and began attacking its core.

However, it looked like their attacks weren't doing anything, and Anima sent out another energy wave, this one stronger. We all were sent back a few feet and landed on our backs. I pulled myself up and said "We need to take out its arms! Then it won't be able to attack!" The others looked at me, and then nodded. Snow and Sazh went to attack the Manipulator on our right, while Lightning and I started attacking the one to the left.

She kept slashing at the Manipulator with her gunblade, but nothing happened except sparks flew from the impact. It slammed down for a third time and once again we were sent back. I groaned in annoyance. "This thing really starting to tick me off!" I yelled. Lightning charged again, and while she wasn't looking at me I called upon my magic. I ran forward and yelled "Cut 'em down!"My sword cut through the metal as easily as paper, and the manipulator fell to the ground.

Lightning looked at me surprised, but I was already running to Left Manipulator. "Get out of the way!" I yelled to Sazh and Snow. They did, and I cut the other arm off as easily as the first. The moment I did the fal'Cie shuddered, and then its core began to glow. "What's it doing?" Snow asked. I thought back to when I had fought Anima in the game and answered "It's trying to regenerate its arms! We have to take it down before it can!"

We all began attacking the core, but we were hardly doing any damage. Sazh's bullets bounced off, Snow's fist didn't make any dents, and both Lightning's Blazefire Saber and Indomitus just struck sparks. Then, just before the fal'Cie stopped shuddering, Snow let one a punch a lot harder than the others, and the core actually dislodged for a moment, showing a gap just a few inches wide, before the core slipped back in, the holes in the grounds reopened, and out rose two more Manipulators.

"It'll just keep regenerating! What do we do?" Sazh asked. "You guys keep hitting the core while I get rid of its arms again! I've got an idea!" I called. Lightning looked me. "It had better work," she said. "It will. Trust me," I replied. She looked at me for a split-second, then nodded and went back to attacking the head. I channeled my strength into Indomitus again, and I swung at the Manipulator to my right. It fell instantly, but before I could get rid of the other it slammed in to ground and a wave of energy sent me flying.

I landed and my back with my sword beside me, and I heard Snow yell "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Yeah, just need to get rid of that arm!" I said, picking myself and my sword up. Now I was getting really irritated, and that lent me some extra strength. I swung Indomitus at the Manipulator to my left and it went through easily. Once again Anima shuddered and began to glow. "Now! Hit the side of the core as hard as you can!" I said.

They did, with Snow letting out fist after fist on the core, Sazh shooting a stream of bullets and Lightning dealing one hit after the next. I swung my sword at the side, and the core again slipped out the slightest bit. I jammed my sword into the opening, but then it closed on my sword leaving it stuck between the core and Anima's body. I gripped the handle with both hands and pulled with all my might. The sword wouldn't budge. "Snow! Help me out here!" He ran over and I said "Grab the handle a push it forward, like a crowbar!"

He looked at me for a second, confused, but then his face lit up and he said "Oh, I see what you're doin'. Got it!" he gripped Indomitus and heaved on it with all the strength he could muster. There was a creek, a groan, and then the core of the fal'Cie shot out like a cork from a bottle. "The core's vulnerable! Get it!" I yelled. Everyone readied their weapons and I said "As one!"

Snow jumped up and hit it with the hardest punch he had could hit with, just as Sazh let out a few more bullets and Lightning and I both threw our swords. All four of our attacks hit the core at once, the combined attacked proved too much, and the crystal shattered. Instantly there was a huge flash of light, then everything went black.

xxx

We were all floating in empty space. I looked around and saw the other floating as well. Lightning, Snow, Hope, everyone. There was a glow and I looked down. There was a huge crystal that was bathed in light, and then it shattered, and a huge being appeared. It had the face of a man with half of it covered, it was the size of a cathedral, and countless numbers of bells tolled. Vine like coils glowing with a bright green light wrapped around each of us, and a cluster of them wrapped around my right hand.

I felt a sharp burning sensation in the palm of my hand, like someone jammed a hot needle into it and my palm was touched by an iron. The being flung its arms outward and a huge wave of energy hit us all. We were ripped out of the coils' grip, and I felt myself falling, falling… It was then I had a dream. There was a towering figure, the base of Cocoon being ripped apart, a world falling to strike the ground below. I remembered one of the lines I saw before I appeared in this world. "_Now you shall live in a world beyond your own, cursed to follow the same path as others._"

What was my dream? You guessed it.

I saw the dream of Ragnorak.

xxx

Now Deiru and the others' destinies truly have become intertwined. We all know how the story had gone before, but with Deiru in the picture how will things be different? Wait and see!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.7 The Goddess's Will

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the surface of Lake Bresha in crystal, but instead the place that greeted me was somewhere else entirely.

I was in the middle of a temple, with huge columns and grand arches. A bell tolled in a funeral dirge, and in the air floated pure white feathers. A skylight was opened in the ceiling, and from it light flooded onto a throne floating above a hole in the ground. The throne was made of brilliant blue crystal, and the light reflected off it in way that showed it was no mortal creation. The Throne of the Goddess, here within the Unseen Realm.

Valhalla.

Despite everything that had happened so far, I was still blown away. I was here, within the realm of the goddess Etro and the place that existed beyond the rules of life and death. It was this place that all souls of the dead would travel, and it was here that so many events would unfold and eventually result in the timeline's destruction. "_And now you have a role to fulfill as well_," I heard a voice say.

I looked around; trying to see who it was that had spoken when a flash of light came from the throne. I covered my eyes to block the light, and when it faded I looked to see a figure sitting on the throne. The figure was in the shape of a human woman, but it was composed of an aurora of light. Her entire body shimmered and rippled, and was made of glows like the northern lights. I fell to one knee, unable to believe who it was that sat before. "Etro…" I whispered.

The goddess nodded. "_It is indeed I, Etro, the Goddess of Death and Time. It was my blood spilt that gave birth to your race, and now you stand before me._" "It is truly an honor," I said. It was. I had never been a very religious person, and yet here I was, literally standing before divinity. Etro chuckled. "_The pleasure is in actuality mine. You are from another world. I have never met any manner of being the world you lived in._"

I raised my head. "Do you know why it was I was summoned here? Is there a way for me to get back?" The goddess paused for a moment, and then sighed. "_If you must know the truth, I do know who summoned you into this realm. It was me._" My eye widened, and my jaw dropped to the floor, figuratively speaking. "You?! You took me away from my world? Why?" I asked. "_In your world, this entire dimension exists only as a game, a fantasy to be experienced as a source of entertainment. But as you can see, this world and its dimension are real. Very, very real._"

I paused and gulped, not liking where this was going. "And what does that have to do with me?" "_The people in your realm, by means unknown, managed to capture a part of this realm's timeline and create a game, the details of its storyline similar possessing similarities to the timeline of frightening accuracy. Such an act has never been heard of in all of existence, and in doing so the people of your world essentially 'captured' a timeline."_

I frowned. "And what happens if a timeline is captured?" I asked. "_The people of your world took the captured timeline and creating a game out of it. Whenever that game would be played, the actions done in that game would be mirrored in this world. If one game alone had ever existed, the disaster might have been contained._" I couldn't see Etro sigh, because she was made of light, but a heard a sad exhale. "_But then your people sold copies of the game in mass distribution._"

I gasped, suddenly having a very good idea of what had happened. "_Now, every time a human would play that game, their actions in it would reflect on this world. Hundreds of times the timeline has been rewritten, and in dozens of different ways. The timeline has been changed, altered, twisted, bended over and backwards so many times that it was just about to break._" I gulped. I asked "And what happens if a timeline is broken?" "_In essence, the reality it pertains to will break apart as well. History will become shattered, time rent asunder, until reality does not exist anymore, because there is no reality left to be._"

"I still don't understand though, what does this have to do with me?" "_I spoke with my father, Bhunivelze, in his sleep, and he and I agreed that in order to save the timeline history itself must be rewritten, so that that the game and its copies will no longer affect the timeline. So he granted the power to call upon a single human being and bring them to this world._" I could feel her divine gaze on me. _"That human is you, Outsider._" I tried to process this, but then one word made its way out of my mouth. "Why?"

"_In order for history to be rewritten, a new character must be added to the story, to create an alternate timeline that the games have no control over. If you continue along this path and fulfill the Focus of Ragnorak, then the timeline will be changed and the games will be unable to affect reality, because the reality they would be affecting will no longer exist._" I struggled for a second, trying to wrap my mind around Etro's logic. Then I picked up on one line and asked "If I fulfill my Focus…?"

"_If you fulfill your Focus along with the other six l'Cie, then the consequences will be extraordinary and save us all. However, doing so will be simple enough. You will need only to go on the same journey as the other six to complete your Focus._" The goddess chuckled. "_You will essentially be _living _your 'game'._" I was silent for another moment, processing everything until I spoke again. "I just have a few more questions. What about that meteor shower? And the powers it gave me?"

I had a feeling that Etro was about to speak, but then the bell tolled. I looked down at my body. It was beginning to fade away. "What's going on?" I asked Etro. "_Even though time does not exist in this realm, it appears that, to coin the mortal phrase, 'your time is up'._" Everything around me started to fading to white, but as I fainted I heard the last words from the goddess Etro. "_Go now. Your journey must begin. Complete the Focus of Ragnorak and save us all. We shall meet again, but until then I bid you well, Outsider._"

Then I fainted.

xxx

My eye shot wide open, and I bolted upright. I looked around to see Snow standing a little ways off, and the others were slowly waking up. That's right, we had just killed Anima, and now we were on the waves of Lake Bresha, which had turned to crystal. I sat up and groaned. I remember everything from the conversation I had just had with the goddess Etro, and now my head was starting to hurt.

"What in the name of heaven and earth happened?" I asked. Sazh looked around. "This must be… Lake Bresha?" he asked. I nodded. "So we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal? How did we and up here? Did the fal'Cie do this?" he asked. "How should we know?" Lightning replied. Then Vanille and Hope woke up too. "We're alive!" Vanille exclaimed. "How?" Hope wondered.

"Serah!" Snow said with confidence. "No one survives that kind of fall without a miracle. Serah saved us!" "Serah? It's your fault she-" Lightning began, but then a Cie'th appeared right behind her. "Look out!" I yelled. I pushed her out of the way, and swung Indomitus at it. The palm of my right hand glowed, and the blade was wreathed in flames. My sword hit, and the Cie'th was sent flying. The flames on my sword died out, and I said "What… just happened?"

"You used magic!" Hope called. "You used the power of a l'Cie!" Some more Cie'th appeared. "The fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now." Lightning drew her gunblade. "Right," she said. She took a swipe at one of the Cie'th in front, and it took a step back. I flung out my arm and cast Fire. A bal of silver flame shot from my hand, and made a small explosion against the Cie'th. Snow hit it with three Blizzard spells, and it was completely cocooned in ice to where it couldn't move.

Glad the first one wasn't going anywhere I covered my sword in flames again and swung at the second Cie'th. The cut I made began to burn, and the Cie'th roared in agony. Not giving it a chance to counterattack, I stabbed it in the stomach, and it crumpled over dead. I was about to kill the first and the last Cie'th, but then Snow hit it them his fists and Sazh shot a few bullets, and they went down as well.

We all stopped, and I could feel the adrenaline still running through me. Eventually though, my breathing calmed and my heart rate went down. "So, we really are l'Cie," Sazh said grimly. I nodded, and showed the palm of my hand to everyone. "That makes one." I looked at Snow's arm. "Two." I peered to see the tip of Sazh's mark appearing over his shirt. "Three." I glance at Lightning and she nodded. "Four." Snow turned to Vanille. "You too?" he asked.

"Yup," Vanille said, lifting her skirt enough to show the mark on her thigh. "Right here." "Okay," Snow said. "That makes five…" We all turn to see Hope on his hands and knees. "L'cie to the last," Lightning said. "Why me?!" he yelled. "I don't even know you all! And you had to go and attack that thing? You could've… you could've…" He looked up at Snow. "All of this is yours and Serah's fault!" "Watch it!" Snow said. Hope fell back, and kept backing up into Lightning, who looked at him emotionlessly.

Snow looked away. "Sorry," he said, then walked off. Sazh followed, and Vanille went up to Hope. "Well, come on then! Let's go!" she said, pulling Hope along with her. I looked at Lightning, and she shrugged at me. Shrugging back, I went to follow the others, and she trailed behind.

xxx

Now the journey begins, and we know why exactly Deiru appeared in this world. Hopefully we'll get some more insight as to his extra powers.

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their owners.

Ch.8 Leaving One Behind

After a while of walking on the crystal Lake Bresha and fighting Cie'th, Lightning stopped and asked "Okay, if we're l'Cie, then we have a Focus. If we don't know our Focus, then how do we complete it?" "I think… I saw it," Vanille said. Lightning frowned. "Saw what?" "That is how a Focus goes down people," Sazh explained. "The fal'Cie, they spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse."

Snow and Lightning looked at him and he added "Well that's what they say. You know, legends and all." He turned around, mumbling. Lightning turned to Hope. 'Did you see anything?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I saw this big, I mean _towering_…" Sazh turned to him. "W-Wait a minute. Did we all have the same dream?" he asked. Lightning, Snow and I gasped and as one we said "Ragnorak." "The destroyer of worlds," I added.

"So, we all had the same dream, heard the same voice," Sazh said grimly. "But, I don't get it. What did the dream mean? On how do we take our Focus from that?" Hope wondered. "Well, that's the difficult part," I said. "All the fal'Cie gives us is the dream. Figuring out what to do with that dream, that job belongs to us." "Well, we _are_ Pulse l'Cie," Sazh reckoned "Enemies of Cocoon. So… does that mean… our Focus is-"

"Save her," Snow said. We looked at him. "Save Cocoon. That's our Focus." "Really? Okay, and why is that?" Vanille asked. "Serah told us. So let's do it." He looked around. "I'm going to find her." Then he ran off. "Oh, that boy can't stand still!" Sazh said. "No kidding," I agree.

We traveled a little while longer, until Snow called out "We fight it! Ragnorak!" "Uh-huh, and we don't you give a good reason to believe that. One reason," Sazh said. "Serah," he replied simply. I roll my eye. "She told us to protect to Cocoon. She was trying to tell us how to complete our Focus. We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnorak. It makes sense!" "The hell it does! You're grasping at straws here! We are Pulse l'Cie, enemies of Cocoon."

Sazh stepped forward. "If I were a betting man, I'd place us on the other side." Snow looked at him. "So Serah's an enemy too? Well I don't buy it!" he said fiercely. I pinched the bridge of my nose in disbelief. Just how much granite had gone into the construction of his thick skull anyway? "We have the power to protect Cocoon. If we work together and carry out-" "Our Focus?!" Lightning asked, abruptly drawing her gunblade and pushing against his throat. "The fal'Cie are the ones that made us l'Cie! _It_ did this to us, and you want help it?! Who's said are you on?"

"Freeze!" we hear a voice say. We all turned to see an entire squad of PSICOM soldiers pointing their guns at us. Not having much choice, we put our hands behind our heads. The captain of the squad stepped forward and asked "You fall off the Purge train?" Lightning smirked and said "Maybe." "Are you talking back to me?" the soldier asked, pushing her chin up with his weapon. "Nice gun," she commented, before knocking her feet out from under him and holding up her gunblade. I pulled Indomitus off my back, and four soldiers ran at me.

I yelled "Eat ice!" and cast Blizzard at the ground near their feet. Two of the soldiers' feet froze to the ground, stopping them in their tracks while I cast Aero at the third, knocking him to the ground and slashing my sword across the chest of the last. The two with their feet frozen pointed their guns at me, but I moved my sword in front of my chest and when they fired the bullets bounced off with a total of six dull thuds. The third one was getting back to his feet, but then I cast water and thunder and he spasmed for a moment before not moving.

The last two were trying to smash the ice on their feet, so I simply walked up to them and hit both of them over their heads with the flat of my blade. The two of them couldn't fall over, so they just slumped forward, unconscious on their feet. I looked over to see Lightning slash down one with her gunblade, Sazh shoot another and Snow bring down the last two with two separate punches. We all took a moment to catch our breath, but to our surprise it didn't take that long.

"Is that it?" I asked. "I guess so," Sazh said. "I thought these PSICOM guys were supposed to be tougher than that." "Yeah, well, PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. They haven't fought a war in centuries," Snow explained. "So you're telling me that a regular old soldier has more training than Special Forces?" Sazh asked Snow. He smirked and replied "Nothing us l'Cie can't handle." "Cut the crap," Lightning said. "Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elite are cold-blooded beasts. If they hit the field, then it's game over."

"She's got a point," I said. "Even with one eye, I can see that PSICOM has probably got a few people that could put our heads on a shelf if we aren't careful." "Uh-oh. Then maybe we should run. Ciao!" Vanille said, before running off. Not having anything else to do, we followed.

xxx

We walked a little while farther, fighting a few more Cie'th, soldiers and some wildlife, until as we walked down the side of a fallen train and Lightning called out "Serah!" and ran forward. My eye widened and looked to where she was running to see that it was indeed her crystal. Snow got on his knees in front of her and looked at her for a moment before saying "Hold on, Serah. I'll get you out of there!" Vanille and Sazh stepped in to help him pick away at the crystal around her, but I looked over to see Lightning standing off to the side.

She was looking at them, and I could see her face actually turn sad for a moment, before it turned back to her regular emotionless expression and she began to walk off. Snow looked up and said "Lightning! You're just going to abandon her?" "PSICOM will be here soon. They get us and it's over. You think Serah would want that?" Snow stood. "If I leave her, then I'll never know. I'll protect her. And Cocoon." She turned back to him, and I could see anger in her eyes. Hastily taking a step to the side, I watched as Lightning walked up pushed Snow in the face.

"Does she look protected to you?!" she yelled. Not using his head, Snow said "I can save her!" and got back up only to be punched back down. "What can you possibly do?" she asked. He looked back up and said fiercely "Whatever it takes!" At this Lightning paused, and Sazh sighed and walked off. "You two are hopeless," he said. I nod and said "No kidding."

We began to walk off, and Snow said "You're leaving?" "We want to help Serah too," Sazh said. "But without tools, we could be digging for days. The army's on our trail. That why we have to leave. For now." "There's no way I'm leaving her behind-" Snow began. "What about your Focus?" Lightning asked. He stopped and looked at her. "What about banding together and saving the world? Now you want to give it up and die right here?" She walked to his side and said "Snow, you're nothing but talk."

She started to walk on, but then he said "Lightning. I give my word. I'll save Serah, _and _protect Cocoon." All she said was "Great job so far," before walking off. The others slowly began walking away with her, and Hope stayed behind for a minute before going off as well. Snow turned back around to see me still standing. "What, you going to try and get me to go?" I shook my head. "No, I realize that nothing I say's going to get through that thick skull of yours."

Snow opened his mouth to protest, when I continued. "That's why I want to wish you the best. Stay safe, Snow." He looked at me, then smiled and said "Thanks." "Also, could you do me a favor?" I asked. He nodded, and I thought about how to word this. "If you happen to see a woman in a blue sari with an accent, tell her that Vanille's okay," I said. He looked confused, but nodded again and said "Okay…" "Well, be seeing you," I said, before heading off to follow the others. Snow waved, and then turned and went back to his task of helping Serah out of her crystal.

I caught up to the others a little ways off, and we traveled a little while farther before we arrive at the edge of a cliff. We all look down to see a huge airship, with ranks of PSICOM soldiers marching off. "They must be after anyone who survived the Purge," I said. "Yeah. But there isn't anywhere that's safe for them now. Damn it! Just because they lived in the same place as a fal'Cie, they get treated like Pulse-tainted rats," Sazh said.

Vanille looked down. "People really hate Pulse, don't they?" she asked sadly. I looked back at her. _That's right; she's from Pulse_, I thought. "They don't hate it," I told her. "They _fear_ it. Millions of people, all scared of Pulse monster-men." "But, they Purged that entire town!" she protested. "It's insane, yeah. But the fal'Cie Eden didn't do a thing to stop the Sanctum from doing it. Until now, he's always stepped in whenever they've done something wrong. I'd say humans aren't worth the effort, but I get the feeling there's more to it."

Hope stood up behind us and said "L'Cie are not human." Vanille looked at him, irritated and said "That's enough you!" She grabbed his wrist, but then saw his brand and took a step back. "Well, we're still alive," she said. I nodded in agreement, but then I heard the drone of Velocycles and looked to see that some of them were lifting off the ground and flying off. "They're moving out, trying to catch any stragglers. We have to leave before we're caught in the net!" Lightning said. We all got up and followed her.

xxx

I groaned in exhaustion. After walking that much farther across the surface of Lake Bresha, fighting some soldiers, wildlife, even an actual Velocycle or two, we had made it to a bunch of ruins. The ruins were nearly jam-packed with PSICOM soldiers, and even without them the place was huge. My feet were starting get some blisters, but I decided to not be a baby and dealt with it. We had arrived in a huge open area, and if I recalled correctly we were about to fight a pretty annoying boss.

Vanille walked around and was giggling, looking at all the crystals that had sprouted from the ground and walls. I warned her "Don't go too far off now." She said "I want to look around," and skipped off. I sighed in exasperation, and looked over at Lightning. She was tensed, as if he knew that a fight was coming. _And her instincts are right on the dot_, I thought. I pulled Indomitus off my back, and the second I did I heard Vanille scream. I saw her running to us, and motioned for her to come on.

She ran to us, and I looked up to see that the Wyvern-like monster I had thought about was hovering above us. "Oh, this is just greeaat," I said. Lightning drew her gunblade, Sazh his pistols, while Vanille grabbed her rod and Hope got out his boomerang. The monster roared at us, and charged.

xxx

Oh, I bet people just hate cliffhangers, don't they? But nonetheless, they do leave the readers waiting for more. Stay tuned!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch.9 Taunting the Enemy

The monster roared at us, and we all readied our respective weapons. It flew low and swung its wings across the ground, knocking back Vanille and Sazh while Hope stumbled back and Lightning and I side-stepped. I yelled to Hope and Lightning "Give me some cover!" They did, and I took a moment to gather my strength and cast the spell Libra. For a second I could feel my mind racing, until the spell resolved and I knew almost all the information about this monster.

The beast was called a Garuda Interceptor, and while it had a good amount of strength, it possessed absolutely no magic-type abilities. Also, and more importantly, it was weak to Aero-related spells. I called out to the others "It's weak to wind spells! Hit it with those!" Sazh looked at me for a second, before nodding and casting an Aero spell at the monster.

The moment the spell made impact it faltered a little, and I could see I was right. "Alright! Let's keep on 'em!" I yelled. We all charged, and for the next few minutes we were able to keep a good bead on the monster. But then suddenly it let out a breath of lightning, and we all got back to avoid being hit. While it was free it flew around, crashing into crystals. "It's charging," I said. "Charging for what?" Sazh asked. "Its last moments," Lightning said. The monster flew back towards us, and activated its Barrier ability.

Hope shot an Aero spell at it, but the spell just deflected off the barrier. "What do we do now?" he asked. "We fight until we can break through; that's what!" I called. I jumped up and was about to take a swipe at the barrier when the monster flew up beyond my reach and its body crackled with electricity. Lightning yelled "Look out!" and the monster unleashed a Hellstorm Bolt. It flew down straight at me, but at the last moment Sazh shot a few bullets at the monster, and the bolt changed course and hit him in the chest instead.

He was knocked back by the blow until he hit a wall and slumped to the ground, his clothes smoking. "Vanille! Help him!" I called. She nodded and pulled out her rod, her hands already glowing with healing magic. I looked up at the monster and called "Alright, that's it!" It let out a another breath of lightning, but I turned my sword so that it would hit the side and the bolts bounced off my sword and hit a crystal protruding from the wall.

However, to my amazement, the crystal bounced again off that crystal and flew towards the Garuda Interceptor. Then, to my even greater amazement, the bolt went _through_ the barrier and hit the monster hard enough to send it back. I had an idea; it was slightly crazy but it might work. "Hope, Lightning, you two keep attacking that thing. I'll distract it!" They both nodded, Hope somewhat fearfully, and kept attacking. I stuck my sword in the ground and yelled "Yoo-hoo, flyer boy!" The monster looked at me and waved my arms "Bet you can't catch me, huh?"

The beast growled, but then Hope and Lightning attacked the barrier again and made a small crack in it before that crack disappeared. "Oh, did that hurt, you little baby?" I yelled sarcastically. The monster looked at me again. Hope and Lightning were trying their best to break through the barrier, but I knew that wouldn't work. Despite that I yelled "Looks like your barrier isn't as tough as you thought, huh?" I growled at me louder, and I could see I was getting it irritated. It shot another lightning breath at me, but I held up Indomitus again and it bounced right off.

"Aww, is that all you got?" I asked. It roared at me in frustration, and flew towards me, intending to take a bite out of me, but I ran behind a pillar and it bit into that instead. The monster actually made a coughing sound, and I picked up bits of stones and threw them at it. "Oooo, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically. The monster picked itself pack up and roared in rage. "Hope, Lightning, get ready!" I yelled. They looked at me, confused, but I already turned my attention back to the monster. "Yeah, yeah, roar, roar, screech, screech. Those attacks of yours ain't nothin'. You know what I think about them? I think that they can do _this_!"

It was then that I did the most childish thing I had done ever since I landed in this world. I put my hands next to my head and wagged my fingers, puffed up my cheeks, and blew the monster the biggest raspberry I had ever given. Now, seeing as how the monster wasn't human, it couldn't understand what that meant, but I figured even a beast like that could guess the point behind it. And I was right. The monster roared in anger and flew back up, preparing to hit me with a Hellstorm Bolt.

It fired, and I held my sword up and braced myself. The attack hit my sword, and I skidded back a few feet, but I threw all my strength into my arms, and pushed the attack back, sending it flying back towards its sender. The monster had enough time to screech in surprise before the bolt hit its barrier, and the barrier itself shattered like a window being hit by a baseball, breaking glass sound included. Smirking in satisfaction, I yelled "NOW!" at Hope and Lightning. Getting the message, they nodded and jumped up into the air while I did as well.

The beast was till dazed, but as it looked at me I said "Thank you and good night!" before Hope, Lightning and I all smashed it on the head at once. The force of all three attacks simultaneously was too much, and let out a weak growl before crashing into the ground, dead and defeated. I landed back on the floor lightly, and said "Well, that takes care of that," before turning around and walking to Vanille and Sazh. Sazh was till out cold, and I turned to Vanille. "Is he alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, he had some pretty bad burns, but I managed to patch him up. Now he just needs some sleep. The chocobo chick popped out of Sazh's afro and made a chirping sound, one I could almost tell was in relief. I sighed in relief too. "Yeah, you're a life-saver Vanille," I said. The chick chirped in agreement, and Vanille giggled before getting up and walking off. In truth, she was. Besides Hope, Vanille was currently the only one of us with any abilities the game had classified under "Medic". Not even I knew any healing spells yet.

Hope walked toward me and said "That was actually kind of impressive. How did you know that bolt would break his barrier?" I looked at him, surprised, before I smiled and explained. "Well, I saw how that small lightning bolt had made its way through, and I figured that if I could get him to hit me with a stronger bolt and I sent it back, it would break the barrier." My smile changed to a smirk. "And few things can get someone to attack you better than completely pissing them off."

Hope looked at me for a second, but before he could say anything Vanille called "Hey! Look at that!" I looked over to see that she was pointing at what appeared to be an airship. "It looks like we can use that! Is anyone here a pilot?" she asked. Hope and Lightning shook their heads, and I looked down at Sazh and sighed. Kneeling, I pushed on his soldiers and said "Sazh, wake up." He groaned for a minute, but then I pushed again and he slowly got up. "Couldn't you let an old man sleep a while longer?" he asked.

I shook my head in apology. "Sorry old-timer, but we need someone who can pilot an airship. And from the looks of it, you're the only one here that fits that description." He looked up at me, then at the airship and smiled. He lifted his arms over his head and stretched, and said "Alright, you just leave it to me." "That's the way to do it," Vanille said. The two of them started walking toward the airship, and Hope and Lightning followed. I was about to go as well, but then I stopped and looked over at a small broken pillar in the distance. It was a ways away, but I could just make out a small feathery white bird.

I frowned in displeasure, and gather up my energy to send a small Thunder spell at the owl. It hit the pillar it was perched on, and the owl hastily flew away in surprise and fear. "Hey, you coming?" Sazh called. I smiled smugly and thought, "_Wonder how your feathered friend enjoyed _that_, Barthandelus_," before I walked to the airship and got on.

xxx

Way back on the crystallized waves of Bresha's lake, Snow continued to hack away at the crystal holding Serah with a broken piece of machinery. However, as he did so a total of three airships began to make their way near him, spotlights searching. They fell on him and a voice on a megaphone said "_Attention soldiers. L'Cie spotted. Repeat, l'Cie spotted. Pulse l'Cie confirmed_." Snow stood and called up to the airships "You gonna lend me a hand or what?" Dozens of PSICOM soldiers dropped onto the ground, and the same voice called "_Commencing cleanup protocol._"

"Cleanup?" Snow asked. "Let me help!" He jumped off the edge of the hill he was on and threw the piece of machinery in his hand at a soldier, and he and a few others went down. This spurred the other officers into action, and they all began going after Snow. For a good fifteen minutes he was able to hold them off, but the soldiers just kept coming and coming. Snow fell onto his hands and knees, exhausted, but then the brand on his forearm began to glow.

At this the other soldiers backed up, as a sphere of ice slowly formed between them and Snow. "What's he doing?" one soldier asked. Then the sphere shattered reveling two females. One had skin as white as snow and carried a floating wheel beside her, the other had skin that was just black with the wheel attached to her head. At the appearance of these two newcomers, the soldiers backed up, but the two of them sent out a blast of subzero wind, knocking all the soldiers to the ground and freezing them instantly.

"What's happening?" Snow said. The two females turned to him, and although they didn't say anything, Snow had a feeling they wanted him to fight them. Deciding to do so, he stood and got himself ready. One of the sisters stood to the side and cast a spell. A black mist surrounded Snow for a moment, and when it faded he could feel whatever spell it was eating away at him, slowly draining his life force. The other sister moved in, and Snow activated his Steelguard ability. She threw the wheel at him once, twice, three times, and then spun around, spinning it in a deadly circle of ice.

Luckily, the Steelguard blocked nearly all the damage, and after that pirouette the woman backed off and stood there, as if waiting for him to make a move. Deciding to do so, he dropped his Steelguard and started to attack using Blizzard and Froststrike. As he did so, the woman that had attacked him before attacked him back, but the woman with dark skin glowed with a green light and Snow instantly felt himself healed.

_It's almost like… they're testing me_, Snow thought. But he could still feel the spell from that black mist draining him, his life force slowly fading away. _Well, if I'm being given a test, I better pass it pretty quick, _Snow told himself. And with that in mind, he pressed on.

xxx

He landed one last punch against the armor covering the woman with the wheel, and suddenly he could feel the spell that had been drawing him to death fade, no longer killing him. The two women smiled, the brand on his arm glowed, and they disappeared. He collapsed to the ground, barely able to move from exhaustion. He hears footsteps and an accented voice says "The Twin Sisters. I have to hand it to you, taking them down like that. But don't gloat just yet. There might come a time when you wish you'll have let them end it, and made things easy."

Snow looked up to see a woman with black hair and tanned skin, wearing a blue sari and carrying a lance. Behind her were more soldiers. "More you, huh?" Snow said. But then he took a good look at her clothing and remembered Deiru's message. "Oh hey, I was tell you someone who looked like you this message. 'Vanille's safe'" Snow told her. The woman's eyes widened and quicker than lightning she brought her lance to the side of his head in blow hard enough to knock him out cold. "Take him," she said. While they picked him up, she turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch.10 Escape

The airship lifted off the ground; I strapped myself in, and prepared myself for one very bumpy ride. "Here we go!" Sazh said, and we began flying upward. Almost immediately blasts from airships started raining, and Hope and Vanille cried out in surprise. "Just hang on tight!" I told them. Sazh flew the ship up through a crevice, doing his best to dodge the shots fired. Lightning reached forward and said "Give me that," before grabbing hold of the trigger to fire the ships gun and firing.

After shooting a few rounds she hit one of the ships and it exploded, clearing the path for us to break through. We flew up, dodging bullets as PSICOM shot from us left and right. We flew through a narrow valley, and shot one side of a cliff so that it would collapse, one ship crashing into the rubble. After that no more ships followed us, and we flew off in relative silence. Sazh slammed down on the control panel and said "For the love of all that's good."

I chuckled slightly to myself, until the screen in front of me changed, showing an announcement from the Sanctum. An elderly man in a white robe with a purple crown was sitting before the camera, addressing the announcer. "_The peace and prosperity of Cocoon is at stake. I assure you the Sanctum will employ every possible resource to combat these threats from the world below,_" he said. The reporter appeared and said "This announcement was made by Primarch Dysley in a recent Sanctum bulletin. When asked if they would support the Purge, 90% of citizens answered 'yes'.

"When asked about the possibility of future Purges, Primarch Dysley responded that he would only confer with fal'Cie Eden before weighing all options. 70% of citizens said they would future Purges in the future should they be needed."

"Yeah, let's just purge everyone. That'll fix it," Sazh said sarcastically. Vanille pointed at Dysley on the screen and asked "Um... who is this guy?" Sazh sighed and hung his head, but pulled himself back up and said "I mean, what do they teach kids these days? He's Galenth Dysley; the Sanctum Primarch. Murderer-in-chief." I frowned. To them he was just a face, but the face they saw wasn't even real. One that Primarch would become a real pain in the ass in the future.

We had a few seconds to admire the view before I heard shots fired. PSICOM was still on our tail, and we flew up to avoid being hit. Eventually we broke through the clouds, and for a few seconds we were blinded by light. Eventually though it faded, revealing Phoenix. "Wow," Vanille said in awe. I nodded in agreement and said "The fal'Cie Phoenix, Cocoon's own light in the sky." "Live and in the flesh," Sazh said.

I turned to see that the PSICOM were still after us. "They're still on our tail! Keep going!" I yelled to Sazh. He said "Got it!" and gunned the engine. We shot forward into the jungle of energy coils that came off of Phoenix. I had to say one thing, Sazh was a good pilot. He ducked and weaved through the coils of light, and one airship crashed into a beam and exploded. "One down," I said. But apparently I must have jinxed us, because the moment I said that another of the airships fired a missile, and it hit us on the side of our ship. Instantly the ship started to shudder, and it tilted forward at a sharp angle. "Get ready; we're goin' down!" Sazh warned. We fell, heading straight through the clouds.

Hope and Vanille were screaming their heads off, Sazh gripped harder than ever, and Lightning and I gripped the edges of our seats, bracing for impact. I could see the ground come closer… closer…. We crashed, and amidst the sounds of bending metal and screeching machinery, I blacked out.

xxx

I opened my eyes, and when I did I was no longer in the airship. I was standing on the edge of a beach. The water was the blue of sapphires, and the sand was a dark grey. The waves moved back and forth, lapping and hissing at the shore with every tide and turn. I looked beyond the sea to see that it stretched on without end, and when I turned around I saw a huge temple standing in the center of a sprawling city.

I was in Valhalla again.

I looked around; wondering why I was here again and if the goddess had called for me again, when there was a flash of light to my right. I turned, and when it faded a woman in armor stood before me. The armor was silver covered her entire body, while on the knees and elbows were small sharp pointed spikes and on her head was a sliver helmet that covered her face. On her shoulders was a cape of pure-white feathers, and out her helmet flowed waist-length silver hair.

At her side was a sword with an elegant sword in a silver metal sheath, and on the sheath were three lines of symbols that I could somehow understand. "_A blade held by she who rules the Unseen Realm, fulfilling Mwynn's wish to watch over life and death. Beyond time, beyond reality, unyielding in her call to duty. Wielded by the goddess Etro, the reign of eternity is decided by the sword Yperochi."_

I kneeled on the ground, and the goddess walked up until she was a few feet away from me, and said "_There is no need for formalities this time around, Outsider. You may rise and speak to me as you normally would." _I nodded, and I stood up on my feet. I could feel the divine power Etro possessed emanating from her, and it made me feel slightly dizzy. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Etro," I said.

"_I thank you for the compliment. However, there are more pressing issues we have to discuss,_" Etro said. I frowned. "And what might those issues be?" "_Nearing the end of our last encounter you wished to know more about your powers, the ones that you obtained even before you became a l'Cie. Is that correct?_" the goddess asked. I nodded and asked "Can you give me any more insight as to what powers I might have, or how that meteorite gave them to me?"

"_The meteorite shower that occurred in your world was my doing. I needed to see if you possessed enough strength to be able to have the chance of saving the timeline. You survived your impact with one of the meteorites, and in reward you gained your powers,_" Etro explained. My eye widened. "So the meteor shower was some kind of test?" Etro nodded. I thought about this for a moment, and then continued.

"So, I know that the powers I have allowed me to summon my sword, Indomitus, at will and I was able to create fire when I fought that metal scorpion on the Purge train. Are there any other powers I possess?" I asked. Again Etro nodded. "_There are other powers that possess, but most of them will only appear in times of need, such as when you first arrived. I can however, awaken two powers in particular you possess._" Before I could say or do anything, Etro reached forward, and with a gloved finger tapped me on my forehead.

The instant she did my mind exploded. It felt like my head was being split open while colors splashed in front of my eyes. I fell onto the sand and held my head in my heads. I squeezed my eyes shut, but behind them I could still see images. A silver moon turning black as night, a fallen goddess consumed by chaos, blood spilt and a woman disappearing from the world. I felt myself falling, falling….

Then new images appeared. Soldiers being stitched up by battle medics, doctors tending to the poor and hungry, and the smile on a child's face smiling when he was told he was no longer sick. I snapped open my eyes, the pain in my head faded, and I looked up to see the goddess standing over me. "_Your new powers have awakened. Rise, Outsider._" I slowly did, moving cautiously in case any quick move movements made my head hurt again.

I stood up fully and looked at the goddess. "What in your name just happened?" I asked bluntly. Etro chuckled. "_Those images you saw correspond to the powers within you that I have awakened. The images of humans being cared for and attended to correspond to your second power; that power being that you are able to heal someone even if they are on the brink of death." _My eye widened, and I was about to ask something when the goddess added "_However, whenever you do so you will instantly fall unconscious."_

I paused, and then I asked "And what about the other images? Do they explain my first power?" "_Ah, indeed they do. Those images you saw were a few of my innumerable memories. Your second power is that you are able to touch the minds of others, and if one of you is nearing death, you may join your powers and minds together to ensure you or your companion's survival. However, this power will only work with both your and the other human's consent. Otherwise, it will not succeed."_

"I don't know what to say, other than thank you," I said. "_You are welcome. Now, you must leave. There will come a time soon where you will need to use the powers I have awakened within you. Go now, your future awaits Outsider." _

The beach I was on faded, waves turned to shadows, and the once again the world went black.

xxx

I groaned, feeling myself slowly return to the world of the living. I pushed myself up and off the ground, but when I looked over I saw Lightning fighting a pack of monsters known as Thextrons. Instantly I snapped awake, and ran over and pulled Indomitus off my back. For the next few minutes Lightning and I fought back against the monsters, but they just kept coming and coming. A vaguely heard Vanille wake up behind us, and when she saw us fighting, she woke up Hope and Sazh, and all three of them came to help us.

With the five of us together we defeated the monsters in less than a minute. When we did Vanille sighed and said "I'm glad that's over." Sazh agreed, and sat down just as Lightning began to walk forward. "What, no break?" he asked. "Their tracking us," Lightning said simply. "I know. I know, but we aren't soldiers. We don't have your kind of stamina," Sazh said. Lightning responded "You've got enough to complain." "Oh that's-! Forget it!"

I stepped forward, and Lightning turned to look at me. "Look, I'm as ready to go as you are, but we do need to rest and recuperate, even if for a little bit." I looked at her. "I know you're strong, stronger than the rest of us put together, but don't try and tell me that a few short hours won't help." She stared at me with a cool anger in her eyes, but I held my ground. Eventually, she sighed and said "Fine. But only for a few hours."

I nodded and said "Thank you," but she had already gone off to take the first watch. Sazh and Vanille both sighed in exhaustion. I decided it would be best if I took a break as well, as sat down with them.

xxx

Well, we've made it to the Vile Peaks, and Etro has blessed Deiru with some new powers! How will he use them?

Stay tuned, and please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: Starting now, I will sometimes change the point of view through which the story is seen. These changes will be told by the phrase "Point of view change:…" followed by the character it is changing to. Thank you.

Ch. 11 Life Before Cocoon

(Point of view change: Lightning)

I sat on the edge of a rock, looking up to where the fal'Cie Phoenix glowed sliver at night. I stared up at it for a while, before looking back down and sighing. How that guy with the eye patch, Deiru, had managed to convince me to take a break, I had no idea. He was right, I was ready to go and it seemed so was he, but for the hour I had been on watch no monsters had attacked, so I was able to relax the slightest bit. Not there was any chance in _hell_ that I was going to tell him that.

I didn't trust the guy. He was an okay fighter, and his strategies had helped us get out of the ruins at Lake Bresha. But everything about him, from his face to the way he talked, said "I'm hiding something." I heard the girl Vanille ask him "Hey Deiru, how come you always seem to know when an enemy's about to attack?" There was a pause, until I heard him respond "Well… I guess I just have a sense of intuition, that's all."

"_There it is again. He's hiding _something," I thought. And until I found out what it was he was keeping a secret, I wasn't trusting him. So I sat there, keeping a watch in case any monsters decided to show up while I heard Sazh, Hope and Vanille all begin to snore and fall asleep. It was then that I heard footsteps. Quietly I slipped my hand around the handle of my gunblade, and when the sounds were close enough I moved. Whirling around, I pulled my gunblade from its sheath and pressed it against the throat of whoever was behind me. That someone turned out to be Deiru.

His one eye widened, and he made a small sound of surprise before shutting up and not moving in case my weapon nicked his throat. "You should be careful, you had me thinking you were an enemy," I told him emotionlessly. He gulped, or as much as someone could in his position, and said "Well, you can see that I'm not, so can you remove your sword from my neck please?"

I shook my head firmly. "Not until you tell me what you've been hiding." His eye met furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?" he said. "Don't try and play dumb with me," I told him. "You've been hiding something this whole time we've been together, so cough it up. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why did you go to the Pulse Vestige?" He looked at me for a moment, and then sighed. "You want to know the truth?" I nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you, _if _you remove that gunblade from my throat."

I stared at him, and with my gaze told to not try anything funny, and put my weapon back in its sheath. He rubbed his throat absentmindedly, before walking over and sitting on the rock that I had been on a minute ago. I sat down next to him, and waited patiently. He paused for a moment, before starting "Well, if you want to know about me, I might as well start with my name.

"My name is Deiru Tamashi. You, Snow and the others were born on Cocoon, but I wasn't." My eyes widened a bit but then he continued "However, I wasn't born on Pulse either. I was born in a place called Kansas, in a world that doesn't even exist in this reality." I looked at him, not believing a word of that, but then he sighed. "It's a nice place, Kansas. There are huge hills, grazing wildlife, and endless fields of either grass or wheat.

"The summers there were hot, something I didn't enjoy, but the winters were nice and I found them pretty pleasant. I lived in a city called Wichita, until we moved out into the country. I had a sister, a mother, and a father. I even had a dog name Zary." He stopped. "But then it was taken from me. I was just heading home, done with another day of school, when there was a meteor shower. I was struck by a meteor, but I survived. I went home, and was about to play a video game, when there was a flash of light, and the next thing I know I was on that Purge train."

Deiru stopped talking, and that gave me the time to process what he had said. There was no way it could be true, but I could tell he wasn't lying. The way he spoke, the gestures he made, and his body language all showed that he spoke the truth. I thought about what to say, but then he sighed and looked at me. "That enough information for you?" I nodded, and he smiled. He looked up at the sky and then stood up. "Well, I think we've had enough of a break. I'd better go wake up Hope, Sazh and Vanille."

He walked off to go wake up the others, and I sat there. He wasn't from Cocoon, or Pulse. He had been living just a normal life, until he had it ripped away from him. I could feel sympathy rise within me, but I forced it down. Sympathy had never done me any good, and I wasn't going to start having it now. I could hear the others groaning as he woke them up, and I stood up. It was time to get moving.

xxx

(Point of view change: Deiru)

The five of us got our things together, readied our weapons, and walked away from the crash site into the beginning of the Vile Peaks. In less than a minute we came across a forked bridge. I looked to my left, then right, and said "How about we split up for a moment. Lightning, Hope and I will scout ahead to the right. Sazh, Vanille, you stay here."

They both agreed, and the three of us took the right fork. A large wheel blocked our path and Lightning jumped over it, while Hope and I climber over it. As I jumped down, the wheel lurched forward and began rolling down the bridge. My eye widened and I said "Uh-oh". The wheel rolled down the bridge, and right before it reached the end the bridge collapsed. "Dammit!" I called, and ran to the edge.

"What do we do now?" Vanille asked. I thought about this for a minute, but then remembered something about the layout of the Vile Peaks. "You guys just go ahead on the left. The two roads cross each at some point ahead. We'll meet up with you there!" I called. The two of them nodded, and Sazh said "See you then!" I nodded and waved, before turning to catch up with Lightning and Hope.

"Just you two?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, for now at least." "What do we do?" Hope asked. 'They'll catch up, eventually," Lightning said, and the three of us began walking off. A few more Thextrons, along with some other mechanized monsters, blocked our path but with the three of us together they didn't stand a chance. Lightning had been leading the way, and after a while I asked "You do know where we're going, right?"

She nodded and said "I've… been on missions here before." "Missions? Nothing to do with the Purge then?" Hope asked. "The Purge was PSICOM's baby," Lightning said. Hope looked confused, so I clarified "The Sanctum army is divided into two branches. There's the Public Security and Intelligence Command, or PSICOM, and the more general army, known as the Guardian Corps." Lightning nodded. "I was in the Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment."

Hope still looked confused and asked "But, if you're not PSICOM, then why did you get on that train?" "For Serah," Lighting replied simply. She told us the story of her quitting the Corps, volunteering for the Purge, and meeting Sazh at the back. She looked at us and said "I had to get on that train so I could get to the Vestige, and to Serah, before they took it to Pulse and out of reach."

"You got on that train just to save your sister?" Hope shook his head. "I could never do that." "It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in that you just do," Lighting said firmly. Hope sat down on a rock and said "That's easy for someone like you to say." However, Lighting was already climbing up a wall, and in a matter of seconds was over it. Hope looked up at this, and slumped. "She left us." I nodded, and wondered whether I should follow her, or stay here and look after Hope. Deciding that we'd catch up to Lighting eventually, I sat down next to Hope.

"Well, we'd best stay here then, at least until Sazh and Vanille show up," I told him. He nodded without looking at me, and I decided that it would be best to leave him to his thoughts. After a while of waiting in silence, Sazh and Vanille did show up. "Hey, you were right," Sazh said. "So where's Soldier Girl?" Hope nodded up at the ledge Lightning had climbed. "You got left behind?" Sazh asked. I nodded. He tried to comfort Hope, but he shrugged it off and said "Leave me alone! This is pointless. Can't keep up, can't go home, it's all over."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Look, it's not over until it's over. You hear me?" Hope nodded, and Vanille said "We'll get you home." Hope shook his head. "I don't have one, now that Mom is-" he didn't finish. "What about your dad?" Vanille asked. He didn't say anything, but I could see him replaying that time with his mother at the Bodhum Fireworks Display. He was silent, and Vanille said "Let's get you home, okay? Your dad's got to be worried."

"Why should I care? He doesn't," Hope told her. "Every father cares," Sazh said solemnly. Vanille looked at him, but he told her it was nothing. I walked over to a nearby machine and activated it, clearing the way for us. "Well, let's be on our way. Your dad will be glad to see you." After a while of the four of us walking together, we came across and old airship. Vanille looked at it, and recognition flashed in her eyes. Before she could ask, I said "That's a warship, from the armies of Pulse." You mean to say they made it this far?" she asked. Sazh shook his head. "Of course they didn't. Not during the war, and not since then. The Sanctum fal'Cie pushed them back before they could make it past the outer rim.

"What, did you sleep through History?" "More or less," Vanille replied. I laughed quietly to myself, and Hope heard me. "What's funny?" he asked. "Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just think about something. Not important." "So, what's a ship from Pulse doing way out here?" Vanille asked. "After the War of Transgression, none of the people of cocoon could live near the rim anymore. So the fal'Cie took all the wreckage left from the war and used it as rebuilding materials. This is all that was left," I explained, gesturing at the garbage around us.

"Who'd have thought? A Pulse fal'Cie and who-knows-what, mixed in with all the garbage?" Sazh commented. Vanille looked down, and repeated "Who'd have thought…" I looked at her, but didn't say anything, and we proceeded onward. Eventually, we met up with Lightning. "Hey, welcome to the party," Sazh said. She didn't say anything, but kept on walking. "Would it kill her to smile?" he asked rhetorically. I looked at her and sighed sadly. I responded solemnly "She has enough reasons not to." Sazh, Hope and Vanille all looked me, but I walked to catch up with Lightning, and the others followed.

Farther we walked, and we fought a good number more monsters, until we came out on a wide open space. I saw a pile of rubble in the center, and I pulled Indomitus off my back, remembering what it was hiding. On cue, the pile shuddered, and then a huge machine shoved all the garbage off of it and made a mechanic whirring sound. "What's that?" Sazh asked. "Pulse armament," lightning told him. "And that's bad for us, isn't it?" he said. "Looks like it is," I told him. The machine slammed its arms on the ground, and we readied our weapons. "Bring it on!" I yelled.

xxx

Well, well, now we know some more about Deiru, with another hard battle soon to come!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 12 Fractured Team

The monster machine that I knew was called a Dreadnought lifted its arms, and we all readied ourselves for an attack. Sazh and Hope began casting Protect, Shell, and Vigilance while Vanille and I and began using debuff spells on the machine. Almost immediately the monster raised its head and steam began blowing out of it. "Attack it now!" I called. Before we could the Dreadnought slammed its arms on the ground.

I jumped back and then slashed Indomitus across the monster's face and Lightning cut at its arms, but we both barely left a scratch. It swung its left arm at us, and while Lighting was able to jump over it, I was knocked back into a wall. I grunted in pain, and tried to stand, but the monster closed in on me and knocked me to the side into another wall. "Deiru!" Vanille called. The monster tried to take a third swing at me, and I rolled to side, only to see the monster still closing in on me.

"Hang on kid; I've got you!" Sazh called. He fired a few bullets at the Dreadnought, and although it barely left a dent, the machine turned around and seemed to focus on Sazh. It started forward, and that gave me enough time to pull myself up and for Hope to hit me with a few Cure spells. "Vanille! See if you can tangle its feet with your rod!" I called. She nodded in confirmation, and swung her rod at the Dreadnought. Wires shot out of the end and wrapped themselves around the machine's feet. It tried to take a step forward and tripped, landing face-first on the ground.

The impact caused the ground to quake, and cracks began forming. In a second they spread, and the ground below us collapsed, leaving us all to fall down into the depths. The fall was short, but when we landed it was on the harsh ground. When I hit I landed on my arm and as I stood I could already fell bruises forming. Sazh sighed and said "Thought we were goners." "Incoming," Lightning told him. We looked up to see the Dreadnought, Vanille's rod still around one foot, jumped down and landed in front of us. "Oh, this isn't good," I said.

The machine swung its arms and flames spewed at us. I held up Indomitus while Lighting and the others ducked for cover. The flames curled on either side of my blade, but none of it hit me. When they faded I rushed forward and began hitting the Dreadnought with Slow, Deshell and Deprotect. After that I swung my sword at its arm, and the spells had weakened the machine to where I could cut through the metal. The machine whirred in anger and tried to crush me with its arms.

However, Lightning came up from behind me and blocked the strike with her gunblade. I called to her "Thanks!" and she nodded. I hit the monster with another Slow spell, and then rushed forward to grab Vanille's rod from its foot. I reached it just in time, and had enough time to yank the rod away before the monster raised its head to reveal a wrecking ball. It fired and hit me hard enough to send me flying. I landed next to hope, and he immediately began using healing magic on me. I nodded in thanks and handed the rod to Vanille. Sazh fired more rounds at the machine, but and a few holes instantly appeared.

I smiled; it looked like we were wearing it down. I charged head and stabbed Indomitus in its face, but I was over confident and the blade screeched right off. The Dreadnought decided not to give me a chance to recuperate, and swung its arms to knock me into the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of me, and the machine walked forward to try and crush me underfoot. I rolled out of the way, and Hope hit the monster with a few water spells to distract. It turned and started after him, and I frowned in irritation.

"_This isn't getting anywhere,_" I thought. "_We need to find a weak spot that it has, so we can finish off in one blow._" I looked at the Dreadnought, trying to see if it had any weak points. The machine was slow, and if it wanted to change the direction it was walking it wouldn't be able to do that quickly. Its arms were long, but they could only move up, down, and side to side. However, its arms could blow out fire, and its wrecking all could cause a lot of damage. To prove my point the dreadnought fired its ball at Sazh, who was sent back into a wall and fell to the ground for a minute before slowly getting back up.

"Lightning!" I called. She looked at me. "See if you can spot any weak points on the machine. Anything we can use!" She nodded, and charged forward. The machine let out another stream of fire, but jumped over it and brought her gunblade down over head. The blade made a sharp clang against the Dreadnought metal skin, and it whirred in annoyance. It shot its wrecking ball again at her, and as it pulled back a saw that it was connected a thick metal cord.

My eye widened, and as Lighting ran to stand next to me she asked "Did you see what I saw?" I nodded and said "We need to get it to fire its ball again. If we can, there's a chance we can cut it off." "Agreed," Lightning replied. I sent a Water spell to hit the machine it the face and Lightning followed it up with Thunder. Their others, getting the idea, began to cast spells of Water and Thunder as well. Whenever the lightning bolts hit the water, the Dreadnought learned the hard way that water and electricity simply do not mix.

The machine whirred in rage and swung its arm, sending wave after wave of flame at us. However, whenever they neared us a simple water spell doused the flames. After a full minute of this the Dreadnought was getting really annoyed, and it raised its head to fire its wrecking ball. I smiled; this was our chance. It turned to me and fired, and I jumped to the side and the ball smashed into the wall. The machine tried to pull it back, but the ball was lodged into the wall. The Dreadnought creaked in surprise and tried harder to pull the ball back.

"Make it loose!" I told the others. They nodded. Sazh, Hope and Vanille began using Fire and Blizzard while Lightning and I slashed at the cord with our weapons. They fire spells heated the cord up and caused it to expand, while the Blizzard spells freezed it and caused it to contract. The combination weakened the metal while the blades of Lightning's weapon and mine cut through it. The machine made its loudest whirring yet, and tugged with all its might on the ball… just as Lightning slashed at the cord one last time and severed it.

The ball broke off from the machine, but the force from its tug pulled the Dreadnought back until it fell backwards. Lighting rushed forward and stabbed at its exposed underside, and in a matter of seconds sparks and oil began flying. Taking a moment to focus, I concentrated on the Dreadnought and cast Quake. Rubble shot up from the earth and tore at the machines insides. I called to Sazh and the others "Finish it off!" They did just that, Hope cast a water spell, Vanille Thunder, while Sazh shot a few bullets covered in fire.

The three attacked connected at the same time, and Lighting jumped up over the machine's head. "It's over!" she called, before stabbing downward and sending her gunblade through the Dreadnought's head. The machine weak a weak squeak of protest, before its arms fell to the ground and the machine lay still. We all stood for a moment, trying to catch our breath while Lightning pulled her gunblade out of the machine's head.

I looked over at Sazh and said "Thanks, for helping me out back there." He smiled. "Ah, it was no problem." His expression turned serious. "Pulse is crawling with things like that, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing at the fallen Dreadnought. "Got me. Not even the Corps has access to Intel on Pulse. Soldiers in the field fight blind," Lightning told him. I said "I noticed that, but then again you don't need to know what you're up against, do you?" "A target's a target," she replied simply. Sazh sighed and said "You like to keep things simple, don't you?" "I stick to my goal," she stated.

Hope looked at her. "As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" Lightning began to walk off, but she said "You can stay alive." We followed after her, and as we walked I thought about what she said, and found that Lightning was right. If you had a goal, you could keep going and work toward it. Fighting with hope was at least better than fighting without it. After a while of walking through the Vile Peaks and fighting some more monsters, we made it to a fallen airship and unanimously decided to take a break.

Vanille was looking around at the part of the airship near the ground, Hope in tow, while Lightning, Sazh and I sat up near the top. "There isn't much of a future for us, is there?" Sazh asked. I shook my head and said "it's hard to picture a happy ending for l'Cie." He nodded and said "We don't even know where to go." Lighting stepped forward. "I do." She looked up at the sky and said "There."

We looked up and saw what she meant. "Eden?!" Sazh asked incredulously. "Oh yeah, let's just charge right in. Give them a taste of l'Cie terror!" he said sarcastically. Then he saw that she wasn't kidding and said "You're serious." Lighting looked up him. "We can keep running, its die or turn Cie'th. The Sanctum hasn't left us any place to hide. They want a fight? Let's take it right to their door." "This isn't some game!" Sazh protested.

"No, that for damn sure. It started with Serah. The fal'Cie took her, and now I'm a l'Cie too. The Sanctum's hunting us all down, enemies of the state. But who's the pulling their strings?" She looked back up. "A fal'Cie. Eden; Cocoon's Sustainer and Guiding Light. It's ordering around the sanctum, and probably ordered the Purge too. Cocoon and Pulse fal'Cie, they're all the same. And we're the same to them: expendable."

From where I was sitting, I looked up at her. "So what exactly do you plan to do?" I asked. She looked at me. "Destroy it," she replied. I raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you get out of that? Some sort of satisfaction? If Eden dies, so does Cocoon," I told her. Sazh looked up. "Wait a minute. _That's_ what you want. You're Pulse l'Cie now, so you want to wipe out Cocoon!" "No!" Vanille protested. "What about Serah? She told us to protect Cocoon! Our Focus may be to-" "Our Focus doesn't matter," Lighting interrupted. "I don't take orders from fal'Cie. How I live is up to me."

"Don't you mean how you die?" Sazh asked. "Think like that, and it's already over," she said. "Don't worry; I'm after the Sanctum, not the world. If it did come to that though, I wonder if our 'her' would try and stop me." "So you want to fight Snow now? Just like that and you're enemies?" asked her. She looked at him and said "Next time we meet, we might be too." Before jumping down and walking off. Hope stood for a moment, before saying "Snow deserves it!" and running after her. Sazh looked at then for a moment, before turning to me and asked "You gonna go with them?"

I looked at him, and suddenly realized that I had to decide. Go with Hope and Lighting on their would-be vendetta, or stay with Vanille and Sazh and spend my time running. I thought about it for a second, but then I realized that I didn't need to think about it. Between going forward and running away, I had already made my decision. I never run away. I looked at Sazh and said "Sorry," before getting down and following after Hope and Lightning.

xxx

Well, the group is split up, and now we know which path Deiru will take. What will occur down the road?

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: YES! FINALLY! This story has reached the one-thousand-views mark! This is the most feedback I've ever gotten on any story, and it's all thanks to you, my fellow readers. Thank you so much, and I promise I'll try not to let you all down!

Ch. 13 Despair, and Trial

"Wait for us!" I called. Lightning stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Hope and me running up to her. "We're going with you," I told her. She shook her head and said "I won't be able to babysit you two anymore." "Don't worry; we can take care of ourselves." I patted Hope and the soldier. "Right?" He nodded and said "Yeah." Before Lightning could try and say anything, a squad of PSICOM showed up. "Great, a PSICOM hit squad," she said sarcastically.

The leader of them made a signal, and he path behind us burst into flames. No way out. I raised my weapon, and the first soldier shot at me. The instant before he did I took a step to the side, and the bullet passed within a hair's width from my face. I glared at the soldier and sent a Blizzard spell at him, freezing him in his place. The second pointed his gun at Lightning, but she slashed her gunblade across his chest and he fell to the ground instantly.

Hope threw his boomerang at Soldier Number 3, but it missed by a long shot. The soldier laughed, and I looked at Hope. "What kind of throw was that?!" I asked. He looked at me and then at the soldier, and just as the soldier looked down his sights the boomerang circled back around and hit him on the side of the head. The blow knocked him unconscious. I raised my eyebrows and said "My apologies; I stand corrected."

He smiled and used an Aero spell to send the boomerang into another soldier, hitting him in the middle and sending him to the ground, clutching his stomach. In a matter of seconds the only one left that stood was the captain, and although his face was covered I could tell he was looking at us with fear. I stepped forward, and he pointed his gun at me. "S-Stay back l'Cie," he said. I looked at him pitifully; he was scared enough that his gun was trembling.

I took another step forward, and he took a step back. I leaned toward him and yelled "Boo!" He dropped his gun and scrambled back. I looked at him and said "Get out of here." He did, in that he scrambled up, turned around and ran off like a demon fleeing from a holy man. We watched him run away, and after he was gone Lightning said "Not bad." Both Hope and I nodded our thanks. I looked back at the way we came to see that the flames were still burning strong.

"We should keep moving; there'll be more soldiers soon," Hope said. I looked back at him and nodded in agreement, but then I saw that Lighting was looking at the flames. "Lightning?" I asked. She looked at me. "Are you worried about Sazh and Vanille? I think the soldiers were all occupied with us; I'm sure they got away fine." "So can you two if you both leave now," she replied. "With me it'll be fight after fight. It's anybody's guess how it'll end."

Hope looked her in the eye. "I know that. But … I need to be stronger." She began to walk off, but Hope called "Lightning?" She looked back and said "Call me Light." "So where are we heading?" I asked. She explained "Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum. We'll find transport to Eden." Hope looked up. "I live in Palumpolum. I can show you all the shortcuts." "No side trips," she warned. He laughed humorlessly. "No need to worry about that. I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home."

xxx

We walked on for a while, fighting off PSICOM and monsters alike, until we came across a couple of them looking at a machine like the Dreadnought we had previously fought. "Any trace of the l'Cie?" one of them asked. "Nothing; no sign it's been activated," the other replied. We watched them for a few more seconds, until I took a step to the side and accidently kicked a rock. It rolled across the ground, and the soldier that wasn't looking at the machine called "Who's there?"

Cursing that our cover was blown and deciding that it would be best to attack now, I ran out from the behind the spot we were hiding, one hand holding Indomitus while I sent a barrage of Fire spells with the other. A few of them missed, but the three of them hit the first soldier and he jumped back, trying to bat at the flames on his arms. Lightning dashed toward the other PSICOM troop, and before he had a chance to raise his gun she cut her gunblade across his chest before hitting him with a Thunder spell. He fell to the ground without a sound.

Hope took on the other soldier, who was still trying to get rid of the flames on his uniform. Hope ran up and hit him on the head with the boomerang, sending him back in a daze. Then he followed it up with a Water spell, dousing the flames before casting a Thunder. the water on his uniform turned into a live conductor for the spell, and the soldier spasmed for a few seconds before being hit with one last Blizzard. The spell froze him in place before he fell to the ground.

I looked at Hope and said "Nice spell casting." He looked at me and smiled, before turning to Lightning and asking "What was PSICOM doing here?" "Probably thought that we would use a Pulse machine to try and escape," she replied. "We should see if it works," Hope said, before walking forward and looking at it. "What's this do?" "Hey, don't do that; you're going to hurt yourself!" she warned. Despite that, there was a sound of steam releasing and a light on the front of the machine lit up.

Hope yelled in surprise, and Lightning sighed. "I told you to leave it alone." "Stop! Stop already!" Hope yelled. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I clutched my sides while Lightning looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Exactly what are you finding funny?" she asked. I took a deep breath and said "Sorry. I'm fine now." The machine stopped, and Hope called "Light! I think I'm getting the hang of this!" I nodded and said "Then clear a path for us! Show us what that thing can do!" he nodded, and the machine started forward.

For a while Lightning and I just trailed behind Hope as he knocked own a bridge whenever one appeared, and at times more than a dozen machines appeared, but with one swing of the robot's arm Hope sent them flying. While we were trailing behind and staying a safe distance, I turned to Lighting and asked "Good thing he found that, huh? Otherwise we would have to fight all these dozens of monsters." She shrugged emotionlessly, and we continued following Hope.

After a bit we reached a cliff, and while Lighting and I simply climbed down, Hope looked down from on top of the machine, and foolishly was about to try and jump. Unfortunately, one of the machine's feet slipped on the side of the cliff, and both Hope and the machine fell down to the ground below. "Nice landing," Lightning commented. "Let's get moving." "Just hold on a moment. Still a bit winded," Hope said. "You're too soft," she told him, before starting forward. "Wait up!" Hope called. I walked forward, but then it hit me exactly what happens next in the game. Hanging my head in dread, I followed, not excited about the battle to come.

The three of us neared a bridge over a river, and while Lighting walked on smoothly, I stumbled on the edge of the bridge while Hope fully fell over. Lighting stopped and said "This isn't working." Hope looked up her and she said "I mean, you're a liability. You'll just slow me down. I'm sorry but I can't protect you when-" she stopped with a grunt of pain, and kneeled down, clutching her chest. "You can't leave me here!" Hope called. "You to take me with you!"

"Enough!" Lightning called. "We've got the whole world against us! I can barely keep myself alive, let alone someone who isn't even from this world, and some helpless kid!" Her brand glowed brighter, and she said "I don't have time to babysit the two of you. You want to get tough? Do it on your own!" Then she let out nearly a scream of pain, and a rose-like pattern appeared on the ground around her. The light grew almost blinding, and Lightning ran out of the pattern just as it flashed, and an Eidolon appeared.

The Eidolon wore white and gold armor, while in his left hand he held a large shield and in his right he held a double-ended blade I knew was called Zantetsuken. His eyes were as green as emerald, while he had two gold horns and over the right side of his back was a long white cape. The Keeper of Truth, Destroyer of Corruption.

Odin.

Lightning looked up at him, and said "This cannot be happening." The Eidolon looked at her, and then he raised his blade and shot towards Hope. "Look out!" she called. Odin swung his blade down, and Hope closed his eyes, but I swung Indomitus up and blocked the blow. Zantetsuken smashed into my blade with the strength of a running vehicle, and I nearly fell beneath the blow, but I managed to hold it off. Lightning ran to our side and held up her gunblade.

Now the trial begins.

xxx

Another cliffhanger; I seem to be making a lot of those lately. Either way, now Lightning's test will begin!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 14 Two as One

The Eidolon Odin raised his weapon, Hope got his boomerang ready and Lighting and I got our swords. For a moment we all stood there, the silence filled with tension, until Odin swung his shield and cast the spell Doom on Lightning. She cried out and staggered back, and I called "The spell will drain your life force! We have to defeat him or it'll kill you!" She looked at me in surprise, but then her expression hardened.

It was a good thing too, because at that moment Odin shot forward and began to unleash his Flourish of Steel attack on me. His blade swung around in a deadly dance, and it was all I could do to hold him off. He paused for a second, until he jumped up and swung his blade upward, smashing into mine and sending it flying from my hands. I looked at it in despair, but then Odin noticed that Lightning and Hope were hitting him with Water and Waterstrike. He glared at Hope and sent a Thundara crashing down at him.

The bots hit in dead on, and he spasmed for a second before falling to his knees. "Hope!" Lightning and I call out. I ran over to him, my hands glowing with Cure magic, and luckily after that attack Odin was hiding behind Ullr's Shield. Lighting and I both hit him with a barrage of Cure spells, and his body glowed with green light. He slowly got to his feet and said "Thanks." "Don't mention it," I told him. Lightning switched back to attacking the Eidolon.

He look behind at her spun around, smashing his sword into the ground and causing a few pillars of rock to rise. She jumped back, but Odin continued after relentlessly. I knew that she wouldn't be able to keep under both the assault and the Doom spell. So, I called Indomitus back to me and yelled "Hey, golden boy!" Odin stopped and looked at me, and I waved my sword tauntingly. "Think you can beat, because I sure don't!" I called. His eyes flashed red, and shot toward me with the speed of a bullet. I jumped to the side to avoid being hit.

"Hope! Lightning! I'll keep him distracted, you take him down!" I yelled. They nod, and keep using water spells and attacks while I keep running, the enraged Eidolon chasing after me. If there is an experience you don't want to have, then it should probably be being chased by an enraged Eidolon swinging a double-ended sword twice the size of you. If that experience isn't on your list, add it.

Nonetheless, I kept on running and throwing a piece of garbage or rubble behind me. The Eidolon just kept chasing after me, and after a while I was starting to get tired. I had been running full-out for at least ten minutes, and my lungs and sides were starting to burn. I ran past a metal pipe sticking out of the wall, and my foot tripped on the end of it.

I yelped in surprise and flung my arms out. My hands absorbed the impact and received minor scrapes, but what concerned me was when I groaned and rolled over I saw Odin standing right over me. I gulped; he was even more intimidating up close. He slowly raised Zantetsuken, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Only… it never came.

There was the sound of ice freezing, and then of electricity, and I felt Odin vanish from above me. I opened my eyes to see Odin had turned and ran to Lightning and Hope, whose hands were covered in ice and sparks. They had saved me. I got up and ran to try and help them, but Odin turned around again and slammed his shield into me. The blow knocked the wind out of me and sent me flying, until I crashed into a wall and passed out.

xxx

(Point of view change: Lightning)

I watched as Deiru flew into a wall, crashed into it and fell to the ground. "Deiru!" I called, but he didn't hear me. His one eye was shut and he wasn't moving; the blow had knocked him unconscious. Feeling my anger rise a bit, I turned back to the thing that had cast the spell I could fell draining away at me. I hit it with a Water spell and then ran forward, but it blocked my strike with its shield and shoved me away. It turned to Hope and hit him with another Thundara.

Hope cast Shell on himself just in time for the magical shield to absorb the brunt of the hit. Still, I could see that it had hurt him pretty badly. I ran forward again and cast a Thunder at him, but he barely noticed and swung his weapon at Hope, sending him into the air before crashing back down onto the ground. I heard bones crunch. Before hope had a chance to heal himself, the golden monster that had appeared hit into the wall next to Deiru, and he was knocked out as well.

"Hope!" I called, seeing what the being was doing. It was picking us off one by one, until there was only me left. Still, I raised my gunblade and stared the golden being in anger. He looked at me, his weapon lowered, and he stuck it into the ground before flinging his hand out at me. Instantly pain throbbed in my entire body, and I fell to my knees. The spell he had cast at the beginning of the battle had almost sapped away all my strength.

I could feel the end getting closer, and the being in gold just stood there, waiting for me to die. My breathing was getting fainter, until I felt something brush against my mind. I heard a voice, Deiru's, call out "_Lightning?_" I looked over to see that Deiru was still unconscious alongside Hope, but I could swear I heard his voice in my head. "_Lightning?_" I heard it again. "Deiru?" I called. "How are you doing this?"

"_This is a power I possess, Light. If you and I work together, we can win this fight and escape with our lives_," I heard him say. Pain pulsed throughout out my body, and I asked "What do we have to do?" "_The answer to that is simple: all you have to do is _let me in…" I could feel his consciousness pressing on mine, but I let down my walls and let him though. I felt our minds merge into one, and a new strength coursed through my veins.

xxx

(Point of View change: Odin)

I stood there, watching as the human I had been sent to face fell to her knees before me. Although my face did not show it, I was smirking inside. No one could defeat me, the Warrior of Etro and the Destroyer of Corruption. The goddess had sent me with the foolish belief that this human would overcome me, and I would be forced to submit to her will. There wasn't a single chance of that.

The human female fell to the ground, and I could feel the last bits of her life force begin to fade away. Inwardly I sighed; it was a pity it would be the Doom spell I had cast that would kill her. I would have preferred it be by my blade. Regardless, I stood there and watched as the human died and I fulfilled my duty.

But then… something happened.

The Doom spell that bound her very soul stopped its effects, and the woman's trembling ceased. The brand of the l'Cie on her chest began glowing, as did another mark, a silver crescent moon on the underside of her right forearm. Slowly, she rose to her feet. I was confused; this should not be happening.

But then a glow on the edge off my vision caught my eye, and I turned to see that the arm of the human with the eye patch glowed with the same crescent as the woman's. That damned mortal! He was trying to interfere, to prevent me from killing this female human and carrying out my duties. I shot forward and brought Zantetsuken with me, bringing the sword down to land a crushing blow on the fool's head.

However, before I had a chance to, there was a clang of metal, and suddenly the woman stood below me, having blocked my strike with her puny sword. Enraged, I pulled my weapon back and swung at inhuman speed from the side. The woman's left hand glowed, and the sword the male human carried appeared in her hand to block my attack. She looked up at me, and blinking, her eyes turning as blue as sapphires. The eyes of the male. She opened her mouth, and his voice came out.

"You have tried your hardest, champion warrior. However, now your time is up." The woman blinked again, and both her eyes and voice returned to their normal state. "You tried to hurt Hope and Deiru. Now you'll pay." She pushed her weapons outward with twice the strength of a normal human, and sent me back. I swung at her, but she blocked my strike with one weapon and attacked me with another. Amazingly, the woman began to send me back.

She kept on me, her voice alternating with every sentence. "You were sent her to test Lightning's strength." She parried an attack and swung. "Now you'll see just how strong I am." I blocked one sword, but she stabbed with another. "It was by Etro's will that you arrived here." One of swords changed into a gun, and shot fired a total of six bullets at me. "But I will triumph over you."

I kept stepping back, it was all I could do to keep up. "We will not fall to any enemy." She turned more aggressive, her blows coming faster and faster. "And I won't die to someone like you." She slammed both sword into my shield, and I staggered back. "With our minds together as one…" She jumped into the air, each eye was a different color and both voices came from her mouth. "We will triumph!"

She crossed her swords in an X and flew down towards me, and I held up both my sword and shield to block the oncoming attack. An instant before she reached me, she slashed out in a flurry of steel, and her blades cut right through both Zantetsuken and my shield, leaving an X-shaped gash on my chest. She landed lightly on the ground, while I took an unsteady step backwards. It was impossible; no one could defeat me.

The woman looked up at me, and I felt my spirit slowly retreat into an eidolith, the crystal that would house my soul. "You fought hard, but it was the goddess's will that you lost. And her word is absolute," the males voice said. I found myself nodding; Etro's word was indeed absolute, there could be no ignoring it. So I accepted this female human as my new master, and disappeared into the eidolith, waiting to be summoned again.

xxx

(Point of view change: Deiru)

I withdrew from Lighting's mind, feeling her consciousness detach from mine. A moment later I awoke in my own body. I groaned, feeling a dull throbbing in my head, and reached back to feel a large bump on the back of my skull. _That_ definitely wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I slowly got to my feet and found Lightning kneeling with her hand to her chest. I walked over and knelt in front of her. "Lightning, are you okay?" I ask, despite knowing she wasn't. "That was an Eidolon, the kind l'Cie can summon," I added. She laughed humorlessly. "Magic and mumbo-jumbo. I must have hit my head on that Purge train." Then her eyes widened and he looked to where Hope was lying. "Hope!" she called.

Walking over to him, and place my hand on his neck and felt a steady pulse. "He's all right, just unconscious. Give him some time to rest up, and he'll wake." I picked him up and threw him over my right shoulder, grunting from the extra weight. She nodded and began to continue on, but then I asked "Are the two of us really in your way?" She stopped, and I could hear her sighing. "I'm sorry about before. We'll toughen Hope up, and you'll do fine in this world." I smiled and followed behind her.

After a while we ran into some soldiers. "L'Cie!" one of them yelled. "Lightning! I've got Hope; you give that Eidolon of yours a test drive!" I told her. She nodded, and her chest glowed before Odin's eidolith appeared in her hands. She whispered "Odin…" before throwing it up and slashing it with her gunblade. Rose-like patterns appeared in the air below her, and Odin flung out his arms as he was once again free.

She fell down, but Odin caught her and she landed lightly on the ground. "Cut us a path!" she called. With her new Eidolon at her side, the battle lasted a matter of minutes. Afterwards, she dismissed the divine being and said "We'll stop here." I nodded, and laid Hope against a rock. "I'll look around, you two rest up." And she left without another word.

After a while she came back and saw that I was till awake. "I couldn't sleep," I told her, in response to her unspoken question. She nodded and sat down across from me and Hope. Hope twitched in his sleep and muttered "Mom?" Lighting made a small smile and said "Not by a long shot." I smiled as well, and then I looked at her and asked "So, does this mean you trust me now?"

Lightning was silent for a while, until he looked at me with that small smile and said "I trust you enough to fight alongside you. Let's leave it at that." I was about to protest, but then it hit me that for someone as untrusting as Lightning, getting her to trust me that amount was alone a fine accomplishment. So, smiling contently, I said "Thanks," before lying down on the ground to try and get some sleep.

xxx

Well, well, well. Now we've seen one of Deiru's extra powers put to use, and Lightning has her Eidolon! Victories all around, but just what will happen next?

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 15 The Gapra Whitewood

The three of us walked through a large door to the Gapra Whitewood, and Hope said "I can't believe we made it." Then the door behind us shut. "That'll hold off our pursuers," I said. "Maybe, but there are soldiers on this side, right?" Hope asked. Lightning nodded. "Yeah, you two watch our backs, I'll take point." She was about to walk off when I said "Actually, why don't you take point Hope?"

Both of them looked at me, but then Lightning turned to Hope and asked "Can you handle it?" He looked at her. "It's not a question of can or can't," he said confidently. She nodded and said "Now you're learning. Keeps yours forward. Deiru and I will watch the rear." I nodded and Hope said "Got it," before walking to the front and taking off.

While we walked Hope stayed in front and kept walking, Lightning and I trailing behind. She turned her head to look at me and asked "Why did you let him take point?" I looked at her. "If he wants to get stronger then he needs to get experience. This is the perfect chance to do just that." She looked at me for a while, until she shrugged and looked forward.

After that there was more than enough wildlife to keep us occupied, and soon we had traveled a good distance into the forest. Hope stopped and asked Lightning "Have you ever been here before? On duty, I mean." She shook her head. "No, this area is covered by the Woodlands Observation Battalion. Scared?" Hope thought about it for a second before replying "Not really. I'll fight them with I have to."

This answer appeared to satisfy her, because she walked over to him and handed him a hunting knife. My breath caught in my throat. That was the knife Serah had given her just a day before the Purge had begun, and Lightning's twenty-first birthday present. Lightning looked at Hope and said "To keep you safe." She then walked off, warning "I'll want it back."

Now with Lightning taking point we walked farther, until Hope said "I wonder how the others are doing." I looked at him. "Sazh and Vanille?" He nodded. "Well, we're heading towards Palumpolum, and odds are they went the other way, to Nautilus. Either way, eventually they'll come in contact with soldiers. And when they do, they have to make a choice: Stand up and fight, or bow down and surrender," I said.

Hope's eyebrows met together, and an edge of anger crept into his voice. "Surrender…. Do you think _he's _still alive?" Lightning looked at him. "You mean Snow?" he nodded, and Lightning scoffed. "He's too stubborn to die. And that's his best quality. He's arrogant and chummy from the get-go. Thinks he's everybody's pal. Never like him much. He leads around a bunch of kids, a gang called NORA."

The moment that last word was spoken, Hope looked up and I could see recognition in his eyes. "Where did they get the name 'Nora'?" he asked. "It's an acronym," I explained. "It's their little code, and it stands for "No Rules, Obligations, or Authority. I wonder what's like," I mused. A door in front of us opened, and Hope stood up. "It's irresponsible," he said, before walking through the door.

Lightning and I followed, and I pondered what it would be like to lose someone like Hope had. Neither of my parents had ever died, only divorced, but I did have an uncle named Jeremy who died while I was having a sleepover at his and my great aunt's house. Still, I had never actually seen him die, and that was what made the experience for Hope all the more traumatic.

While we were walking, Hope kept flipping open and closing the knife Lightning gave him. Eventually Lightning stopped, turned around and asked him "What's eating you?" He didn't say anything. "Come on, I can tell you're hung up on something," she said. "Is it the l'Cie thing?" he still didn't say anything. I walked forward and asked "It's because of Snow isn't it?" He nodded, and I knelled in front of him.

"Tell me what your problem is. I'll see if I can help." Hope looked away. "You wouldn't understand," he said. Upon this Lightning walked over and knelt in front of him too. "We're in this together, Hope." "Just try us," I added. He looked from Lightning to me and seemed to make a decision, because he lowered his head and started talking.

"My mother was killed. Because of him. It's his fault, and he needs to pay for it. I'm not ready yet, but I will be soon. That's why I followed you. Snow dragged us all into this thing. He looked at me "You," he looked back at Lightning, "You, your sister Serah. He's gotta pay." He walked off, determined to get his vengeance. I shook my head sadly. That kind of revenge wasn't going to make anything better. Still, I followed, determined to at least keep him and Lightning from getting hurt.

After walking farther through the forest we came across a litter of dead soldiers. "What happened here?" Hope asked. "Bad luck," Lightning said. "They came looking for us, and found something worse instead." "We can't just leave them like this!" he said, reaching out to them, but then Lightning shoved him back.

"Don't touch anything!" she snapped. "Control your emotions. If you want to survive, you can forget about sympathy." He looked up at her, and she paced around thinking. "How can I explain?" she wondered, until an idea hit her and she looked at Hope. "Think of it like a strategy. Focus on your ultimate goal and shut out everything else. Still your mind and move on instinct. If you let doubt take over, despair will cripple you."

Hope slowly processed this, until he nodded and said "Strategy, alright. I'll take anything to get through this. I'll call it, Operation Nora." Lightning looked at him in surprise. "NORA?" she questioned. "My mother's name," he explained. "Your plan for revenge?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. "Yes. Don't tell me; I know getting revenge won't… bring her back." He looked from me to Lightning. "But 'sorry' won't cut it."

"Snow didn't kill your mother," I told him. "The Sanctum did," Lightning added. "Whose side are you on?!" he demanded. Lightning said "The side of truth" while I said "I don't have a side". He looked at us both, until he said "Fine. I'll fight the Sanctum with you. I'll learn to survive." This wasn't the response I wanted, but I realized I had to let the kid walk his own path, just as I was mine. So, hanging my head in despair, I walked on.

After that cheerful little conversation, we didn't really talk much, until we neared the edge of the woods and a monster called an Aster Protoflorian landed in front of us. It raked its claws across the ground and made a high-pitched roar. Hope took out his boomerang. "This is it. Operation Nora," he said, before yelling and charging forward. Unable to believe that someone would do something so stupid, I pulled Indomitus off my back and ran forward as well, Lighting right beside me.

The monster's color suddenly changed from aquamarine to a bright red. "What the hell?" Lighting exclaimed. "This monster can change the element it is. Red means fire, so hit it with Blizzard spells!" I quickly told her. She nodded, and began using Blizzard and Freezestrike, while Hope did the same. It whinnied in annoyance and out of the flower on its back it shot a huge seed-like bomb. It sailed over our heads, until it landed and exploded right on Hope, who was closest.

"Hope!" I called, as he fell to his hands and knees. I ran over to him and my hands began glowing with Cure magic. I applied as much as I could to the wound the seed-bomb had left on his head. He shook his head, still seeing stars, and I told him "Lighting and I will take care of fighting that thing. In the meantime I need you to use Protect and Shell on us and keep a steady stream of healing magic going our way. Can you do that?" He looked at me and nodded.

Satisfied, I turned back to the monster we were facing and held my sword in front of me. It was a good thing I did too, because at that moment the Aster Protoflorian lowered its back and the leaves of the flower on its back spun around like blades, hitting me with almost enough force to send me flying. As it was, I managed to hold my ground, and when the monster was done it flashed and its color changed to a watery blue.

"It's changed to water element! Hit it with lightning!" I yelled. Lightning nodded, and began using Thunder and Sparkstrike. It looked at her, surprised that she knew its weaknesses, but then it whined angrily and slashed at her with its two front claws. Before it could land a hit I jumped in front of it and blocked the strike, then retaliated by slashing at its claws. I managed to get a pretty good cut on one of them, and it jumped back before leaping into the air, attempting to pounce on me.

I jumped to the side, and the monster landed on the ground hard enough to make a large cater around it. Not giving it a chance to recover, I ran forward and swung at its side. The wound was shallow, but the Protoflorian spun around and punched me in the chest. The hit broke a rib and sent me flying, and I landed on my back. Almost immediately Hope did his work, fixing my rib.

Groaning and getting myself up, I looked to see the monster was about to change elements again. "Oh no you don't!" I called. I rushed forward and used the flat of my blade to hit the Protoflorian in the side of the head as hard as I could. It whinnied angrily and spun the leaves on its back, hitting me with six bursts of water and giving me a series of cuts across my chest. Hope sent another series of cure spells at me, and the cuts disappeared. I smiled; the monster had forgotten to change elements.

"Lightning!" I called. Summon Odin now, while it's still weak to electricity!" She looked at me and nodded. Hope and I both got back, as she whispered "Odin…" and threw her crystal into the air. She slashed it apart, and her Eidolon appeared to catch her and she flipped down to the ground. Lighting began attacking with Thunder and Sparkstrike again, while Odin helped her with Thundara, Seismic Strike, and Flourish of Steel.

I knew that I had to stay back, not because I wanted to, but because there was a simple reason that other team members could not fight when someone summoned an Eidolon. Other than the one who summoned them, the Eidolon would attack anyone who it did not know was an ally, and that included people like me and Hope. So we stayed back, and watched as Lighting and her Eidolon teared the Protoflorian a new one.

Despite the fact that I had been fighting alongside her for a moment, I never had time to fully take a look at her fight. It was an amazing sight, to say the least. Alongside her Eidolon, she weaved her way through her enemies and attacked with graceful skill. While Odin kept the Protoflorian distracted, she hit it with Sparkstrike after Sparkstrike with focused precision. The few times it did try to take a hit at her, she dodged with what seemed like ease.

Then Odin changed to his Gestalt mode. In a flash of white-yellow light, his body rearranged itself until he took the form of an armored horse. He neighed, and clopped down through the air to stand beside Lightning. She grabbed his sword Zantetsuken, and hoped onto his back. She split the single sword into two, and called out "The storm is here!" She rode forward and slashed at the Protoflorian with her two swords.

The monster jumped back in pain, an X-shaped cut on its snout. The howled and fired another seed-bomb at her, but she spurred Odin to the side and dodged it easily. She pointed one sword at it and the sword crackled with electricity before shooting a bolt of pure lightning. The monster spasmed, but then suddenly it flashed and turned a gold yellow. Despite this, Lightning hit it with another bolt, only this time the electricity crackled across its skin before sinking in. The cut on its snout disappeared.

Lightning's eyes widened in confusion, and I called "It absorbs any thunder attacks now! Hit it with just the sword. "Right!" she called, and sent a gale of wind at the Protoflorian. It cut across its skin like metal, but then suddenly I jumped forward and knocked its body into Odin. Knocked off balance, the steed teetered for a moment before falling over, and Lighting had to jump off to avoid being crushed.

The monster continued after her, and I realized we had to help. "Come on Hope!" I said, beginning to run to Lightning's aid. However, Hope stopped me by grabbing the sleeve of my coat. "Are you crazy? That Eidolon will kill us!" I raised an eyebrow and pointed at Odin. Despite being a powerful warrior and mighty steed, at that moment Odin was still a horse, and as a horse I had no way of getting up from being toppled over.

"That Eidolon isn't killing anyone right now. But if we don't help Lightning, that monster will kill her!" I told him. He looked frightened for a second, before his expression hardened and he said "Alright." I rushed forward, Indomitus in hand, and send a Watera spell at the monster. The water collided with it like a water buffalo, and it turned to look at me. "Hit it hard!" I called. "Got it!" Hope said.

I slashed Indomitus over one of the Protoflorian's front claws and it severed with a _schlick! _It whined in pain and anger, and it was about to take a swing at me when Hope hit its head with a small water spell, and it turned to him. "Distract it!" I called. Hope nodded, and kept running away from the monster while casting Water spell after Water spell. I ran over to Light."Are you alright?" She nodded and said "Thanks for the help."

I told her it was no problem, and then I looked to Hope and saw that the monster was gaining ground on him. "Ready to kill this thing?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yeah; let's do it." We both charged forward, me holding Indomitus while Lightning held the two halves of Zantetsuken. I cocooned my blade in water and slashed at the Protoflorian, while Light attacked it with her two swords and gales of razor-sharp wind.

The monster turned to look at us, but Hope kept attacking it from the side, and it turned to back to look at him. It kept switching back and forth, getting irritated from being unable to choose a target, until it whinnied in rage and spun the leaves on its head around like a saw blade. All three of us jumped back so as to avoid being hit. And the monster flashed before changing colors. It turned red, then blue then purple then yellow; until it turned its skin shimmered and turned a rainbow of all four colors.

Light looked at me, confused. "What element does it absorb now?" she asked. I was unable to answer; I had never seen this happen in the game. 'I don't know… but I think it's all of them!" I called. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything the monster clawed at her and she had to block the strike with her two swords. I fired every spell I had. Fire, Water, Thunder, Blizzard, Aero, even Quake, but nothing worked.

I grunted in annoyance, and resigned myself to just attacking and using Ruin spells. However, the monster spun its leaves again, and this time Light and I were too close to dodge. We both received numerous cuts before being sent flying. We both crashed into a huge tree, and slumped against each other while our weapons clattered to the ground. The Protoflorian approached slowly, savoring the kill, until I heard Hope call "Hey, over here!"

It stopped, and looked over at Hope with confusion. He threw his boomerang and cast a Ruin spell, and the two hit each other in midair, so when the boomerang hit the monster it was covered in the spell's energy. The force of the hit made the beast take a step back, and I seized the opportunity. Grabbing Indomitus from the ground, I swung it around and made a long, deep gash along the monster's side. It whined in pain, and Lightning grabbed her blades and made an X-shaped cut on its snout.

The Protoflorian backed up again, and Light, Hope and I pressed on it, not giving the monster a chance to breathe. Both Hope and I hit it at the same time, and it reared back on its hind legs to avoid falling over. "Lightning! Use your Zantetsuken attack now!" I yelled. She nodded and ran toward me, I held my hand neared the ground, she jumped onto it and I used both her jump and my strength to send her high into the air, just at the same height as the monster's head.

She gripped both swords in her hands, and spun around in a whirlwind of steel. Countless gashed appeared on its face, and when she landed on the ground Hope and I both threw our weapons at the monsters head. Hope's boomerang connected with a solid bang, while my sword pierced it right on its brow. The Protoflorian let out one last squeal of pain, before I fell to the ground on all fours, dead.

For a moment we all stood there, breathily heaving from the adrenaline that hadn't left us yet. Then Hope smiled, and put his boomerang away. "Operation Nora, Stage One complete," he said. Lightning's weapons disappeared, along with Odin. "You did well," she told him. I nodded and said "You did a nice job too Light." She looked at me and smiled, and for some reason I felt heat come to my face. What was that about? Then Hope started forward and we followed him.

After a little more walking, we made it out of the Gapra Whitewood and we were standing and the edge of the sea. A ways off was a large white city. "That's it. Palumpolum," Hope said. "That's where you live, right? We'll stop by once we get there," Lightning told him. He shook his head. "No. We're l'Cie now, and there's no one there but my dad." I walked forward and paced a hand on his shoulder. "Hope, you need to see him. At least let him know what happened to your mother," I said.

He looked at me, then at Palumpolum, and nodded. "Alright." I smiled, and I looked over to see that Lightning was too, only at me. Again, I felt my face get hot, but I pushed it out of my mind. It was time to go to Palumpolum, and I had a feeling a lot was going to happen soon.

xxx

Whew, this chapter was longer than I expected, but I finally got it done. And for those of you who may possibly be thinking that this story isn't getting very original, trust me. In Palumpolum, things are going to big, and some parts of it that had _never _occurred in the game.

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 16 Primarch and Palumpolum

_Office of the Primarch, Eden_

Primarch Galenth Dysley, known to few as the fal'Cie Barthandelus, sat at his desk and went over the data involving the status of Cocoon's cities. The theme park in Nautilus, built by the Sanctum, was truing a higher profit than usual, while the trade commerce in Palumpolum was experiencing a decline by the same amount. As for PSICOM, the Purge had been successfully finished, and the hunting of the l'Cie was still continuing while being kept from the eyes and ears of the news.

As if thinking about the l'Cie triggered a twist in fate, there was a soft knocking on the Primarch's office door. Instantly he frowned; all the staff and military officers were given explicit orders to not disturb him unless it was of extreme importance. The knock came again, and the Voice of the Sanctum grimaced further before saying "Enter." Instantly the door opened and his second-in-command, Colonel Jihl Nabaat, walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Is there a reason that you have disturbed me, Jihl?" the Primarch asked her. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat; for good reason she was always nervous around him. "Your Eminence, you ordered me to inform you personally if reports on the missing l'Cie were ever given updates, and those updates were just handed in," she explained. Dysley raised an eyebrow. "And? What is there to report?" he pressed.

Jihl held her clipboard in front of her face and began speaking; glad to have an excuse not to look at her commanding officer. "Well, we now have physical descriptions of all of the l'Cie, and we have identified the official names of four of them." She stopped, and the Primarch motioned with his hand for her to continue. "The first of the l'Cie is a former Sergeant of the Guardian Corps, whose name is Claire 'Lightning' Farron.

"She is twenty-one years of age, five-foot seven-inches tall, and her most noticeable features are her rose-pink hair and the high-issue military gunblade she uses. The second l'Cie has been identified as Snow Villiers and…" the PSICOM Colonel began. For the next few minutes she continued to read off the information the soldiers under her command had compiled, but after those few sentences the Sanctum Primarch mainly tuned the information out.

In truth, he already knew everything that Jihl was telling him, thanks to the efforts of his mechanical owl and spy, Minerva. However, he let his human tools continue with their "recon"; they needed something to keep them occupied. He was beginning to wonder when this report might be over when he caught the phrase "And as to the seventh l'Cie…"

He straightened and said "Repeat that, if you will." Jihl stopped and looked at him in confusion. "I beg your pardon, Your Eminence?" she said. "What are you speaking of when you say 'seventh l'Cie'? I understood that there were only six," Dysley said. It was true. Despite reports from both Jihl and Minerva, he had never seen nor heard of any l'Cie beyond the other six. To hear reports that there might be seventh truly piqued his interest.

Jihl swallowed nervously and adjusted her glasses again. "Well, there have been reports of a seventh l'Cie traveling with the other six, sir. We have been unable to find his identity, but a physical description has been posted. The seventh l'Cie is a male, appearing to be around the age of sixteen to eighteen, and his most noticeable features are an eye patch over his right eye and a silver burn mark on his right arm in the shape of a crescent moon.

"This l'Cie is reported to be an extremely skilled tactician, and seems to know our every move even before we make it." The Primarch considered this for a moment; this new l'Cie presented a problem, yet it could also mean opportunity. "And where was this seventh l'Cie last seen headed?" he asked. Jihl looked over her noted before answering "It appears that he is traveling in the direction of Palumpolum, along with the two l'Cie named Lightning Farron and Hope Estheim.

"If you desire, we can arrange for them to be captured upon arrival-" Jihl continued, but a wave of Dysley's hand stopped her. "No, continue to track the l'Cie headed in the direction of Nautilus. These three will be left to your second-in-command, Yaag Rosch." At this Jihl seemed displeased by these orders, but she bowed respectfully. "Yes sir, the situation shall be left to the Director. Meanwhile, I shall go see how the situation I have been assigned has developed."

The Sanctum Primarch nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed." Jihl nodded, and turned to leave, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Dysley stood and walked over to the wall on the left side of the room. He waved his hand, and a section of the wall slid away to reveal a four-by four set on screens, each one playing a piece of video.

The Primarch looked closely and inspected the footage his spy Minerva had recorded. Perhaps he had missed something, and the owl had seen this seventh l'Cie after all. He sat there for a total of an hour, watching every detail, until he saw a figure in black on one of the screens and focused on that one. It was a small piece of footage, recorded from when the l'Cie were leaving the site of the ruins near Lake Bresha.

He zoomed in on the footage, and saw that Jihl had indeed been correct. It was a human male, about sixteen to eighteen years of age, with an eye patch that covered his right eye. The male followed the other l'Cie to the airship, but stopped and seemed to look directly at Minerva. The human smiled, and then sent a bolt of electricity to blast the pillar the owl was perched on.

He could see the scene swerve and shake rapidly, apparently from Minerva trying to fly away as quickly as possible. Dysley frowned and waved his hand. The screens all went blank and the section of the wall slid over them again, and he turned to sit back behind his desk. This was most unusual. Not only had the reports of there being a seventh l'Cie been true, but so was the part of him knowing their every move. The fact he had known Minerva was there was astonishing in itself.

And there was something else too. If he wasn't something other than human, he would have been unable to see it, but as a fal'Cie he could. Even in the video, the Sanctum Primarch could see that time, that reality itself, was distorted and different around him. "_it is almost as if he does not belong in this world_," Dysley thought to himself. Then it hit him that maybe this mysterious l'Cie wasn't from the world they existed in.

Barthandelus was well aware of the existence of other worlds, the one the Maker had disappeared to being a prime example. But how could a simple human travel from one world to another, when even the fal'Cie did not possess that kind of power? Such a thing could only be the work of one the gods, such as Pulse or Lindzei. It couldn't be Etro; according to the ancient legends that goddess had been born without any form of power.

But even if the human had been summoned by one of the divine, what purpose would he serve? Dysley sat there for a while, pondering what the appearance of this human might mean. Eventually he smiled, a cold smile at that. It didn't really matter. Even if the l'Cie was from some other world and was slightly more intelligent than the others, he could be manipulated all the same.

It was then that the fal'Cie let out one of his few laughs. Soon, very soon, after centuries of work, toil and machinations, the world would soon face the salvation it craved. All he needed to do was move a few more pieces about the chess board.

Soon. Very soon.

xxx

_Palumpolum_

We walked to the edge of the city to that the borders were heavily guarded by the military. "It looks like we aren't just walking in," I commented. "We can still make it. Board the train and head for Eden," Hope said. "Then punch straight into the heart of the Sanctum?" Lighting asked. "Now you're thinking like a Pulse l'Cie."

"Well this is Operation Nora. It's not just Snow I'm after; the Sanctum's got to pay too." Lighting began to look away, but Hope grabbed her hand. "Hey, you're the one who told me to fight." He pointed farther ahead. "There are some underground tunnels not far from here. I used to play in them when I was a kid, and even the army doesn't know where the entrance. But I do. We can sneak in right under their noses."

I nodded; it was a good plan. "All right, let's go," I told him. We waited until a lone patrolling officer had passed, then quickly ran from the place we were hiding to behind a truck. I looked over at Lightning. "Hey, can you hand me your gunblade?" I asked. She looked at me warily, but after a moment she pulled it from its sheath and handed it to me. Nodding my thanks, I told them to stay here, and slipped around to look at the patrolling officer.

He was circling around the truck we had just been behind, and I moved so I was right around the corner he would be turning. He did turn right to see where I was standing, but before he could make a sound I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, and I used Light's gunblade to slit his throat. He made a small gargle, and then went limp in my hands. I held the body up and positioned it so it would lean against the truck and not fall over.

Taking a moment to wipe the blood off of Lightning's blade, I quickly made my way back over to where she and Hope were waiting. I handed Light her gunblade and said "The coast is clear." They both nodded, and we made our way closer to the entrance of the tunnels with Hope's directions. I thought about how I had killed that soldier, and it struck me how emotionless I was when I was doing it. That soldier probably had friends, family, yet in that moment it didn't matter to me. He was a threat and I had removed him.

For some reason I was filled with despair. Just how many people would I have killed by the time all was said and done? Just how much blood would I get on my hands? I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. Lightning was right, if I let there be any room for doubt despair would cripple me. Still, the thoughts niggled at the back of my mind.

We made it a little closer to the tunnels, and I saw both PSICOM and other military officers standing together. Lightning smirked. "No rivalries now." I looked at her and she said "PSICOM's called in the Guardian Corps." I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Oh, that's just great," I said sarcastically. "Okay, there's an old drainage pipe up ahead. We can use to avoid being seen, and the tunnel entrance is a little further ahead." Light and I nodded.

We slipped our way near the drainage pipe, but just we did I looked around a corner to see a total of three Corps officers standing around. I grunted in frustration, but got myself ready. Deciding not to kill them, I focused a small Thunder spell into three needles of electricity on the tips of my fingers. Carefully aiming, I waited until all three officers were turned away from me before I fired. For once luck was on my side, and the each needle hit an officer right on the back of the neck where the spine touches the skull.

They jerked for a second, before they all fell forward on their faces. Smiling that the coast was clear, I quickly walked over and jumped down into the drainage pipe, Hope and Light following behind. We made our way through the pipe, and above our heads I could hear footsteps of soldiers. The pipe had an opening, and when we looked out I saw the entrance Hope was talking about a little bit ahead of us. I motioned for Hope and Light to follow me, and we quietly walked up the path to it.

We almost made it there quietly.

Just as we were about to reach the entrance, a voice called "Hey!" I turned around to see a PSICOM officer on a Velocycle ride through the air towards us. Lightning was about to grab her weapon when I had an idea. I looked at her and said "Wait." She looked at me, but I gave her a look that told her to trust me. She stood there for a second, before nodding and standing with her arms crossed.

The Velocycle landed, and the PSICOM officer climbed out. He pointed his gun at us and said "This is a restricted area. What are you civilians doing here?" I smiled; he hadn't seen our marks yet. "Well sir, my… err… wife and I were walking around when we spotted this young teen here loitering around," I said, grabbing Hope by the collar. He looked at me, surprised, but he saw the look in my eye, got the picture, and hung his head in guilt.

The soldier looked at us, and I could tell he was suspicious. He looked at Lightning and asked "Is that true?" She looked at us for a moment, before replying "Yes, we saw him sneaking around and just caught him. We were about to take him back to his parents." For a second we waited, and I wondered if the soldier would be our story. Then, to my relief, he nodded and said "Alright, you're free to go."

He began to climb back on his Velocycle, and I sighed in relief. "Thank you sir! I appreciate it!" I called. He answered back "Just make sure he finds his way home!" He flew off, and I was struck by just how much those words sounded like the once said by Nora. I dropped my head and muttered "Don't worry, I will," before l looked at Hope and Light and said "Alright. Let's go." They nodded, and we climbed through the entrance to the underground tunnels.

xxx

Uh-oh, now Barthandelus knows that Deiru exists, and that can never mean anything good. Now that the group has arrived in Palumpolum, what will occur?

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: Now one of my stories has reached the two-thousand views mark! WOO-HOO! (I do a few cartwheels and fireworks go off in the background) This has only been possible because of you, my fellow readers. Thank you so much, and I promise there will be more to come.

Ch. 17 Epiphany

Once Lightning, Hope and I made it inside Palumpolum's tunnel system, Hope started ahead while Lighting and I looked behind. "Don't worry; only kids like me know about that entrance," he reassured us. "They'll find it. They'll call in a search team and canvass the whole tunnel system." "And there's the chance that soldier that saw us might run his mouth," I added. "Then we'd better hurry," he said. I nodded, and then asked "So where do these tunnels come out anyway?"

Hope stopped and hung his head. "I... I don't really know," he admitted. Lightning looked at him and said "We'll find out today." I nodded, and we began to make our way through. There weren't any soldiers around here, thankfully. However, what the place didn't have in soldiers it more than made up for in monsters. One that particularly annoyed me was the Flanitor, which actually had some healing abilities, and made an annoying siren sound whenever it used them.

After a while of walking through, we came across a fal'Cie. "Hey, what that one called?" I asked Hope. "That one's called Carbuncle. That one's one of our enemies, being Sanctum and all." I thought about for a moment. "So, we kill him and we'll cut off the city's food supply." I laughed humorlessly. "That'll make us popular," I added sarcastically. Hope looked at me. "I think people have enough reason to hate us, don't you?" I blinked in surprise, and Lightning said "You're probably right. Hungry people make for angry people."

I heard a roar behind us, and I slowly turned around. "Speaking of angry..." I began. The others turned with me to see a trio of monsters before us. Two of them were Flanitors while one was white and green and had a huge carapace on. A Lucidon. Grimacing, I raised Indomitus while Lighting pulled out her gunblade and Hope his boomerang. The two flans slid over to us and began swinging their arms while the Lucidon began charging for an attack.

I blocked the attack of one Flanitor and responded with a Thunder spell. It shook for a second, electricity coursing through its body, before the other Flanitor rushed over and used its Rescue move. I grunted in frustration and cast a Fira spell. The ball of flame hit the ground between the two them and exploded, sending them both reeling. I took the opportunity to cut both of them with my sword, but at that moment the Lucidon unleashed is Photon Charge attack, hitting me with a beam of energy and sending me flying.

"Deiru!" Lightning called. I groaned and said "I'm all right!" She looked unconvinced, and maybe even a little worried, but she nodded and began attacking the Lucidon that had hit me. I stood up and cast a few cure spells on myself, feeling the healing magic take effect. Both Hope and Lightning kept hitting the Lucidon, but they spells and hit merely bounced off its scales, and that gave the two Flanitors time to heal each other.

"Attacking that thing right now won't work! We have to get rid of these two!" I called, pointing at the flan. They nodded in agreement and immediately switched targets. Lighting slashed one with her gunblade, and before it could the other could heal it Hope hit that one with a Water spell. The two instantly forgot about us and tried to heal each other, but then Hope and I both hit them a Fira at the same time. When the smoke cleared the two were still trying to heal each other, but they were severely burnt.

Lightning smirked and hit them both with a thunder spell, but at that moment the Lucidon unleashed another Photon charge, this time on Light. "Lightning!" I called, instantly forgetting the two flan and cast a trio of Cure spells on her. For a moment she was surrounded by green light, until she stood up and looked at me. She said "Thanks," before Going back to take a stab at one of the Flanitors. I fell back, and before it the other could heal it I hit the other with a water followed by a Blizzard spell. The chill from the Blizzard spell froze the water that covered its body, resulting in one flash-frozen flan.

Without any assistance from its comrade, the other flan hissed angrily and swung its arms at us, but the Lucidon fired another beam at me, and I got a sudden idea. Holding Indomitus in front of my chest, I angled it and pushed, so that the moment the Photon Charge hit my blade it deflected off and hit the Flanitor. The beam hit it in a blast of green-white light, and when it cleared the Flanitor was swaying around in a daze. Not taking any pity on it, I ran forward and dealt a devastating blow to it head, and the flan faded to dust.

Hope shot the other Flanitor with a trio of Thunder spells, but when it did the ice holding it still broke into shards. I cast Aero and the shards swirled around the flan in a deadly tornado of ice, cutting into it with deadly precision. The flan made an almost human screech before it slumped over, leaving just the Lucidon left. It guessed that two, because it opened its scales and started charging another blast. Not giving it the chance, all three of us began hitting it with spell after spell.

However, with those scales we were hardly doing any damage. I frowned; we had to do something about that. Then just as it fired its beam it opened its scales just a smidgeon, just large enough to stick a sword in, and I got an idea. But before I could put that plan into action the beam hit Hope and tossed him into the air. Both Lightning and I called "Hope!" but he waved us off, saying "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Not entirely convinced but putting my trust in him, I turned and saw that the Lucidon was charging yet another attack. Ready to go through with my plan, I tightened my grip on Indomitus and charged forward with a battle cry. Through monster growled at me and fired it's Photon Charge, but I ducked and rolled to avoid it. I ended up right in front of it, and stuck my sword in between its closing scales. They tried to close, but my sword in the middle of them acted like crowbar in a door.

The Lucidon roared and tried to close its scales completely, but to no avail. Smiling, I stood and grabbed the end of Indomitus and pulled upward with all my might, actually lifting the Lucidon up and launching it into the air. It looked surprised, but not as much as when Hope, Lighting and I all began pummeling it on its unguarded stomach area. On the ground the Lucidon was a powerful foe, but in the air it was completely helpless, and we managed to kill it in less than a minute.

I fell back down to the ground and landed lightly on my feet, but as Lightning dealt the finishing blow to the Lucidon it used its last strength to bite into her arm and throw her through the air. "Light!" I called, running over to her as she fell through the air. Behind me, Hope cast a ruin spell and killed the monster fully. As Lighting sailed through the air I ran faster than I thought possible, and just when she was I was close enough I vaulted myself into the air and caught her in my arms.

I landed on my feet, knees bent to absorb the shock, and I looked at Lightning. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, and I sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." She looked back at me, still breathing heavily. We stared at each other for a second, until Light said "Okay, I appreciate you catching me, but could you put me down?" I blinked and said "Oh!" just noticing I was still holding her. I put her down so she was on her feet and turned away, my face burning. So I had held her long. Big deal. Just what was I embarrassed about?

Hope walked over. "Nice job you guys and good catch Deiru," he said. I smiled and nodded. "You did well too Hope. You've gotten stronger." Lighting nodded in agreement and said "we should keep moving. We don't want to give PSICOM or the Corps a chance to catch up." Both Hope and I nodded, and we continued making our way through the Palumpolum tunnel system.

After a while we had made it a little farther into the tunnels, using that fal'Cie Carbuncle as a marking point. Hope pointed out "Look at us: Pulse l'Cie, using a fal'Cie to get around. Kind of strange really." "Not really," Lighting replied "We've depended on them our whole lives. The food we eat, the light, the water, it all comes from the fal'Cie."

She paused "You know, I sometimes think this world was meant for them. The rest of us, we're just leeches. Parasites." "You think?" Hope inquired. "They protect us, nurture us. They take care of, well, normal people. It's almost like we're… we're…" I sighed, knowing where this was going, and decided to speed things along. "Like pets?" I suggested. Hope nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like we're pets!" he exclaimed.

Lighting looked at him, then at the fal'Cie, and I could see the realization dawn on her face. "Like pets…" she repeated. "To them, we are just pets. Now I understand. I've… been so blind. I was born into a fal'Cie world, raised on a fal'Cie leash. It was the only life I knew how to live. When I became a l'Cie, that life was taken from me. Without a master to follow, my life had no purpose." She tuned to look at Hope. "Hope, listen to me. This l'Cie curse, it took everything from me. My future, my dreams; I didn't want to think. So I fought instead.

"As long as I was fighting, nothing else was real. I was just running away. And you Hope, you got swept in along with me." He looked at her. "But Lightning, I don't understand." She looked him in the eye. "Operation Nora is over," she told him. I could see his eyes widen. "What?" he asked, confused. "I…" "No!" Hope exclaimed, his confusion turning to panic. "You told me to fight!" "I made a mistake!" she exclaimed.

Hope stepped back, his panic now turning into despair. "But… you can't do this. Build something like that up, and then abandon me." She turned back to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I won't abandon you. I won't," she said firmly. Deciding not to watch anymore, I stepped forward. "Well, I say it's about time you saw things," I said to Lightning. She turned to me. "You knew all this?" he asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled sadly. "I wanted to tell you, believe me. But once you have your mind set on something, it's almost impossible to change your mind," I told her. She opened her mouth to argue, but I continued "Not that that is a bad thing. It also shows that you're dedicated to what you believe. So, I decided to wait things out, and be there for you when you realized the truth." She closed her mouth. "Then, you came all this way with us… for me?" she asked for clarification. I shrugged. "I wanted to be there to help you get back on your feet. We're all in this together, so I'm not going to let you down."

She looked at me for a moment, unable to say anything, but then I cleared my throat and turned to look forward. "Either way, we should keep moving. Or the army might find us," I reckoned before starting forward. Lighting followed, with Hope trailing behind. Aw we walked through he kept muttering things like "Can't just throw in the towel," and "As long as I have a goal, I can fight." I looked back at him sadly. The poor kid.

xxx

Later on we had made it farther through the tunnel systems, and we stopped by a set of stairs. "So what do we do now?" Hope asked. "We're l'Cie, ticking time bombs. Enemies of Cocoon. If we don't fight, do we just lie down and die?" Lightning looked at him. "I didn't say we should give up." "Then what battles do we fight? And against who?" he asked. "I don't know yet," Lightning replied. "You don't know?!" Hope pressed.

"No, I don't. But I do know we can't lose Hope." Hope walked over and sat on the steps. "Hope? There is no hope, not for l'Cie," he said. I sat down next to him. "Well there is you," he said matter-of-factly. He looked at me. "That's my name, not who I am." "You know, I was just like you," Lighting said. We both looked up at her. "My parents died. I had to be strong for Serah, so I thought I needed to forget my past. And I became Lightning.

"I thought that if I changed my name, I could change who I was." She smiled humorlessly. "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect, only destroys. Serah tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen." Then she looked forward, and I saw the same vision of Serah that she did. "_There you are,_" she said. But then I heard Lightning's voice. "_If you really are a l'Cie, it's my job to deal with you._" "_Typical,_" she replied. Lightning looked sad. "I threatened her," she said.

Then the visionary Serah waved at someone. "_Come on, slowpoke,_" she said, and from behind me and Lightning someone walked forward. It was Snow. "_Sorry. Got held up_," he apologized. "_Where have you been?_" she mock-scolded. Snow rubbed the back of his head. "_I'm really late, aren't I?"_ "the only one that believed her was Snow-" Lightning began. "Don't say it!" Hope yelled, and the vision of Snow and Serah disappeared.

"Don't say his name," Hope said in an almost tortured voice. "It brings everything back. I keep playing it in my head, what happened to her. And then I see his stupid face and… and he's _smiling_. How can he smile when she's dead?" I was about to console him when he stood up. "I know! There's nothing I can do about it. I hate that! No matter I do, she's not coming back! When I was fighting there wasn't time to think. It felt good just to give in. But then you start talking about hope…" he trailed off. "Battle is but a door to oblivion, in either boy or mind," I say poetically.

Hope looked at both us. "I'm sorry. I'm messed up," he said. "No, you're not," I say sympathetically. Lighting shook her head. "No, it's my fault." We fell into a silence and walked on, until we reached an elevator. I turned to Hope and said "You should talk to your dad." He looked at me and asked "Why?" "Staying alive, that's something that be easily done. But finding hope, that's something no one can help you with. I want to find the hope you were named after, and if you talk to your father, then I'm sure you will."

"You think meeting my dad will make anything better? He's never listened to me before. It's just… he'll never believe all this l'Cie stuff," Hope replied. I shook my head in dismay; Hope really had to hate his old man. We turned on the elevator, and Hope asked Lightning "Snow believed Serah, didn't he?" She looked upset, but said "Yeah."

The elevator took us up, and I got ready for a _long_ fight.

xxx

Aah, now we see a bit more reason as to why Deiru chose this path. And next chapter, the excitement really begins.

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: Now one of my stories has reached the two-thousand views mark! WOO-HOO! (I do a few cartwheels and fireworks go off in the background) This has only been possible because of you, my fellow readers. Thank you so much, and I promise there will be more to come.

Ch. 18 Battling Behemoth

Hope, Lightning and I all rose up in an elevator out of Palumpolum's tunnel system. When the door opened and we stepped out, we were in the middle of a huge public area, only it was empty. I heard a voice, like a newscaster. "_In a recently convened emergency meeting the Sanctum has announced that the fugitive l'Cie have been located. The military plans to apprehend the l'Cie and carry out a public execution. We bring you this footage, live from Palumpolum."_

I looked up to see a huge screen showing us footage of us from a bird's eye view. I looked up and to my right to see a camera floating next to a man in a black robe with silver hair. "Rosch," I said unhappily. Then out of nowhere PSICOM and Guardian Corps soldiers started pouring out by the boatloads. All with their guns trained on us. "These are l'Cie. Show no mercy. They aren't people, they're targets," I heard Rosch order. The three of us back up until our backs touched and we stood in a triangle.

"Got any ideas on how to deal with this?" Lightning asked me. I shook my head. "You could call your Eidolon and we could try fighting our way out, but there are too many of them. One of us will definitely get hurt. What we need is something big, with a distraction to go with it," I said. Hope and Light both looked grim, and the soldiers slowly began closing in.

That's went everything went nuts.

On a balcony above us there was a huge explosion, and out the smoke ran Snow and a woman with a lance. Fang. Snow threw an ice blue crystal in the air and shot it with a gun he had picked up. The crystal shattered, and instantly in formed a sphere of pure white ice. The sphere shattered to reveal Snow's twin Eidolons, Stiria and Nix. They waved the hands and instantly pillar and ramps of ice erupted from the ground, smashing into soldiers and drawing away their attention.

Taking the chance, I charged forward and began attacking the enemy while Lighting shot at the camera that was near Rosch. It exploded, and the ship Rosch was on flew away before we could attack PSICOM's director any further. Snow's Eidolons fitted together and changed into a motorcycle, and he and Fang hopped on. Using the ramps and tracks they had created, Snow rode his Eidolons around the edge of the area, firing his gun and causing mass mayhem.

"It's him!" Hope called. Not stopping to respond, I slashed Indomitus across the chest of another soldier, and he fell like a puppet without strings. Lightning wasn't too far away from me, cutting down soldiers left and right. In a few minutes every single one of them had fallen before us. I straightened and took a deep breath, hoping the clear the adrenaline running through me. I turned to see that Snow had stopped and gotten off along with Fang. "Yeah!" he cheered, and looks over. "Lightning!" he called. She pushed Hope toward him and said "Take care of him."

"Lighting, listen to me!" he called, but she said "Get moving!" "No, you don't understand. Serah's all right. She'll turn back!" She stopped, but looked back and said "Take care of Hope," before running off. Snow called "Wait!" but it was no use. Fang chuckled and said "And then there were three," before running too. I turned to Hope and knelt in front of him. "Hope, do you think you can stay alive?" I asked.

He nodded and said "But why do I have to be with _him_?" he whispered, jerking a thumb at Snow. I frowned, wondering if I should let him go or try to interfere. If Hope goes with Snow, he'll try to get his revenge, and they both end up hurt. But not, if I remember correctly, dead. One Sanctum skyship will make sure of that. So, I looked him in the eye and said "I'm sorry, but you have to go." I looked down. "Just do… what you have to do."

And I followed Lightning and Fang.

xxx

After our short but sweet reunion, Light, Fang and I all began fighting our way through waves of PSICOM soldiers. There were more than a few to keep us occupied, including some mechanized monsters called Orions. They had bird-like heads, but moved with unbelievable speed and attacked with electricity. Luckily, Fang's Slow spells hindered it enough that it was able to be defeated.

After defeating one of those very monsters, we stopped for a second to catch our breath. "So," Fang began. "Your name's Deiru, right?" I looked up and nodded. "Then I've got a question. What was with that message you had Snow tell me?" I was confused for a second, until I remembered what she was talking about. The last time I had seen Snow, I told him that if he had ever seen a woman with a blue sari and a lance to say "Vanille's okay."

I straightened and said "Oh yeah, that." Fang said "What I don't understand is: how did you know that Vanille and I know each other when I've never even seen your face?" I quickly wracked my brain for a good explanation, knowing that I couldn't reveal the fact that in my world they were all characters in a game. "Well, you see… in the place where I came from there was this… method I could use that would allow me to see things that didn't happen where I was. One of those things was you and Vanille fighting together. I guessed you were friends, and I heard that someone like you was working with the cavalry, so I thought I might pass the message."

That explanation was, in a sense, true, but I hoped Fang wouldn't question it, or things could get really complicated. Thankfully, she asked "So is Vanille okay?" I shrugged. "We lost contact a little while back." I smiled. "But she does have someone watching her back." Fang looked unconvinced, but at that moment a monster appeared and ended the discussion.

The beast was a tall as a person and twice as long, it was black and yellow, walked on four legs, and had a shape like a sword over a canine-like face. A Lodestar Behemoth. The three of us raised our weapons and it growled, ready to take us on. With a shout, I charged forward and raised my sword above my head. Lighting followed behind me, while Fang began casting Slow spells. They took effect easily, and without being able to properly move it was unable to dodge me and Light's attacks.

It roared in anger at the two cuts on its face, and charged forward, intending to take a swipe at me. I jumped back out of its reach and responded with a fire spell, giving it a nasty burn right on the nose. It eyes focused on me with rage, but before it could act Light hit it with a Thunder spell, it turned to look at her. Now that it was distracted and the Slow spells had worked, Fang and I charged forward. Fang called "Whoo!" and smashed the side of her spear into its head while I gave it another cut on its left foreleg. It began to turn to us, but I stabbed it in the paw, and then something happened.

The Behemoth's body began glowing and it stood up on its hind legs. I could hear bones and muscles snapped, alter and realigned themselves, and with what was now a hand it reached behind its head and pulled. It roared, and a sword that was twice the size of me came off, now firmly in its hand. "Oh crap," I muttered. It swung its sword at me, and I blocked it with mine, but the force of the attack made me actually skid back a few feet.

Lightning tried cutting it on its leg, but it turned around with unnatural speed and hit her with an Aerora spell. The spell created a swirling gale of wind that knocked her feet out from under her and lifted her into the air before she fell back down. With the effects of the Slow spell in play, that kind of speed shouldn't have been possible. Then I remembered what happened in the game when a Lodestar Behemoth transformed.

Not only did the Behemoth transform into a form where it could use Aerora and Sunder, but it became immune to all Slow spells and gained Haste. Frowning at this piece of information, I looked over to see that Fang was trying to hit it with Slow again. "That won't work!" I told her. "We have to fight it this way now!" She looked at me and grimaced, but stopped and said "So what should we do?" "I need you to provoke it and keep its attention. That way Lightning and I can attack it without it retaliating."

She didn't do it for a split second, unsure of whether to trust me, but then she nodded and said "You better be able to kill that thing!" I nodded, and she turned to face the Behemoth and called "Hey! You!" It turned to look at Fang, and she said "You looking at me?" waving her spear around as if in a challenge. It roared and began walking toward her, giving me the time to run next to Lightning and say "You got any ideas?"

Light thought for a second, and then said "It's too fast to kill right now, so we need to wear it down first. The best way to do that I suppose, would be attack its legs until it can't properly stand." I nodded, indicating that it was a good plan, and said "You ready?" She nodded and raised her gunblade, and together we charged forward to attack the Behemoth. She took its left leg while I took its right, and I swung Indomitus at it, leaving a mildly deep gash.

The Behemoth growled and looked down at me, but then Fang called "You still can't kill me!" and it turned its attention backed to her. Lightning covered its left leg in water and then used a Thunder spell, and the monster learned the hard way what happens when water meets electricity. It roared and lifted its foot, and sensing an opportunity, I cast a barrage of water spells until There was a pillar of it connected the foot to the ground, and before it could fall down I froze it in place.

The monster cried out in surprise, its balance off-center from its foot being frozen in the air. I smiled and charged forward, casting Blizzard spell and Blizzard spell on its lower leg, until the yellow skin turned a deep blue. I raised Indomitus over my head and swung downward with all my strength on the frozen leg. Thanks to my Blizzard barrage the skin and bone had turned as brittle as dry leaves, and I t shattered with a tinkling like bells.

Without one of its feet, the Behemoth stood on one foot for a second before it lost its balance and fell on its back. Lightning charged forward and was about to cut its throat when it grabbed her with one of its huge hands, and threw her across the area. She slammed into a wall, and slid down it until she sat on the ground. What worried me though was that she didn't get up. "Lightning!" I shouted, and then turned to look at the Behemoth.

The sight of Lighting on the ground filled me with rage, and for a second I actually saw a haze of red. "Alright, that's it!" I yelled, before charging forward, delivering spell after spell, each one more powerful than the last. It flailed on the ground, unable to get up from the ground and escape my assault. I raised Indomitus over my head and made a savage war cry, bringing it down to stab it in the chest.

It writhed for a second in vain, until it stopped moving and its arms fell to the side, its huge sword falling from its grasp. I stood there for a second, breathing heavily, until I pulled Indomitus out of the monster's chest, its long blade stained with blood. Grimacing, I slowly ran a Water spell along the length of it, cleaning it before I strapped it onto my back. Hurriedly I ran over to Lighting to see if she was okay.

Fang got there before me and Laid Lightning and the ground. "Is she okay?" I asked. She was silent for a few moment, inspecting her body for any injuries, and then she said "She got a nasty hit to the head, possibly a concussion, and a few broken ribs. We could try healing her, but she'll still take a few days to recover." I frowned, a few days was not what we had. But then an idea hit me and I asked "Is it possible we could spare an about half an hour?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "We could, but what have you got in mind?" I rolled up my sleeves and placed my hands on the sides of her head, focusing. Etro had told me that I had been blessed with ten powers, and that one was the power to heal any injury if I was willing to fall unconscious. So I focused, and with my force of will caused that power to emerge.

The crescent on my arm glowed silver, and I could fell power rush through my arms and out the palms of my hands. A milky white light enveloped Lightning head, centered around where she had hit her head, and then it began to spread downward. It covered her arms, chest, and stomach, and then spread to her hands and legs. In seconds Lightning was cocooned in the light from the magic I was casting, and then I could hear a distinct crunch from inside her chest. It repeated two more times, and I could see her chest straighten and hear her breathing even out. I felt the lump on the back of her head, and it shrunk until there was no bruise left for her to have.

The light slowly faded, and I sat back. "There; it's done," I said. Fang looked at and bluntly said "How in the hell did you do that?" I smiled, and suddenly I felt really, really tired. My eyelids fluttered shut as I slowly fell back to lie sprawled on the ground, which felt as soft as a bed of pillows. Fang cried out in surprise, but by then I had already fallen unconscious.

xxx

Well, now we have seen another of Deiru's powers put to use, and soon things will get _really_ interesting.

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 19 What to Fight For

Slowly I made my way back to the world of the living, but when I did it was to a pounding head and a sore back. I groaned and opened my eyes, an egg blue sky greeting me. That's right! Lightning had been injured in a fight against a Behemoth, and I the power Etro had given me to heal her. After that... I guess I fell unconscious. The use of the spell could account for my headache, and when I sat up I saw that I had been lying on a pavement in an alley. That solved the mystery of my back.

I looked over to see that Lightning was asleep next to me. For a moment I stared at her; I had never seen her expression look so calm and peaceful. She stirred, and muttered "Serah..." and I blinked in surprise. So that's what Lightning was dreaming about. Then I heard footsteps and looked to see Fang walking towards us. "Nice to see you're up," she remarked. Lightning moved beside me again, and this time she slowly woke up. She blinked a few times, saw us both and asked "How long have I been out?"

"'Bout half an hour. Spiky here used some magic I hadn't seen before and fixed your injuries, and he went out cold too." Fang smirked. "It's a wonder no one's come down this alley trying to find us," she remarked. I frowned, guessing that "Spiky" had come from the way my hair grew, and Lighting looked at me. "You healed me, knowing that it would knock you unconscious?" My face heated up, and I looked away. "I-It was nothing. Fang said that if I didn't it would take you days to heal, and we don't have that time," I said.

Then Lightning placed her hand on mine and said "Thank you." My face heated up even more, and I found that I was incapable of coherent speech. I could feel the warmth of her hand on my right one, even though she was wearing gloves, and my ind went an absolute blank. Then she pulled back and said "I wonder how Hope and Snow are doing." I didn't say anything, as I could still feel the warmth from her hand. Honestly, what the hell was with me? Fang blinked and said "Oh yeah, that reminds me...", her voice sounding severely irritated. Then she walked off and pulled out a communicator.

Lightning got up and leaned against the wall next to Fang, and after I moment I did the same next to her. On the other end of the com unit I could faintly hear Snow. "_It's me. What's up?_" "You damn well know what's up!" Fang yelled at him. "Why haven't you called in?" "S_orry, slipped my mind,_" Snow said. Fang sighed. "Right... what's your status?" "_Great. Hope's great too. Are you all right?_" Snow asked. "I'm great, your great, everybody's great," Fang said before handing the com unit to Lightning. "Reunion time. Figure out a rendezvous point."

She looked unsure, but Fang said "Don't worry, the line's hyper-encrypted," and she put it to her ear. "_Hey, Sis. Is that you?_" "I'm not your sister," Lightning said immediately. I smiled and shook my head slightly. Some things never change. Then Light looked at Fang and said "Do you guys by any chance know where the Estheim residence is?" Fang blinked in surprise and thought about it for a moment before conveying the address. "We'll meet at Hope's place. Felix Height, 35-A."

"_Right, see ya there. Tell Fang and Deiru 'hey',_" he said. Lightning at us both of us nodded toward the com unit, and we nodded. Lightning went back to Snow and said "Take care of Hope." "_All over it. And I'll tell you more about Serah when we meet up. I found out she _can _turn back. There's still hope," _Snow said. Lightning paused for a second, and then she in a low and serious voice "Snow, listen to me. It's about Hope. His mother was-" "_Lightning, it's me,_" I heard Hope say. "_I decided- I have to- Operation Nora. I'm sorry._" And then the line died in a fizz of static.

"Hope? Hope, answer me! Hope!" Lighting yelled. Fang sighed and took the com unit, saying "Shouting won't help. It's called interference. You can chitchat when you get there." I frowned; by that point things will have gotten a lot worse. Fang, oblivious, said "I've got point, you fall behind. See if you can't cool off that head of yours." and ran off. Lightning looked worried, so I hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. To my relief she didn't shrug it off, and instead turned to look at me.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I said reassuringly. She shook her head and said "Did you hear him? He plans to go ahead with Operation Nora. He's going to try and kill Snow." Hearing the words said out loud, I knew that things looked bad, but I tightened my grip on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, no one's going to end up dead. Trust me." She looked uncertain, but I looked her in the eye and again said "Trust me."

She relaxed slightly and said "Okay, I will." I smiled. Then Lightning turned and said "Let's get going." I nodded, and we followed after Fang. We fought our way out of the alley and through a few more waves of PSICOM and Guardian Corps soldiers, and we stopped by the corner of a street. Fang looked around the corner to see that the coast was clear. That was when I got a look a Fang's brand. It was similar in appearance to the usual l'Cie brand, but while the others were black and red, hers was burnt, its colors white and blue.

Lighting looked at it and asked "Who are you?" Fang looked at her and realized it was because of her brand. She wandered around, sighing and saying "Where do I start?" Eventually she decided where and turned to look at us. "I've got a few screws lose, but I'm a l'Cie, same as you. Difference being, I wasn't born on Cocoon." Lightning's eye widened at this, and Fang continued "I'm from Gran Pulse, the 'world below' you all hate so much. My partner and I'd turned to crystal there and gone to sleep, but when we woke up, here we were."

Fang took a step forward. "The reason Cocoon's in such an uproar is the same reason you're hear now. Vanille and I woke up." Ships flew overhead, and I tried to act like this surprised me. "Vanille? She's from Gran Pulse too?" Fang nodded, and began tell the story that had occurred merely days ago, at the Euirde Gorge Energy plant. How she and Vanille had woken up from crystal stasis, tried to escape the soldiers at Euride, and how by the time Fang had gotten rid of them all, Vanille was long gone.

Her story took a while to tell, and when she was done, both Light and I were silent for a second. Until Lightning said "So you're telling me that Serah will come back to life someday too?" Fang nodded. "We didn't do our job right. That's why it made her a l'Cie. We messed up. Sorry." Lightning stepped forward, and looked at Fang for a second, before slapping her with the back of her hand. I winced, the impact was loud enough to send birds in a nearby tree into the air.

Fang was silent for a second, before looking up at Light and asking "That it?" "You better hope so. But whether we're square, that's up to Serah." "You sound just like Snow," Fang said. Then she smirked and added "And he didn't hit me." Light turned back around. "Wait, he knows all this?" Nodding, Fang stood up and stretched her mars. "Wow, that's a load off. Glad I apologized!" I raised an eyebrow and asked "You just apologized so you would feel better?"

Fang thought about it for a moment before saying "Guess so." Then she turned to Light and asked "How about you? Feel any better now that you hit me?" She looked surprised, but tried to cover it by saying "it didn't change anything." Fang was silent for a moment before chuckling and rubbing her face. "Tell that to my jaw." We kept walking toward Felix heights, and while we were behind Fang asked went next to Light and asked "Be honest, did that hit make you feel any better?"

She looked at me for a second before turning her head to face the other way. "... Maybe," she admitted. I laughed and said "That's good to see. It means that you're starting to trust others." She turned her head back to look at me. "I trust you, that's for sure. But whether I trust Fang, that's undecided." Then she hurried on ahead of me. I sped up and thought that what Light said was expected, until I processed that first half of that sentence.

Lightning trusted me. I shouldn't be surprised by that, but I had to acknowledge that there were few people she truly placed her trust in. Serah was one, along with Hope I guess, and now I was one too. The thought that Lightning thought so highly of me made my face heat up again, and I still had no idea why it was doing that. What in Etro was going on, for crying out loud?

Then Fang stopped and said "Okay, let's get Snow on the line." She pulled out the com unit and tried contacting him, but even from here I could hear that there was a haze of static. Fang groaned. "Damn thing's still jammed. Well, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself," she said, before sitting on a set of steps. "We'll just have to believe that," Lightning said. She stopped by the edge of a rail and said "Hey Fang? The others are safe, right? If any of us were caught, they'd make an announcement."

Fang nodded. "Yeah they would. Want to let people know the big, bad l'Cie can't hurt them no more. These Cocoon people- a bunch of cowards and blowhards." I frowned. "These 'cowards and blowhards' are like that because they've always been in fear of Pulse," I told her. Lightning nodded and said "If it weren't for Serah, I'd probably be out there hunting l'Cie too. Would've been nothing but targets to me."

"Well, Gran Pulse is just as twisted. 'Cocoon's a floating nest of vipers, ready to strike at any moment.' Or so I thought." "So taking down the 'vipers was your, or _our_, Focus now," I said solemnly. "Until we woke up, we were in crystal stasis. That means Vanille and me must have completed our first Focus." Fang sighed in frustration. "Why can't I remember that part? My childhood's clear as day, but the one I need... it's just gone. Blank, like an empty page. I reach for the memory, and nothing's there." Then she looked at her left arm. "Then there's my brand. It's all messed up. Vanille and I, we lost our past, and our Focus."

"And you want to find it? Become a Pulse l'Cie? An enemy of Cocoon?" Lightning asked warily. "Pulse and Cocoon can both rot for all I care. But if I don't figure out our Focus soon, Vanille's gonna be a Cie'th," Fang replied. "I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her." I was stunned by this declaration. It made me wonder if there was anyone in my life that I would sacrifice the world over. Besides my family, I couldn't think of anyone... I think.

We were silent for a moment, until Fang said "Hey Lightning." She said "Call me Light," and Fang asked "Did you see Vanille's brand?" She shook her head, and Fang said "You want to know how long it is until Cie'th city? Just look at your brand." I blinked in surprise and said "What?" Fang nodded. "You start to get more arrows, and finally an eye. Hen it opens all the way, you're done." Lightning looked at her brand underneath her shirt, and Fang said "Let's have a look." She walked over in front of Lightning and unzipped the front of her shirt, saying "Don't be shy."

Lightning looked a little uncomfortable while the heat in my face returned at a higher level than ever before. I looked away and found that helped a little, so I forcefully stared in the other direction until Fang stood up Light zipped her shirt back up. "No where near. You got time. Still, you' best be careful. Some brands don't take as long as others. Vanille's brand must be pretty far along by now. I've got to find her and get her home."

"To Gran Pulse you mean?" I asked. She nodded at me and said "You know, I heard that the Sanctum prevents people from leaving." She smiled dangerously. "I'd like to see them try and stop me." "So that's your plan?" Lightning asked, and Fang nodded. "Wish I had one. Without Serah, there's nothing to fight for. There's no way out of this mess, and no way to fight it. I'm stuck trading blows with the Sanctum, but that no plan. Even if we topple the government, where's that leave us? With nothing to fight for? I might as well be dead."

That last statement made an alarm go off in my head. Lightning, dead? For some reason I still had yet to grasp, the idea of it filled me with dread. Then I remembered an idea I had been mulling around, one that I had came up with after I heard Snow say that Serah can turn back. So I stepped forward and said "I know what to fight for." Light looked back at me, and I said "For Serah."

Lightning looked at me with confusion, so I continued. "Fight to survive until Serah wakes up. I can tell that you want to see her more than anything." I stood in front of her and placed both a hand on each shoulder. "So stay alive, and keep going until she wakes. _That's _what you can fight for." "Deiru..." Lightning said. The idea was so simple, and I knew that I was right. Lightning _did _want to see Serah again. She would just have to stay alive until then. "Think you can do that?" I asked. She was silent for a moment, and then she said "Yeah, that I can do." I smiled, but before I could say anything else there was a huge explosion on behind us. We all turned and saw that it was from the edge of a building, with a skytank nearby.

"That's the direction Snow was going!" I called. "They must've found him. Let's go!" Fang said. Lightning and I nodded, and we all began running in that direction. As we ran Light said "Deiru," and I turned to look at her. "Thank you... for showing me the way," she said. For the Etro-knows-how-many time that day, my face heated up, but I manged to say "I-It was nothing," and we kept running to get to Hope and Snow.

xxx

Aah, the story continues. But for those of you who read this bit right here, remember how I promised you would see something that had _never_ occurred in the game series. Come next chapter, you will see just how good I make on my promises, so stay tuned!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 20 Despair, Trial, and Sacrifice

The three of us ran as hard as we could, and as we passed a pavilion we stopped and saw Hope. He was facing off against an Ushumgal Subjugator all by himself, and from the looks of it the fight wasn't going well. "Let's go!" Lightning said, drawing her gunblade and running forward. Fang and I nodded, and we all ran up to Hope. He saw us and Fang said "Not bad kid." "Where's Snow?" I asked, and Hope replied "He's okay!" "Sure you're up to this?" Fang asked. "Thing will never know what hit it," Lightning said.

With that our battle began. The Subjugator fired several beams into the air, and they rained down on top of us. Grumbling, I cast Libra and learned that it was weak to Thunder spells. "It's weak to Thunder. Use that!" I called. Lightning and Hope nodded and did just that while Fang kept attacking it with her lance. Within minutes we had the thing knocked off balance, and Fang launched it into the air.

Once it was in the air the Subjugator was defenseless, and the four of us were able to hit it with everything we had. It got to the point that a single hit left a dent in the machine's armor, and I began smiling. Eventually though the monster regained its balance and landed back on the ground, where it stood back up. Then a glowing circle began to appear around me, and I remember that this was where the Subjugator began targeting for its Pinpoint Beam.

I called "Fang, I need you to provoke it and absorb its fire!" She looked at me and nodded, and yelled to the monster "Try to take on me!" It looked at her and the circle around me began to glow around her instead. Fang activated her Steelguard and the machine fired its Pinpoint Beam. A total of eight beams shot down on her in rapid succession, but thank to her Steelguard Fang was able to hold against the attack

Then it fired again, and she grunted. "This thing's shooting hard now. You better hurry up and kill it!" she called at us. Light, Hope and I nodded, and we kept on the Subjugator with another barrage of Thunder spells. A few minutes passed in this manner, the three of us casting spells and healing Fang when she said she needed us to, and the machine making sure Fang stayed on the defensive.

That was, until I delivered on particularly vicious hit to the Subjugator's side, and it actually buckled a little bit from the force of the blow. I smiled. "The thing's weakening! Let's take it down!" I called. The others nodded, and Fang dropped her Steelguard to attack along with hope and I while Lightning summoned her Eidolon. With it being weakened and under our relentless barrage, the monster couldn't attack anymore, and from atop Odin, Lightning only added to the damage.

The fight ended when I called "Lightning!" I threw Indomitus at her. She took her dual swords and combined them into one, and then caught my sword with her left hand. She jumped off Odin and spun around in the move Zantetsuken, the use of both her and my weapons doubling the damage. The Subjugator shuddered for a second before falling to the ground, defeated. "And that takes care of that!" Fang said. I nodded, that was one more enemy down.

Suddenly the thought filled me with despair, more than I had ever thought possible. "Yeah, just one enemy out of hundreds more," I said. Fang stopped and looked at me, noticing the tone in my voice. "Something up?" she asked. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of all this running, this endless fighting. I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, falling to one knee. "Deiru, what going on?" Hope asked.

"I already know everything that's going to happen to us. What our Focus is, how our journey end, all of it!" I called. I had no idea where the words were coming from, but I couldn't will them to stop. Even when my brand on the palm of my right hand began burning, I didn't stop. "I'm tired of walking down this path, do what I already know will happen just so that things can stay the way they are. If you already know how your path ends then what's the point…" My brand glowed purple and silver, and began burning brighter. "Of even taking it!"

Then my brand flared brighter than ever before, and I screamed in pain. The ground below me turned smooth as glass and black as night, adorned by a silver crescent moon. Below it there was a shifting darkness, almost like mist, and I could feel something rising up through it. I hurriedly stood up and ran outside the circle, just as an arm broke through the glass and reached upward. I stared in horror and disbelief as another arm broke though, and the two gripped the edge of the hole they made and pulled. Out of the hole rose a nightmare.

The beast stood about twenty five feet tall, and it was somewhat human in appearance. It skin was as brown as leather, and it clutched to its skin. The creature was skin and bones, with barely any muscle between. Its fingers and toes ended in iron-gray razor sharp claws, and its teeth were all sharpened to a fine point. Long ash-silver hair framed a skull-like face, with no nose and two eye holes that were pits of blackness. The creature wore only a tattered black kilt or skirt that reached just above its knees, and pair of broken shackles around its wrists. On its head was a black crown, rusted over in places, and on the front of the crown was a silver crescent.

I stared at this monster, uncertain of what it was, until I looked down at my still-growing brand at it hit me. My Eidolon. This was _my Eidolon_. And what a terrifying beast it was. The beast in appearance wasn't completely frightful, but it exuded an aura of power, of bloodlust and complete fear. This creature survived and thrived in shadows, and if ordered to it would kill anything in its path. And if this truly was my Eidolon, that order was going to be exactly what it had been given.

Lightning and the others rushed forward to stand by me, but the Eidolon flung out a clawed hand and a barrier suddenly appeared around it and me. It was similar to the barrier Anima had erected to prevent Hope and Vanille from escaping its chambers, only it was silver rather than red, and instead a Pulse brand it was a crescent moon. "Deiru!" Lightning called, striking against the barrier the Eidolon had erected, but to no avail.

Sadly I closed my eye and said "It's no use Light." She looked at me and said "There's no way I'm standing by and letting this happen!" I shook my head and opened my eye to look at her. "Sorry, but this is a challenge I have to overcome alone." She looked at me with concern and even a bit of desperation in her eyes, but I looked away and faced my Eidolon. Steeling my resolve, I lifted Indomitus. The monster made an inhuman roar and in the pits it had for eyes two orbs of red glowed while a pair of huge, black leathery bat wings sprouted from its back.

"You want a fight? Then come and get one!" I called. It roared again and cast the spell Doom. A black mist enveloped me and I could feel my life force already beginning to drain away. Not wanting to waste time, I cast Protect and Shell on myself. The Eidolon flung its hand out at me, and in the palm of its hand a silver fire glowed. Then the fire split into fire smaller balls and fired towards me. I held my sword in front of me and blocked the first three, and dodge to the side to escape the other two.

I cast Libra and learned all about what I needed to defeat my Eidolon. It attacked quickly and relentlessly, and while it was resistant to magical attacks, it was susceptible to Imperil. With that in mind I cast Imperil a total of four times, and when the Eidolon jerked its head back I knew it had taken effect. While it tried to regain its balance I charged forward and cut it just below its knee. The cut was shallow, and its blood was as black as ink. It roared and punched the ground. Pillars of earth erupted in random areas, and one those random areas happened to be beneath my feet.

The ground shot up from below me and I was sent through the air like a cork out of a bottle. I landed on my side, and I could feel something snapped. Crying out in pain, I cast Cura on myself and the broken rib mended itself, but it still left a nasty bruise. Grimacing, I turned back to my Eidolon just as it cast Blizzaga. The shards of ice shot toward me from the ground, and one missed my head by the width of a wire. Before the monster could cast another spell I hit it with Quake and then cast Aerora.

The pillars of earth hit the Eidolon in several places, and then it controlled the Aerora spell so it wind would blow the leftover dirt in the Eidolon's eyes. It let out inhuman scream and covered its eyes with its hand, rubbing vigorously to remove the dirt. Now that it was wide open, I charged forward and stabbed it in the foot before cast Thunder on my blade, the electricity running through Indomitus and into its cut. This time the beast screamed high enough to nearly shatter glass and it kicked me hard enough to send me back and knocked Indomitus out of its cut.

It blinked a few times to clear the last bit of dirt, and then it looked at me and growled low in its throat. I stood up and looked to see my sword lying near the Eidolon's feet. I frowned; I wouldn't be able to do much without Indomitus, besides magic. So I cast Quake again and tried to blow more dirt in its eyes. This time it anticipated the trick however, and before the dirt got in its eyes it responded will Aeroga. A small tornado grew in front of me and spun me around in the air before tossing me right at its feet.

Fortunately that placed me right next to Indomitus. Unfortunately that left me right in front of a twenty-five foot tall Eidolon bent on killing me. It raised its good foot and was about to step on me when I rolled to the side and grabbed Indomitus. I stood up and backed away, but it merely growled and pointed a claw at me. A bolt of lightning shot from the tip and I blocked with I blocked it with in Indomitus, but I could feel the power of the bolt my blade was deflecting. This Eidolon was strong and nowhere near giving up. Once the light from the bolt had faded I cast a Fira spell at the Eidolon and charged forward.

It blocked the spell with its arm, but in doing so it didn't see me until was right in front of it. I covered my blade in ice and gave it a cut on the leg, the chill from the ice dealing extra pain. The beast screamed and knocked me back, and then it held its hand in front of its chest. A giant orb of fire appeared, one that had a white center but the rest on it was purple and black. The orb grew to the size of a car, and then the Eidolon raised it behind its head with one hand and threw it like a baseball.

The ball sailed toward me at almost blinding speed, and I had just enough time to raise my sword before it hit me. Indomitus bore the brunt of the attack, but tendrils of flames curled around the blade and shot towards me, singing my clothes and burning my skin. Then the orb exploded, and the blast was strong enough to send me flying. I landed on my back and skid a few feet, ending sprawled on the ground. The Eidolon roared and began closing in on me.

This wasn't good. I was burnt bad enough for it to be problem, the Eidolon was still ready to go, and I was down on the ground. Not only that, I could feel the Doom spell still draining me, ticking away until it killed me. Still, I refused to give up, and pushed myself back onto my feet. I was going to defeat this thing and continue this journey. I was going to see Lightning and the others again.

The Eidolon growled and swung at me with its claws, and I managed to both knock it back and cut one of them off. It screamed in pain and took a step back, pressing the advantage. It gave it yet another cut below the knee, and before it could retaliate I jumped and gave it a slash across the face. It cast another barrage of fire spells against me, but I swung my sword like a bat and knocked them all back toward the Eidolon, resulting in one fiery explosion. The beast howled and waved its arms through the smoke. While that smoke was blinding it, I spun my sword around in my hands and stabbed the Eidolon in the knee.

This time the Eidolon did scream loud enough high enough to break glass, and I covered my ears to block the noise. It used Aerora to clear the smoke and punched me square in the chest. The blow knocked the wind out of me and sent me back until I crashed into the barrier. It kept on me, firing spells of one element after another, each one more powerful than the last. Fire, Blizzara, Thundaga, Aero, Watera and Ruinga ending with Quake.

I ran around the ring and tried to escape the relentless assault, but the Eidolon cast Watera the water from it spread across the ground, and I ended up slipping. Then the Aero spell sent up into the air before Ruinga sent me crashing back down to be pummeled by Quake. By the time the Eidolon stopped I was bleeding several places and barely able to move. The beast walked over, limping slightly from the stab in its knee, prepared to finish things off.

I couldn't get my body to pick itself up, and I began to lose hope. While it was injured, this Eidolon was still capable of fighting, and I could barely move. This beast was just too strong, this was one fight I couldn't win. The task Etro had given me I would fail, and the timeline would be destroyed. But most of all, I would never be with the people I cared about again.

That was, until I heard a voice, one voice, call out "Deiru!" Lightning.

That's right, I said I would see Lightning and the others again, and that I refuse to give up. No matter what I had to accomplish, no matter who I had to fight, I would live to see the next day. Regardless of the things I would have to do, I would see Lightning again. So with that in mind my eye snapped open to see the Eidolon standing above me. It raised one arm, claws glinting in the fading sunlight, and brought it down to tear me to ribbons.

Digging down farther than I had ever thought possible, I tightened my grip on Indomitus and brought it just in time to block the oncoming strike. Sparks flew from the impact of claw against metal, and if it had any facial expressions the Eidolon would have looked surprised. "There's no way, no way in _hell_, that I'm going to lose to you," I said firmly. I pushed, and to the Eidolon's astonishment it was sent back. I lock gazes with it, jumped up and shoved.

The shove sent the back hard in enough it had to take a step to regain its balance, and I cast Thundara. The bolts of electricity struck it head on, and it covered its head to block the attack. I ran forward and spun Indomitus around in my hand, ending with a stab the knee that I hadn't hit before. With both knees injured, the Eidolon had trouble standing, and I jumped up and off its knee to be level with its head, where I spun my sword around until I smashed the flat of the blade into the side of its face.

Now that it was thoroughly injured and knocked completely off-balance, the Eidolon wobbled for a second before falling backwards onto its wings and back. I landed down on its chest and I looked into the Eidolon's eyes. I raised Indomitus over my head and held it so the blade was pointing down. I called "Now your fight is over!" before I brought my sword down and stabbed it in the center of its chest.

The Eidolon went rigid before howling and thrashing around in pain. I removed Indomitus and ran off the Eidolon, and its body began to glow. It clawed at the wound in its chest, hoping that would do something but for naught. Its body glowed brighter, and it let out one more cry of anguish before it faded, revealing a single crystal that hung in the air. The eidolith floated toward me and lowered into my hand, and I got a good look at it.

It was like a diamond, perfectly formed and glinting in the light, but instead of clear as, well a diamond, it was as black as night and I could see more face reflected more than a dozen times on the surface. The crystal eidolith shimmered for a second before disappearing, and suddenly I knew my Eidolon's name. The Queen of Darkness and Lady of Night, she who serves the goddess from now until forever. The Eidolon of Shadows, Regnuma.

The barrier around me faded, and Lightning, Fang and Hope ran forward. "Are you okay?" Hope asked. I smiled. "Yeah, that Eidolon was a tough customer, but I managed to chew what I bit off." Fang sighed and said "You really don't know when to quit do you? That Eidolon could have ripped you to shreds!" "Well with all due respect Fang, that Eidolon had cast Doom on me. So unless I beat in a fight, I was pretty much dead," I replied.

She smiled. "Yeah, that was a good fight. Just don't expect me to go so easy on you if you ever fight me." "I wouldn't expect anything less," I told her. We both laughed, Lightning said "Just don't surprise us like that again, okay?" I looked at her, and I was surprised to see her expression was one of concern. I rubbed the back of my head, but I was spared from saying anything when Hope turned to Light and held out the knife she had given him. "Um… Operation Nora didn't work out," he said.

Lightning took the knife and held in gently, then she look and Hope and suddenly hugged him. "It's all right," she said. "I'll keep you safe." Hope was silent for a moment, before saying "Lightning, I… Me too. I'll keep you safe too. At least, I'll try to." I stepped forward, wincing slightly from the numerous cuts, burns, and bruises and my body. "We _all _will," I said.

The two of them came apart and looked at me with confusion, and I said "How about all three of us make a promise, right here now? We'll vow to always look out for each other, and keep each other safe." I stuck my hand out, and for a second no one did anything. Then Hope smiled and said "Why not?" before putting his hand on top of mine. Lightning said "Let's do it," and put her hand mine as well. I smiled "Well, as the saying goes: All for one…" They both smiled and we all said "And one for all."

"Great. Now that you're all done bonding, can you give a hand with this lunk over here?" I heard Fang call. We all turned to see she was trying to pick up Snow, but apparently 6 feet and seven inches of heavily muscled hardhead was too much even for her. I smiled again and said "Yeah, we can help," before the three of us started forward.

Then something happened.

The Ushumgal Subjugator from before shuddered, and made a dying whir of defiance. Time seemed to slow down, and I looked at it until I saw the glowing targeting circle appear around Light. My eye widening, time returned to normal, and I rushing forward. Instead of beams, bolts of electricity shot down from the heavens, and headed down for the pink-haired soldier. "LIGHTNING!" I shoved her out of the way, and the bolts hit me straight on my back.

Electricity coursed through my body, and in less than a second the pain became so great I couldn't even speak. I writhed and jerked in series of muscle spasms, until my body went slack and fell onto the ground. Someone may have been running to me, and I think I heard the word "Deiru!"

Then I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

xxx

Well, Deiru now has his own personal Eidolon, but on that last part things took a wild twist, didn't they? More in this story is soon to come, and if I get a review then it'll only come all the faster. So with that, please review! (Flames will be used as fuel for a campfire so I can burn marshmallows. And ignored)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: Aww HECK YEAH! THREE THOUSANDS VIEWS AND STILL KICKING IT! And that's all thanks to you, my fellow readers. Without your support I never would have made it this far and Destinies Intertwined would never be what it had become. I'm so happy I could sing! (But I won't) So for all of you who take the time to read this story, here the next chapter for you!

Last chapter…

_The Ushumgal Subjugator from before shuddered, and made a dying whir of defiance. Time seemed to slow down, and I looked at it until I saw the glowing targeting circle appear around Light. My eye widening, time returned to normal, and I rushing forward. Instead of beams, bolts of electricity shot down from the heavens, and headed down for the pink-haired soldier. "LIGHTNING!" I shoved her out of the way, and the bolts hit me straight on my back. Electricity coursed through my body, and in less than a second the pain became so great I couldn't even speak. I writhed and jerked in series of muscle spasms, until my body went slack and fell onto the ground. Someone may have been running to me, and I think I heard the word "Deiru!"_

_Then I closed my eyes and fell into darkness._

xxx

Ch.21 Feelings and Joining

(Point of view change: Lightning)

I watched as Deiru pushed me out of the path of the lightning bolts, and they hit him on his back. He looked in random directions in complete agony, before his eye rolled into his head and fell to the ground. "Deiru!" I screamed. The machine that had caused the attack whirred again, and my blood boiled in rage. I turned to it and hit it with the most savage thunder spell I had ever cast as a l'Cie. It creaked and shuddered before slumping on the ground, dead for real this time. Now it had a taste of its own medicine.

After that I turned to run toward Deiru, turning him over to see what the damned machine had done. There was a hole in the black leather of his trench coat about the size of my hand and fingers, and his skin was almost completely burnt off that part of his back. A very small trail of smoke trailed from the wound, and even though I was touching the wound I could feel the heat from it. "Lightning!" I heard Fang called. She ran over and immediately took Deiru from me, inspecting the wound.

I knew that an injury like that wasn't good, but I had to ask. "How bad is it?" "Not very good," Fang said. "It's a good thing he was wearing that coat, or this could have been a lot worse. As it is, we need to get him somewhere same where we can patch him up. Along with Snow over there." Then Fang added "You should count yourself lucky." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Just how would that be?" Fang pointed at the burn. "Look at this thing. That bolt burnt off all the skin right there and even managed to burn some muscle. That bolt was heading straight for your head, and if it had hit it would have made the same hole in the side of your head. You'd have been dead in seconds."

My eyes widened and I asked "So what are you saying?" "I'm saying," Fang said seriously "That Spiky here just saved your life." I was silent for a moment, looking at Deiru, until I tore my gaze away and saw Snow still lying there. I sighed and nodded. "All right, let's keep going to Hope's place; we can take care of things there. You and Hope take care of Snow. I'll carry Deiru."

Fang nodded and held out her arms. I gently lifted Deiru out of her arms and held him against my chest. His head lay against my arm, and he almost appeared to be sleeping. The thought caused me chuckle humorlessly. He wasn't sleeping. Fang and Snow each lifted Snow up with an arm over their shoulders, and we began to slowly make our way from there to Felix Heights.

We made it to the Estheim residence without any more trouble, and I thanked whatever force of nature that had decided to give us that. Hope walked up to the front door and hesitated for a moment before pressing a button that served as a doorbell. A second later a man that I then guessed was Hope's father stepped out. He was a middle-aged man with short brown hair, a short beard and glasses. He wore a black suit with pants and a gray tie.

The moment he saw his son at his door step, Bartholomew's eyes widened, and he said "Hope!" Hope was silent for a moment, and then he said "Mom's gone." His father blinked and gasped. "You don't mean…" he breathed. "I promise I'll explain later, but right now we need your help. Some of us are injured, and pretty badly," Hope said. It was then that Hope's father noticed all of us, and looked at Snow, who Fang was holding up, and then at Deiru, who I was carrying.

"I see. Well get them inside, they do look like they need help." Hope nodded his thanks and went back to helping Fang move Snow, and I followed after. Inside the Estheim Residence was pretty well furnished, and it looked like a good deal of money had gone into making it. "There is a pair of guest rooms down the hallway over there. Your huge friend can stay in one room while he stays in another," Bartholomew said, nodding at Deiru.

Without waiting I carried Deiru down the hall and shouldered open the first door on my left. Inside was a bed with brown blankets, beige pillows and a small nightstand with a lamp on it. I walked over to the bed and gently placed Deiru on top of it before I turned the lamp on and placed his sword against the nightstand. I turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach and pulled off his coat and the white T-shirt he had on underneath. In the light of the lamp the wound looked even worse than before, and I pulled off my gloves to start working.

My hands glowed with green light and I slowly cast small cure spells of his wound. This wasn't like a simple scratch or broken bone, and I had to be careful. From what I knew, the human body had at three main layers of skin, and they had to be healed from the bottom starting up, along with any muscle that had been injured as well. So I focused my healing abilities into my fingertips and ran them slowly over the muscle in the wound, getting rid of the burnt parts to make way from new muscle to be placed.

After I had taken care of the muscle, I started on the lowest layer of skin on the body, the subcutaneous, and I slowly ran my fingers above it to repair that layer before I started on the middle layer, the dermis, before finally taking care of the final and outermost layer, the epidermis, and making sure that was healed before I finished. The process was simple enough, but I wanted to make sure that it was done right and that there were no mistakes, ending in the process taking more than an hour.

When I finished a took a deep breath and stood, wiping the sweat off my brow. I wasn't the best healer in our group, Hope was, but I did what I could. I sat in chair for a second before rising up and walking out to grab some bandages. I saw through a crack in a door that Hope was talking to his father. Good for him. I walked farther on opened the door to the bathroom, went inside and opened a small cabinet. Inside was a thermometer, a canister of aspirin, and just what I was looking for, a large bag of bandages. Grabbing the box and leaving the bathroom, I walked back to Deiru's room and opened the door.

Without a hole in his back he looked better, but I could see that the injury would leave a mark on his back. There was nothing I could do about that, but I could finish patching him up. But I couldn't wrap his side properly while he was sleeping, so I just had to wait. I pulled up the chair and sat next to his bed, intent on waiting. The room was silent save for Deiru's and my breathing, and the silence gave the ability to think. Or more specifically, about Deiru.

I hadn't known him for a very long, but from our time together I could amass a good deal of information about him. He wasn't from Cocoon or Pulse, but from someplace entirely. He knew who it was that sent him here and why, but it seemed that he was forbidden from telling. But despite that, he had shown to be an honest man, and dedicated to what he believed. He also saw through the pain I had felt when I made the decision to fight the Sanctum, and had come with me and Hope, so that he could be there for me. To catch me when I fell.

On the field of battle, he had also proven to be someone I could trust in a fight as well. He wasn't as strong in a fight as me or Snow, but he was a good strategist and that used his fighting knowledge to help us out of more than a few scrapes. I hadn't trusted him at first, but he had been able to gain my trust both in and out of battle, something few people ever did. And then there were times when one of us felt embarrassed around the other, even though there was never anything to be embarrassed about.

One example was when I realized how foolish my vendetta had been, and Deiru said that he had come so help me get back on my feet. I had done a good job of hiding it, but I was amazed that someone would go to such great lengths to help me and for nothing in return. Then there was when I ever thanked him for something, I could see his face turn red, and he sometimes stuttered his words, which he wouldn't do otherwise.

After that came when Deiru had fallen unconscious to heal me after our fight with a Behemoth, and I was again surprised someone could go to such great lengths and to sacrifice themself. Then there was when I let Fang look at the brand on my chest to see how much time I had left. I had been uncomfortable, but even before my mind thought about that, it had jumped to Deiru and I had glanced over to see him looking. He had ben forcefully staring in another direction, and his face all the way to the tips of ears had been red.

Then came what had only occurred a few hours ago. How Deiru had again sacrificed himself for my wellbeing, and this time he had sustained even greater damage than before. The thought that someone cared for me so much made my heart beat faster.

Wait a minute.

The moment my heart did that I stopped and focused on that, wondering what was going on. Then it hit me. Deiru had done so much for me, cared about me so much, that there was the chance I had started to have hose feeling in return.

_There's no way. There isn't any possible way. I can't possibly have _feeling _for him… can I?_ I thought. I wanted to stop thinking about it, but my inability to leave things unchecked forced me to consider what would happen if I _did _have feelings for Deiru. On one hand I could keep these feelings to myself and not let them affect me, him, or the group. But I could almost feel my heart protesting that, and I considered the other option; telling him.

If I told Deiru of these feelings I had for him, could go one of any numerous ways. He could be offended and say that he had never felt such feelings, or he be cold say that they were unnecessary, or he could be nice and put me down easy. The thought of any of the three caused me despair, and I thought about what would happen if he accepted them. Deiru could say that he didn't feel the same way but he would try, he could say he was glad that she found someone and was lucky enough to be that one, he could accept them and respond with feelings of his own.

The last one was probably the least likely, and yet it made my heart beat all the faster. That confirmed it; I did have feelings for Deiru. But would I tell him? _Could _I? There was the chance he would accept them, but I knew that if I opened myself to him that much only to be rejected it would hurt that much more. And I wasn't even sure if he did feel the same way. _I won't tell him until I know_, I thought. _If he ever shows feelings for me, then I'll tell him. Otherwise, I'll keep these feelings a secret._

xxx

(Point of View change: Deiru)

I floated in darkness, unable to tell where I was or even what had happened to me. The pain from the Ushumgal Subjugator's bolt had knocked me clean unconscious, and with it I lost sense of where I had been. I tried to push through the darkness, find a way to get back to Lightning and the others, but I couldn't, and the part of my back the bolt had it throbbed.

So I had no choice but to stay there, mired in darkness, for a time that I didn't even know. Until, after a while, I felt a cooling sensation on my back. It was too high up and my back for me to see it, but I could feel what was happening. Muscles and skin were being repaired, restored and stitched back together. The process was long and slow, but when it was over the wound and pain in my back had almost completely disappeared, and I was able to think clearly once.

That's when a light shone in the darkness around me. I rushed to it, and for a second the light enveloped me before it faded, and I was standing in a place I recognized. It was a room in Hope's house in Palumpolum. Lightning was sitting in a chair, looking thoroughly exhausted. On a bed next to her was someone, and when I looked at that person I was surprised to find out that it was me. I had heard of this happening, being asleep and see yourself from outside your body, but I had never heard of it happening in real life. Interesting.

I walked over, my dream form making no sound, and I looked at my face from an opposite point of view. Finding nothing different, I looked at myself again and noticed a few things. One was my body no longer had on a coat or shirt, leaving my upper half bare, and my boots and socks had even come off. I was lying face down with my back exposed, and I saw that the wound in my back had been completely healed, save for a circular burn mark about four inches in diameter.

I had a feeling I would be keeping that scar, but the reason I had gotten it I didn't regret. I had been marked for life, but I had also saved Lightning. Then I stopped and thought about that statement. I had sacrificed myself to save Lightning. She had been in danger, and I pushed myself in the path of that bolt and her out of it without a single thought, let alone a second one. But why had I done that?

I looked at Light before slowly gathering my thoughts, and I went over what could be the causes of my actions. It took a while, but I came up with a small number of possibilities. One was I was simply worried about her as a teammate, and that had been simply a more courageous move than usual. I pondered that, until I realized that wasn't right and moved onto the next one. I had just finished my battle against Regnuma, and when I did that I had been too exhausted to think clearly. This was discarded too; I knew exactly what I had been doing.

The third option was I had pushed her out of the way and I thought I was quick enough to dodge the bolt after that, but the theory was thrown away too. No one, not even Lightning, was that fast. Which left me with one other serious option: I had done it because I cared for her.

That reason would explain why I had done it, and why I had been acting so strange ever since I left with her from the Vile Peaks. The fact I had left to be there for her in her pain, times I had been almost too embarrassed to speak whenever she was kind to me, the blood heating up and burning in my face Etro-knows-how-many times. I ran over these thoughts and compared them to my other theories, but over and over again I came to that exact same conclusion. I had actually fallen in love with Claire "Lightning" Farron.

The thought was almost too incredible to be believed, but even asleep I could feel my heart beating in my chest, and I knew it was true. But what do I tell her? Should I tell her? As far as I knew, Lightning would never let down her walls enough to let someone in her heart like that. And even if she did, there was an even smaller chance that she would admit those feelings. I tried to think about what I should do, but I ended up groaning in frustration. All the technical and tactical knowledge in the world wasn't helping me here.

Then my real body shuffled slightly, and I heard myself mutter "Lightning…" I about near bolted back awake when I heard myself say that, but then my attention was drawn to the very person whose name I had spoken. The moment I said it she whipped her head around and looked at my sleeping body, and her face was a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. Hold on, since when did Lightning _blush_? That happened about as often as someone walking a trapeze line on a unicycle, that being next to never.

Then she looked got off her chair and walked toward me, and placed a hand on my face, holding me cheek. "Deiru…" she said softly. I was shocked, too shocked, and suddenly everything went black. The opened my eye again, and this time I was seeing through the eye of my real body. The moment I did Lightning's hand jerked back and I wondered what she had been doing. I blinked a few times before I said "Hey, I'm back."

She was silent for a moment before saying "It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" I smiled and tried to sit up, groaning as it stretched the muscles in my back. "Well, now I can claim to know how bugs feel when they touch a UV lamp. But beyond that, I feel pretty good. Was it you that healed me?" I asked. She nodded, and then she picked up a box of bandages off the nightstand. "I still haven't finished. I need you to sit up straight so I can bandage your lower back."

I was about to protest, telling her that it wasn't necessary, but the look in her face left no tone for argument, so I rolled my eyes and swung my legs off the edge of the bed. She came forward and pulled a roll of bandage out, and began wrapping it around my stomach. She took a minute, but when she was done my stomach and lower back were completely wrapped in bandage, and Light used a pair of scissors to cut it away from the rest of the roll.

"Thanks," I said, to which she replied "Don't mention it." We were silent for a moment, until Lightning said "there's something I need to ask you." I looked up and said "Yeah? What?" "Before your Eidolon appeared, you said that you knew our Focus and how our journey ends. Can you tell us?" she asked. I blinked before groaning and putting my head in my hands. Me and my big mouth.

"Lightning, I wish I could tell you that, but the truth is I can't." She was about to say something, so I hurriedly said "It's not that I don't want to, but the one that brought me into this world did so specifically so I can keep things in this world from being destroyed. And if I reveal too much of the truth, then the disaster might be unthinkable. We'll all figure out our Focus eventually, but please don't ask me now."

Light was again silent, contemplating the words I had said, before she said slowly "Then just tell me one thing. Will I ever see Serah again?" I paused, surprised by the question, but I looked at her expression and I saw just how much he question meant to her. I decided that I could at least reveal that much, and said "Your time together will be short, your conversation brief, but yeah, you'll see her again." She gasped, and then slowly she made a small smile and said "Thank you."

Once again my face heated up, only it was worse now that I knew why. "It's nothing, you deserve to know," I told her. Silence fell between us, and neither of us could think of anything to say. Eventually I asked "Can you help me up so I can go to the other room? I want to see Hope's talked-about father live and in the flesh." She nodded, and grabbed my outstretched hand to pull me up. I stood, and I was about to go to the other room when Lighting's help.

Until I took a step forward and tripped on Indomitus, which was leaning against the nightstand.

My eye widened and I said "Whoa!" falling down through the air to the ground. But I still had a grip on Lightning's hand, and with a cry of surprise she fell down too. I landed on the floor and she fell on top of me, and our lips accidently collided against each others.

They moment they did my eye went as wide as a dinner plate, and I could see that Lightning's were too. My face went hotter than a summer in Phoenix, Arizona, but my body refused to move. Eventually Lightning pushed herself off me and stood up, and I did too. "I… I'm sorry," she said, looking anywhere but at me. She said "I'll be going now," and started walking toward the door. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"_Lightning_," I said breathed. She looked back at me, and I was stunned. I usually thought the expression "the eyes are windows to the soul" was a load of bull, but at that moment I could see Lightning for all she was and all she ever had been. And none of it turned me away. With the same strength I had used to push her out of the harm's way, I pulled her back towards me and wrapped and arm around her back. "You've done nothing to apologize for," I told her, before gently pressing my lips back onto hers.

She stiffened at the kiss, and I expected her to push me back, punch me in the face, and probably throw me an insult or two. She did none of those things, and instead she relaxed and wrapped her arms her arms around my neck, kissing back. I was in heaven, and my mind had dissolved into a series of fireworks. Every time one of us exhaled, a Roman candle whizzed around in my skull. Whenever I breathed in her scent, roses mixed with cherries, a streamer flew threw and further fizzed away any more of my thoughts. And when our lips moved against one another, a full-on mortar when off in my head.

We stayed that way, lost in each other and enveloped in utter bliss, until our bodies began crying for air and we had to separate. By them more fireworks had gone off in my head than at the Bodhum fireworks display, and went I looked at her face another half-dozen more went off. Her cheeks were a rose pink, her lips a dark red from the kissing, and when she looked at me her pupils were large, every one of her walls completely lowered down.

She had never looked more beautiful.

We wrapped our arms around each other and were about to resume when there was a loud knocking on the door. Lightning yelped in surprise and shoved me back onto the bed, which I feel on with a slight shout of surprise. Lightning hurriedly fixed her hair and tried to straighten her expression, and she said "Come in," although her voice was an octave higher than usual. The door opened and Hope walked in, looking at Lightning and then at me. Luckily he didn't notice our expressions, and said "My dad wants to talk to you all," before backing out and closing the door.

I looked at Light and asked "Should we go?" She didn't say anything for a moment, before saying "Yeah, we should. We can't stay in here forever and keep…" She trailed, too embarrassed to actually say what she had just done. What _we _had just been doing. I stood up and walked over, standing in front of her and cupping her cheek. Again she didn't push me away, and that gave me the confidence to say what I had been about to admit. "Lightning, I know that you may not feel the same way for me, but I just want you to know…" I looked her straight in the eye. "That I love you Lightning. And I never want to be apart from you."

She gasped and suddenly kissed for a second, before she pulled back and said "Deiru… I love you too." I smiled, one of pure happiness, and she did too. "You know," I commented. "You look more beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." She smiled again and punched me in the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt but not softly either. "Keep saying things like that and I might change my mind. Now get your shirt and coat on; I'll be waiting out in the hall."

I did a military salute and said "Yes Sergeant Farron," before going to grab my shirt. This earned me another punch to the shoulder, but she smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I hurriedly put my shirt and trench coat back on, before I strapped Indomitus onto my back, glad I had ever gotten the sword. I walked out the door to find Lightning waiting for as promised, and when she saw me she said "Let's go," before walking down the hallway. I walked next to her and I looked over and smiled at her, and she did to me.

Whatever happened, we had each other.

xxx

Aww, how cute for Deiru and Lightning. But moving past the brightly blooming romance between the two, you can guess what came next, primarily one very annoying Havoc Skytank!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 22 Sanctum Strike

Lightning and I walked down the hall of Hope's house, turned a corner saw Hope, his father, Fang and Snow. The moment we arrived Snow looked at us, before getting down on his hands in knees in front of Bartholomew. "The blame is mine. I couldn't save her," Snow declared, lowering his head to the ground. Bartholomew looked at him, and Hope said "If it wasn't for Snow, I wouldn't be here right now."

I thought of adding how Snow had hurt himself saving Hope, but the air was as tense as a wire, and I _really _didn't want to be the one to make it snap. Bartholomew leaned forward and quietly asked "Nora… did she say anything to you?" He looked up. "Hope. She asked to… to get him home," he said. Hope's father was silent for a moment, until he leaned forward and said "And that's exactly what you've done."

We all relaxed, and I sighed in relief at this. That had been too tense for comfort. "Face to face, it's hard to believe you're all dangerous fugitives," Bartholomew admitted. "But the entire world is scared to death you l'Cie. No, not just you. People who've help you, bumped into you… even people who've walked by one of you. They all think they're 'tainted' and wanted every one of them Purged."

Snow stood up. "The Sanctum's a puppet of the fal'Cie. That's why we have to take it down. Destroy the Sanctum, _and_ protect Cocoon," he said confidently. Knowing that would work and deciding to save Bartholomew the trouble, I said "Have you given that plan a lot of thought?" He stopped and looked at me, and I continued.

"If the whole government was toppled over by a group of _Pulse _l'Cie, then the amount people fear Pulse will only get bigger. Without anything to control them, society itself will dissolve into anarchy. They'll start to take up arms, and every single citizen will attack anyone they perceive as a threat, especially us. Can you imagine the disaster, the amount of bloodshed?" I asked.

"Without the government's control, citizens will revolt," Lightning said, and I nodded in agreement. "So what then?" Fang asked. "So we just smile and eat a bullet. Last time I checked, you're a l'Cie too," Fang told me. "Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten. And we've brought Hope's father over to this side of the fence too. Harborer of l'Cie, and alongside us, Public Enemy Number 1," I said.

"Coming here was a bad idea," Hope said. Bartholomew put his hand on his son's shoulder. He said "This is your home." He looked at all of us. "We're all here, so let's work together. We'll figure this out."

It was at that moment that the power went off. Instantly we all stood, each of us reaching for our respective weapons. A team of PSICOM soldiers fell through the roof and dropped a couple of smoke canisters. "Heads up!" Lightning called. "Hope, get in the back!" Snow said, but I pushed him toward that direction. "I may be healed, but you're in no shape for fighting! Stay in the back with Hope's dad!" He looked at me before nodding reluctantly and taking Hope's father to the back.

A trio of regular officers ran into the room while a pair of troop in hover-suits flew down to the ground. I looked at Lightning, Fang and Hope, and they all nodded before we charged forward. One of the soldiers pointed his gun at me, but I slashed Indomitus across his chest and he fell like a puppet cut from its strings. That left four to go.

Hope threw his boomerang, charged with both a Water and a Blizzard spell, at the two hovering officers. The Airwing hit one on the side of the head and he faltered for a little before it came back and hit the engines of his hover suit, the ice spell creating an unblockable cap of ice over the exhausts. For a second nothing happened, until there was an odd metallic screeching sound and thee suit exploded, sending the soldier wearing it flying into a wall, where he slid down to slump against the wall.

The other hover-soldier said "Die, l'Cie scum!" and a set of small rockets fired from its suit. Four of them went after Hope, while the other half went for Fang. Hope used an Aero spell to send them crashing into each other, while Fang spun her lance and blocked the ones sent for her. Lightning charged forward and stabbed that soldier in the chest, adding a Thunder spell for good measure.

Now only two regular soldiers remained, and the two charged forward, guns blazing. Fang spun her lance in a circle again, and the bullets bounced off as she ran to meet them. She stabbed the end of her lance into the stomach of one soldier before lifting that soldier up and tossing him into his companion, sending them into a wall where they fell back to the ground, unmoving.

We were silent for a moment, and then I calmly put Indomitus back on my back and went over to the door of the room Snow and Bartholomew were in. I pushed the door open and they both looked at me. "All clear," I said. They nodded and stood before walking out with me. Through a broken window we saw a truckload of PSICOM forces fall out, and Fang smirked. "Who ordered the battalion?" she asked sarcastically.

"They'll take out the whole building next," Lightning said. "And that's they don't bring in the air strike," I added. "Dad!" Hope called, running to him. "Hope! Thank goodness. Are you hurt?" Bartholomew asked. "I'm fine, you?" Hope said. "Still in one piece," his father replied. "I hate to break the family moment, I really do, but we aren't going to be in one piece for long if we don't do something about that," I said, pointing a thumb over my shoulder at the soldiers.

Snow walked past us holding his trench coat, and he stood next to window and held his coat of in range of the soldiers. They immediately began hitting it with a hailstorm of bullets. "Don't shoot!" Snow yelled. "I'll show you what a l'Cie looks like!" Slowly they stopped, and I looked at Snow and quietly asked "Are you out of your damn mind?! They'll turn you into Swiss cheese!" he smiled and said "Probably, but I've got to try."

With that he raised his heads in surrender and walked out so they soldiers could see him. Immediately red-precision dots appeared all over his body, with a few of them on his forehead. "Me! I'm a l'Cie! Surprised; expected some kind of monster? I'm flash and blood like you! An ordinary citizen of Cocoon! Don't you see, this had been our home our whole lives! How could we even think about destroying it? We want to protect Cocoon just as much as you do!" Snow declared.

His words got through to a few of the soldiers, and they began talking amongst themselves. "Is he telling the truth?" "Is he on our side?" Then a light fell on a lone figure, and that man said "You must be Snow Villiers." He stepped forward, revealing himself to be a man with short silver hair, sharp facial features with a small scar on his forehead, and he was dressed in the uniform of PSICOM's lieutenant colonel. "Yaag Rosch, PSICOM division.

"I understand your plight. However, the threat of Pulse is not so easily dismissed. The very existence of you l'Cie puts every last one of us in danger. Do you really think your lives are worth more than that of tens of millions of Cocoon citizens? I do not. And so it falls to be to order your execution. It's that simple. It's my responsibility to see you put down. Your lives are forfeit," Rosh said. "Aw, cut the crap! You want to kill l'Cie, then kill l'Cie! Why do other people have to die? The Purge had got to stop!" Snow declared.

"Do you think we _want_ to Purge our own people?!" Rosch asked angrily. If any trace of the Purge remains, the populace will erupt into chaos! Without sacrifice, without the Purge, Cocoon will die!" Rosch declared, but at that moment bullets sounded and gas cans began smoking. "Who fired? I gave no order!" he said. None of us, bit even Snow, could see what was going, but I heard bullets continue to rain down, and I heard Rosch yell "No!"

I remembered that he had been shot, and for a moment I felt a surge of pity, until it slowly died out and a PSICOM soldier yelled "Fall back!" All was silent, and Lightning said "We're leaving! Hope, tie up your dad!" Bartholomew looked at us, and Light said "We threatened you and forced you to help us. Got it?" "Do what she says!" Hope told his father. "I can't let you get dragged into this." He took a length of rope and moved behind his father, beginning to tie him up.

"I want to stay here, but there's no place for l'Cie. I'm going with the others, and we'll survive. Somehow. I promise you that, Dad. I hate to run out on you-" Then Bartholomew interrupted him, saying "You're not running!" Hope looked at him, and he continued "This is not running away. You've made a choice. Survive, and do what needs to be done." "You mean, complete my Focus?" Hope asked.

His father shook his head. "Don't you worry about that. You make the choice," he said firmly. Hope hugged in and said "Thanks, dad." Then he stood and ran over to us, and we all walked out of Hope's house. Outside Snow was covering his mouthing and coughing. "Damn it," he said. "Our turn, Hero," Lightning said. "What, I can handle a little gas," he protested. "Stay back and catch your breath. Hope and I'll throw in some hits for you!" I told him. He reluctantly agreed and we started our fight against the Havoc Skytank.

The ship aimed its turrets at me and Lightning, and we had to dodge to the side to avoid the gunfire. Hope cast Shell and Protect on me and Light, and I nodded my thanks to him before firing a quartet of Ruin spells. They all hit the portside turret, which creaked for a moment before firing again. The magical shield created by the Protect spell blocked the bullets themselves, but the force off the impacts still hit me in the arm.

I gasped, and glared at the ship when it yelled "Nowhere to run, l'Cie!" I fired off another barrage of spells while Lightning turned her blade into a gun and began taking shots at the ship. There was a beep and a set of missiles fired out of the top to hit us. They strength of the attack sent us all back, and Fang yelled "These guys really want to die, don't they?" "Let's not keep them waiting!" I replied, and charged Indomitus with a Thunder spell before throwing at it the turret on the portside.

The sword sailed through the air like an arrow and hit perfectly. The Thunder spell spread out across the turret, fizzing and snapping, before the turret itself exploded. The ship swayed a moment from the blast until at launched another volley of missiles at us. We all held up our respective weapons to dodge the attack, except for me, since I had thrown Indomitus.

One of the missiles hit me head on and exploded, sending me through the air until I hit the wall to Hope's house. "Deiru!" Lightning called. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the sudden stars, and called "I'm okay!" I stood and cast of pair of Cura spells on myself, feeling the magic repair a set of broken ribs I had. I reached out with my will and called back Indomitus, which reappeared in my hand with a burst of blue and silver flame.

One of the officers on the ship said "Surrender now!" and I glared at the ship. Deciding not to throw Indomitus again, I cast a pair of Fire and Thunder spells at the turret on the starboard side, and when the smoke around it faded the turret was slightly melted. Still, it rained its guns on Lightning and fired. The Protect spell blocked the Bullets, but the force of the blow caused her to take a step back and clutch her stomach. "Lightning, are you okay?" I called. She looked back at and replied "I'm fine!"

Trusting her word, I ran forward, and that's when I got a crazy idea. "Hope, Light, I'm going to jump into the air! When I do, hit me with a pair of Aero spells to send me higher, got it?" I asked. They looked confused, but nodded, and I ran up to the edge of the ledge where the Skytank was. I jumped off the edge, and went a few feet into the air, and that's when Lightning and Hope hit me with the Aero spells.

The combined wind of both spells sent me father and higher, until I was above the airship. I looked down to see a pair of PSICOM soldiers next to a hole in the top of the ship. There was a beep and the hole opened to shoot out another missile strike. Now that I knew where they were coming from, I sailed down through the air and landed right in front of the soldier's faces.

I gave them wave and said "Nice view from up here," before I jumped forward and kicked one in the stomach, before spinning in midair and hitting him with another kick that sent him into his companions, and they both went over the edge. Then I looked to see a hatch on the roof of the ship, and I ran over to open it. Right before I did they was an explosion on the starboard side, and I heard he sounds of gunfire cease except for the lasers the ship was firing. I guess the starboard turret was done for, courtesy of Lightning and the others.

I went back to open the hatch, but before I did it opened on its own, and a total of six soldiers climbed out. They all pointed their guns at me, and one of them said "Don't move or you'll out a total of six bullets in you." They had their guns trained on me and were ready to fire, so I knew that charging them wouldn't work. Quickly I tried to think of a solution, until I heard the continuing fire of laser and rockets below, and I got an idea.

I raised my hand in surrender and began walking backwards. "Okay, you've got me," I said, playing surrender. "Then stop moving!" the officer said. "You'll fall off the edge!" I smiled. "Thanks for letting me know." I turned and sprinted to the edge of the ship. Bullets fired behind me, and one of them grazed my cheek as it went past. Ignoring the pain, I ran to the edge of the ship and jumped back off.

I fell down through the air and used an Aero spell to send myself far enough to land lightly on the ground in front of Hope's house, knees bent to absorb the impact. I looked at Light and the others; they weren't looking to good. In my momentary absent and a few missile barrages without a third medic, they were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Things aren't going too well," Fang said. "We need something big, big enough to take out that ship," Hope told me. They fired more rockets, and we all paused to block it before continuing to cast spells at the ship. "What have you guys got in mind?" I asked. Lightning frowned. "I could try to summon Odin, but those missiles might be too much, even for him. And Snow's not well enough to summon his Eidolon either."

I grimaced and fired off a couple water spells at the ship. "Then what do we do?" I asked. "Wait, how about you summon your Eidolon?" Hope asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that'll work, but if I do that then you all need to stand back! Regnuma will only listen to me, and if you try to give her an order she'll kill you on the spot!" Fang smirked. "My kind of person. All right, let's give Spiky some space!" She and Hope immediately ran back to right in front of Hope's house, but Light looked at me worriedly.

I could tell what she was thinking; the last time I had come in contact with my Eidolon, I had been fighting it. Could I even control Regnuma? Still, I smiled at Light and said "Don't worry, it'll be fine." She still looked unsure, but nodded and ran back to be with the others. Now that I had a decent amount of space, I raised my right hand, palm facing upwards. The brand on the palm of my hand glowed purple and black, and from my brand raised a perfectly formed back diamond, Regnuma's eidolith.

I placed the crystal on the ground and raised my sword above my head, tip pointing downward. The officers in the ship had stopped firing, curious as to what I was doing, but I knew in a moment that they'd be firing a-plenty when my Eidolon was summoned. "Rise from the shadows to conquer our enemies. Use your power to rent them asunder, as is the will of the goddess! Unleash your wrath upon all who would oppose you! Come forth…" I brought my sword down, and the crystal shattered. "Regnuma!"

xxx

Ha ha ha, I just gave you all a cliffhanger! I apologize if you hate that, but stay tuned and you'll see what happens next!

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 23 Dark Eidolon

"Regnuma!" I called, bringing the point of Indomitus down on the crystal eidolith. It shattered into seven pieces, and those shards began to glow. They shot up into the air and flew higher, higher, until the reached through the clouds, and flashed in a purple light. Then there was a rumble of thunder, and through the clouds shot a huge figure, wrapped in a pair of bats wing. It sailed down through the air until it crashed into the ground in front of me.

The impact caused dust and dirt to rise in a cloud, but through it a saw my Eidolon rise to its feet. It opened its completely red orbs, made an inhuman roar, and with one flap of its wings cleared the dust away. One of the guys in the Skytank must have forgotten to turn off the megaphone, because I heard one officer say "What in Eden is _that _thing?" I smiled and walked up to stand next to my Eidolon. "Regnuma!" I called, and she turned to look at me. "You have once again been freed to destroy as you will. Now I give you but one request." I pointed at the Skytank. "Destroy that ship!"

Regnuma roared in confirmation, and a ball of fire appeared at the tips of its claws. It swung one hand at the ship, than another, and a total of ten Fire spells sailed towards the Skytank. The force of the barrage caused it to sway slightly, and I was glad to see my Eidolon was doing such damage. It turned my same to the hull on the port side where I knew the missiles were stored. I fired a trio of thunder spells at it, and I could see the electricity travel along the surface.

The Skytank fired another round of missiles at me, but Regnuma roared and fired a lightning bolt at them. The bolt jumped from one missile to the other, and they all exploded in midair. I smiled again; these PSICOM guys were no math for my Eidolon. I ran over to Regnuma and jumped onto its back, holding its shoulder on the spot between its wings. "Take us up!" I called. It flapped its wings and jumped into the air, flying until we were above the ship.

I thanked Regnuma and jumped off its back, falling down to land on the ship in a neat roll that left me unharmed. I looked up at Regnuma, still in the air, and said "Go back to attacking the front! Keep theses guys distracted!" Regnuma roared and nodded, flying back to land in front of Hope' house and continues its assault. Then I saw Light and the others and ordered "Let the other l'Cie help you!" it looked up at me, and if Regnuma had an expression it would probably have been offense and protest. Still, it growled took a step to the side to make room for Light and the others.

I ran over to the hatch that I had planned on opening the first time I was up here, and did so. The instant I did I heard officers inside saying "Get to the top! Don't let them in!" I made a Fira spell, but willed it to not go off for a few seconds, and tossed it into the opening. The ball of fire landed on the floor and I hurriedly closed the hatch back up. About two seconds later there was a muffled explosion, along with the screams of several soldiers.

I opened the hatch back up and jumped in, landing in a narrow metal-walled hallway. The sides of the hallway had streaks of ash, and there were about four soldiers lying on the ground. Silently applauding myself for the idea make a spell/grenade, I ran down the hall and came to a fork, trying to figure out where to go. I received my answer when to my right a total of three PSICOM officers, one of them a PSICOM Warlord who carried a spear, appeared.

Without giving them time to aim their weapons I charged forward, casting a water spell followed by Blizzard. The second spell froze the first one, and left one of the officers frozen with his finger millimeters from the trigger. I slashed my sword across the chest of the second one, who fell like a rag doll, and that left just the Warlord.

He said "Eat spear!" and charged t me, bringing his spear down over his head. Calmly I blocked it with Indomitus and responded with a stab to the stomach, but he jumped back just in time. He kicked me in the stomach and sent me across the hall, and while I was down he crouched and began charging his manadrive. I hurriedly stood up and charged forward, but by the time I was halfway down the hall the guy was ready, and sent a Fira, Thundara and Blizzara spell at me.

The Fira spell caused me to stop and block, while Thundara paralyzed me for a second because of the electricity, before Blizzara froze me in place. I couldn't move, and the PSICOM officer slowly walked toward me, in no hurry now that I was subdued. "I guess you done for, l'Cie," he said, chuckling. But then the ship shuddered and tilted to the left, accompanied a large explosion from the area of the port-side hull. "What the-?" he said, while the tilting of the floor caused the ice binding me to slide across the floor heading straight for a wall.

"Hey!" the officer called after me, but I couldn't stop sliding until I hit the wall at the end of the fork in the hall. The ice on me shattered, and without it I was able to move again. The officer ran towards me, but I made a show of still not being able to move until he was a few feet in front of me. Then I looked up and stabbed Indomitus in his stomach before he could tell it was ruse. All I heard was a choked gargle before he slumped to the side and fell off my blade.

After using Water to wipe the blood off Indomitus, I resumed my search through the halls for the control room. The rest of the hallways were empty, and I predicted the soldiers had all pulled back to ambush me when I reached the room. I had nearly ran past it when I reached a door that said "Pilots Only- Do Not Enter" Smiling, I opened the door just a crack and threw a Blizzard grenade in the room along with an Aero one.

I heard shouts of surprise and fear from the inside along with the shout "GRENADE!" There two separate blasts, one sounding like a hailstorm and the other sounding like a gust of wind. I tightened my grip on Indomitus and charged through the door. On the other side we two pilots at the controls while in front of them were about ten PSICOM soldiers, the other ten either frozen or unconscious. Three of the officer charged forward at me with clubs while the other seven pointed their guns.

"Not today!" I called, and spun in a circle to bring Indomitus around in an arc, deflecting a few bullets and cutting two soldiers across the chest. I hit the other on the head with a Thunder spell, knocking him clean out, before I ducked and punched the floor, sending energy threw it. Despite the fact it was a metal floor pillars of Earth hot up through it, lifting all seven other officers in the air before they fell back down.

Not giving them the chance to get back up, I ran up and stabbed two officers in the chest in succession, before turning to look at the other five. Before they could aim at me I cast Thundara and they jerked in muscles spasms. Then I cast Blizzara to freeze two of the other officers before smacking a third one on the head with the flat of my blade, knocking him unconscious. That left two others, who I cast a Aerora spell on and sent them into the walls, passed out with concussions.

I walked up to where the two pilots were so focused on firing at my Eidolon and the others that they didn't even notice me. I smiled and tapped them both on the shoulders at the same time. They turned to look at me, and the moment they did they both shouted in surprise. Before they could do anything else I grabbed the backs of their heads and slammed both of their faces into the keyboards. I pulled them back and they slumped in their chairs, heads lolling.

The weapons were still firing on autopilot and I didn't know which button was for that, so I got on the computer and searched for the code for emergency self-destruct. I came to it, but it said I needed a password to start it. I thought about it for a second before typed in "Fal'cie" To my delight it worked, and the screen said I had about one minute to leave the ship before detonation. I knew that wasn't enough time to run back up to the hatch, so I looked at the windshield of the control room.

I turned Indomitus in my hand so it was pointing down and slammed the butt of it into the glass. I t shattered, and I stood on the edge and called "Regnuma! Catch me!" Then I jumped out of the windows and sailed through the air before I began falling. Regnuma flew down and caught me with one hand, before flying up and landing on the ground, depositing me next to Light and the others. The Havoc Skytank exploded in a blast of light and intense heat, and I blocked my eyes to avoid the light. Once it had faded I looked at it and actually bowed. "You have my thanks for your services. You may return to your eidolith."

Regnuma growled and nodded before flashing bright purple, and when the light faded there was just her eidolith, which I jumped and caught out of the air. The eidolith itself shimmered with a small light before it too faded from existence, until I called it again. I realized with disappointment that I hadn't gotten the chance to use her Gestalt form, but I figured I could save that for the net big fight. looked at the others and asked "Are you guys okay?" They nodded, but I could see numerous cuts and bruises along their bodies, and I said "Let's sty at Hope's father's for one more night, and we'll rise early in the morning."

They nodded, but then another Havoc Skytank rose from the sky and trained its guns on us. "Again? There's no end to these guys!" Fang said. I nodded in agreement, tired but willing to keep fighting, until there was fire from a third ship, and the second one exploded and fell down through the sky. I looked at the third ship, cautious but still willing to see who had helped us. The ship landed and opened, and a few PSICOM officers ran out while one other walked towards us with his gun over his shoulder.

"Heya, Fang," he said, and took off his helmet. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and when he looked at Fang he had a cocky expression. Cavalry Captain Rygdea. "Need a lift?" he asked. Fang lowered her spear and smiled. "Don't get cute," she told him, and turned to look at us. "Right, let's move it." She walked over to the ship, and I saw Hope look back at his house. "Take care, Dad," he said, before running to catch up with us.

I walked next to Lightning and asked "How are you feeling?" "Good, but not great. We'll need to get these injuries healed," she told me. We were silent for a moment, until I looked at her and said "Lightning, I meant what I said before, by the way. I give you my word, we _will _see Serah again." She looked at me and smiled. "I believe you," she said. I smiled too, and we got on the Cavalry ship.

xxx

Whew, this chapter might not have looked hard, but it did a number on me! Still, I hope that you all enjoyed it.

Please review! (Flames will be ignored)


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 24 Secrets and Plans

I walked through the halls of the _Lindblum_, pride of the Cavalry's airships. The ship itself was massive, and on the inside it was equally so. The halls were all metal and long, leading to countless numbers of rooms and facilities. Raines, the Brigadier General of the fleet, said that the purpose of the Lindblum was to act as a flying fortress and battle-station, and in times of need it could house a small army in its rooms.

However, as impressive as it was and as much as I could see the use for it, that didn't help me any when I got lost in amongst the ship's numerous halls. Every single one looked exactly like the others, and I had taken a wrong turn on my way to my room, ending up in my being hopelessly lost. Groaning, I looked around the hall I was in, trying to spot any distinguishing landmarks. To my left were some windows through which was the night sky, meaning I was on the left side of the ship, exactly the way I _didn't _want to go.

I walked to the edge of the hall and noticed a sign that said 7-1. From what the soldiers had told me, that meant I was on the seventh floor, first hallway from the port side. My room was on the 12th floor, 8th hallway, so I was a bit of a ways from it. Then I got an idea and raised my hand. Focusing, electricity began to crackle between my fingers. Smiling I placed my hand against he wall to my right and pushed.

The energy in my hand transferred to the metal wall, and when I pulled my hand away there was the glowing imprint of my hand there. Now I would know that I had passed this hallway. In this fashion I walked through the halls, up and down stairs, marking every one I passed, looking for the central elevator to take me to the twelfth floor. I found it on the fifth floor, 3rd hall, and I smiled at the discovery. I focused my will and all the prints I had left disappeared, and I walked into the elevator to go the twelfth floor.

I came out on my floor in the fifth hallway, and as I stepped out of the hall I looked around, notching a door at the end of the hall was open. Through it was a balcony where one could stand and watch the clouds stream by, and Snow was standing there. I frowned and walked over, stepping out onto the balcony and leaning on the rail. He started when he saw me, but smiled and said "Hey Deiru, what's up?" "I just finally made it back to this floor. I was lost for the past hour," I told him.

He laughed. "yeah, that happened to me too, only some soldiers gave me an actual map of the ship." "Just how long are we supposed to stay here?" I asked. His smiled faded and he said "According to Raines, the Sanctum's already captured Sazh and Vanille. Now we have to wait until the Sanctum makes an announcement of it, and that's when we go to save them and capture the Primarch." I lowered my head and looked away so he wouldn't see my face. Not the Primarch, Barthandelus.

The thought of the fal'Cie in disguise made me think about the rest of the journey that I knew was going to happen. The battle with him, going to Pulse, coming back and destroying Orphan. And the fact that once our journey was over, I would probably return to my own world. I was silent for a while, and Snow didn't say anything else, staring at the night sky. Eventually I asked "Hey, Snow?" he looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Once we've saved Cocoon, fulfilled our Focus and whatnot, what do you plan to do? I mean really, what is you want to do afterward?" I asked. He blinked in surprise, and thought about my question. Then he spoke, his voice serious. "I want to have a proper marriage to Serah, with Lightning's blessing. I want to stay alive until she wakes from being a crystal, and then marry her. And in time, maybe even start a family together."

At this I shuddered, and he looked at me. "What?" I smiled. "Sorry, but the idea of a miniature Snow running around, long with the original one, frightens me." He looked at me, flabbergasted, until he started laughing, and I joined in. We were like that for a while, until we cooled down and I asked "So that really is your plan? Save Serah, protect Cocoon, and start a big happy family?" He nodded. "Why? Have you got any plans?"

The question surprised me, and I thought about it. Once I had completed this journey, what would I do? Then the answer hit me, and for some reason it filled me with despair. I sighed. "I'm sure Lightning has told and the others about how I came from another world, am I right?" He nodded and said "Yeah, she said that you weren't Cocoon or Pulse, but from someplace else entirely."

"That's about the gist of it. I was brought into this world because time itself was in danger. There were people in my world that had the power to alter time in this world, and I was sent here to stop them. If I traveled along with you guys along this journey, then the timeline itself would be changed, and the method used to alter this world would be cindered null and void, because they'd be affecting a timeline that doesn't exist."

Snow slowly nodded. "Okay, I'm following you so far." "All I have to do to change the timeline is be with you guys during this journey. But afterward my purpose for being here would be fulfilled. There'd be no reason for me to stay, and I might even return to my world," I said sadly. He frowned at me. "What's the problem with that? Don't you want to go back?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. Sure, back there in my world I have a home, friends, family, my old life. But here I have a new one, one with excitement, adventures, and people I could hand my life to and I know they wouldn't let me down. A far cry from the life I had before. If I was ever presented the choice between staying in this world or going back to my old one, I'm not sure how I would respond."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's frustrating, not being able to decide, and I fear if I don't the choice will made for me." With this I was silent, as was Snow, until he turned to me and said "I have a suggestion." I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. "I'm all ears." "My suggestion is this: Just don't worry about it. If you ever have to make that choice, you'll know what to choose when the time comes. Until then, don't let it bother you and just keep going." He smiled, showing that trademark cocky smirk of his. "Things will themselves out in the end, right?"

His idea surprised me, and I thought about it for a few seconds. Eventually I was forced too consider that he was right. Worrying over something that _might _happen would do me no good now, and by then I'll have made my decision. "I guess you're right. Things _will_ work themselves out in the end. Worrying about it now won't solve much, will it?" I asked. Snow smile grew wider. "Now you're getting it. If we keep our eyes on the goal, we'll come out fine."

I smiled. "Thanks Snow. I needed that." I made a small laugh. "You know, I'm usually the one handing out ideas, and yet here you are giving me a suggestion on how to keep moving. I appreciate it. This world shown me so much, I'm no sure if I would want to go back." I looked up. "Especially if that meant leaving Lightning."

Snow nodded, not hearing that last bit, until it processed and he froze, staring at me. "What did you just say?" I froze and looked at him, my relief quickly changing to horror. Did I say that last bit out loud? "You said you wouldn't want to leave Lightning? Does that mean that you... that you..." My eyes widened and I quickly held up my hands. "No, no! It's not like that! We didn't do anything-" His eyes widened further. "_We_? You mean you and Light both..."

"No! No, I'm telling you nothing like that happened! We just kissed and-" Then I hurriedly shut my mouth, instantly realizing what had just come out of my mouth. If it was possible, Snow's eyes grew even wider. "You and Lightning _kissed_? And she didn't try to kill you?" he asked, thunderstruck. I looked at him, and slowly my panic faded to be be replaced by despair. Now I had to see just how much damage I had caused.

I sighed. "Yeah, it happened. Just don't tell anyone, or who knows what could happen." Snow nodded, still shocked, and said "I just never imagined... I mean, Lightning actually falling _in love_-" "Shut up!" I hurriedly said. "What if someone here's you?! You can't let anyone find out!" His shock faded, and he had on the biggest grin ever, as if he had just been offered a million dollars in cash.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone find out about you and Lightning falling in-" "Shut UP!" I said. "Just don't say another word about it! If Lightning finds out that, accidentally or not, I told you of all people what happened, she kill us both!" Snow's smile just kept getting bigger, and he said "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." With that I sighed, reckoning that at least some of the damage had been repaired.

"Thank you Snow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed," I told him. He nodded, still smiling and said "Have a nice night little bro." I stopped and turned back, glaring at him. "Call me that again and I swear I will chop your freaking manhood off," I said, not kidding around. Hastily he stopped joking and held up his hands. "Okay, I won't. Just leave my body parts where they belong."

I nodded and walked back into the halls, glad that I had made my point. I walked to my room, and on the way in I put my face in my hand. Just how stupid would I have to be to let that slip out? I only hoped that I could trust Snow at his word, or my days in this world would be short-lived. Could this night get any worse? Then when I looked up I saw I was in a hallway, only it was _not _the hallway my room was in.

No, do not tell me I made _another _wrong turn. I looked at the sign on the wall that said 1-4. I was on the first floor, fourth hallway. Without even looking I had managed to go down eleven floors from where I had meant to be! I groaned.

Apparently this night _could _get worse.

xxx

_Office of the Primarch, Eden_

Primarch Galenth Dysley, otherwise known as Barthandelus, reached over and turned off the lamp on the corner of his desk. It was a late night, and the fal'Cie would have to go to his chambers and fake sleep lest he arouse his tools' suspicion. It was a façade he detested, fal'Cie had no real need for sleep, and while he was he was more prone o attack or assassination, despite his overwhelming security. However, he did so anyway, it took less effort than trying to make up fake reasons for his staying awake throughout the night.

Just as he turned off the lamp there was a knock on the door, and he frowned in annoyance before turning it back on. "Enter," he said quietly. The door swung open and in walked both of his disciples, Yaag Rosch and Jihl Nabaat. They both bowed, and Rosch said "Your Eminence, we both have reports regarding the situation of the fugitive l'Cie."

He raised an eyebrow, but motioned for them to continue. "The five l'Cie from Palumpolum have disappeared, it seems they were taken in by rogue soldiers and are currently in hiding," Rosch told him. His expression darkened and he said "Do you have a plan for drawing them out, Lieutenant Colonel?" He nodded. "I have devised a way to make them come out of hiding, but first Colonel Nabaat must give her report."

She blinked and glared at him, angered at being put on the spot, and Dysley sighed. His tools had their uses, but at times these two together could act like such children. "Your report, Jihl?" he asked. Hurriedly she faced him and adjusted her glasses, clearing her throat before saying "Your Eminence, we are pleased to report that the two l'Cie that were in Nautilus have been successfully captured, and are currently being held aboard the _Palamecia_."

The Primarch nodded and turned to Rosch. "Now, what is this plan of yours?" He cleared his throat. "Sir, it is my belief that the missing l'Cie might be allies of the two we have captured, and would likely try to amass a rescue mission if their location were to be revealed. My suggestion is that we have the larger part of the Sanctum's forces board the _Palamecia_ and keep patrol, while the ship itself for the l'Cie's public execution site. The forces on the ship will overpower the l'Cie, and they will be killed in their attempts at rescue."

Dysley thought about this plan for a second. It was a good plan, one that could easily put into action and succeed. However, if it were just four of the fugitives that would attempt a rescue, there might be no trouble. But that fifth one, the l'Cie from that other world, his participation might change things. "Very well, we will proceed with your plan, under two conditions."

Rosch straightened and said "Of course sir. But may I know what those conditions are?" "The first condition is this: Colonel Nabaat board the _Palamecia_, while you Rosch are to take charge of the _Proudclad_ along with the Sanctum's aerial forces, and stand guard over the ship from the outside. Second: I will board the ship as well."

The second one caused both of his tools to look up, but before they could protest he raised his hand. "This is not negotiation; this plan of your will either be carried out under these conditions, or not at all. What is your choice?" he asked. The two of them were silent for a moment, until they looked at each other and Jihl said "We accept these terms, Your Eminence." The Primarch nodded. "Then carry out the preparations, and we will leave as soon as possible." Both of his tools nodded, and bowed before walking out the door.

The instant the door closed the Primarch sighed and sat back. The plan was good in theory, but there were many ways it could go wrong. Still, if the l'Cie managed to fight their way through the ship and make it to him, he could easily use his powers to put them in their place. Then he stood and walked over to a corner of the room. Waving his hand, a square section of the floor rose before sliding back, revealing a hole.

Looking down the hole, the disguised fal'Cie looked at the figure chained below, and smiled. The human from another world likely thought that the goddess was the only one who could reach across worlds. And when he found he was wrong, and saw who he had brought, the Primarch's victory would be assured. Barthandelus waved his hand and the hole closed, and he laughed. He was going to enjoy this indeed.

xxx

Well, now the cat's really out of the bag. Not only does Snow know about Deiru and Lightning, but Barthandelus has something nasty up his sleeve. With their battle coming soon, how will things occur?

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: HOLY HELL! FOUR THOUSAND REVIEWS! Honestly, I never did quite expect any of my stories to get this popular, and it's all thanks to you, my fellow readers! Thank you!

Ch. 25 Beginning the Plan

The five of us- Lightning, Fang, Snow, Hope, and me- all stood on the launch deck aboard the _Lindblum_. A TV on a pillar showed a news report, and we, along with Raines and Captain Rygdea, watched it. It showed a huge airship flying through the sky, and the reporter spoke. "_There she is, the Palamecia, pride of the Sanctum Skyfleet. This might flagship is currently holding the apprehended l'Cie apprehended in Nautilus. The l'Cie will face official sentencing upon their arrival in the capital._"

"What's with the show?" Snow asked. "So the Primarch can oversee the judgment of the villainous l'Cie, with their execution as the climax. The people will cheer, and fal'Cie dominion will be undisputed," Raines explained. "All part of the plan," Lightning said. "Yes, but it also presents an opportunity," he said. The reporter added "_In a display of unwavering dedication to duty, the Primarch himself has boarded the Palamecia and focused his personal attention on resolving the Pulse crisis."_

"Their laying out bait for us," I said. Snow looked at me. "Bait, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, that's right.'Here are your friends. Come and get them.'" Snow smiled. "Well if they're telling us to mount a rescue..." He pumped his fists together. "I'll take that action. All in." Rygdea laughed and said "Well, bets are on the table. When you need to leave, I'll be standing by." Then he ran off.

The rest of us broke off to get ready for the big fight, and I approached Raines. "So besides charging in, gun blazing, what's the plan?" I asked. "Our mission is twofold: rescue the captured l'Cie from imprisonment, and capture the Primarch afterward. His testimony is needed if we are to convince the people of the fal'Cie's deceptions. The five of you will carry out those two objectives, while the Cavalry keeps any forces on the outside of the ship occupied until we receive a signal that you've either succeeded, or failed." I nodded.

I walked a little farther down the hall, until I came next to Hope. He looked worried about something, and I guessed "Are you thinking about your dad?" He blinked and looked at me. "No, another Cavalry unit picked him up, and took him to a safe-house. I'm just thinking that it's kind of ironic." I raised an eyebrow. "What's ironic?" I asked. "When I left with you and Light, I wanted to get revenge on the Sanctum over what happened to my mom. But then you guys showed me a way out, and helped me. But here I am, in a fight against the Sanctum after all."

I nodded; that did in its way have a sense of irony. "Only now you're in for a different reason. That's what counts," I told him, and he nodded. Satisfied, I walked further, until I noticed Fang standing there as well, and I decided to talk to her. "So Fang, are you ready for this fight?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Hell yeah. I don't care what you're going to have to face on that ship. I'm rescuing Vanille, either way. I wasn't kidding when I say the world can burn if that's what it takes to save her."

Slightly surprised by this declaration, I said "Do you really mean that? You give up the world to protect Vanille?" She nodded, and I whistled. "You really do care for her," I said, more of a statement than a question. Fang nodded again. "Vanille and I had the same Focus the first time around, and we couldn't have finished it unless we worked together. Even before that, we lived in the same village on Gran Pulse. Vanille and I are like family."

I nodded, understanding, and continued walking. I had spoken with Snow last night, and before we left for this huge battle, I had to talk to one more people. "Hey, Lightning?" I asked. She turned to look at me, and said "Yeah?" I pondered how to start this, and said "I wanted to talk to you, about what happened in Palumpolum." She looked confused, until her expression cleared and she said "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," I said. "Well, what is there about that that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. "Well, I just wanted to be sure whether or not you meant it, when you said you had the same feelings for me as I do for you," I said. Her eyes widened, and she was silent for a moment, before she took a deep breath and said "I meant it." Immediately her cheeks turned pink, and she looked away.

My eyes widened, and I said "Could you come with me for a second?" She nodded, and we walked to a separate hallway that was empty. "Lightning, I want you to know that what I said was true. I do love you," I said seriously. Her blush grew brighter, and she said "I feel the same way, but why are we talking about that now?" "Because I wanted to know whether or not you wanted to the rest of the group to know," I replied.

Her eyes snapped back to mine and she said "No!" I blinked, and she did too when she realized how she must have sounded. "At least, not right now. We don't need something like this being revealed right now. It'll just distract the group. But I do want this continue," she said. I nodded in agreement and smiled. "Well, so long as we're letting this continue, then I have no regrets about doing this." She looked at me. "Doing wha-?" Then I kissed her, effectively silencing whatever she was about to say.

After a second she returned the kiss, and we swayed to a nonexistent breeze as we became lost in one another. All that I knew was her breath, her scent, and her lips. This was even better than the first time, and I had no desire to stop. Apparently neither did Light, and we kept going for I don't know how long. The only times we ever stopped were to catch our breath, we immediately reconnected afterward.

Then we heard Fang over the intercom saying "_Hey Spiky, Soldier Girl! We're leaving so get your asses down here!" _We both broke apart and looked at the intercom, me because of annoyance, Lightning because of actually being flustered. "Well, I guess we should we going," she said. I sighed and nodded, before saying "But don't think this puts an end to anything. I still want to finish this, minus the interruptions."

For this I was awarded both a punch on the arm, and the sight of Lightning blushing like a tomato, the second being well worth the first. "Let's just go, all right?" she asked, and I nodded. We walked back into the launch deck, and went over to where everyone else was waiting. "About time. Just what were you two doing?" Fang asked. Lightning started turning red, and I covered for her by saying "We were talking about how we might best deal with whatever PSICOM soldiers are on the ship."

Fang looked suspicious but nodded, and Lightning mouthed "Thank you." Now that we were all assembled Rygdea pointed at our ship and said "This baby here's a PSICOM vessel. It'll take you aboard the _Palamecia_." "Oh, so we're cargo now?" Snow asked. "A parting gift to our rotting government. Take those PSICOM guys apart." "And we're supposed to take on them all? I think the entire division's on board," Lightning said.

"I don't care how many lackeys they got, Vanille's in there," Fang said. "I'm sure she's fine," Hope said. "Vanille's a lot tougher than I could ever be." Lightning looked at him. "Hope, are you scared?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm terrified. But I'll be alright. Because I have you, Deiru, Fang, and this guy. We're all in this mess. We've got to stick together," Hope declared. "Right, enough with the bonding. It's go time," Rygdea said. We all nodded and walked forward. Along the way Snow asked "What do mean 'this guy'?" and Hope laughed.

Once we were all strapped in Rygdea started the ship, and flew it out of the _Lindblum_. We flew through the air for a while, watching the clouds go by, until we came near the _Palamecia_. "Whoa," I said. The ship was huge, as large as the _Lindblum_, and from what I had gathered it would be full of soldiers and mechanized monsters. More airships than I could count flew around the _Palamecia _itself, and I briefly wondered how Raines was going to keep them all occupied.

"There's the landing deck. Let's go," Rygdea said. But when he started to fly forward another ship blocked our way. Instantly annoyed he grabbed the radio and said "What's the holdup?" From the other end a voice answered "Stand by. Verifying identification code." "You let me land this bird or I'll crash it into your ass!" Rygdea yelled. I smiled; when he said it like that I wasn't sure if he was saying that to play the part or not. Either way, the idea of shoving an airship up the rear end of some PSICOM soldier was a rather satisfying picture.

Then a set of holographic rings appeared and the ship in front of us flew off. "Code verified. You're free to dock," the bridge told us. "About damn time," Rygdea said. He began to fly through the rings, and we heard "All clear. Welcome aboard." "So far, so good," I said. "Yeah, let's just hope it stays that way," Lightning said. I looked at her. "We'll survive. Trust me," I told her. She looked at me, and then top to the ship opened, and Rygdea stopped next to the landing deck. "This is where you get off."

We each gave him our thanks, before we climbed up and jumped out. The top closed and Rygdea flew off, but the moment he did we heard "_Code Red! Repeat: Code Red! Attention all crew: this is not a drill! Code Red!"_ A unit of soldiers ran down to stand in front of us, and I said "Well, here comes the welcoming committee." "You're right. Let's tear it up!" Snow yelled. "We're here for Vanille and Sazh. Stay focused!" Lightning said. We all nodded, and charged forward.

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" I told them. They did, and I threw a Thunder spell in the form of a ball. When it hit the ground I covered my eyes, and the spell went off in the form of a flash bang, dazing all five of the soldiers. Once the light faded we uncovered our eyes and charged forward. I took the soldier on the far left, who was trying to properly aim a machine gun at me. However, he was still dazed and without being able to properly function I was able to smack him on the side of his head with Indomitus, knocking him out.

The others each received a soldier apiece, and within seconds they were down and out. I was about to say "good job" but then more came running out. "Looks like they want to play," Fang commented. "No kidding. So where to?" Snow asked. Fang gestured with her head. "Right up there."

xxx

_Palamecia, Primarch's office_

Dysley paced about his office, his infinite patience finally beginning to wear thin. The l'Cie had made it aboard the ship, but their present location was unknown, so there was no indication as to whether they were heading in the direction on the prison bay or not. After thousands of years overseeing Cocoon and human inhabitants, being near the end was doing well to upset him. There were many ways this plan he had been working on could go wrong, and it all depended on seven l'Cie.

But while that meant this could go wrong at least seven ways, there was one way this plan could still work if it did. He looked in the corner of his office to see the figure from the other world chained there. Walking over, he knelled so that he was eye level with them. "It's time for you to arise," he said. The figure was silent, but eventually moved, and purple eyes opened to look at him. "Your friend will be here soon, don't forget to play the part of distressing damsel. You wouldn't want young Deiru or his friends dead, would you?"

The prisoner shook her head, and said "You are a bastard, but I'll play the part." Dysley smiled. "Good. Now until then, enjoy your sleep." He waved his hand, and the figure fell asleep again, compliments of his spell. Now that she was subdued the Primarch left his office and began to walk back to the bridge with his armed escort.

Everything was coming to a head.

xxx

Oh dear, now the crew has boarded the _Palamecia_, and this is where, to coin the phrase, "shit's gonna get real."

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 26 Reunion

The five of us made it to a hallway, which beyond held a huge number of soldiers. "Let us through! Block our way, you die!" Snow yelled. Fang put her hands on her hips and asked "You _trying _to get them angry?" "Thought maybe they'd run. There's been enough blood spilt," Snow admitted. "You'd thought they'd run? Let me refresh your memory. These people think they're protecting people from l'Cie. The fal'Cie have them all brainwashed."

Snow pounded a fist against the wall. "Fal'Cie! I have had it! We cannot let this go on!" "Then let's get going!" I called. "_Attention all crew: Code Green! Repeat: Code Green! Security forces stand by! Hostile forces on board! Code Green!" _a screen announced. Ignoring it we charged forward, meeting a pair of PSICOM Infiltrators, with two PSICOM Huntresses and a Viking.

Snow and Fang broke off to deal with the Viking, while Lighting and Hope each took a PSICOM Huntress and I went after the Infiltrators. They each pointed their guns at me and fired, and I ducked to avoid the shots while stabbing Indomitus into the ground and sending a Thunder spell through it, the energy traveling through the floor and up their feet. They seized up and couldn't fire again, giving me the time to stab them both in the stomach and turn to see how the others were doing.

Lightning had finished off the Huntress she had targeting, while Hope was wearing down his and Fang and Snow wearing making progress against the Viking. As I watched Hope used Quake followed by Aerora and Blizzara. The earth from the first spell was tossed around by the second, and turned into razor-sharp shards of frozen earth from the third. The shards spun around the Huntress like a twister, and she had just enough time to say "Damn you!" before the shards finished her.

Hope then sent the twister full of shards after the Viking, and I nodded, impressed. "Very good, Hope. You've gotten stronger," I told him. He smiled at the compliment, and yelled "Snow, Fang, get back!" They did, and he sent the twister of ice shards to completely envelope the Viking. It gave a mechanized whir of frustration and swung its arm around, the end of it burning with flames. However, each time the Viking turned up the heat on its arm the chill from the twister would instantly cool it back down.

While it vainly tried to heat up the fire on its arm Lightning, Fang, Snow and I attacked the Viking, Hope keeping the tornado from fading. Eventually it grew tired of trying to heat up its arm and whirred in anger. It raised is arm above its head and was perfectly still, then a few seconds later it rushed forward, out of the tornado and at Hope, unleashing its Firestorm attack. A chain of small explosions occurred around Hope, knocking him off balance and into the air.

"Hope!" Lightning called. He hit the ground and slowly got back up, but without his focus on it the tornado of ice wobbled and faded. Before Hope had a chance to create another the Viking hit him again, and kept on him relentlessly. "I got ya kid!" Fang yelled, and she drove her spear into the Viking's side. It turned and swung at her to keep her back before swiftly turning back to Hope. "Snow, Fang, you guys try and get rid of that Viking. Light and I'll make sure that Hope stays up!"

They nodded and attacked the Viking while Lightning and I each sent a volley of Cure spells at Hope. Green light surrounded his body and the burn from the Firestorm faded, but the Viking kept on him still preventing him from attacking and forcing me and Light to send more Cure spells his way.

Then Snow used both Water and Aquastrike, the force from the water strong enough to knock the machine off-balance and make it tilt to the side. When it did Fang threw her spear at it, and that last push was enough to knock the mechanized monster over on its side. If the Viking was on its feet then it was a strong enough foe, but on its side all it could do was nothing. It kicked its feet around and waved its arm, but for all the good that did it might as well have done nothing.

I jumped up on its side and stabbed Indomitus into its exposed side. I pulled my sword back out, and the blade was slick with oil while sparks burst on the inside. While I kept attacking its side Fang, Snow and Hope further beat it down, until Lightning ended it by turning her blade into a gun and putting a single bullet in its head.

I jumped off the now dead Viking and we kept going onward, fighting through more waves of soldiers and mechanized monsters after that. After we made our way farther down the hall we heard another screen make another announcement. "_Code Purple! I repeat: Code Purple! Security breach! All units on alert! Code Purple!_" the screen announced. "All these colors. What's it mean?" Hope asked.

"It means we're doin' our job. Making a lot of PSICOM guys nervous," Fang told him. "Who are they fighting?" Hope continued. "Vanille," she replied. After that we continued through the halls until we reached an opening, and jumped through onto the weather deck. Snow looked up from where we came and said "Won't be going back that way." "We'll find another route," Lightning said. I pointed at some bridges farther along the deck. "Let's use those," I said.

They all nodded, but then Hope said "Have you noticed? The wind's dying down." Lightning blinked and turned, feeling it. "Yeah, it's stopping. And _we're_ decelerating. Are they up to something?" "I don't know. I suppose it might be, you know- good luck?" Then holes slid open across the deck, and monster began to fly out. Fang said "That looks a lot more like bad luck." "You've got a point," he admitted. "Not to me. That? That we can do something about," Light said.

"Then let's get 'em!" I called. With that we ran forward. In one battle we were confronted by a total of half a dozen Deckdrones, and they reason we made it out was because Lighting summoned Odin to kill them all before they unleashed Electro Kick. Afterward we came across another Viking and a quartet of Vespid Soldiers.

Again each of us broke off to take our take an individual target, and they went down in a matter of minutes. We progressed farther across the deck, engaging in a number of additional battles, until we came near the edge of it, and a large yellow monster appeared; a Kalavinka Striker. "Oh, this is just _lovely_," I commented. "So Light, how do you figure this makes us lucky?" Fang asked. "Because once we kill it we're one step closer to Vanille. How's that?" she replied. "Well, when you put it that way!" Fang said, spinning her spear over her head.

I drew Indomitus and charged forward, just as the Striker flew low and swung its wings. The blow hit Snow and Hope and sent them back, while Lightning, Fang and I jumped up and out of the way. Fang began casting Slow and Curse, slowing down the monster and making it more vulnerable. Hope began casting buffs on everyone while Snow provoked it into attacking him, and Light and I began hitting it with our assault. I cast Libra and told everyone it was strong against physical attacks, and Lightning cast a series Ruin spells.

The Striker turned to her and was about to attack when I hit it with a pair of Blizzards, and it turned to me. It took a breath and opened its maws, breathing out a blast of Lightning. At the last second Snow used Provoke on the monster, and the bolt switch targets for him, the attacks hitting his Steelguard and dealing minimal damage. Then Fang yelled "No more nice Fang!" and cast Slow and Curse once more. Both spells took effect, and the monster roared from feeling its movements slowed.

By then Hope had finished buffing everyone up, and Snow dropped his Steelguard. He, along with Hope and I, began using spells to stack up the damage our hits would deal while Fang and Light kept it maintained with their attacks. The Curse spell combined with our attacks kept it from effectively retaliating, and then it began to glow gold, showing that it had been staggered.

Snow and I instantly switched to Ruin spells alongside Light and Fang; while Hope kept driving the damage capacity up with his elemental spells. Then Hope yelled "Deiru! Catch!" And he threw a blue orb at me. I caught it to see it was a ball of ice the size of basketball, with a fire in the center. The flames knocked around inside the container, ready to burst, and Hope said "Put that on its back! Trust me!" I did, and ran forward to jump onto the Striker's back.

I placed the sphere in between its wings and jumped off, the ice sticking to its skin. "Everyone get back!" Hope yelled. Without speaking we all did, and Hope raised his hands before clapping them together. The monster had enough time to wonder why we stopped attacking before the sphere on its back exploded. Fire and ice erupted outward in a detonation of burning heat, freezing wind, and blue with red light.

The monster fell onto the deck, its skin black from both the chill and heat, and slid off the deck. However, before we had time to celebrate Hope called "Another one!" and we looked to see that another Kalavinka Striker was indeed flying towards us. "One big fat stroke of luck after another. I'm so happy I could cry," Snow said sarcastically.

Then the wall behind us exploded, a hole appearing and both Sazh and Vanille jumping out of it. Fang's eyes widened, and she called "Vanille!" Vanille's eyes widened in surprise and joy, and she said "Fang!" The two of them ran up to each other, and Snow said "There you are." Sazh spread his arms and said "Miss me?" "Not you! The monster!" Snow called. Sazh turned around to look and said "What? Where?"

The Striker flew forward and hovered in front of us, but I knew we would defeat it. Especially with two more allies by our side. The monster flew up and began charging for its Hellstorm Bolt, so Snow switched to Sentinel while Sazh and Hope cast buffs on everyone, Vanille and fang casting _de_buffs on the monster. It fired its attacks and Snow, who was sent a few feet back by the force of the attack, electricity crackling though his hair and clothes.

Light and I sent a few Cure spells his way before we turned back to the monster and began attacking. Lighting kept attacking the Striker near its face, up close and personal, while I went for its wings. The monster roared it anger and snapped its jaws at Light, but she kept dodging out of the way. I stabbed Indomitus into its wings and pulled it sideways, tearing the sword through its right wing before taking it out. Blood the color of oil began to come from the wound, and with an injured wing the Striker had trouble staying in the air.

Then Vanille finished casting Deshell, Imperil and Poison and ran forward, casting her rod and wires extending from it. They tied around the Strikers injured wing, and she pulled, bringing the off-balance fiend to the ground. It roared and tried to get back up, but then Fang stabbed her spear through the wing and into the deck, keeping it pinned. While the two of them kept the monster down Snow pounded on it with its fist, Hope and I cast magic and both Lightning and Sazh fired bullets.

After a few minutes of this I was confident we won, put then the monster roared louder than ever before. It wrenched its body upward, pulling Fang's spear out of the ground and managing to launch itself upward. Fang held onto the spear and Vanille kept hold of her rod, the two of them flying around as the Striker spun up in the air. I was about to charge forward when Light yelled "Deiru, don't!" I looked at her and Snow said "We can't risk hitting Vanille and Fang!"

I grunted and lowered my sword. "So what do we do?" Hope asked. Then the monster fired another Hellstorm Bolt, barely missing me and Sazh. It fired bolt after bolt, leaving us unable to do anything but dodge while Fang and Vanille held on. Then I got an idea, and said "There's one projectile that would work!" "And what might that be?" Sazh asked.

I ran over to Snow and yelled "Throw _me_!" He blinked in surprise before nodding, grabbing my arm and spinning in a circle, using both his strength and the momentum to launch me upward. The Striker saw me and fired another bolt, and I held Indomitus over my head, the tip of it pointing at the fiend. My sword cut through the bolt of energy and I flew upward, stabbing into the monster's injured wing.

I twisted my sword and pulled the sound of tearing metal and flash filling my ears, until the monster's entire left wing tore off. All of us- Vanille, Fang, the monster and I- fell toward the ground, the three of us landing on our feet while the monster made a full-on crash. It flailed around in pain for a moment before both Lighting and Sazh shot it in the chest, the Kalavinka Striker going limp and sliding off the deck.

Once we had our breath back Fang said "Vanille!" She called "Fang!" and the two of them ran up to hug each other. I smiled at the happy scene, before Fang crouched down lifted the hem of Vanille's skirt. I raised an eyebrow and the other guys looked embarrassed, until I realized that Fang was looking at Vanille's brand. "You've still got time," she said, relieved. Vanille looked at her and said "Fang, there's- there's something I need to tell you."

Fang hugged her again and said "Making me worry like that… We'll talk later Missy." Sazh watched them, looking forlorn, until Snow asked "What's wrong?" "Uh, nothing. It's nothing. So, what's on the agenda?" he asked. Snow smirked and pumped his fists, saying "Toppling the Sanctum." "No, I mean _really_," Sazh said. "Really. That's what's we've got planned," I told him.

He looked at me, and Lighting said "They're serious. We're going to take down the Sanctum and give Cocoon back to the people. The fal'Cie have called the shots for long enough." "If we pull this off it'll be a miracle," Hope said. "Well then, it's a good thing Lady Luck's on our side," Fang told him. Then yet more aerial monsters flew by, and Sazh said "More of 'em?" "You know, this is really starting to get old," Snow said.

Fang and Vanille stepped forward, and Fang called "Check this out! A miracle- Gran Pulse style! Vanille, go fish!" "Got it!" she responded, and cast her rod. The wires from it flew forward to wrap around the wings of one of the monsters and Fang jumped forward. She brought her spear down on it, and it flailed on the ground before it settled down. "That's a good girl," Fang told it. "All right!" Vanille turned to us and said "Let's get on!"

We all got on the monster's back, and Fang removed her spear. The monster instantly shot up into the air, with Sazh having not completely gotten on. Her held on to its back while I laughed from the feeling of freedom flying this way had. I could definitely see the attraction this kind of travel would have for people on Pulse, where the skies weren't inside a cocoon and were endless to explore. "Believe in Lady Luck now?" Fang asked.

I nodded while Sazh said "Yeah, Lady _Bad _Luck!" Snow pumped his fists together and said "Time to Purge a Primarch!" "You got it!" Fang yelled, and tapped the monster on its head. It let out a stream of electricity that blasted a hole in the _Palamecia_, and we all jumped through. Once we had successfully landed and stood, Lightning pointed to a set of doors at the end of the hall. "Dysley's down there," she told us.

Fang looked at Vanille and said "We're still gonna have our talk. But let's survive this first, yeah?" Vanille nodded and said "Right." I took a deep breath and pulled Indomitus back off my back, the comfortable feel of it in my hands soothing me.

Our greatest fight yet was about to begin.

xxx

Well, now the group is finally whole once more, and next chapter is one of my favorite parts of the game! How will the group deal with the truth of Barthandelus? Who is this mysterious prisoner? And what will occur? Stay tuned to find out!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Notice: HOLY CRAP ON A SHIT SANDWHICH! FIVE THOUSAND VIEW?! YES! I have finally hit the milestone that I had been dreaming about, and the story still continues. And I owe it all to you, my fellow readers of fanfiction. I bow to your awesomeness! Thank you!

Ch. 27 Sofia and Barthandelus

The seven of us ran into the bridge of the Palamecia, where Dysley and Jihl stood waiting. Sazh pointed at the woman and said "Been looking for you, Nabaat!" She smiled and jumped down to stand in front of us, drawing her baton. "Your Eminence, please escape," she requested. "I'll cover your retreat." Dysley looked down at her and said "Why don't you leave Jihl? Or rather, take your leave. Humans have no business here."

On that last said her eyes widened n she said "What?" She turned to look at him, but right as she said "Your Eminence!" she was struck down with a Ruin spell. She gave a small shout and I sigh before she fell face-down onto the deck, dead. "What? Magic?" Sazh asked. Dysley smiled and rose into the air, the workers around the edge of the bridge becoming terrified. The Primarch's staff shimmered with a matrix of spells, which he fire at all the humans surrounding us.

The screams filled the air for a few seconds, and Snow yelled "Dysley!" He fired the last of the spells on the ceiling, destroying each pane and giving way to the sky above. "You monster! People are not yours to use!" Snow called. The smiled changed to a smirk, and Dysley lowered back to stand in front of us. "What else does one do with tools?" At this Snow ran forward to try and punch him, but was sent back by a barrier.

As the barrier faded, the Primarch continued "Cocoon is a factory. A factory for the mass production of human thralls." Snow stood and said "Not anymore, it's not." "What can mere men do? Without our help, death is of which you are capable. You saw the fools- a mindless mob drunk on fear of a few l'Cie." I knew that it was at this point Lightning would make a retort, but then something different happened. The Primarch sighed and shook his, lowering his gaze before looking at us triumphantly.

"My words are wasted on fools such as yourselves. There is however one language that you may understand." Then he waved his hand, and a figure appeared before him, bound in chains. The moment it did it felt as if I was being punched n the stomach, unable to believe the sight before me. It was a young woman, looking to be about sixteen or seventeen, the same age as me. She was wearing a black hoodie over a red shirt with blue jeans, with long ebon hair that contrasted pale skin, and stream of dried blood coming from above her eyes. She had pupils the color of amethysts, and it was those eyes that sealed it. It was her.

"_Sofia?!_" I said breathlessly. The others looked at me. "Deiru, you know who this is?" Fang asked. I nodded. "Her name is Sofia, and she's an old friend of mine. The strange part being, one from my world!" Their eyes all widened, and Dysley laughed. "You thought it was the goddess alone who had the power to reach across the worlds? Oh, I can assure that she alone does not possess the ability. Here is physical proof."

Then Dysley took the lower end of his staff, which I just noticed had a very sharp end, and pressed it against the back of her skull. Her breath caught in her throat, as did mine. "Now, you will all surrender to me. Otherwise, the girl's life will end." I looked at the others, and they all similar expressions of shock and anger, along with complete helplessness. There was nothing we could do.

Slowly, everyone put their weapons on the ground, and it was then that I had an idea. "Dysley," I said, and he looked at me. "If it's possible, since I have no weapon, may I see her more closely?" The Primarch eye's narrowed in suspicion, and for a second I wondered whether or not he would take the bait. Then he said "You may," and I sighed. I ran forward and got in my knees in front of her.

"Sofia? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged, or at least tried to being chained. "Damned if I know. The old guy here showed up and kidnapped me, and the next thing I know I'm in this world. Got any bright ideas on how to escape?" she asked. I smiled. "You know me too well." Then I placed my hand on the ground and jumped like a frog. Almost as is in slow motion, I was over Sofia when I kicked my feet back and swung then over my head, the heels of my boots connecting solidly with the Primarch's chest.

Time returned to normal and I landed on my feet, turning and picking up Sofia before running back to everyone, who had picked back up their weapons. I set her next to a large chair and said "You stay here. Stay here and stay out of sight." She nodded, and I went to grab Indomitus. Dysley was standing a few feet farther back from where I kicked him and he glared at all of us, especially me. "Ignorant l'Cie! I shall show what happens to those who defy me!" he said.

Lightning pointed with her gunblade and said "And what exactly are you going to do? It's one l'Cie against the seven of us." I looked at her. "Only he's not a l'Cie Light!" She looked at me and asked "What are you talking about?" but Dysley chuckled. "Your friend is correct. Me, a l'Cie? Oh child, perish the thought." He began to rise off the ground, and his owl Minerva flew into the light surrounding him. "I am _more than that!_"

The light flashed blindingly, and as it faded we saw the Primarch's true form and heard his voice, sounding of his original but far less human. "_I am fal'Cie. My name is Barthandelus. Voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'Cie._" Everyone expressions of determination were fading beginning to show fear. "_Your kind feared the darkness, and so we gave you light. You begged us for the Purge, and did it not come to pass? Now you spurn our counsel?_" The light had completely faded, showing black armor with multiple heads. His face appeared, with razor teeth and nothing like the human one. "_You must learn your place!_"

I gripped Indomitus and said "Not in my life I won't!" charging forward. My movement spurred the others into action, and they began as well. Hope and Sazh began used Haste, Protect, Shell, the whole nine yards, while Snow and Fang used Provoke and Steelguard, Vanille was on standby as a medic, and Lighting and I began attacking. I cast Libra to find out we couldn't damage Barthandelus until we destroyed his armor, and I went after the Right Pauldron and Ailette while Light took the Left ones.

My two targets cast Thunder and Fire at me, but they were drawn away to hit Snow and Fang. I swung at the Right Pauldron with Flamestrike, but my blade scratched harmlessly against it, doing nothing but sending sparks. I frowned, if I couldn't damage the armor, then I could I destroy it. Then it fired another Fire spell at me, which I blocked, and it realized I had to hit the armor with its opposing element.

The moment I thought this a pair of Blizzard spells flew from behind me, hitting the Pauldron and making dead impact. I looked behind me to see Sazh and Hope standing there. "What, can't we get in on the action?" Sazh asked. I smiled and nodded, and the three of us attacked the Right Pauldron while Vanille helped Lightning destroy the corresponding Left one. The three of us all cast Blizzara at once, and the armor actually flash-froze for a second before breaking apart like glass.

"_Fools!_" the fal'Cie called as he raised his head and cast Magic Amplification. When he lowered his head he had only three pieces of armor, but the one we targeted, the Right Ailette, cast Thundara, more powerful than its previous attack. Bolts of lightning fired down on us, drawn away at the last second to hit Snow and Fang. "Can you guys give us a hand here? It's becoming a little hard to handle!" Fang called. I stopped attacking and ran over to the two of them, but at the moment Barthandelus said "_This is the power of a fal'Cie._"

His face split apart to reveal a dozen opening through which he fire a barrage of lasers. It hit me, Snow and Fang all at the same time, and by the time his Thanatosian Smile was over we were panting and bleeding. Hope and Vanille ran over to heal Fang and Snow while I did the same for myself, and Snow said "How far are you guys on destroying that armor?" At that moment the Left Pauldron Lighting and Vanille had been working on exploded, the entirety of its crackling with electricity. Barthandelus raised his head and once again cast Magic Amplification.

"We're half-way through, but now his spells are stronger than ever. I'll switch out with one of you, because we're going to need your muscle. Fang, get going," I said. She nodded her thanks and dropped her Steelguard, running off to help Lightning, Sazh, Hope and Vanille. "How come I don't get to go?" Snow asked. "That thick head of yours will act as protection," I told him.

He looked ready to protest, but then each of the two remaining heads fired a spell, and I said "Now's your time to use it!" as I held up Indomitus. The Right Ailette cast Thundaga on Snow, sending down a stream of powerful bolts from the heavens, while the Left Ailette cast Blizzaga on me. The spell flew towards as a small white sphere, until it landed on the ground a few feet away and erupted in jagged pillars of ice.

Apparently with all the strategic and tactical knowledge I had, I still didn't consider that since I wasn't a Sentinel the spell might do more damage to me than Snow. As it was, one of the pillars erupted and slammed against Indomitus hard enough to send me flying until I hit the wall on the other end of the room, my head hitting the metal. I slid to the ground and slumped, dazed and my head pounding. "Deiru! Are you okay?" Vanille called.

I waved her away and stood up. "I'm fine!" I called back. "Just keep fighting!" She nodded, and went back to casting magic against the armor, the Left Ailette exploding in a blast of fire. Now the only piece left was the Right Ailette, which was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Now without the armor Barthandelus was vulnerable, and began casting Baptism in Ruin. I stood up and shook the cobwebs from inside my head before grabbing Indomitus and charging.

"_What can mere l'Cie do?_" the fal'Cie taunted, casting Ruinga. The energy exploded in a sphere that sent Hope, Sazh and Fang into the air. Lighting caught hope and Snow caught Sazh, while Fang flipped and landed on her feet. "We'll show you what!" I called. "Everyone but Light, get back!" They did, and I ran to stand next to Light. "Summoning time," I said, and she nodded.

We both brought out our Eidoliths and summoned our respective Eidolons, Odin and Regnuma. Once Regnuma was summoned she spread her wings and let out a piercing howl, while Odin spun his double-blade and raised his shield. In response Barthandelus said "_Allow your guardians to witness my power._" His face split open and he used Thanatosian Smile again, the laser firing to hit both our Eidolons. Odin frowned and Regnuma roared, the four of us attacking. I cast Aero, Blizzard and Fire while Light used Water and Thunder, Odin slashed away with Zantetsuken and Regnuma tore at him with her claws.

The fal'Cie grunted under the assault and slammed his hands on the ground, arching his black, points along which began to glow. "He's getting ready to use Destrudo! Get him!" I called. Lightning nodded and called "Odin!" He turned to look at her, and she ran forward, saying "We do this together!" He nodded, and jumped into the air, glowing and transforming into his Gestalt form. Lightning grabbed Zantetsuken and climbed on, splitting the blade into to and calling the "The storm is here!"

While she began using Razor Gale and Lightning Strike, I looked at Regnuma and called "Time to bring it on!" Regnuma nodded and I jumped into the air. Her body turned to a black mist which flew up and surrounded me before solidifying into a suit armor. It looked as is to be made out of thorns, even though to didn't hurt, and was black as night. Light ran across the armor like oil, and a pair of metal wings sprouted from the back. On my head was a rusted black crown similar to Regnuma's.

In my left hand was another, sword, looking to be the same as Indomitus, only the cloth on the handle was black and gold instead of silver and blue, and the right on the blade was different. It read "_At the moon's call this blade shall swing, singing the song that calls to battle. The Blade of Regnuma, Diluculum._" I smiled. Now I had two swords, a suit of armor, and a pair of wings. Perfect. I flew forward and slashed both swords before calling to the others "It's fine now! Let's finish him!"

They all nodded and rejoined the fight, attacking and casting spell after spell. I pointed Indomitus and fired a bolt of lightning before pointing Diluculum, which unleashed a stream of black fire on Barthandelus. The seven of us attacking at once caused him to shake his head and grunt, forcing him to recharge for Destrudo. About half a minute later he unleashed it. Orbs of light fired from his back to hot all of us, Hope and Vanille sent flying while Sazh was knocked onto his back, Snow and Fang the only ones able to take the hits and weather it.

Thanks to our Eidolons neither Lightning nor I were hit, and the moment Destrudo was cast she yelled "Wrath of Odin!" She jumped off her steed and spun around in the air, unleashing Zantetsuken. Barthandelus shouted in and called "_You wretch!_" He fired a barrage of Ruins spells, hitting in the air and sending her flying. "Lightning!" I called. I flew over and caught her, helping her back onto the ground before I said "It's time to end this!"

The fal'Cie actually laughed and said "_And how do you plan on doing that?"_ I smiled and said "Like this!" I crossed my two sword in an X over my head, the point where they met beginning to glow with a bright light. Barthandelus fired more Baptism in Ruin spells at me, but they were drawn away thanks to the efforts of Snow and Fang. I felt the energy I was gathering reached nearing breaking point, and I called "Energy Release!" I pointed both swords at Barthandelus and fired the energy I had built up, it flying toward Barthandelus in a missile of black light.

The Fal'Cie raised his arms to block the assault, and when I connected the energy exploded in a blast that shook the ground and left my ears ringing. A small mushroom cloud appeared around the fal'Cie, with him in its center being continuously battered with energy and heat. When it faded his metal body was melted in several places, and he seemed to be gasping for air. Vanille cast Waterga, Hope used Quake, Sazh cast Firaga, Snow used Blizzaga, Lighting cast Thundaga, and Fang used Ruinga.

The total of six spells, used all at once just after my attack, caused a second massive explosion left the fal'Cie roaring in pain. I landed on the ground and my armor, along with Diluculum, faded, just as Barthandelus slumped on the ground. His body faded, and I ran over to where I had told Sofia to remain hidden. With a quick Blizzard and Fire spell I broke the chains and said "It's safe now." She nodded and stood up, the whole group panting from the battle.

"A fal'Cie running the Sanctum," Snow said. Hope paused before saying "Then I guess it wasn't Eden controlling things after all." "_As I said_," we heard Barthandelus say. He reappeared in his human form in the air, slowly lowering to stand before us. "I am Lord-Sovereign." Sazh grunted. "Guess fal'Cie don't go down as easy as the rest of us."

"Ease is not the issue. You have not fought to win," he told us. "You should already know the sure way of dispatching our kind." He brought and fist in front of his face and clenched in it. "Ragnorak." We all gasped, except for Fang who asked "What's Ragnorak?" The she cried in pain and clutched her brand, Vanille looking at her. Barthandelus chuckled. "Pitiful l'Cie, you've forgotten your Focus." He pointed at each of us in turn. "Ragnorak is the beast one of you must become in order to lay waste to Cocoon."

All of the group except me gasped again, and I hung my head in despair. "You have had the dream," Dysley said, disappearing and reappearing around us. "One of must become that monstrosity, defeat Orphan, and destroy Cocoon." "Orphan?" Lightning asked. "The font of Eden's power. Orphan fuels Eden with strength, and Eden in turn sustains you and the rest of our kind. Destroy Orphan, and you'll unleash a force the likes of which the world has never seen. Cocoon will be torn asunder."

No one knew what to say, except Fang who stood up. "So if I did that… Destroyed Orphan…" Dysley reappeared before her, saying "Your Focus will be fulfilled." She looked at him, her expression one that I could neither describe nor like. Then Lightning slashed her gunblade at him, saying "So what?" He reappeared before us, and she called "Who says it has to be?" "What going to make us complete it?" I asked. Snow stepped forward and held up the Serah's crystal tear.

"Serah asked us to save Cocoon before she turned to crystal. Save it! And that's what we're going to do! She was trying to tell us how to complete our Focus, and we have-" Snow said, but stopped when Barthandelus laughed. "Allow me to help you see the truth of things. The moment you arrived your friend wept crystal tears. This was because her Focus required that you be brought together. That girl did nothing but assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction."

Snow's expression turned to thunderstruck, and he took a step back from shock. "Did it never occur to you?" Barthandelus asked. "Or did you simply refuse to countenance the thought?" Then the ship trembled and began to shake. "If you will not face the truth, then face the peril of your plight." The owl Minerva flew above us, transforming into a large airship. Dysley rose into the air, saying "Run, l'Cie! See how stark reality is!" Then he disappeared.

For a second we did nothing, until the ship shook harder and Lightning yelled "Come on!" We all followed and climbed into the ship, properly strapping ourselves in before we took. The _Palamecia_ was slowly blowing up, the Sanctum's mighty flagship being destroyed. We burst out of the, but almost immediately Sazh said "This is bad! The yoke's jammed!" "What?!" Lighting yelled. Sazh banged his fist against the controls and said "I knew it was a trap!" but then Hope told us "Something's coming!"

Out of the clouds another ship, the _Proudclad_, appeared, and I instantly recognized the pilot. "Rosch!" Snow yelled. "I thought he died!" "Apparently he didn't die enough!" Fang yelled. He fired a volley of missiles at us. Despite the jammed yoke, Sazh was able to dodge them, except for a few that made impact. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but didn't feel anything. A green barrier had protected the ship, appearing without even Sazh pushing anything.

"The hell kind of ship is this? Fighting on its own?" Sazh asked, punching the controls again. The ship did just that, taking control of itself and turning back around. It flew through the sky, moving and weaving and firing at Rosch until it finally scored a hit. He flew back behind us, and I could almost hear him say "Clever, aren't you?" before firing more missiles. The ship dodged them, and Hope yelled "Can't you do something?!" "Got me! I give up!" Sazh replied.

Then we neared the city of Eden, and a large blue shield appeared around the edge. The shield let us through, but when Rosch tried he slammed into it and couldn't get through. Without any attackers we flew silently above the streets, looking back for anymore pursuit. We were all so focused on what was in the rear that we didn't look forward, except for Vanille who yelled "Sazh look out!" We all whipped back around to see we were rapidly approaching the side of a building, and it was too close to try and turn around.

We all screamed as it grew nearer, but then the ship start to digitalize and when we hit the ship we went through, to another place entirely.

xxx

Whew, this chapter was interesting enough to write, and come next chapter you'll get a little more information on Deiru's friend Sofia. Stay tuned!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 28 Stories and Powers

The eight of us groaned, stirring back to being awake, only to find ourselves in an unfamiliar setting. It looked like an underground subway station, but with green walls and lights along the ground. "Where are we?" Lightning asked. Vanille looked around, uncertain. "Looks like a piece… of Pulse," she said. Sazh looked at her. "Of Pulse? What, you like Bodhum Vestige?" She nodded, and he made a sound of disbelief. "Something like that, this close to Eden…" he remarked.

Fang put her hands on her hips. "Yeah well, what I don't understand is, after the Purge and all that l'Cie paranoia, why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?" she asked. "Is this what the Primarch wanted us to see?" Hope wondered. "A place for l'Cie to accept their fate," Lighting said. "And carry out the Focus their assigned," I added. "I wonder if our Focus is really what Dysley said it is," Hope wondered. Vanille's expression, along with everyone else's, fell. "You mean, become Ragnarok," she said.

"Destroy the fal'Cie Eden, and shatter Cocoon. That's what the vision's telling us, more or less," Sazh stated. "So, we're back to square one. Out of luck." Vanille leaned over at Snow and called "Mr. Hero! Cocoon calling Snow!" But nothing happened, and Snow just stared off into space. Lightning looked at me. "Deiru, you were able to see into this world from yours. Is that really our Focus?" she asked.

I blinked in surprise and sighed, leaning against the airship we had used. "You want my honest answer?" Everyone nodded. "Yeah, that's what it is," I admitted. "If that's the case, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Fang asked. I looked at her. "I wanted to, believe me. But the one that brought me to this world said I couldn't reveal our Focus until Dysley did. My existence here already contradicts things, saying something like that too early could have had terrible consequences."

"So you decided to stay quiet, and keep us in the dark?" Fang demanded, her face inches from mine. I looked at her and said "Like I said- I wanted to tell all of you. But I was specifically told not to." "By who? Who was it that brought you to this world?" she pressed. "I was forbidden from saying that too," I answered. Fang growled and her eyes flared in anger. "Dammit Deiru!" she called, pulling her arm back to punch me.

I grabbed her fist and intercepted the blow, looking her in the eye. "Think about it Fang. What would do you think would have happened if I revealed our Focus before now, like in Palumpolum for instance. If our task was to bring about the end of Cocoon, would we all have really tried to save it? Unless you feel like rejecting your Focus, which I really don't see you in particular doing, there'd be no other choice!"

She looked at me, her anger refusing to give way but slowly doing it anyway, and she pulled back, marching off. "It's almost like Dysley wants it to come true," Hope commented. "It sure seems that way. 'Here's you Focus on a silver platter,'" Sazh said. Vanille paced around. "But… that doesn't make sense. I don't get it. Why would a Cocoon fal'Cie want to destroy Cocoon?" she asked. "Maybe it's a fal'Cie thing- some grand design we just don't understand," Hope suggested.

"Hey Snow! Nothing from you?" Fang called. But again he didn't reply, lost in his own thoughts. "Well whatever it is it had better be pretty major to involve destroying an entire world," Sofia commented, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Lightning looked at her. "You were imprisoned by Barthandelus for a while. Is there any chance you might have heard of his plans?" She shook her head. "When that rat bastard had me locked up I was in a little hole that was underneath the floors in the corner of his office. The wall and trapdoor were soundproof, so I didn't hear a thing."

"Well, that had to be some reason that Dysley abducted you. How did it happen?" Sazh asked. "Well, I was coming home from school like I do everyday- I take additional classes on weekends. Either way, I was walking into my house when I find Dysley standing there in the middle of my living room. Before I could do anything he flashed right in front of me and put his hand on my hand, muttering some incantation. I was knocked out cold, and when I woke up I was in this world."

"Can you think of any ideas as to _why_ he might have done that?" I asked. Sofia thought about it for a moment, before he eyes took on a guilty look, and she said "Well… there might be one reason." The others, with the exception of Snow, looked at her, and I asked "What might that be?" She looked at me, surprised. "You don't remember?" she asked, incredulous. "Remember what?" I responded. She shook her head, thunderstruck. "I honestly can't believe you don't remember…" she said.

"Remember what? Stop talking in riddles!" Fang said. Sofia sighed. "I guess you guys never heard about how Deiru lost his right eye, huh?" All of us, me included, blinked and I said "What are you talking about? I lost my eye years ago." "Yeah, you did. The accident took place when we were kids," Sofia told me. "What accident? Tell me," I said, and the others nodded. Sofia looked around sighed. "All right, here's what happened…"

xxx

(Point of View change: Sofia)

_Both of our families- Deiru's and mine- were good friends, and we all decided take a vacation together about seven years ago. Deiru and I had been friends since we were born, and our parents actually let us pick which country we would visit, since our parents had decided that we would visit a foreign country. They gave the two of us a list, and we eventually picked France._

_So we all packed up our things, and took a flight to Paris for a few weeks. We walked around, seeing things like the Eifel Tower, the Louvre Museum, and the cathedral of Notre Dame. After a few days in a motel we decided to take a cabin out on the seaside, where we would enjoy the last few days of our vacation. Deiru and I had the same room, but Deiru spent the whole time outside, reading a book or swimming in the shallow waters near the cabin._

_I was eleven back then and, being as young as I was, highly interested in the supernatural. I firmly believed in magic, along with the existence of other worlds. I had bought a book from a psychic shop, and one night while our parents were gone I decided to test it. So I drew a summoning circle in our room and gathered up a bunch of candles, setting them all around the edge to make sure that whatever I summoned wasn't getting out._

_Then I began to cast the summoning ritual, honestly not expecting it to work. But then it did, and I actually summoned a monster. That monster was called a Cie'th, and a Vetala to be precise. I was too scared to try and send it back, and the Vetala starting using magic of its own to attack me. It used a Pain spell, and I screamed from both it and the fear. Deiru came barging, with a butcher knife in hand because he feared I was being attacked._

_He saw the Vetala and almost ran, but then it cast another Pain spell on me, and he tried to stop the Vetala and save. But the Vetala had a barrier around itself, so the knife just bounced right off. I knew I had to do something, and I cast a spell from the book to get rid of any magical shields. The barrier disappeared, but so did the circle keeping the Vetala inside. The Vetala went after Deiru, who used the knife to defend himself and stab the Cie'th. _

_The Vetala fell almost instantly, but just before it died it cast a spell so its body would explode. Shards of stone and crystal flew around the room, and I was able to protect myself with a shield. But Deiru wasn't so lucky, and a shard pierced his right eye. Soon after our parents came home and he was instantly rushed him to a hospital, and they asked me how it happened._

_I came up with some story about how he had fallen off a cliff onto a bed of rocks, and how one pierced his eye. The doctors said he would end up blind in that eye for the rest of his life, and he had enough short-term memory loss to not remember the incident. I was so guilty I never spoke about it again, and the subject never came up since._

xxx

(Point of View change: Deiru)

All of us, especially me, looked at Sofia in shock and disbelief as she finished her story. I was the first person to say something, and I asked "That's how I lost my eye?" She nodded, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, and said "I'm sorry that ever happened. I'm so stupid." Vanille walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey, it was an accident, remember? You had no idea that it was going to happen," she said consolingly.

"But, if I had never cast that damned spell…!" Sofia protested. "That's the key word: if," I said. "If only helps scientists, physics and philosophers. Reality doesn't give a damn about ifs," Lightning told her. I walked over, sticking out a hand, and she looked at it. "Come on, the last thing we need right now is for one of us to break out in tears. What we have to do is keep moving," I said. "You're not… mad at me?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Like you said, I don't remember a single thing from that incident. I'm not about to get mad over something I can't really remember." Sofia looked at me in disbelief, but she put her hand in mine, and I pulled her up. That was when a problem appeared, and Hope voiced it by saying "But how is she going to protect herself? She's not a l'Cie so she can't use magic, and she doesn't have any weapons."

The others thought about this too, but luckily I already had a solution. "I know what to do," I said. The others looked at me, and Sazh said "Really? What?" I smiled and pulled up my sleeve, showing the silver crescent on my arm. "When the being that summoned me here did so, she gave me ten powers so I could protect myself. So far, I've unlocked about six of them.

"The first was my ability to use magic, which I had even before I made a l'Cie. Second was my sword, Indomitus, and my power to summon it. Then came my ability to heal others at the price of my being unconscious and my being able to join minds with another human, which I used when Lighting and I were fighting Odin. That made a total of four powers, and the fifth was when I received my Eidolon, Regnuma," I explained.

"Okay, but that makes five powers. What about the sixth?" Vanille asked. I smiled wider. That power was unlocked just a short while ago. After our crashing here we all feel unconscious, and the being who summoned me here spoke with me in my sleep." "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. She spoke to you _in your sleep_?" Fang asked for clarification. "Yeah, the thing is she can only talk to me in my dreams. She can't physically appear here," I said.

"Either way, during our last conversation she said that Sofia's appearance here meant that I would need to use the sixth of my ten powers, and she unlocked it for me," I explained. "Okay, so what is this mysterious power?" Fang asked. "That Fang, is the answer to our dilemma. Sofia has no magical powers of her own, so I'll just give her some of mine," I stated simply. The others blinked in surprise, and Vanille asked "Give her your powers? You can do that?"

"As of now I officially can, thank to my sixth power. Now I can transfer one of my ten powers to another person in exchange for losing that power myself, until such time as I take it back," I explained. "So for now, I'll just give Sofia my power over magic. Sofia, if you would be so kind as to hold out your right arm and pull the sleeve up to your elbow?" I requested.

Sofia started, but did so, and turned her arm over so the underside of it was facing upwards. I placed the palm of my right hand in the center. "Just relax and stay still, while I transfer the power into your body," I instructed. "Will it hurt?" Sofia asked. I faltered, and admitted "It might hurt a little." Behind me Lighting winced. "This might hurt a little" was universal code for "this will probably hurt a lot".

Focused my energy and willed my sixth power to awaken, taking hold of that part of me that controls magic, and channeling into my hand. My hand glowed blue and silver, and the light seeped through my hand into Sofia's arm. Instantly her eyes widened and she gripped my arm, shouting in pain. I winced; from what I was told the sensation would feel getting her first tattoo. I channeled more of my power through my arm, out my hand and into her skin, and Sofia continuously let out a stream of increasing louder curses.

After a total of five excruciating minutes I felt the last of my power over magic leave me, and I lifted my hand from Sofia's arm. Where my palm had been was a crescent moon shaped burn similar to mine, only where mine was silver hers was navy blue. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me, asking "Is it over?" I nodded, and she looked at the mark on her arm. "The mark will fade if I ever take my power over magic back, but until then I'm afraid you'll be stuck with it," I admitted.

She raised up her arm and looked at it for a moment, before saying "I can deal. Now how is it that I cast magic?" "Now that you have the ability to just concentrate on the spell you want to cast, and do so," I explained. Sofia nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating. Then she flung out her hand and called "Fire!" A ball of flame shot from her hand and headed towards a wall, but at the last second it changed course and flew towards me.

I shouted and dodged to the side, the ball hitting the airship and exploding exactly where my head had been. "A little more practice is definitely in order, but that's the gist of it," I said, my voice an octave higher than usual. The others made small laughs, and even Lighting cracked a smile, and Sazh pointed at the tunnel that lead further into the concealed Vestige. "So, this way?" he asked. We all nodded, and began walking into the unexplored complex.

xxx

Well, there' s the story of hoe Deiru ended up with only one eye, and the journey through the Fifth Ark has begun! How the l'Cie training camp test these individuals? How will they react once they meet up with Raines? Will any more of Deiru's powers emerge? Stay tuned to find out!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Note: after the beginning of the Ark I will skip to the part with Raines. I apologize if this displeases any of you, but there was honestly just too little dialogue in the interlude to help me. I hope the event with Raines will help make up for it.

Ch. 29 The fal'Cie Plan

The eight of us started to make our way through what I knew was the fifth Ark, when I heard Snow call "Lightning, Deiru!" We turned around to see him walking slowly towards us. "Hey, uh, I've got to apologize. Looks like I was wrong," he said. "About Serah's Focus?" Lightning asked, and he nodded. I was confused. "But why are you apologizing to me?"

"Along with Light, you were the one who tried to tell me I was wrong. But I didn't listen, so now I'm apologizing to you too," Snow explained. "Not like you to second-guess yourself," Lightning commented. "Yeah well, even heroes make mistakes," he replied. "What about your plan to protect Cocoon?" Lightning asked. "Either way, your faith in Serah was strong. That strength got you this far." "I had it all wrong," he said.

"Yeah. You tried so hard to convince us that even fooled yourself. You've been a total idiot," Lightning said. Snow looked ready to protest, but then I said "But while you were an idiot…" Lightning nodded. "That idiocy saved me. You trusted Serah. Let that faith drive you. It even made me want to believe," she said. I nodded, and Snow followed, talking to Serah's crystal tear.

We walked farther into the structure, and Hope commented "I can't belive we're still in Cocoon." "It's kind of creepy," Sazh agreed. Once we reached an open area the floor began glowing. Then it flashed, and a red sign of Pulse appeared. I clutched my right hand, my brand on the palm of it burning, and I saw that except for Sofia the others were being affected the same way. Then the light and pain faded, and a siren began sounding.

A pillar in front of us began steaming, and it rose to reveal a pair of Pulsework Knights. Instantly I drew Indomitus and began attacking, but while the machine had its armor on I could barely make a scratch. "We need to hit it with magic!" I called. The others nodded, and I stepped back while they began casting. Since I had given my powers of magic to Sofia I had next to no casting abilities, and with the Pulsework Knight's high defense the powers I still had were useless.

Vanille and Sofia cast Fire while Lightning, Snow and Sazh used Thunder. The Knights trudged forward and spun around, knocking them all of balance with their arm, and I decided that I needed to do something other than stand on the sidelines. So I focused what magic I had, and an orb of silver-blue flame appeared. "Hey, Screw-bolts!" I called, throwing the orb at them.

The Knights turned to look at me, only for the orbs of flame to hit them in the face. To my surprise though the fire didn't fade, but burned along the machines' body like fire on oil. They both whirred in alarm and came after me, but then the others cast another barrage of spells at them. Getting the idea they used Fire-related spells, adding the fire already blazing along the enemies' bodies.

The additional heat began to actually melt the metal of the Knights' armor, and then with one particularly powerful Fire spell from Hope, the top of half of one Knight slid up to reveal its weal core. Instantly I ran forward, Indomitus in hand, while Lightning did the same. I give the core a wide sweeping cut and Light made a small stab, breaking the crystal that the energy generated from. The Knight gave a few panicked beeps before the light on its head went out and it fell on its back, the fire slowly melting it.

To our right the other Knight suffered the same fate, with Sazh putting a bullet in the core before Snow literally punched it out. Now that that fight was over we kept going, leaving the two Knights to melt into puddles of steel. After that we reached a platform, which lead down a flight of steps into what looked like a warehouse. However, I had never seen a warehouse this large, and pillars similar to the ones that held the Pulsework Knights were scattered through the area.

Vanille looked at the area and gained a thoughtful expression. "This place… it must be an Ark," she said. "An Ark?" Lightning asked. "That's what they called 'em," Fang said. Vanille explained. "Long ago, the fal'Cie who made their home on Pulse were afraid of invasion from the outside. As part of their battle preparations, they created an army of living weapons. They stored those weapons in Arks, and they hid the Arks all over the world."

"Everyone one Gran Pulse knew the legend," Fang added. "So, this is basically a Pulse armory," Lightning said. Fang nodded. "Most of us never believed in them. A few people tried searching, but they never found a thing." She chuckled. "Who'd have thought to look on Cocoon?" "Right under our noses; that's some secret they kept. Those Sanctum guys, what are they up to?" Sazh commented.

"They story's not done. There's more," Vanille told him. "They used the say the Arks had a more practical purpose," Fang said. "Really?" Light asked, and Fang said "Yeah, to force l'Cie to master their shiny new powers." Lightning's eye lit up in understanding, and she said "Okay, now I get it. Dysley's goal is to forge us into stronger weapons. Right." "Not Cie'th, but monsters all the same," Sazh said. I glared at him and said "Becoming stronger doesn't make us monsters. Rather, it means we'll be able to hold off more types of enemies."

"Think of it as training for the fight ahead," Hope suggested. Vanille called "Hope's right!" and I said "Let's do it." Then the ground began shaking, and Sazh said "What's going on?" A pillar to our right opened and two more Pulsework Knights marched out. "Aw, these guys again," he said. "Fun times," Lightning agreed. Hope pointed. "Over there! We've got to keep moving!" he called.

xxx

After we began to make our way through the Ark, we fought more than a few enemies, including a Greater Behemoth, Alchemic Oozes, and more than a few slug-like monsters called a Notilucale. I fought alongside the others, but I couldn't shake the impending sense of doom. Soon enough we would fight against Raines, and not only when I played the game was the fight one I didn't enjoy, but I had the feeling something else was going to happen. Something that in no way was going to be good.

On a lighter note I could see Sofia becoming better at her magic, thanks to the fal'Cie's complementary training program. My attacks were becoming stronger as well, and with it I gained more confidence. Unfortunately, we couldn't train in the Ark's underground depths forever, and soon enough we made it to Mezzanine.

We walked into the area only to see Raines standing there, waiting for us. "Raines?" Snow asked, confused. Fang said "What?" and the others, mainly Sazh, Vanille and Sofia, looked at him distrustfully. "Easy guys. Raines is a Sanctum officer. He's been helping us out-" Snow began, but then he was stopped by Fang. "Why are you here?" she asked, suspicious. He said nothing and walked forward, and the truth dawned on us.

"Raines…" Lightning said, drawing her gunblade and charging forward. "You traitor!" she yelled. She swung at him only for him to dodge. She whipped back around and struck again twice, but he blocked both and after the second grabbed her gunblade, using it to throw her back. "Lightning!" I called, taking Indomitus and charging as well.

I tried for a massive overhead blow, but he caught my sword with both hands and did the same as Light, throwing me to the side. Indomitus spun in the air and stabbed into the ground next to me, while Raines caught Light's gunblade. "I put you on the path. That was my Focus," he said. Everyone gasped, and Fang demanded "You're a l'Cie?!" "Since long before we met," he answered.

"I did my best to assist you, as bid by the Sanctum fal'Cie. Now do you understand? The fal'Cie have watched over you, guiding your every step. The 'luck' that saved you time and again was a deliberate machination. Why you may ask? The Primarch- or should I say, Barthandelus- is crafting you into the instruments of Cocoon's demise," Raines explained.

Fang scowled. "We've been played for fools," she said. "A Cocoon fal'Cie? Why?" Sazh asked. Raines looked at the gunblade. "Why? To restore the Maker," he replied. "The Maker?" Hope repeated, confused. "The entity responsible for creating both humans and fal'Cie," he explained, closing his eyes. "Long ago, the Maker departed this world, leaving the two races behind. In a sense, human and fal'Cie are brothers, orphaned by the same parent.

"As for the humans, they forgot the order imposed by the Maker. They began to war amongst themselves for the first time in history. The fal'Cie focused on recalling their lost deity and returning the world to its former glory. This purpose lies at the heat of all their actions." Then Raines opened his eyes. "Calling back the Maker requires a fitting sacrifice." Lightning stood and said "Yeah, we heard. The destruction of Cocoon."

"The lives of this world's entire populace in bloody tribute," he agreed, throwing her back her gunblade. "No, that's crazy talk," Sazh said. "I don't get. Why do they need us? Couldn't the fal'Cie end Cocoon with just a thought?" Hope asked. Raines shook his head. "Their existence is bound to the creation and maintenance of this floating shell. It is their very nature that holds them in check."

"You mean… Cocoon fal'Cie _can't_ destroy Cocoon. They needed tools," Hope said, and he nodded. "if we can't stop this by doing nothing…" Vanille said her expression hardening. "We'll do nothing!" "Noble. I expected as much," he said. "You lied to us!" Snow said softly, his voice rising to a shout. "What about your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people? Was it all a lie?!"

"A shadow of a dream, from when I was human. It was change I craved, and once I built the influence to make things happen, there was change. I gained all the power I could hope to wield, but was a puppet with no will to wield it. It wasn't the fal'Cie who changed." The back of Raines's right hand began glowing, giving off an bright green light. "It was me."

"You… you were made a l'Cie?" Vanille asked. "A l'Cie," he confirmed. "Tied to an inescapable Focus; a slave of destiny. I'd lost hope. I'd all but given up on dreams of freedom." Sazh noticed the past tense and asked "What do you mean?" "He means he changed his mind," I said, standing and pulling out Indomitus. Raines nodded and swept back his cape.

"Correct. I'm here of my own accord, not by fal'Cie order. Seeing you fight brought it all back; brought back the dream I once strove for." The brand of the back of his hand glowed brighter. "I too… will challenge my fate." He raised his arm into the air and the light blew outwards in a huge wave. He snapped his fingers and a single barrier, the same symbol as his brand appeared. More spread out from it and formed a complete circle, caging us in. "Easy guys," Lightning said.

"If I can defeat you here, the fal'Cie plan will fail," he announced. "Raines!" Fang called. "I will use all my remaining power," he said. Crossing his arms over his chest. He spread them out and arched his back, and in a wave of light he transformed. His shirt disappeared, showing a muscled chest that was only halfway flesh, while his hair and eyes turned crystal and his right arm did as well, the fingers turning to long sharp claws. "I will set you free!" he called.

xxx

Oooo, I left you all with another cliffhanger! Sorry if that upsets you, but I promise that if you stay tuned the fight will be well worth it!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 30 Uried

I sighed and lifted my sword, yelling as I charged forward to attack Raines. Lightning ran alongside me while Sazh and Hope were Synergists, Fang and Vanille were Saboteurs, and Snow and Sofia cast magic. By unspoken consent we decided there would be no Sentinels, unlike a monster Raines was too smart to be affected by Challenge or Provoke. I swung Indomitus but Raines blocked the blow, the metal of my blade striking sparks against his crystalline skin.

"On your guard!" he said, pushing me back before kicking me a swift kick to the stomach. The air rushed out of my lungs and Raines cast Ruin at me, sending me flying to land on my back. Lightning tried to stab the flesh of his chest, but he blocked the as well and swung his fist at her. She jumped back and dodged the blow, countering with a Ruin spell of her own. Raines crossed his arms over his chest and his body glowed, activating Guard.

By then the entire team was buffed up efficiently, and both Sazh and Hope began casting magic as well. However, all our spells and attacked did nothing to him while he was using Guard. He uncrossed his arms and dropped it, but before we could launch another attack he rushed at Hope and kicked him into the air, casting a total of four Ruin spells while he was airborne.

"Hope!" Vanille called, running over to catch him before he hit the ground. She cast a few Cure spells to heal his minor injuries, but then Raines used Ruinga and sent the both crashing onto the ground. Snow shouted in anger and cast Blizzara and Watera, the ice slashing the flesh of his skin while the water pounded against the crystal on his back with the force and a battering ram. Raines was about to cast cure on himself when Fang successfully cast Fog, negating him from casting any magic.

"You will pay for that!" he called, rushing forward to swipe at Fang with his claws. She blocked it with her lance, and pushed back so she could stab at his exposed stomach. He jumped farther back, out of her reach, and retaliated with yet another Ruin. She blocked it and kept casting debuffs, while Vanille succeeded in infecting him with Poison. "Take that!" she called.

Raines fell to his knees and began breathing heavily, already feeling the effects of the Poison taking its toll. Now that he was vulnerable Snow and I both charged while Sazh and Light began firing bullets. Raines hurriedly stood back up and activated Guard, the bullets bouncing off his barrier while Snow's fist and Indomitus made no dent on impact.

He dropped his Guard and cast Esuna, the Fog having worn off so he was able to cure himself of Poison. The he cast on himself a volley of Cures; only for me too cast Ruinga and Lighting to use two of Thundara, knocking his health back down. He grunted and kicked at me again, but this time I anticipated the move and grabbed his foot, using it to pull Raines over my head and slam him into the ground by his leg. Instantly he jumped back to his feet and cast Ruinga, knocking me back.

Before we could attack further he called "My will is my own!" Eight wings made of the same crystal of nearly the rest of Raines's body sprouted from his back. I realized what was coming and held Indomitus in front of me before Raines jumped into the air and called "My will is my strength!" Light streamed out from inside his body, shining brighter than and almost as hot as the sun as Raines unleashed Seraphic Ray.

Indomitus blocked most of the attack, but the attack still dealt me a fair amount of damage and I could feel all the buffs that I had been given be destroyed. The light faded and I saw that the others were similarly injured. I cast Cura on everyone along with Hope, Lightning and Vanille, healing ourselves and everyone's burns. Raines cast Protect, Shell, Vigilance and Haste on himself, and Fang and Vanille began casting Dispel to try and get rid of those buffs.

This Raines countered by casting Poisonga and Deprotectga, the effects of the spell thankfully failing this time around. "Hey, I think it's time we brought out the big guns!" Sazh said. I nodded, knowing what he meant. "Snow, it's your time to shine!" I called, and he nodded. From his chest a burning red crystal appeared, and Sazh called "I summon… Bryhildr!" He shot at the crystal and it exploded in a blast of flame, from which his Eidolon emerged.

Snow did the same thing, calling "Shiva! Show them how it's done!" Both of his Eidolons, Stiria and Nix, emerged from their sphere of ice. The trio of Eidolons charged forward, Brynhildr firing blasts of fire while the Shiva Sisters attacked with ice and their wheels. Raines fired spell after spell and repeatedly used Guard to hold off the assault, his wings adding to the defense. Thankfully, for him at least, his transformation allowed him to cast Curasa, which helped him pull through the vicious onslaught.

Then both Snow and Sazh turned their Eidolons into vehicles and unleashed their ultimate attacks, Diamond Dust and Múspell Flame. The combined attack of fire and ice battered Raines with razor shards of ice and burning flames. When it faded both Eidolons were dismissed, and Raines was on one knee. "Giving up?" Snow yelled. Then Raines looked up, and his now-silver eyes flared with anger. "Giving up? I've only just begun!"

Then Raines launched into the air and called "Elemental Drive!" Raines's body glowed once again, unleashing a blast like Seraphic Ray, only far stronger. When it faded Raines was different. His body was still flesh and crystal like before, but each crystal feather was either red, yellow, brown, gray, sapphire or bobbin egg blue. The same colors ran along the crystal of his body, and I could feel power emanating from him.

This wasn't right, I had never seen this move occur when I fought Raines in the game, but then he began to show just what he could now do. He rushed forward at us and began attacking, using both physical attacks and every elemental spell on the roster. That shouldn't be possible, Raines knew no elemental spells! That second transformation had to have given him another power boost. Now that this new change had occurred, I tried to think of a strategy to deal with Raines.

Unfortunately Raines wasn't making things easy, his new powers being accompanied by a far more aggressive fighting style, leaving all of us to block and stay on the defensive. "Pathetic!" he called when I tried to counterattack, kicking me up into the air before hitting me with a combination of fire, water and wind, tearing at me clothes, burning my skin and sending me flying away from the rest of the group.

"Deiru!" Lightning called, her eyes narrowing in anger as she looked at Raines. He tried to hit her with a Thundaga spell, but she blocked the spell with her gunblade, which actually _absorbed_ the spell before she pointed her blade at Raines, the captured spell firing at him. Raines blocked the attack and countered, both punching the ground and casting Aeroga at the same time.

The blast of wind sent everyone else backwards, except for Light who stood her ground. Raines rushed at her and spun the crystal feathers of his wings acting like hundreds of small blades, cutting into her countless times before he kicked her to the ground. She didn't get up. "Lightning! No!" I yelled. No, no no no no NO! There was no way, no possible way that she could be killed! After all we had suffered and all we had been through, she couldn't be killed as easily as that!

Grief started rush through me like floodwater from a broken dam, and I felt my arm begin to burn, and I looked down at my arm, the torn sleeve exposing my burn mark, which was flashing with a ruby light. Pain flashed through me, like I had just been jabbed with red-hot needle, and I cried out. Raines turned and rushed at me, and although I was able to block with Indomitus, the simple act made it feel like my head was splitting open.

Something was wrong, defiantly wrong. I hadn't burn injured seriously, and yet it felt like I was being set on fire. "Deiru! Are you alright?" Vanille called, running towards me. I stood and took a step backward, still holding my head in my hands. "Vanille, stay back!" I yelled. The light from my arm glowed brighter and more frequently, and the pain within me grew harder and harder to bear.

"You're just stalling time. Die," Raines said, rushing forward one more time. He stabbed his claws into my chest, and my breath caught. He removed his claws and I fell back, slowly falling until I landed on the ground. I tried to breath but couldn't, blood slowly seeping into my lungs. Everything I saw slowly turned gray, then dark, and I felt a voice I didn't know say something that chilled me to the bone.

"_At last I am free._"

xxx

(Point of View Change: Lightning)

I awoke to the feeling of healing magic, opening my eyes to wonder what was going on. Vanille was keeling over me, healing the hundreds of slashes I had received from Raines, each one steadily closing. The sounds of fighting sounded through the air, and I stood hurriedly. I saw Raines still fighting against Fang, Hope, Snow, Sazh and Sofia. "Where's Deiru?" I asked, and Vanille suddenly looked down.

"Lightning…" she began. The tone of his voice startled me, and I said "Vanille, tell me. What happened to Deiru?" She looked at me, and her eyes were barely holding back tears. "The crescent on his arm, it began glowing, and he was holding his head like he was in pain. He told us to stay back, and then… then Raines; he stabbed Deiru with his claws. We tried to get to him but… but…" My eyes widened, and I said "Don't stop! You healed him right?"

"Lightning… we tried to get to him, but by then we were too late. He had stop breathing," Vanille said softly. The air was sucked out of lungs, and I looked to where Vanille was pointing. There he was, lying on his back, unmoving. "Deiru!" I screamed, running over to him. I knelt next to him and held him in my arms. Four puncture wounds, the same size as Raines's claws, were in his chest, his white shirt damp with blood that had formed a very small pool around him.

His eye was closed, almost as if he was asleep, and tears began streaming from my eyes. I placed my hand against his chest, feeling what I already knew was there. He had no pulse. Tears fell from my face to land on his, and for a second I was overwhelmed by grief. Until I felt that grief change into anger, and I gently placed Deiru back on the ground. Drawing my gunblade, I stood and turned to see that Raines was slowly winning the fight. My rage and desire for vengeance grew, and I charged forward. "RAINES!" I yelled.

He turned to look at me, and I whipped my gunblade around, going for his head. He blocked me with his arm and tried to retaliate, but I dodged the blow attacked with reckless abandon. The rage coursing through me made my attacks all the stronger, all Raines began to retreat from my assault. He tried to beat me back with spells, but every one he cast I responded with one of my own, and I summoned Odin to help me. The two of us sent him back further, until Odin used Crushing Blow and sent him flying.

He hit the edge of the barrier around the ring and fell to the ground, trying to get back to his feet. I dismissed Odin and ran forward, intent on delivering the killing blow.

Then I felt the air pulse.

I stopped, along with Raines, and looked around for the source of the disturbance. I felt it again, and this time it came from where Deiru was laying. There was a third pulse, and with it the crescent on his forearm glowed red. The happened yet again, and the pulse was not only like the beating of a heart, but in time with my own. Everyone had stopped to see this strange occurrence, and Fang said "What the hell?" The crescent on Deiru's arm glowed red one more time, before stopping for a few seconds. Then it flashed bright, red light brighter than as the sun, and we all blocked our eyes to shield us from the light.

The light faded and Deiru stood, slowly rising to his feet. I was overjoyed, but I could sense something was wrong. This wasn't right. A ring of fire appeared and Deiru and his expression angered. He crossed his arms over his chest and then spread them, and the ring erupted into a pillar of flame. But it wasn't the usual blue and silver flames Deiru could create, but red with hints of black. Then a voice spoke, deeper than Deiru's and much colder, like it was an ancient being talking.

"_When light falls the darkness reigns. Likewise, when those who uphold peace are gone the chaos shall break free. Such is the way of the world._" The pillar of flames faded, and standing there was someone other than Deiru. He wore the same clothes except for no trench coat or shirt, and he had the same spiky hair, but this man's was silver streaked with black. His skin was pale as a sheet and corded with muscle, the wounds from Raines's claws had healed, and his nails sharpened to razor claws. He lifted his head and the eye patch was gone, showing both eyes, but one was ruby-red instead of blue.

"_Death's cold hand has broken my shackles, and now I am free,_" the stranger said. Vanille hesitantly stepped forward and said "Deiru?" The stranger smiled, showing a single incisor that had thinned and lengthened, becoming half a pair of fangs. "_Deiru no longer has control of this body. He was too weak to withstand the power of his enemies, and now his death has freed me, Uried._" We all gasped, and his smile grew wider.

"_When the goddess blessed him with the ten powers he received, she unknowingly gave him me as well. My spirit was bound withing Deiru, unable to emerge, but now that he is gone I am longer bound so. I am free to kill again_." Then he raised his hand and a light flashed, fading into a sword that also wasn't Deiru's. It was six feet long and shaped like katana, but while regular ones were curved this sword was pointed straight, and the edge of it was serrated. It's handle was wrapped in black cloth, and along the blade was in inscription in symbols that read "_Forged in storm, a blade of tyranny. Destroying all in its path, the sword Calamity."_

I stared at the sword, both because of its look and the aura it emanated. This was no weapon of war, nor any sword for battle. This was a tool. A tool for killing. Uried looked at the sword fondly, running a finger along its blade. "_I do so admire the feel of this blade. I will enjoy bathing it in blood,_" he said, before pointing it at Raines. "_And for being so kind as to free me from my bounds, you shall be its first victim_."

Raines frowned and said "I don't think so," before rushing at Uried and doing a spinning kick. He blocked the move effortlessly and jabbed with his sword, and Raines who to dodged to the side avoid it. Uried kept on him, dealing an overhead blow that Raines blocked with his arm. Uried smiled and dragged the blade downward, the serrated edges of it sawing into the crystal of his skin. Raines cried out in pain and he smiled, pushed forward and shoving Raines back.

Raines tried to fire a Thundaga spell at him, but he blocked the move and responded with one of his own. I blinked; since when Deiru regained his magic? The rest of us stood there, too horrified at the transformation that had overcome Deiru to act. Nonetheless, bolts of lightning shot down from above to strike Raines, who barely managed to block them with his wings. Uried didn't relent, and charged forward with Calamity.

Each swing of his sword caused an arc of energy to fly through the air, and the ones Raines blocked bit into the ground and left a smoking mark. Uried cast Firaga and swung his sword at the same time. The explosion of the spell wrapped his sword in flame, and when Raines tried to block Uried kicked him in the side of the kneecap. Raines's eye widened as he flt the bone move in way it wasn't supposed to, and he fell to one knee. Uried's sword, still wrapped in flames, descended and gave him a burning cut from his right shoulder down to his left hip.

Raines cried out, but was stopped short when Uried kicked him with his boot, sending him flying to land spread-eagle on the ground. Now that his opponent was down he was in no hurry to act, slowly walking toward Raines with a fiendish smile on his face. "_You fight bravely, I will admit to you that. But you can never hope to defeat me. Now die,_" he said, lifting his sword so it was pointed downward. He was about to bring it down when Vanille cried "Deiru, stop!"

He did, and looked to see Vanille running over, standing between him and Raines. "This isn't you! You can't do this!" she said. "_He has tried to kill us all. Now he will see what he tried to do,_" Uried said. Fang stepped forward and joined Vanille. "I agree, but this isn't the way to do it! He may be a traitor, but he doesn't deserve to be killed like some animal," she said. "_He is a l'Cie,_" Uried reasoned. "_His fate could have been one of three things: death, becoming a Cie'th, or turning crystal. I'm releasing him from his pain, so he would not have to make the choice._"

This statement itself proved too much for me, and I ran forward as well. "Deiru, please, don't do this. I know you're still in there. Listen to me!" His expression faltered, and I heard him speak in Deiru's voice. "Light...ning?" he said. The he shook his head and his voice went back to Uried. "_No! This body is mine!_" He looked at all three of us. "_Vanille, Fang, Lightning, I'm giving you all fair warning: Step aside._" We all shook our heads. "No way. We're not going to let you do this," Vanille stated.

"That's right," Snow said, coming to stand alongside us along with Hope. "You're my friend Deiru. I'm not letting you kill someone in cold blood," Sofia stated, joining us. "Then I make three," Sazh said, completely the group. Uried looked at all seven of us, and he said "_You truly do wish to oppose me?_" We all nodded. "_Then you have sealed your fate,_" he said, stabbing Calamity into the ground and causing an explosion. We were all sent back, and Raines chose that moment to stand and grab me.

I shouted and tried to stab him with my gunblade, but he knocked it out of my hand and wrapped his arm around my neck. Uried looked at us and started forward, but Raines dragged me back. They both stopped, and Raines called "I will not die a fal'Cie slave!" Uried growled. "_Then die a victim of foolishness!_" A whole in space appeared behind Uried, and he turned his sword over in his hand, thrusting it into the hole.

For a split-second nothing happened, until Raines cried out and the end of Uried's blade sprouted from his chest. His grip on me loosened and I escaped, grabbing my gunblade just as Uried pulled his sword back out and the hole behind both of them closed. Uried was about to start forward when I stood in front of him, and he glared at me. "_You still wish hold me back?_" he asked, and I nodded. He actually laughed, the sound piercing and cold. "_What are you going to do to stop me?_"

At that I faltered, wondering how I would be able to bring Deiru back, until I came to decision and grabbed his head. He blinked in surprise, but before he had a chance to do anything I kissed him forcefully. The others around the ring expressed various sounds of surprise, with Fang saying "Well how 'bout that." I removed my lips from his, and his eyes were wide and unfocused. "_Um..._" he said. Then I whipped my gunblade around and used the base of it to hit him on the side of the head.

Uried wobbled for a moment, before he fell on the ground and fainted, his sword disappearing. The barrier around the edge of the area faded as well, and Raines fell onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. We all looked at him, and I sheathed my gunblade, saying "Raines..." He chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? All I wanted was a moment of triumph. How it end isn't important. Trust... yourselves," he said, but then his body began glowing.

When the light faded he had turned to crystal, still on his hands and knees. The crystal began to crumble, turning to dust that became light and streamed upwards. "What? Did he complete his Focus?" Sazh asked. "I don't think so," Snow said. "Raines was just trying to save Cocoon in his own way. His own way!" Then Snow turned and walked off, all of us exclaiming our surprise. "Where are you-?" I asked. "Snow!" Vanille called.

He didn't listen to us and kept going, and I looked to where Deiru was lying. Already his hair and skin was returning to normal, along with the rest of his appearance. I picked him up in my arms and said "We need to find a place to rest. All of us need to recover from that battle, and Deiru is still turning back." The others all nodded, and we went to find a place to rest.

xxx

Well, this chapter was certainly interesting to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it. What was the reason behind Uried's appearance? How will this affect the group? And what about that kiss from Lightning?

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 31 Acceptance

(Point of View Change: Deiru)

After I had heard that voice say that it was free, I was able to clearly see again, but I had no control of my body. Something else, some_one_ else, was controlling it, and I was unable to do anything while this other being possessed and controlled me, attacking both Raines and my friends. Then Lightning kissed me before hitting me on the head with my gunblade, and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing in the middle of an empty city. The houses were of ancient design, all crafted from stone, and when I looked up between the building stood a huge temple, with rings of green wrapping around it. That was the Temple of Etro, which I was in Valhalla again. I walked through the silent city until I made it to the Throne of the Goddess, finding the goddess already sitting upon it.

Etro looked the same as before, wearing silver armor not unlike the kind Lightning would one day wear, with a helmet covering her face, a slim and graceful silver-sheathed sword on her right left hip, and a long cape of snow-white feathers. I knelt in front of her and bowed my head, paying my respects. "You've_ done well on your journey Outsider. You may rise,_" she said. I stood and she was silent for a moment, before sighing. "_I no longer believe I can waste time. I must explain to you what has happened, regarding the possession of your body_."

My eyes widened, and I asked "Can you tell me what happened?" "_I can. The event that took place was the awakening of your seventh, and by far most deadly, power: Uried_," Etro told me. I blinked and thought about that. "Isn't that just my name backwards?" I asked. The goddess nodded. "_Indeed. That is to show that Uried is your reverse, your opposite._

"_When you were given the ten powers from me, one of them was Uried, the Spirit of Chaos. His purpose is to act as a defense precaution. If you are lying on the brink of death he will emerge and take control of your body, fighting viciously to defeat who it was that threatened you, along with anything else it perceives as a threat_," Etro explained. "_However, there is a flaw to it_." I raised my eyebrows. "What flaw might that be?" I asked.

"_While Uried is powerful and fully capable of protect the body he inhabits, that body is not something he will gladly relinquish. Both of your souls exist in the same body, and while that happens Uried will be unable to attain his full power. Every time he is allowed to take control he will try harder and harder to force your soul out of your body, making it his own. And when he succeeds, he will be free to hurt and kill at his own will_."

I didn't move, stunned by this, and after a while I asked "So what is there that I can do?" "_The best possible solution would be to avoid any danger, but if you are to complete this journey that will be virtually impossible. The next best solution will be to train and become as strong as possible, that way you will avoid being placed in that situation again_," the goddess said. I felt the world begin to shift, and I realized that I had to leave now. "_You must return to your companions now, but remember my warning_," Etro said. I nodded and bowed my head once more, before everything went black and I left Valhalla again.

I felt myself awaken back inside my body, and I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, taking in the sight around me. Vanille, Hope, Snow, Sofia and Sazh were sitting around a fire made from collection of discarded papers in the middle of a tire. Fang was standing a little ways off keeping watching, while Lightning was lying on the ground, sleeping on a roll of blankets not a few feet away from me. She turned over and was facing me, and I was surprised.

I had rarely ever seen Light's expression so calm and peaceful, and for a moment I stared at her, feeling my heart expand in my chest as I continued to look. As if she noticed her eyes fluttered open, and when she saw me awake she snapped to full-alert, moving to kneel next to my while I sat cross-legged. "Hey, you're awake," I said. She smiled lightly and said "I guess I should be asking you that question." Then her expression shifted to one of concern, and she asked "You are feeling okay right? You're not being 'Uried' anymore are you?"

I shook my head and said "No, now I'm me." It was then that everyone else noticed I was awake, and they all waked over. "You're okay!" Vanille called. "That's a relief," Hope said. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," I said. "Yeah but, we have to know Deiru. You transforming, what was that all about?" Sazh asked. The others' expressions fell, and I sighed before beginning to explain what Etro had told me to them.

By the time I was done everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and no one spoke. I lowered my head sadly, and I said "Guys, if you want me to leave, just say so. You don't have to bear my burden." Hope looked up and said "What are you talking about? Of course we don't want you to leave!" "Yeah, the kid's right," Fang said. Now it was my turn to look at them in disbelief. "Didn't you guys just hear me? Uried could possibly to take control of my body! And when he does he could kill you all!" I said.

"Yeah, that is a possibility. But so is the chance that it won't happen too," Sazh said. "And even if it does happen, we're stronger enough to hold own against him," Snow said confidently, pumping his fists together. "All we have to do is make sure you stay alive, and that was the plan for all us anyway. We all look out for each other," Vanille said. "That's right," Sofia agreed. I looked at them all, unable to believe they would just accept this curse I had without nearly any thought.

I was about to protest when Lightning put her hand on mine, and I turned to look at her. "Deiru, even if you have this curse we don't want you to leave. You're a part of this team, and we take care of own," she said. I wanted to protest, but when I looked in her blue eyes the words topped in my throat, and I nodded. "You're right. This is my team, and I'm going to have to deal with my curse." I looked ay the l'Cie brand on my right palm. "_All_ of them."

When I said that Snow's face looked surprised, but then their was a feral roar from the end of the tunnel. We all stood and watched a Greater Behemoth slowly stalk out of the tunnel, eyes fixed on us. "Guess our bonding time's over," Sofia said, her hands already glowing with magic. Sazh nodded and drew his guns, saying "Then its time to get in gear." The others nodded and stood, and I did the same, summoning Indomitus in a burst of flame.

Immediately we all took up our usual roles, Hope and Sazh casting buffs, Vanille and Fang casting debuffs, while the rest of charged forward to attack the Behemoth. The beast was resistant to magic, something Sofia quickly found out, so she changed to simple Ruin spells while the rest of us attacked physically. Sazh fired a stream of bullets that left a few holes in the beast's side, while Lightning and each stabbed in a paw and Snow punched it in the face.

The beast roared and used Heave, shoving Snow up into the air before it tried to swipe at both me and Lightning. Snow landed back on the ground and I quickly cast a few Cures on him. Hope and Sazh joined in now that they were done casting buffs, and Fang cheered as she successfully inflicted the Behemoth with Slow. They two of them kept casting while we attacked, the five of us working in synch to bring the Behemoth further and further to defeat.

Then it roared and its body began glowing, muscle and bones snapping and realigning as it transformed, pulling saw blade off its head and refilling its entire health. With its now-arms it swung the blade at Snow and Sofia, the former protecting the latter and casting Blizzara. It turned and swung at me and Hope as well before casting Painga on all of us, the spell thankfully having no effect. Vanille called "I'm not all smiles and sunshine!" and casting Imperil and Poison, both spells taking effect at the time.

The Behemoth roared and started after her, but then Fang stopped casting spell and charged forward, spinning her spear over her head before she stabbed it in the foot. It roared and lifted its foot, trying to pull the spear out like a very large splinter. But while it was on one foot Lighting charged forward and stabbed the other, Snow punching the injured foot while I jumped and hit the Greater Behemoth in the chest with the flat of my blade.

It flailed for a moment before falling over, and we went to town on the fallen monster. Snow jumped up on chest and repeatedly hit in the chest while Sazh fired bullets, Lightning and Fang attacked it arms Hope, Vanille and Sofia cast magic and I dodged its fang and dealt the finishing blow by stabbing it in the head. The bet struggled for a moment before going limp, and I removed Indomitus, using a quick Water spell to get rid of the blood.

We all put away our weapons and continued on, more monsters showing up along the way to try and stop us. Eventually we came to a large metal door that slid open, and we all walked through. On the other side was a large open area, with huge crumbling ruins and no immediate path. "Looks like a dead-end," Hope said. Vanille looked around thoughtfully. "If the stories are right... it's a maze," she told us.

"This place is a boot camp for l'Cie. All kinds of challenges from Gran Pulse are awaiting," Fang explained. "Challenges, huh? To get us all ready to wipe out Cocoon?" Sazh asked. "We can wait here if turning Cie'th sounds better," she replied. He was silent for a moment before walking forward, yelling "I have had enough of this! Where's the way out?!" "Wait out? Who said there was one?" Snow asked cockily.

He walked forward and began speaking. "My mind's made up. Maybe a will end up a Cie'th, but until that happens I'm gonna make Serah proud." He held up the crystal tear. "I couldn't bring myself to admit this tear meant good-bye. And that's why I kept searching for her." the he placed his hand over his heart. "But I didn't need to. Serah was here the whole time. Right here, watching over me. Now I get it. What's this tear's been telling me is to not let our Focus win. It's not the fal'Cie we should listen to. It's people like Serah, and Raines. Do you know why?"

He looked at all of us. "Because our Focus doesn't matter! What matters to me is that we protect Cocoon, whatever it takes!" he announced. Vanille nodded said "Same here." She walked forward and placed her hand on his, saying "I'll help you do it." Hope smiled and placed his hand on top, announcing "All right, I'm in." Lightning and I stepped forward and placed their hands in too, and when Sazh joined the chocobo chick flew down and stood on top of our hands.

We all laughed and Snow said "I mean come on! When a chocobo agrees you _know_ you're on the right path." Then Fang said "Well, count me out," and we all stopped in shock. We turned to face her. "If you all want to go it alone... then so will I!" she called, drawing her spear. "Hey, hey now. Hey," Sazh said, trying to back her off.

"Let Cocoon get what's coming to them. They hate us for being l'Cie. What's it to me if they die? Better that than watch a friend turn Cie'th! If you don't have the nerve for it, I'll do it myself. Go on alone, get stronger, and smash Cocoon out of the sky!" she yelled. Vanille said "Fang!" and she grunted, falling to her knees and breathing heavily. "You turn Cie'th and there's no going back! I'm not..." then her brand began glowing bright, and I remembered what was happening. "Lettin' it end that way!"

Then she screamed in pain, and I pillar of light shot up into the heavens, causing the clouds to darken and rumble with thunder. The they parted and a dark shape flew down, revealing itself to be Bahamut, the Eidolon of Chaos. Fang looked up and challenged "What's he doing here? Come to help me? Come to take pity on a broken l'Cie?" "That thing's here to help us?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, 'help'," she said sarcastically. "That's what they do; Eidolons are our salvation. If we can't figure out to do next, they put us out of our misery!" "Wait. So you haven't made up your mind yet," Snow said, but then Bahamut fired an Ignis spell at her. She closed her eyes, and Lightning, Snow and I held off the attack, pushing it away until it flew off and exploded against some ruins. She opened her eyes and looked at us. "Why are you helping me? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Protecting our own," Lightning said. "We can do without they're brand of mercy. And we don't need a fal'Cie's orders either. I'm fighting this Focus to the end." She turned to kneel at Fang. "We all are. So please, fight with us," she asked, holding out her hand. Fang was hesitant for a moment before grabbing her hand and standing up, walking to stand before Bahamut and spin her weapon. "Ready when you are!" she called.

xxx

Ha, I left you all with another cliffhanger. But the battle will be worth it, and afterward the l'Cie journey to Gran Pulse!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 32 Leaving the Ark

When Fang told Bahamut "Ready when you are!" we all moved to battle poses, the eight of us standing vigilant. Fang and Vanille began casting debuffs while Sazh and Hope Synergists, Snow being a Sentinels and the rest of us standing by. Bahamut cast Doom on Fang and came forward. He slashed at Snow once, twice, and then he spun and used Whirlwind, followed by Umbral Vise and Ignis. Instantly Lightning and I healed him with Cure, and then both of us along with Sofia charged forward.

Sofia cast a quartet of Thunder spells, Lightning cast Water and I used Ruin, that being the only magic spell I had access to. The spells didn't do a very large amount of damage, but then Fang inflicted Bahamut with Slow and Curse, and his delayed reaction time gave us a chance to continue attacking. The Curse spell allowed us to successfully knock Bahamut off-balance, and when Fang switched to Commando it only made things better.

Sazh finished casting Enfire on everyone and started firing, the bullets from his guns set aflame. After another minute hope finished as well, joining in. Bahamut looked at both of them and cast Inferno, the blasts sending them flying and into Vanille, who just finished casting Deprotect and Deshell. They got from being a tangled mess of arms and limbs, only for the Eidolon to used Whirlwind and Umbral Vise on them. Light and I sent them a volley of Cure spells, and Snow dropped his Mediguard to run up, jump and kick Bahamut on the side of the head.

The move successfully caught the Eidolon's attention, but when he turned it wasn't Snow that was there but me, and I spun around in a circle to slash at his head. He roared and swung at me, sending me back with powerful claws before casting Ignis. Fang stood in front me and took the hit, and I thanked her before charging back. Now that they could stand Hope and Vanille began casting spells of every element while Sazh fired a hailstorm of bullets.

The Eidolon's turned its attention to them, then at us when _we_ attacked, and I smiled. With all of spread out like this Bahamut had no way being able to attack all of us. But as if to contradict my thought Bahamut jumped up into the air and transformed into its Gestalt Form. Then he cast Obliterating Breath, the move successfully hitting every one of us. He kept of us, using only area-wide spells like his Obliterating Breath, Pulsar Burst, and Ignis.

With Bahamut up in the air we could only reach him with magic, Hope's boomerang, and Lightning and Sazh's gunfire. But none of the attacks were doing much, and I looked over at Fang to see that the Doom spell had taken its toll on her, already making it difficult for her to attack. Then Bahamut stopped attacking for a moment, and we all stated at this. We had just enough time to wonder why before he flew higher and unleashed Mega Flare.

An orb of energy the size of a basketball flew towards us and we all took cover, the orb exploding just before it hit the ground. All eight of us were surrounded by power and blue light, the attack doing devastating damage to all of us. The wind caused by the blast was too powerful and I, along Hope, Vanille and Sofia, were sent flying. The light faded and we all landed on the ground, me being next to Fang. She was on one knee and breathing heavily, both from the Mega Flare and the Doom spell.

I gave her some Cure spells and cast Cura on everyone else, helping her to her feet. "This thing's… not gonna make it easy for us… is it?" Fang asked rhetorically. I shook my head. "Only you have the power to stop Bahamut Fang; this is your victory. Now take it," I said. She looked at me in surprise before smiling, and saying "Well, if I'm the only one that can do it…"

Then she started running forward, yelling "Oi! Lizard breath!" Bahamut looked at her, and she called "Yeah you! Take this!" She jumped up and spun her spear, hitting the Eidolon countless times before she kicked him in the head, sending him backwards slightly. She followed it up with renewing his Slow and Curse statuses, then casting a barrage of Ruin spells. The assault caused him to start to fall back, and Bahamut cast Ignis at her, trying to get her.

But then when the blue ball of fire came at her, she spun her spear and hit it like a baseball, sending it right towards its caster. Bahamut reeled back from being hit by his own spell, and the rest of us watched as Fang showed her Eidolon who was boss. She stabbed, dodged and swung with her spear with ruthless aggressiveness, casting magic whenever she wasn't swinging. Then it ended when Bahamut changed into its Gestalt form, desperately trying to use Mega Flare again and finish her.

But just like with the Ignis spell fang hitting the move back, only this time the results were more explosive. Bahamut slashed around as it was battered and beaten by its own blast of destructive power, and when it faded Fang jumped up. It looked at her and she said "Good night Sunshine!" before she slammed her spear onto its head, actually creating a dent in its metallic forehead. The Eidolon of Chaos roared one more time, before it faded and disappeared.

Fang landed lightly on the ground and twirled her spear, swinging it like a cane. She mock-pouted and said "And I was just getting started." I smiled and put Indomitus on my back. "Well, that takes care of that," I said, the others nodding in agreement. Then Vanille called out and pointed "Look! A new path!" We all looked to see that indeed, a crystalline path had appeared, sloping downward through the maze. "Maybe that thing did save us!" the red-head said happily.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to call it a sign of me being right?" Snow asked. He looked around. "No? Okay. Listen, we keep our eyes on the goal, and we'll come out fine." I looked at Lightning, who shrugged and smiled. "Why not?" I said, and with that we began walking down the path Bahamut had created. Once we reached the bottom though, Vanille called "Hey, look at that!" we looked at what she was talking about, and Sazh raised an eyebrow. "An airship?" he asked.

"Yep! And it's from Gran Pulse!" she said excitedly. "I guess it was one of this Ark's weapons or something." Then Fang gasped and nodding towards a glowing green gate in the air. "And that a gate to Gran Pulse!" "So what? That's our escape; Pulse or bust?" Sazh asked. "Could be one of Dysley's traps," Hope suggested. Vanille frowned. "That's not good. Do you think it might take us to Eden?"

Sazh shook his head. "Uh-uh, I'm doing the flying. No more of these ships taking care of our travel plans." He flexed his arms. "From now on, the only place this thing taking us is where these boys tell it to." Fang laughed in disbelief. "Ha, really. _That_ is a Gran Pulse ship." "Oh, really?" Sazh challenged. "You just leave it all to me!" he said, pounding his chest, but the act caused him to have a fit of coughing. I patted his back and said "Easy there, old timer."

"Either way we're on borrowed time. Might as well go. We get lucky, and maybe we'll turn up some to get rid of these goofy tattoos," Snow said, gesturing at his brand. Vanille frowned. "But… there's no way to do that." Fang placed a hand on her shoulder and said "You never know. Maybe we just didn't think to look for one." "If nothing else, we know Cocoon is safe for the time being. It's worth taking a look," Hope said. "Maybe. But what about your dad?" Lightning asked.

"I made him a promise. I promised him to keep going, and do what I had to do. He said only I would know what that was. The world's full of lies. There's no way of knowing what's right. All we can do is believe in ourselves. It's easy to sit back and let people trick you. Like how the Sanctum had us all thinking that a l'Cie was some sort of monster. I'm done with their lies. Fal'Cie, this whole Focus thing. From here on out I use my eyes. Think. And act. I might not make all the right choices. But as long as I'm the one who decided what to do, there's nothing to regret," Hope said.

After he said all this Hope stopped and everyone, including me, made sounds of surprise at this speech. "Okay," Lightning said. "All right, let's do it! I'm with you. Bad choices and all!" Sazh said, patting Hope and the back. "Of course, I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out. Pulse is hell, you know," he admitted. Fang put her hands on her hips and leaned down at him. "Oh is it now? How many times have you been there?" she asked. "None. But I want to go, and see for myself," he told him.

"Okay people! So, everybody in?" Snow asked. They all nodded, and Lightning said "Off to hell we go." "A road paved with the best intentions," Sofia said. I laughed. "This reminds me of a poet back in my world, named William Shakespeare. According to him villains get all the best lines, but the heroes give the most rousing speeches," I said. Everyone laughed, and we boarded the airship for Gran Pulse.

xxx

Streamers of color flashed by, and I held onto the armrests of my seat as the pressure from inside the portal grew. Sazh grunted at the controls, going through this gate was making the ship harder to control than he thought. Then there was a burst of light, and we passed through to another world entirely. Currently we flew over a huge forest, but a little ways off I could see Cliffside, mountains, and in the sky was the monolithic structure that was Cocoon.

I was fascinated by the sight, transfixed by Gran Pulse's natural beauty, but then something crashed into the side of the ship. We all look to see a huge caterpillar-like monster fly by us, and Fang smirked. "Playful little critter isn't he?" she said. "I'll make the guess he's hungry," I said, stating the obvious. "Yeah, he here's a l'_Cie_ food buffet!" Sazh added smiled. "'Cie' food. Cute," Light told him. Then the monster crashed into us again, only this time he did so hard enough to rip a hole in the side of the ship.

Instantly air rushed out with hurricane force, and Hope, Vanille and Lightning were pulled out. "Lightning! Hope! Vanille!" I called, instantly jumping out. Fang joined and summoned Bahamut in Gestalt For, while I did the same for Regnuma. Black smoke enveloped me until it solidified into my armor, with the black metal-thorn wings coming out the back. Fang loaded Snow, Sazh and Sofia onto her Eidolon before flying down, while I flew harder to try and catch up to the others.

Fang was faster than me and caught Hope and Vanille, but the air currents had dragged Lightning away from them. "Lightning!" I called, flapping my wings harder and harder. I caught up to her and reached out, calling "Grab my hand!" She did, and I pulled her to me until I caught her, carrying her bridal style while Fang flew beside us. Light's position caused her to blush, but luckily for her the others were too focused on the scenery for anyone to notice but me. And I could barely suppress a smile.

We flew over fields were canine monsters chased after a chocobo, and over a river that large monsters called Adamancheilds slowly trudged through. The others looked around in awe, and Fang said "Home sweet home. Welcome to Gran Pulse."

xxx

The journey across Gran Pulse has begun! How will our heroes face the challenges ahead? Will they make it to the village of Oerba? And what of Lightning and Deiru? What is to become of them?

Please review! If you flame Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

**To all readers**: I know what I will have for Deiru's tenth and final power, but as for powers 8 and 9, I have no clue. If anyone has any idea on what they could be, please let me know in the review box. It would be greatly appreciated!

Now for what you came for:

Ch. 33 Vanille's Plan

(Point of View Change: Vanille)

After we arrived on Gran Pulse the eight of us flew walked for a while, trying to find a suitable place to camp. Eventually we made to Vallis Media, and I called "This place seems good to camp. Why don't we try to clear the area of any monsters?" The others nodded, but as we began go out I ran over to Fang and whispered "Psst, Fang!" She looked at me and asked "What is it?" I began to walk away, and waved my hand for her to follow. Fang was confused, but thankfully she did.

Once we had made it a good distance from the camp she asked "Alright Vanille, what's goin' on?" I smiled and asked "You remember that fight with Raines, and when Deiru's opposite, Uried, appeared?" She scoffed. "That's not something I'm going to forget any time soon." "Right, and do you remember how Lightning was able to distract Uried long enough to knock him out?" I asked, smiling with my eyebrows raised.

Fang laughed. "Yeah, Lightning kissing Spiky. I won't be forgetting that either. So what's your point?" "Well, I was told some helpful information by Snow, and it turns out those two really are a couple. But knowing those two, they won't get anywhere with a little push," I explained. "Okay, I get what you're saying. So why did you need to call me over here?" Fang asked. "Because, I have a plan to help those two speed things along. And I need your help."

Now it was Fang's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Let me get this straight. First, you were told by Snow that Light and Deiru are a couple, and you believe him. Second, you believe that their relationship needs your help, and have a plan for such a thing. Third of all, whatever this plan is, you need _my_ help to do it?" she asked, half in exasperation and the other in disbelief. "I know it sounds crazy, but believe me that it's true! Please, I need your help!" I said.

"You do realize that if you're right, we go through with this plan and they find out, odds are they'll use both their swords to slice us to pieces, right?" Fang asked, and I nodded. She sighed. "If it was any but you Vanille, I'd say no. But since it's you, I'll do it. But you owe me one, got it?" I ran to hugged her happily. "Yes, yes, thank you Fang! I'll definitely owe you one for this!" I said happily. She sighed again and hugged me back. "All right. Now what plan have you got in mind?" she asked.

I pulled back and cupped a hand over her ear, whispering.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Fang)

After we had gone back the others questioned us as to where we went, but I waved their questions away and said that we were just talking. Now in the loop, I said "Well, if we're gonna camp here we might as well look for supplies. Deiru, Vanille, I will go look for supplies in the Yaschas Massif. The rest of you can search the Archlyte Steppe." They all nodded, and while we split up Vanille took Deiru by the arm and began taking him, while I walked over to one of the devices Deiru called a "Save Machine".

"Hey Fang, aren't you coming with us?" Deiru asked. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll catch up," I said. He was about to protest when Vanille tugged on his sleeve and said "Come on Deiru! Let's go!" He looked at her and she pulled again, this time hard enough to make him stumble. "All right, all right! I'm coming!" he called, going along with her. I smiled, and waited until they disappeared from view before turning back to the Save Machine.

Accessing the online shop, I placed a total of 8000 gil in a compartment that popped out. It slid back in, and immediately a large rectangular bag the size of my body materialized next to me. I smirked and quickly summoned Bahamut, who flew down and hovered above the ground next to me. Putting my spear on my back, I grabbed the bag and threw it over my shoulder, jumping on. Bahamut roared before taking off, climbing into the skies with almost frightening speed.

Once I was in the air I looked down, seeing Vanille and Deiru along the path to the Yaschas Massif. Now that they were on the move they were going at a steady pace, but I still needed to move. Tapping my Eidolon on the head, he flew forward and past them. In a matter of minutes I had made it ahead of them and into the large field that was into the Massif, and I landed but ordered Bahamut to stand by.

I looked around for the place that Vanille told me about, until I found it. It was a huge fallen tree that led for the higher ground to the lower level of the area, and I jumped down to the bottom. One of the resident monsters tried to take a bite out of me, but a few smacks with the end of my spear convinced it to stay away. Pulling the bag off my back, I slipped it under the edge of the fallen tree near the ground. I smiled; payload in place.

Now that my part of the job was done, I ran back to Bahamut and jumped on, flying back to where I was only a little behind Deiru and Vanille. I flew down to the ground and jumped off, dismissing Bahamut and running forward. Deiru turned and looked, but relaxed when he saw it was me. "There you are. What were you doing that was so important?" he asked. I shrugged. "I was just upgrading my spear. There a problem with that?"

He shook his head and Vanille said "Come on! We don't want to be late back!" Vanille said, and Deiru nodded. Within minutes we had made it to Yaschas Massif, and when we did Deiru stopped, his eye widening. "Whoa…" he said. Vanille giggled and I smiled, before saying "The scenery nice enough?" He nodded, slowly blinking and smiling. "I just can't wait for Sulyya Springs. When I saw this world from my own, that was my favorite place on Pulse. If that fal'Cie Bismarck wasn't there, I'd take a swim."

I laughed; that thought had crossed my mind more than one time. "Well, now that we're here why don't we split up? Fang and I will go look for supplies in this part of the area, you can look on the lower ground," Vanille suggested. Deiru nodded and began to walk off, while Vanille walked over to me. "Did you put the bag in place?" she asked, and I nodded. She cheered and clapped happily. "This is going so well! All he needs to do is find it!"

"Yeah, and not get suspicious as to why it's there," I reminded her. "Relax! Deiru won't suspect you put it there, you were upgrading your spear right?" Vanille asked, and I nodded. "Good, now while he looks for supplies over there and finds the bag, let's hunt some food for dinner!" she proposed. Now seeing much else to do, I agreed and followed.

The wildlife was as bloodthirsty as it was before me and Vanille had become a crystal, even though centuries had passed by. A trio of Gorgonopsids ran toward us, fangs glinting, and roared in the hunt. Without turning around I cast Quake and Ruinga, the pillars of earth sending them into the air before the Ruinga spell sent them crashing back down. "Take that!" Vanille called, casting a pair of Blizzaras. The hound-like monsters whimpered, being weak to the cold, and I charged forward.

"You're finished!" I called, stabbing my spear into the side of one, then another, but the third one jumped out of my way and used Virulent Breath. The toxic chemicals in the breath were caught in my lungs, and immediately I began coughing uncontrollably, falling to my knees and gasping for air. "Fang!" Vanille called. Before the Gorgonopsid could attack me she cast the wires of her rod, the end of them wrapping around the monster and pulling it off its feet.

The monster roared and tried to bite the wires off, but it was still pinned long enough for Vanille to cast Esuna on me. As the spell took effect my coughing subsided, and I glared at the pinned monster. "Time to die!" I yelled, driving my spear into its side. It howled for a moment before going still, fallen. For a moment we both stood there, catching our breath before Vanille said "Well, now that that hunting was successful, we have food!" Vanille said.

Agreeing, I picked up one Gorgonopsid and placed on top of the other before I lifted both into my arms. Vanille began to carry the other, and she grunted. "These things are heavy!" she complained, and I smiled. We walked back to the entrance of the Yaschas Massif to see Deiru already there. "We got some food!" I called, gesturing to the Gorgonopsids I was carrying."That great. Look what I found!" he called, and he pulled off his back the bag I had placed. "I found this under a fallen tree, and there are some tents we can use for shelter!"

Covering her knowing expression with excitement, Vanille called "That's great! Good job." "Thanks. Kind of strange though, they're in pristine condition, so why would someone just leave them there?" Deiru wondered. "Who knows? Maybe we'll never find out," I said. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at us. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" he asked. Both of us froze, and Vanille asked "W-What do you mean? We never went ahead, so how could we have anything to do with it?"

I nodded in agreement, and Deiru looked at both of us closely. I could feel a sweat began to break out on my forehead, and it took all I had to keep cool. Then he turned away and said "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Both of us sighed in relief, and together we walked back to the base camp. The sun was beginning to go down, and the others had already made it back. "Hey, how'd things go?" I asked.

"We didn't find anything good; for once in forever those plains were completely empty. Not a single monster in sight," Hope said. "What about you?" "Well, we managed to find some meat, should hold us over for two, maybe three days. Meanwhile, Deiru found a bag with some tents!" I replied. "You're kidding!" Snow said. Deiru smiled and put the bag on the ground, pulling the contents out. There were four tents inside, each one a thermal florescent orange.

We put down the hunted meat and Vanille quickly stepped over to me. "Did you get them in the size I asked?" she asked, and I nodded. Sazh took a look at them, and said "Well, there are four tents, and eight of us. Each one looks like it could hold two people, so let's split into pairs and each take a tent." "That's a great idea!" Vanille said. "Fang and I'll take the first tent, okay?" I nodded, and Vanille turned to Snow and Sazh.

"Meanwhile, you two 'big men' should be able to share, right?" she suggested. They both look at each other, and Snow shrugged. "I don't see a problem with it, do you?" he asked Sazh, who shook his head. "I'll take a tent with Hop," Sofia said. "Fine by me," he replied, and I smiled in victory. "That leaves Lightning and Deiru to share the last tent!" I said. The moment I said that they both blushed, and Deiru said "What?! Why?"

Sofia raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong? There's no going to be a problem with that will there?" Slowly his blush faded, though the tips of his ears were still pink, and he said "No, there's no problem with that at all," he said, and I smiled again. Vanille was right; Deiru wasn't going to let his pride get in the way. "I suppose we can do that," Lightning said. "Okay! So let's get these set up, get a fire going, and before long we can go to sleep!" Snow said.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Deiru)

After we had erected the tents in a circle, we gathered some sticks and built a fire, taking the meat from the Gorgonopsids and roasting it over the fire. It was good, and in my opinion the smoky flavor they had afterwards made it even better. After we ate Sazh elected to take the first watch, while Sofia and Hope went to sleep. Snow spent some time looking at the crystal tear from Serah before going to his tent, Lightning following suit.

I took my time finishing my meal, wanting to enjoy it and also using a technique I found years ago for curbing hunger. In reality the amount of meat I had wasn't large, but it was enough for me to eat for tonight, and I ate it slowly so my stomach could tell my mind that it had enough to be okay. By the time I was done I smiled; eat food slowly and it takes less to fill you up. Success.

I walked to the tent I was going to be sharing with Lighting and walked in, finding Light resting her gunblade against the side of the tent wall, and my breath caught from her sleeping attire. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts, and a simple white T-shirt. Without meaning to my eyes traveled to her long legs and traveled slowly upwards, to her slim waist and toned stomach, slowly rising up to- "_No. Bad Deiru. Get your mind out of the gutter before the same person you're looking at shoots you_," I told myself.

Not noticing the effect she had on me, Lightning asked "Well Deiru, was do you think?" "_What do I think? I think having a secret girlfriend as beautiful as you is going to give me a heart attack one these days; you're just too good looking_." What came out of my mouth was "You look great Light. Really nice." She blushed a little, and said "I'll get out while you change," before walking out. I sighed and began to change, deciding for just a pair of shorts and leave it at that.

I told Light it was okay for her to come back in, and she blushed again when she saw me. Mentally smiling, I looked down at myself. Traveling alongside the others and fighting countless monsters and soldiers gave me a good set of muscles, along with the beginnings of a six-pack and a very slight tan. "_Guess she's not the only one that looks good_," I thought smugly, before I asked "How do I look?" "Not bad. You've gotten stronger since I healed your injuries in Palumpolum. That's good to see," Lightning complimented.

Thanking her for the compliment, I turned and immediately noticed a slight problem. Light saw it too, and I walked back out of the tent over to Fang and Vanille's, knocking on a pole. Vanille poked her head out, and she said "Yes?" "Hey Vanille, how many sleeping bags did you count when we set up the tents?" I asked.

She frowned. "Eight. Why do you ask?" "Well I was just in my tent, and it looks like we're missing one," I told her. Her eyes widened and she said "Oh no! That's bad, really bad!" Raising an eyebrow, I asked "What do you mean?" "There's a reason most people on Gran Pulse use thermal tents when traveling. During the day the weather be sweltering hot, but at nights the climate drops to almost frigid temperatures!"

Now my eyes widened, and I said "Well what do I do?" She paused for a moment, worrying, until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Lightning standing there. "I have a solution," she said hesitantly. I asked what, and she said "Well… you could always… share a sleeping bag… with… me." Instantly her face went beet red, and I could _feel_ my face do the same exact thing. "Perfect! Now everyone won't have to sleep cold. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night!" Vanille said, pulling her head back in her tent and zipping it shut.

Both of us stood there, too embarrassed to say anything, until Light asked "Well?" Not even pretending to not know what she was asking, I said "I don't… have a problem with sharing a sleeping bag. You?" She shook her head, and I said "Great. Then… let's get inside, before the temperature starts to drop." With that we both went back to our tent, but little did I know inside theirs Vanille was laughing quietly with Fang, the missing bag rolled up in a corner.

Once we both got in our tent I let Light slip inside the bag first, then she opened it, and I followed in after her. Immediately I was hit by her scent, roses and cherries, and for a second I was unable to think until my brain reactivated itself. "This is rather comfortable," I said, and Lightning nodded. We both tried to get comfortable, but every time we looked at each other we ended up blushing, and after a while we realized that sleep was going to be next to impossible.

So we just lied there, trying in futile attempts to sleep, until Lightning said "Deiru?" "Yes?" I replied. "It's safe to say we aren't falling asleep anytime soon, so let's talk," she suggested. I moved to sit up. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Light sat up as well, thinking about it until she said "Tell me about life, back in your world. Rather than the military like me, what school did you go to? What was your family like?"

That surprised me, and I was silent for a moment, trying to think where to begin. "Well, back when I lived in my world it was pretty simple. I went to Kansas State University, one of the top engineering colleges in the country, to become an aerospace engineer, and I had an idea of working at a company called Spirit Aerosystems. I was an all-A student, as wanted by both me and my father, and my teachers said I had a lot of potential."

Light listened to me talk, but she noticed how I had said my father wanted me to have A's, but I hadn't mentioned my mother. She pointed it out, and I shrugged. "My mom said that as long as I pass she's happy. My dad, and me, wanted to go one step further and exceed expectations." "Were your parents not together?" she asked, and I shook my head. "They've been divorced since I was five," I said.

She gasped, and I remembered that her parents were dead. But even so, when they were alive her parents were together; she never lived with them when they were separated. "It wasn't that uncommon," I added. "In the country that I lived in, the U.S.A., more than half of all marriages ended in divorce. And don't even remember much from when I was five, so having separate parents was the norm for me." "Do you ever want to go back?" she asked.

That question stopped me, and I was forced to think. Did I want to go back to my own world? Once I had saved Cocoon with her and the others I probably would, but what if I had the choice? Which decision would I make? Eventually I said "To be honest, I don't think I have an answer for that yet. Back in my world I have friends, family- my old life. But here I have all of you. Sure we've been pretty much fighting the entire time, but I know that I could put my life in any of your hands and you guys wouldn't let me down."

Then I smiled. "And if I stayed here in this world, there is one thing I would be able to have in life. Something that I care about very much." Lightning raised an eyebrow at this. "What?" I turned to face her and put a hand on her cheek. She gasped, and did so again when I said "You." Before she could say anything I closed the distance between us, sealing my lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

Rather than try and push me back Light accepted it, kissing back and wrapping her arms around my neck. I did the same with mine around her back, and we fell sideways onto the sleeping bag, lost in one another as sleep approached us both.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Fang)

After Vanille made sure that the two of them had gone back to their tents we waited a while before coming back out, hoping to eavesdrop. That thing Vanille said about nights on Gran Pulse being cold was fat load of bologna; in fact the nights were almost as hot as the days. But Vanille was right in thinking Light would offer her sleeping bag to Deiru, and in that thermal tent they wouldn't know. She hadn't planned on them sharing the sleeping bag however. That was just an added bonus.

Now the two of us stood a short ways from Deiru and Light's tent, the sounds of tender romance just loud enough to reach my eavesdropping ears. "Well? How are they doing?" Vanille asked in a whisper. I smiled and said "The chocobo has landed!" Making sure not to make too much noise, Vanille jumped up into the air and cheered, dancing around on the spot. "I knew it! I knew it would work!" she said happily.

I nodded in agreement and smiled. "I hope you remember that even though this worked, if the two of them ever find out about this they'll still make us into shish-kebab," I told her. She stopped dancing and nodded. "But it was well worth it!" she said, still smiling. I sighed and ruffled her hair, saying "Well, you can stay here and listen all you want, I'm going to take over the watch for Sazh." She nodded again and I walked off.

This would make a funny story to tell one day.

xxx

Well, there you have, the group's first night on Gran Pulse, and Vanille gets away with playing secret matchmaker! And soon comes the battle against Alexander!

To an unnamed Guest: Yes, I plan on continuing this to XIII-2. However, I plan on finishing this story before I get there.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 34 Alexander

After that first night on Gran Pulse we spent our days exploring, looking around for any important thing that might help get rid of our l'Cie brands. It was months that we searched, but never to any avail. Pulse was exactly as Vanille put- a world that was wild and fragile, vibrant and untamed. Throughout it we could find no human civilization, only monster upon monster in, around and away from ancient cities, Cocoon ever-present in the sky above.

One day we were walking back from searching to find Fang and Vanille sitting at the campsite. "Hey guys. Have any luck?" Fang called I shook my head, and Lightning said "No sign of anyone else. But we did find plenty of bloodthirsty wildlife and crumbling ruins." "Long day?" Vanille asked, sitting up. "Well guys, we've run out of places to search here," Snow declared. "Where's Hope?"

Fang jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "He's off with the chocobo, getting supplies." At that moment said chocobo appeared, flying around and chirping madly. "Hey, you by yourself?" Sazh asked, the chick continuing to fly around. But it began chirping even more frantically, like it was trying to tell us something bad. "Hey, what wrong?" Sofia asked. It landed in Vanille's hand and chirped specifically at her, and her expression changed to panic. "His brand!" she said.

We all started at this, and Snow said "We gotta find him!" "I know where he last went!" I said, and the others followed me. We ran along the paths leading to the river, and We found Hope lying unconscious by it. "Hope!" Snow called, picking him up hefting him over his shoulder. "We have to get him treated. Let's get him back to camp, stat!" Sofia said, and we all nodded. We ran back without incident, the skies above us darkening, and by the time we made it back it was night.

Hope had a large head wound, like he had been attacked from behind, and immediately Vanille and Sofia, our other two best Medics, began to cast magic to properly heal him. The rest of us st around the fire, in tense silence as they worked. Lighting sat next to me and looked at Hope worriedly, and I place me hand on hers. Squeezing it lightly, I said "Don't worry, he'll be fine." She smiled and squeezed back, showing her thanks.

A ten minutes they came back, saying the had fixed his head and that he would be unconscious for a few hours. We spent that time by trying to make small talk, speaking about random things, until we all fell once again into tense silence. A few hours passed like this, until finally Snow could no longer stand it and stood. "So this is how it ends?" he asked angrily.

"Just hold on," Sazh said. "Now how long has it been since we left Cocoon, hm? Not a single soul for mile around, not a single clue about this whole l'Cie mess!" He sighed. "What I'm saying is, we did well just getting this far." I frowned at this, and then Vanille stepped forward. "But... we could go a little further," she said, and Sazh asked "Meaning?" "There's still one place left to go," she explained. "Vanille!" Fang said sharply, but her voice wasn't angry, but actually soft. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Before Vanille could say anything Hope said "Oerba." We all gasped and looked at him, and he raised his hand, looking up into the sky. "The place where it all began. The place where the Pulse fal'Cie lay dreaming. Fang and Vanille's home. Just maybe... it'll be the place we find the answers we're looking for." "You know if we do find anything this time, we won't get another chance," Lightning said. "Yeah, right. If we get there," Fang reminded her.

"Go ahead without me," Hope said. "Are you crazy?" Sofia asked, and Vanille nodded in agreement. "We can't just leave you!" she said, but he waved her off. "I'll be fine. You've all taught me so much- showed me how to fight," he said. Snow pulled him so he could rest his head, and said "What did I tell you? Leave the fighting to me." He sniffled. "I'm scared."

"We know. That's why we're not letting you go through this ordeal alone," Light said. "We protect our own," I added. He shook his head. "That's what scare me. I don't... I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. It would be better for everyone if I just stayed behind. Then his brand began glowing a green-yellow, and I said "Shit." It glowed brighter, and he yelled in pain, square symbols appearing around him while a wave of energy slammed against us, sending Vanille, Sofia, Snow and Sazh flying, making them all hit the stone wall and fall unconscious. Meanwhile Fang, Lightning and I landed on our feet.

The air above us glowed and flashed, a huge figure falling to land on the ground, causing it to quake. The light faded to reveal itself to be Hope's Eidolon, Alexander. Fang scowled. "You mention ordeals and look what comes long!" "This is not an ordeal, this is a gift," Lightning said, calling out to Hope. "Hope! This is the kind of power you've got inside. And it's telling you not to give up. Trust me."

"Oh I get it. It's here to help show you the way. Show you that you've got what it takes to get back on your feet and do this thing!" Fang said. "You've had that kind of power all along. Now's your time to let it shine!" I said. Hope looked at Alexander. "You mean, that came from me?" he asked. It looked at him, and he gathered the courage to draw his boomerang and stand with us.

For a second we all stood there, until Alexander raised its arms and cast Doom, the signature black mist surrounding Hope before fading. He cast Libra and said "This guy hits hard, we need to keep the damage down with a Sentinel!" Fang smiled and said "Say no more!" using Challenge to Provoke Alexander before activating Steelguard. While she did that Hope cast buffs on all four of us, while I used what little Saboteur abilities I knew to cast Deshell and Curse and Light charged forward.

She slashed at him with her gunblade, but against Alexander's metal skin she hardly made a scratch, so she switched to magic. The Deshell I cast caused it to do extra damage, the Curse going one step further and allowing her spells to knock it off balance. It glared at her and slowly turned, bringing its fist low before using Soaring Uppercut. His fist, which was the size a table and made of metal, hit her in the chest and stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of her and send her flying. I ran to where she was falling and caught her, casting Cure to take care of any broken bones.

"This Eidolon hits hard but slow in moving. Make sure to not stay in one place!" Hope called, running around and casting spells. Fang stayed still however, unable to move because of the Steelguard, and called "Try and hit me!" Alexander took her challenge and trudged over, slamming his fist down and using Explosive Fist. The blast almost knocked Fang off her feet, and she was when he followed it with Double Punch.

Fang flew until she landed on her back, and before I could heal her Alexander used Lofty Challenge on me, prohibiting me from doing anything but attack it. Against my will my body charged forward, casting Ruin as I ran. The spell didn't even cause it to blink, and when I was close enough it pointed its fist and me and fired, using Blast Punch. The massive fist flew toward me and I blocked it with Indomitus, but the rockets in the back of the fist fired, pushing further against me.

Even though I dug my feet into the ground I was slowly being forced back, while the massive Eidolon turned its attention to Lightning. She cast Cure on Fang and Thunder on Alexander, the Curse actually working causing the beast to falter. It was at that moment that Hope cast Blizzaga, the spikes from the ice cutting into its foot. Foolishly the Eidolon raised its foot in the air, which was when Hope cast Quake.

The ground rumbled and shook, causing the already off-balance Eidolon to windmill its arms before falling back. Once Alexander was down the fist it fired stopped pushing against me and dropped onto the ground. Hope, Lighting and fang began attack him while he was trying to get up, and I had an idea. Using Aeroga, I lifted the fist into the air and spun around and around, faster and faster, until I fired it once Alexander was fully standing.

The fist hit him square in the chest, causing the metal to buckle and form a fist-shaped dent, staying lodged in its torso. Alexander rumbled in anger and cast Quake, the pillars of earth hitting of from each side and cutting into our skin. Using his other hand Alexander pulled the fist out and reattached it to his other wrist. Now that he had both hands he turned to Hope, who ran to the side and cast both Fire and Watera.

The fire hit the left side of the head while the water hit the right, causing its head to shake and sound like a gong, which would have made me laugh if we weren't in a fight. Again Alexander rumbled in annoyance and used Double Punch, one missing but the other hitting Hope in the side. He fell to the ground clutching his ribs, which were probably broken. "Hope!" Lighting called, casting Cures on him.

"Don't worry kid, I've got your back!" fang said, casting Ruinga and attacking with her spear. The blast from her spell caught the Eidolon's attention, the attack from the spear slashing the metal of its arm. It walked toward and used Explosive Fist, but this time Fang dodged the blast and threw her spear at its head, nailing it right in the eye. Alexander groaned loudly and pulled it from his eye, but now he was unable to see to the right.

Using this to my advantage, I ran to the right and cast Blizzard and Aero, the ice crystals swirling in the wind and cutting his arms countless times. Now thoroughly fed up, Alexander decided he was done fighting and wanted this to end. He actually jumped into the air and landed back down, the impact hard enough to make the ground shake and form a few fissures. Then he pointed both fist at the two people he could see, Lighting and Fang, and fired both Blast Punches.

Fang used Mediguard to try and hold off the massive projectile, while light attempted dodging it, but then both hands suddenly opened and grabbed the two women, holding them in an unrelenting grip. Now that they were trapped Alexander turned toward me and stomped on the ground, causing more fissures to appear, which he will to head straight for me. I tried to run and ended up near fang and Light when the fissure caught up and opened beneath me, causing me to fall before Alexander willed the fissure to shut around me, trapping me as well.

Hope watched as Alexander slowly walked toward us, intent on killing its ensnared prey. He seemed to be having some internal conflict with himself, and didn't even hear me when I called for him to help. Alexander stood before us and raised an arm, intent on crushing us even without a fist. I close my eyes and it brought its fist down, just as a Fira spell hit it on the side of the head. It stopped and slowly turned, hearing Hope call "Hey!" and fire another one.

Alexander looked down at Hope, who eyes were blazing with determination. "You want to fight right? Well I'm right here, so come get some!" he yelled, cast a Firaga hard enough to knock it off-balance. The huge beast glared at him and sauntered forward, but Hope cast Thundaga and sent him back. Hope began walking forward, casting spell after spell.

"Those are my friends that you're trying to hurt! They've looked out for me, and I..." He cast another spell, and Alexander took a step back. "will..." another spell, another step "not..." three more spells, three more steps "let..." Lightning, Fang and I watched "you..." yet another spell and another step, Alexander now backed up against a wall. "hurt them!" Then Hope cast Last Resort, a dozen spheres of power rising into the air before flying down to strike the Eidolon from all directions, piercing armor and flesh through and through, leaving it with two dozen total holes in its body.

The power of Hope's ultimate technique too much to handle, Alexander groaned before slowly falling to land first first and the ground, causing a cloud of dirt to rise up. Its body glowed green light and faded, the fists around Fang and Lighting disappearing as well while a soft green dust fell over the others, causing them to wake up. While Snow and Lightning helped me out the fissure in the ground, Sazh looked at Hope and said "That was some beast you tamed."

"Yeah. You know, I always thought Eidolons appeared to free us through death. But now... I think they're here to snap us out of our slumps," Hope said. Snow patted his back and said "Oh, you mean like the one you were just in?" He laughed lightly. "I'll try to ask for help earlier the next time around." Vanille walked toward him and gave him a hug. "I told you. On Gran Pulse, we're all family." She looked at him in the face. "You can moan all you like, but you're stuck with us."

Sazh laughed and reminded him "You're never alone in hell." "Listen funny man. Don't be calling this place hell now, you hear?" Fang said threateningly. I laughed and nudged her arm. "Come on Fang! Learn to take a joke every once in while!" "I do, just not about the world I live in," she said. "Speaking of which, are we all decided?" Lightning asked. We all nodded, and Sofia said "The quest to Oerba begins! But, can we go in the morning. Get some time to heal our injuries?"

We all laughed loudly, and the vote was unanimous: We would go to Oerba after a good night's sleep. We walked back to our respective tents and went inside, and I as I thought to myself once I was lying next to Lightning, who had fallen asleep: Knowing that you'll always be accepted, no matter what you've done or what's changed; that's a real family.

xxx

Well, another Eidolon bites the dust, and soon to come is the Archlyte Steppe! How will things on those bountiful plains unfold, and what events will occur? Stay tuned to find out!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

**Notice: HOLY FREAKING SHIT! 8000 VIEWS?! YEAH! (sorry about that, needed to get it out) Thank you so much my fellow readers, for making this story such a smashing success. I promise to continue writing and carrying on this story just for you. Now my dream of 10000 views doesn't seem that impossible! Thank you so much!**

Ch. 35 Poor, poor Snow

Once we were all well and rested we packed up our tents and headed out for the Archlyte Steppe. When we did we saw a Behemoth fighting a pack of Gorgonopsids, Amphisbaenas flying around, and Adamancheilds slowly trudging across the plains. "Let's go!" Hope said, and we nodded. We walked farther into the plains when suddenly a Cie'th Stone rose up from the ground. "What is that?" Snow asked. "A Cie'th. It's in the last stage," Fang said.

The others reached for their weapons when Vanille said "Don't worry; it's no threat to us. When l'Cie fail to complete a Focus, they become Cie'th and wander the wilds. Eventually they lose the will to go on, and turn to stone." "But even then, they remember the task they once had. And they call to l'Cie over and over 'Complete my Focus'," Fang added. "So their doomed to eternal regret, huh? That's pretty horrible," Sazh said.

"Well, then let's help. I mean, come we can't just leave it. Listen if e don't finish our Focus it could be us ending up like that," Snow said. "Wow, a happy thought. That's not like you," Sazh said sarcastically. "But going out of his way to help someone? That's Snow all over," Lightning said. "All right, then for now let's split off into groups, and each will take care of a different Cie'th stone," I advised, and the others nodded.

But Snow apparently found that funny and said the one thing that I hoped would never come out of his mouth. "Well then I can guess what group you and Light want to be in. Get some alone time for you two lovebirds." Instantly both I and Light froze, and I thought "_He did not just say in front of everyone._" But then Fang added "Yeah, don't want to be around when things get steamy!" "I'll agree to that one," Sazh said, and the others laughed.

"Wha- Bu- How- How did you guys know we're together?!" I demanded. "We suspected since Pinky here kissed during that fight with Raines, but Snow here confirmed not long after we left Cocoon," Vanille said. Instantly I looked at Snow, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Snoooow! You went and _told_ everyone?! I told you to keep it a secret!" I yelled. "Wait, how did he figure it at in the first place?" Lightning asked. I froze again, this time in fear, and said "Well, we were talking aboard the _Lindblum_, and it sort of... slipped out," I said.

Her eyes widened and she said "It slipped out?! You let it slip to Snow that we were together?!" she yelled. I held my hands up in case she might try something. "It was an accident! Honest!" I pleaded. She scowled and turned away, refocusing on Snow. "Putting that aside, Deiru made you promise to keep it a secret and you still told _everyone_?!" she asked angrily. Snow held his hands up and took a step back, in fear of an angry Lightning.

"I didn't think it was such a big deal! You two were all over each other anyway!" That was just about the worst thing he could have said, and it showed when Lightning's eyes blazed in rage. "Deiru," she said calmly. I flinched and said "Yes?" "I'll forgive you for accidentally telling Snow if you help me do one thing." I raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" I asked. Lighting drew her gunblade. "Kill him," she answered.

I smiled and said "With pleasure," pulling Indomitus off my back and turning to Snow. The fear on his eyes grew, and Snow started to slowly walk backwards, his hands held up. "Hey guys, we don't we just calm down and talk about this?" he said. "Lightning and I are calm. We will be when we kill you too," I said. "Come on, can't we just think this through a little?" he asked frantically. "We have. And we're going to make you suffer," Lightning declared.

It was at that that Snow decided to stop trying to get his way out of this. Instead he spun around, looked back at us one more time, and started running in the opposite direction. Lightning and I followed ran after him, yelling and screaming for blood. "Get back here you worthless piece of shit! When I get my hands on you I'll going rip your head, shove it up your ass and kick you back up to Cocoon! I said get back HERE!" I yelled, Lightning beside me shouting other obscenities.

The others all sighed in unison and went to tackle the first Cie'th mission while Lightning and I chased Snow all around the Archlyte Steppe.

xxx

A few hours later the two of us returned to the group, feeling immensely satisfied and in much better spirits. "There you are. Where's Snow?" Sofia asked. "We left him somewhere on the western side of the plains. He's probably still there," I said. "You didn't… kill him, did you?" Vanille asked. "No, we left him alive. Just barely though, we wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget it anytime soon," Lightning told her. Then Fang looked over our shoulders and said "Ha, speak o' the devil!"

We turned and saw Snow limping towards us, the sight of him increasing both our satisfaction. Both his eyes were black and nearly swelled shut, while his clothes were ripped, showing a large number of sword cuts. His right arm was bent awkwardly while his left leg wasn't moving, Snow slowly walking towards us with a huge stick as a support. To my surprise he also had bite marks all over his body, with some large slashes that looked like they were made by claws.

"Snow! What happened to you?!" Vanille said, running forward. "Apart from being taken to kingdom come by Deiru and Lightning that is," Sazh added, earning a few giggles from Sofia. "I am curious though, how did you get those teeth and claw marks?" Lighting asked. As much as he could with two black eyes, Snow glared at her and me.

"You want to know how? I'll tell you: after you two left me a bloody wreck in the middle of western plains, the monsters decided that they wanted a piece of me too. There was a pack of Gorgonopsids, a King Behemoth, and even a freaking Adamancheild! _That's _why I look even worse than I did when you two left me," he said angrily. "Man, today is just not your lucky day. How'd you survive the Adamancheild?" Fang asked.

"By running away, to my misery. Now can someone heal me?" he asked. "I'll do it; just one quick thing. Next time I tell you a secret, what are you going to do?" I asked. He gritted his teeth and said "I'll keep it, damn it!" I smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now hold still and I'll use my powers to heal you." Snow grunted but did so, and I placed my hand on his head. "Wait a minute Deiru. If you use your powers to heal Snow, won't you fall unconscious?" Hope asked.

I smiled again. "That was before now. But lately I've been practicing using Salvation, my heealing power, and while I won't fall unconscious…" I gripped Snow's head and channeled my power until it flowed through my arm and his body was wrapped in a milky white light. For a second he was completely unseeable, and there was the sound of bones cracking and flesh sewing itself back together, until the light faded and Snow was completely healed, his injuries gone and clothes fixed.

He blinked and looked at himself, while I fell back and spun off-balance, until I was caught by Sazh. "… I will end up extremely dizzy," I finished. He helped me stand and I wobbled on my feet, so he asked "You okay kid?" I nodded. "Just need to get rid of the cobwebs. Hold on." I cast Water and a sphere of it appeared above my head, which fell and landed straight on me.

The ice-cold temperature of the water shocked me back to my senses, and I said "_Now_ I'm okay." "Alright then, let's get back to these Cie'th missions," Fang said, to which we all nodded. "All right, it looks like this one is about an Ugallu in the Yaschas Massif. Vanille, you think we can take it?" Hope asked Vanille smiled and said "Let's get 'em!" "A pack of Gorgonopsids with an Uridimmu. That sounds like us," Sazh said, and Snow and Sofia nodded.

"That leaves a Kaiser Behemoth with a Pulsework Champion. Fang, you take the Champion while Light and I fight the Behemoth, and whoever finishes first can join up with the other. Sound good?" I proposed. Both Fang and Lightning agreed, and we all split up to take on our various missions. Lightning and I walked across the plains, feeling the sun on our backs as we walked. "That was pretty stupid of Snow, huh?" Lightning asked.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah, now I can see why you call him such a hard-head," I told her. "But at least one good thing came out of him being stupid." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "And what might that be?" she asked. My smiled turned devious and I pulled her towards me. "Now we don't have to hide the fact that we're together," I said, before quickly kissing her on the lips.

She gasped at the words and again at the kiss, but when she pulled back she smiled. "We're on a mission to fight a Behemoth Deiru. We can have time for romance later." I saluted and said "Yes Sergeant Farron," before executing an about-face and marching forward. Lightning actually laughed, a sound that was music to my ears, and followed behind.

xxx

It took a moment for us to reach the small pond where the Kaiser Behemoth as, but when we arrived we saw that it was dozing in the sun. Instantly we both tensed up, drawing our weapons and slowly walking forward. We didn't even need to discuss the plan; attack the Behemoth while its guard was down, keep on as it woke up and finish it off before it could counterattack.

We both slowed to a crawl as we came close, and we were just about to attack when a chocobo ran by, cawing and stomping as it was chased by a trio of Gorgonopsids. The noise awoke the Behemoth, who growled and stretched like a cat before standing up, slowly blinking. Lightning and I both swore under our breath before charging forward, shouting and casting spells. The noise woke the Kaiser Behemoth up the rest of the way, just in time for us to attack.

Lightning slashed at its side while I cast Libra, quickly informing light that the beast absorbed Thunder spells and was immune to Aero, but it was weak to earth-related spells. With that in mind Light cast Quake, the ground shaking and pillars of earth erupting to slash against the monster's skin. The beast growled and slashed at her, but I blocked the move with Indomitus and countered, half-cutting off one its claws.

The Behemoth roared in pain and ran towards me, sending me into the air with Hurl. The force of the blow broke one of my ribs sent me flying, until I fell straight back downwards towards the ground. The monster was keeping Lightning away from catching me, so when I landed I ended up breaking another few ribs. Hastily I cast Curasa and Protect, healing the injuries and guarding from further ones as I charged forward.

Lightning cut the beast across its nose and it backpedaled, rubbing at the wound with one of its paws. I smiled and charged, casting Ruinga and going in for the kill. The blast from Ruinga knocked it off-balance, but when I tried to attack it shoved me back. Then the beast began glowing, bones and muscles snapping and realigning. Lightning and I both realized it was transforming, and that we had seconds before it finished.

We tried to stop the transformation but were too late, and the Kaiser Behemoth pulled a fittingly sized sword off of its head. It cast Fogga to try and stop our magic, but thankfully the spell failed, my proving so by casting Firaga. The fireball erupted in a blast of flame that knocked the Behemoth off-balance, Lighting furthering it with Waterga. The combined assault of fire and water sent it back, and we both ran for the kill.

Then the Kaiser Behemoth cast Dispel on me to get rid of my Protect, then slammed its sword into the ground using Sunder. The earth blast upwards in a line towards us, and while I was able to dodge Lighting took the full-force of the hit. When she didn't get up I called "Lightning!" but she waved her hand to me to tell me she was fine. I was about to believe her when I saw the Behemoth walked towards her, intent on attacking its fallen prey.

I ran towards her, calling her name, and I watched in horror as it raised its sword and swung downwards, Lightning unable to get away. Without thinking I raised my hand and flung it outwards, a cool watery-blue light shining from my hand. The sword was about to hit her when it stopped, smashing against a crystalline barrier that appeared around Light. Both she and it were surprised, and I was too when it tried to attack again only for the barrier to hold.

It tried again and again, but no matter how many times it struck the barrier never faltered. Smiling, Lightning healed herself before standing, picking up her gunblade and running forward. The Behemoth roared and used Dispel, but the spell had no effect on the barrier around Lightning. She jumped and slashed down at it as she fell, cutting from its right shoulder to its left hip. The beast howled in pain and tried to counterattack, but no spell or attack made it through her barrier.

Lighting jumped and landed right on its head, delivering the killing blow by stabbing it between the eyes. She jumped off and the beast roared in agony, swinging its sword around with its head shut. It only lasted seconds though, until the Behemoth fell backwards onto the ground. Both of us were breathing heavily with adrenaline, and the barrier around Lightning disappeared.

When it did she blinked, and said "What was that?" I looked at my right hand and noticed a light, so I pulled my sleeve up to see my mark glowing. It faded, and I said "I think… that was my eighth power. Absolution Protection." She blinked at looked at me, and said "A new power?" I nodded and smiled. "Well, that makes eight powers that I've unlocked. And this one was any indication, the other two are gonna be fun."

Lightning smiled but said nothing, and we went off to help Fang with Pulsework Champion, but by the time we arrived she thrust her spear into its core, killing it. She smiled and saw us, turning and saying "Well, took the two of you long enough. You weren't having some 'alone time' we you?" Both Lighting and I blushed crimson, and I said "Fang!" She laughed and said "I'm just messing with you. Now come on, let's get back together with the others."

Both of us agreed and followed her, and as we walked I grasped lightning's hand with mine. To my delight she didn't pull back, but squeezed my hand and smiled. I smiled back, and we walked that way back to the group.

xxx

Well, another chapter bites the dust, and with more to come!

, thank you for your ideas, they were and are most helpful.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 36 The Plan for Battle

"Come on Deiru, can't we just give it a shot?" "No," I replied. "Aw come on! The thing will never know what hit it!" "It's a bad idea Vanille. And bad ideas are not something I work with unless forced." "What if I did force you?" she asked. I laughed. "I'd like to see you try." She pouted.

The two of us had been at it for a few minutes, trying to come up with a battle plan. She and I were assigned to fight one of the Undying Cie'th, Bituitus the Pillager, while the other took care of a similar Undying back in the Haerii Archeopolis. I agreed because from what I remembered the group would find the Cie'th only for it to be killed by a Tonberry, which would then battle them. Now I was regretting it, as that left me to be pestered by Vanille.

"Just give it a shot! You go out into the Paddra Ruins and distract the Cie'th while I tie him up with my rod! He won't be able to do a thing!" she said confidently. Already seeing the flaw in the plan k pointed out "And what happens if he breaks free? Then we'll be fighting a Cie'th, an Undying no less, that would be even more pissed at us than usual. I'm not doing it," I said firmly. "But what about your Absolute Protection power? Won't that protect us?" she asked.

"You, yes. Me, no. The thing about Absolute Protection is it takes my power and forms a barrier around you and every else. But whenever I do that my own defensive powers are weakened by the same amount as long as the spells in place. So while I can use it if you're in trouble, if I'm in a tight spot I've got nothing besides Uried," I told her, her knowing full and well about how I felt releasing the darker half of me. She pouted again and mumbled a few things, before she did the one thing that would break even Fang. Particularly Fang actually.

Vanille got down on her knees, put up her hands like she was begging, stuck out her bottom lip and looked at me with big puppy-dog eyes. I crossed my arms and looked away, but against my will my eyes glanced at her. She was sitting there, practically begging, and I could feel myself beginning to falter. Then she said "Pleeeaaase?" I grunted and stomped my foot. "Dammit! Fine," I said. Instantly her expression changed, turning from sad to happy as she jumped up.

"Thank you Deiru! Now, let's get to work!" she said, going behind me and pushing me to the edge of the rubble in front of Paddra. "All right, all right, I'm going," I protested, jumping down into the ruins. Bituitus had last been seen flying around these ruins and it looks like his presence had cleared the area of its normal amount of Cie'th. Good. I could almost hear Vanille as she climbed across the top of the ruins way above, so that Bituitus wouldn't see her while I distracted him.

At the thought of that plan I groaned. "The things I do for the people I care about…" I muttered. Still, I bucked up and walked up the steps, not in the mood for any delay. If this was going to be done, I wanted it done quickly. I walked into the open space above the steps, waiting for our mark to show up. I didn't have to wait long, as soon an inhuman roar filled my ears and I looked up, seeing a flying Cie'th with wings that were blue with yellow appear. Bituitus.

"Well, nice of you to make it here. Now I think you know what it is I'm here to do, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" I asked, pulling Indomitus off back. If Bituitus didn't understand my words, it understood my actions, and roared before flying towards me. It was at that moment that Vanille chose to strike, casting her rod and making the wires wrapped themselves around the Cie'th's wings. It looked behind it surprise to see Vanille perched at the top of the ruins, smiling.

"Not so easy to move now is it?" she called, giving her rod a good tug. Now it the mood to play games Bituitus roared and spun in a corkscrew, flying upwards. The spiral motion wrapped the wires of Vanille's rod around itself, which helped it successfully pull Vanille off the ground and with it through the air. She screamed as she was pulled and tossed through the air, holding onto the rod for dear life. I watched with mild amusement before I decided to help, and summoned my Eidolon.

Regnuma burst from the ground as she always did whenever I summoned her, and I jumped onto the spot between her wings on her back. I asked her to follow Bituitus and she growled in confirmation, jumping off the ground and flapping her wings. We followed the sounds of Vanille's screaming to find Bituitus flying near Taejin's Tower, not being struck down by Dahaka for once. We flew after him and as we got close I jumped off Regnuma, who turned to her Gestalt Form and wrapped me in my winged armor with an extra sword.

I closed in until I was by Vanille and dismissed Regnuma's blade, slashing through the wires of her rod connected to Bituitus. Instantly Vanille began falling through the air, and I flew down to catch her. I flew over to the Cliffside near the tower and placed her there, telling her to wait. Going back I found Bituitus waiting for me, and I summoned back Diluculum. Both of us were still for second, unmoving except for a flap of the wings.

Then Bituitus roared and jetted forward, spewing a toxic miasma at me. I dodged and cast Libra, learning that he could easily dodge my attacks, especially since we were in the air, and any elemental spells would have their damage cut in half. So I cast a double barrage of Ruins from both my swords, before flying in for the attack. The magical volley knocked it off-balance, but when it saw me coming it he dodged and used Levinbolt.

Orbs of electricity gathered at the tips of his wings before firing, and I had to swerve through the air to dodge. The two of us fought like that for probably an hour, attacking and counterattacking, swerving, ducking, and weaving through the air. I was beginning to tire but Bituitus was far from done, and slammed into me from the side. While I was knocked off-balance it used Miasma, spewing out a toxic mist that I ended up breathing.

Instantly I dissolved in a fit of violent coughing, feeling the toxic chemicals of the poison seep into my system. Now that I was unable to fight back Bituitus came forward and used Levinbolt again, only this time it worked. Bolts of electricity him me from all sides, and I couldn't dodge any of them. Bituitus roared and came in for the crushing blow, when my arm holding Diluculum suddenly moved and shot a blast of fire at him.

The explosion knocked him away and gave me enough time to cast Esuna, healing the effects of the Miasma. Now I looked at Bituitus with anger and an idea came to mind. I held up both my swords so that they were perpendicular to each other and cast Blizzara, covering them in ice, forming a boomerang. I threw the boomerang and it sailed towards Bituitus, who dodged it easily. He flew towards me and I smiled, watching the boomerang come back around and hit him from behind.

With a silent command I told the boomerang to keep shoving against Bituitus. It did, and smashed the Undying against the edge of Taejin's Tower, where the ice spread and kept him pinned. I cast Fire again but this time wrapped the flames around my fist. Bituitus thrashed against the ice as I flew forward, intent on dealing a flaming punch and finishing him off. I had just about reached him when I heard a roar, one the made both me and the Cie'th freeze. Slowly, I turned.

Oh shit.

Flying towards the tower was none other than its master, Dahaka. The fal'Cie roared again, and I guessed that the sight of a human and a Cie'th battling in the air by its domain didn't make it happy. Hurriedly I turned back around and rushed toward Bituitus, gasping my frozen swords and pulling. The ice wouldn't budge, and Dahaka kept getting closer. I pulled harder, and harder, and still my swords wouldn't budge.

Behind me Dahaka roared and opened its mouth, a ball of flame forming within. I cast Firaga and focused the heat into my hands, melting the ice until I could reach the handles of my swords. With an almighty tug they broke free, and I flew towards the cliffside while Bituitus did the same. Vanille stood there and called "Come on Deiru! You can get make it!" I flapped my wings harder and dove down, using my own weight to increase my acceleration.

By doing that I pulled ahead of Bituitus and made to the cliff, picking up Vanille and tossing her over my shoulder before speeding off. Bituitus didn't make it, and Dahaka fired one of its Fulminous Firestorm attacks at him. The attack burnt the Cie'th to a crisp and he disappeared, turning into the crystal cocoon that I knew would appear in the Paddra Ruins.

The two of us flew back to said ruins and landed on the ground outside of them, both of us trying to catch our breath. "Next time… we go… on a mission… _I_ pick the strategy," I said. Vanille nodded and we both walked back.

xxx

The others made it back to camp shortly after we did; this time we were situated in the Mah'habara Subterra. "So, how did the mission go?" I asked. "Well, we took it thinking we were going to take out an Undying same as you two. But just as it showed up this little green guy with a lantern and a kitchen knife ran forward and stabbed it in the leg. The whole Cie'th just fell over and died, and then the little thing turned and attacked us. We barely got out of there alive!" Hope said angrily.

I smiled. "Ah, I think I know what monster you're talking about. Tonberry, a little monster with big amount of power and an even bigger grudge. The longer you fight it the more of a pain in the ass it becomes. Nice if you're looking for a challenge," I said. "Well we weren't, and to it bluntly it sucked," Fang said. "What about you guys? How did it go on your end?" Lightning asked.

"Well, Vanille had the idea of me distracting Bituitus while she wrapped her rods around its wings and keeping it from moving. It halfway worked, but the Cie'th flew away with Vanille in tow. I managed to catch and beat it next to Taejin's Tower, but then Dahaka showed up and tried to kill us both. Me and Vanille barely escaped," I told them.

The others all made sounds of sympathy of their own, and we all sat down around a fire Sofia made from setting dirt and rocks on fire with magic. "So, what are we going to do? That tower is the only way to get across that chasm to Oerba, but Dahaka's making sure that we don't pass through. Any ideas?" Vanille asked. No one said anything, and I sighed.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal this much as to what happens next," I said. The others looked at me, and Sazh said "Really? We're all ears." "Well, according to what I saw back in my world, we all go to Oerba as planned, but we don't try to fly there on Bahamut, find some other way to get across, or go around the Tower itself. We have to go _through_ the Tower, and by that I mean climb to the top and fight Dahaka."

"Fight it?! Are you crazy?!" Fang asked. "That thing drops monsters bigger than us like flies, how would we be able to kill it?" "Because as we travel through a bunch of living statues called Menhirrim attack Dahaka whenever he tries to kill us, and cut off pieces of his tail. By the time we reach the top he's been weakened, and at the point where we can kill him. Once we do the way to Oerba is open, and we can get there spot free."

The others thought about this for a second, and Lightning asked "Is there any other way you could have seen that'll get us to Fang and Vanille's village?" I shook my head. "None that I saw, and considering the limited amount of time we have we need to assume that it's the only way," I said. For a while everyone was silent, until Sofia said "Well, we've gone up against a fal'Cie before and made it out fine, and back then we were a lot weaker than we are now. I say we do it."

Slowly the others agreed, and came to consensus that tomorrow we would go to Taejin's Tower and climb, come hell or high water. We all adjourned to our beds to get a good night's sleep. I found my sleeping bag a few nights ago but Lighting and I agreed it wasn't needed; we had enough room for each other. As the two of us fell asleep I kept thinking one thing. Tomorrow's fight was gonna suck.

xxx

Well, from reading this it's pretty obvious what comes next chapter, and after that the crew makes it to Oerba!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

**Notice: So close! So close I can almost taste it! 9000 views is what I'm at, and my dream of ten-thousand is not far away. All because of you, my wonderful readers! Just a few more hundred views, and I will be grateful forever! Thank you!**

Ch. 37 Helping a Friend

The following day we all walked to Taejin's Tower, knowing by the end of the day we'll have fought a rather powerful fal'Cie. Once we got there Vanille said "Once we get through there, we're in Oerba!" "You're almost home," Snow told her, to which she agreed. "Doesn't exactly look like it's gonna be a leisurely stroll," Sazh said, nodding at something. We turned, and the Tower's master flew past us. "Dahaka," I said simply.

"Oh, so we just go through this fal'Cie's lair to get across?" Hope asked. "What another fal'Cie at this point?" Lightning asked. "And it was the plan anyway. So let's get moving," Sofia said. To that we all nodded, and went inside. The interior was made of a cool green stone, and we walked down a long hallway before we came into the main room. The edges of the room and grooves for the huge wheels that held up the rooms, and I knew whenever the arrangement of the rooms was changed they would move atop those wheels.

In the center of the room was a huge crystal that shone with a white-blue light, surrounded by four of the Menhirrim. The instant I looked at them I could hear whispers, as if another voice was speaking inside my head. Instantly I was on alert, until I realized that it wasn't Uried but the Menhirrim. "I'm not the only one hearing that am I?" Vanille asked. "I hear it too," Sazh said. He looked at the statues. "It couldn't be them, could it?"

"The Menhirrim. Living statues," I said simply. "It's weird, like hearing voices in my head," Hope said. They kept speaking, and Fang said "I hear it. 'Your presence hear draws the tyrant's gaze. Leave at once.'" "We can't leave; this is the only way to get through. Please! Help us," Vanille asked them. They spoke further, and Fang translated "'As you wish. Look for us, and the way will open.'" The statues all moved and took their swords, plunging them into the ground.

Instantly the tower shook, and with the sound of grating stone the floors above all turned and realigned, until the lift was made and the elevator roll down to our level. Then the statues disappeared, and Snow said "That was easy enough." "You never know. Could be a trap," Hope told him. "Could be. Don't see no stairs though. Do you?" Sazh asked. "Nope. This is our ride- bumpy or not," Fang announced. "So Deiru, exactly what is it we're supposed to do?" Sofia asked.

I sighed. "There are several of the Menhirrim, six in total, scattered throughout the various floors of the tower. Each one has had their power stolen by a different monster, and want us to get it back. It's simple in theory. We defeat the monsters, they get their power back, and as a reward they open the way to the tower apex. And that is where Dahaka will be," I explained.

They thought about this, until Sofia said "Well, they're eight of us, so based on the monsters we should split up the tasks, agreed?" We all agreed, and I said "Well, the monsters we'll be assigned are: a Gelatitan, an Ambling Bellows, a Gurangatch, a Mushussu, a Vetala, and a Penanggalan. The way I see it, the two most difficult monsters will be the Vetala and the Ambling Bellows, the second being because of its backup. So those two will be taken on with pairs, the rest will be one-on-one."

"Well, from what I remember the Gelatitan is strong against physical attacks, but magic works just fine," Hope said before smiling. "So I guess that's me." "Just give me Deceptisol and I'll take care of that Gurangatch," Snow said, pumping his fists. "That Mushussu absorbs elemental spells, but against regular physical moves it the same as usual," Fang said. I smiled and said "And just plain wailing on an enemy is your specialty. All right, it's yours."

"Numbers are what that Penanggalan uses, so I guess that's me," Sazh said. "Lightning and I can take care of that Ambling Bellows!" Vanille said, before adding "You two need to get some separation!" Both me and Light blushed profusely, much to everyone else's amusement. "All right then. Me and Sofia will take on that Vetala," I said. She nodded, suddenly quiet, and as we went up each of us broke off to tackle our individual jobs.

Me and Sofia got off on the fifth tier and walked around, trying to figure out where the Vetala was. As we walked I noticed Sofia was walking rather hesitantly, and there seemed to be a flicker of fear on her expression. "What's up?" I asked. She managed to make a smile, but failed at the last second and said "I guess I'm just scared, that's all." I laughed. "You're scared? We've fought Cie'th like this before and came out fine. How should this be any different?"

She looked at me dead in the eye. "I'm scared because the last I came in contact with a Vetala, one of us lost an eye." That stopped me, and I remembered that she was right; back when she had summoned that Cie'th in the incident where I lost my eye, the Cie'th she had summoned was a Vetala. "Don't worry about it; we were both younger and weaker back then. And this time around we have real magic." She smiled and said "Thanks Deiru."

I told her it was no problem and to be ready, and it was a good thing I did. Because at that moment I hear a feral roar and saw our target fall down from the rafter to float in front of us. A Vetala. Instantly Sofia back away, her confidence faltering. I yelled "Stay strong!" and charged forward, sword in hand. The Cie'th activated Inertial Barrier, and when I brought Indomitus down it bounced right off. Grunting in frustration, I cast Ruin before jumping back, but the spell hardly even phased it.

The Vetala roared and used Multicast, hitting me with Fira, Aerora and Blizzara all in rapid succession. That spurred Sofia into action, and she countered with Thundara and Ruinga. The spell didn't really hurt it, but it did draw its attention away long enough for me to try and come up with a plan. Until we managed to stagger this thing, it was completely immune to physical attacks and also took next to no damage from magical attacks.

Also, it knew just about every magical spell on the roster, leaving us with a very formidable foe. But if there was a way to make it weaker while it still had its barrier… then it hit me. "Sofia! Switch to Saboteur and try to hit with Imperil!" I called. She nodded and began casting that particular spell only, while I used Challenge and Steelguard, provoking the Vetala into attacking me. It fired a total of six Fires at me, which didn't do much damage thanks to the Steelguard, but I could still feel the heat.

Sofia smiled as one Imperil spell successfully took hold, making it more susceptible to elemental spells. With a smile I dropped my Steelguard and cast Firaga, creating an explosion of sweltering heat that sent the beast reeling. But to my shock it didn't attack me, but instead turned and cast a barrage of Fogs at Sofia. At least one of them worked, and Sofia looked at her hands in horror and her magic was locked away, the only weapon she had.

The Cie'th apparently noticed that too, because it glided towards her and used Multicast again, casting Fire, Thundara, and Blizzaga. The Fire knocked her back before the Thundara pushed into the ground, giving the Blizzaga the perfect chance to send her flying. She landed on her back side and coughed red, it looked like one of the spikes from the Blizzaga had punctured a lung. "Sofia!" I called, running forward and casting Curasa.

The healing spell stopped her from coughing up blood, but I could see the fabric of her jacket start to darken. She was bleeding, and not at a good pace. Still the Vetala came after her, casting Aeroga to send her flying again, also using a trio of Blizzards to freeze her to the ground so she wouldn't move. She tried to break free, even cast any magic to help ward the Cie'th off, but the Fog status she was hit with wouldn't let her cast a single spell.

I ran forward, but in almost slow motion it cast a trio of Pains followed by one more Firaga, the explosion melting the ice, burning Sofia and sending her flying. She crashed into a wall and slid down, nit getting up. "Sofia!" I yelled, my vision going a little red. It was then I felt my power start to grow and channel into my sword, which began to glow with a silver light. Acting on instant, I jumped into the air and looked down at the Vetala.

It looked up at me, and without even thinking I called "Lunar Blade!" and threw Indomitus at the Cie'th. It sailed through the air and pierced the barrier, shattering it and stabbing the Vetala with the sound of shattering glass. It roared as the huge blade went through its chest and halfway out the back, but then Indomitus glowed brighter and fissures started spreading from it across its skin.

The beast roared in pain as the cracks spread and grew wider, light shining fro in between them. It thrashed and writhed as they kept spreading, until it entire body was covered by a spider web of shining cracks. The Vetala gave one last roar of pain and rage before the light shined brighter than ever and it exploded, detonating in a blast of light and sweltering heat. I landed and the ground and panted. It looks like that move right there was my ultimate technique, and it really took its toll on me.

But not giving my body the chance to get exhausted, I ran over to Sofia and rolled her onto her back. Her shirt was now almost entirely wet with blood, and they were nasty burn marks all over her arms, legs, and chest. "No, no, no. Sofia. Come on, stay with me!" I said, casting Cure and Cure all over her body. The sight of my best childhood friend covered in blood wasn't helping me think straight, and I worried if I was going to able to heal her soon enough.

"Deiru…" she said faintly. My gaze snapped to her face and I looked at her worriedly. "Sofia? Just hold still. I can fix this," I told her. "Use… your powers…" she said, and I was confused. What good would my powers do me? "My powers? Which one?" I asked. With a great deal of effort she smiled, and said "Salvation… dummy." I almost hit myself on the head; how could I have forgotten about that one? "All right, just hold still." She did, and I held my hands over her torso.

Focusing on my healing powers and willing them to emerge, my hands began shining with a milky white light. The light began to wrap around her body like a cloth until she was completely enveloped, the light shining brightest over her various wounds. There was the sounds of burnt flash cracking and falling off, the punctured lung sewing itself together and the sound of lost skin regenerating until it was as good as new.

By the time I was done and the light faded Sofia was asleep, all her injuries completely healed. I smiled, but then my head began swimming and I fell onto my hands and knees. The cost of my Salvation spell was that I would become severely dizzy, but that coupled with the exhaustion from unleashing Lunar Blade was starting to make me lose consciousness just like it used to. I managed to cast Absolute Protection on Sofia, trusting that to make sure she stayed safe, before the exhaustion of all three of those techniques knocked me out.

xxx

I woke up a little while later to someone pushing on my shoulder. Cracking one eye open, the only eye I had, I looked to see it was Lightning kneeling next to me. I smiled at her and said "Hey." She smiled back and also said "Hey." Grunting, I put my hands on the ground beside me and pushed, getting myself up into a sitting position. The others were all standing around me and Sofia, who was also starting to get up.

"Looks like that Vetala was a little more of a challenge than you thought, huh?" Sazh asked. I hung my head. "Sorry for passing out like that. I'll bet you guys cleared your mission like it was nothing," I said. Snow chuckled. "Actually, we had just about as much trouble as you, if not more." I frowned, and Sofia asked "What are you guys talking about?"

"All those targets turned out to be even more than just one or two of us could handle. That Mushussu could buff itself up while it had two Yakashinkis for back up, while the Penanggalan was just one of dozens of bat-like Cie'th. Hope managed to defeat the Gelatitan on his sown, and he joined with Snow to help him beat the Gurangatch, and they help each of us with back up, until all us went up against that Ambling Bellows, who turned out to be more of a challenge for Vanille and me," Lightning explained.

I smiled and said "Let me guess: You guys took out the Cryptos first before attacking the target." Vanille nodded. "Yeah, and it call for a whole bunch of more bad guys to show up once they were gone!" "That's why I always believed the Ambling Bellows to be so powerful. If you focus and it and it alone, then the fight itself isn't too difficult, but once that thing calls for backup it turns into, to coin the phrase, a complete shit show."

The others nodded and Hope said "So really, besides Snow and me, the two of you handles yourselves better than any of us." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks for the compliment, and you did good too. An entire Gelatitan all by your lonesome; not bad." Hope smiled and said "Thanks," and Fang called "All right, enough with the mushy stuff. While you two were out cold Dahaka tired to pick a fight with us at least twice. But then those statues protected us at got off almost all of its tail."

I smiled. "I told you that would happen, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes and scowled, which only caused me to smile wider. "Well, now that all the missions are done the way to the tower apex will be open. The two of us are well and rested. How about the rest of you?" They all said that they were rested up; apparently we had slept longer than I thought.

"Well, then let's get going. We go topside, have a quick fight with Dahaka, and then head down the other side of the tower to Oerba. What do you say?" I asked. They all agreed, even though they knew the fight wasn't going to be all that quick, and we walked out of the room to the lift and all got in. Light pushed the rusty lever down with her boot and the lift spurred to life, carrying us to the top of Taejin's Tower.

xxx

Aaah, I so enjoyed the righting of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Because up next is the battle with Dahaka!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong to their respective owners.

Ch. 38 Sacrifice

The eight of us rose up on the lift to the apex of Taejin's Tower, and once there we walked onto the platform that would take us to Dahaka. The ride was short, but along the way we all readied our weapon's and went over the list of spells that each of us knew. The platform stopped, and we all looked around until Snow pointed and said "Hey, look!" Dahaka flew down to float before us, roaring mightily. "it's acting strange," Lightning said, and Hope told her "He must be weak from losing his tail. Then Dahaka's mask disappeared, showing his true form; a serpentine demon sitting on a throne.

"Really? Looks pretty feisty to me," Snow commented. "He's bluffing to scare us off. Let's just go with that, right? Come on, we can do this!" he said. "Cause if we don't, we're never getting to Oerba," I called, and at that everyone nodded. And began the fight. Vanille, Fang and Sofia all took a step back and began casting debuffs, while Sazh and Hope cast buffs, and Lightning, Snow, and I charged forward. Dahaka growled and swiped his massive claws across the ground, but Snow just shrugged it off while the two of us jumped over it.

Lightning cast Libra and told us all that physical attacks were weak against it, so Snow and I switched to magic. Snow cast Blizzaga and the spikes of ice shot and and tried to pierce the fal'Cie, but his skin was like metal. At that I smiled; metal was a great conductor. Lightning got the same idea and I cast Waterga, bathing the fal'Cie in water before she cast Thundaga, and the fal'Cie learned the hard way that water and electricity simply do not get along.

Dahaka roared in pain and rage as raw energy coursed through its body, glared at the two of us. I smiled and yelled "Nice to see ya!" before I jumped up so I was level with its head and cast Ruinga. The magical blast knocked his head back, especially because of the Faith spell Sazh hit me with, and this time he glared specifically at me. The mask went back over its head and an orb of energy charged its mouth for a second before firing at me, sending a lance a dark energy that hit me and passed straight through.

I yelled in pain, there was no wound but it still felt like I had been stabbed with a red-hot spike. So that was Foul Utterance; not only did it hurt but I could feel the buffs I had been equipped with disappear. Luckily I didn't have to feel that again for a moment, because at that moment the beast staggered a little, having been successfully hit by Fang's Slow spell. With that in mind I cast a few Cures on myself before running back, cast Fira and Aerora.

The flames blasted against the beast's arm before the wind caused it to spread, hitting Dahaka on the left arm and side of his chest. He grunted, but his attention was turned to Sazh and Hope when they, having finished buffing everyone up, joined in and they both cast Blizzara. Twin blocks of ice shot at him and he knocked them away with a swipe of his arm, before rising into the air and glowing red. My eyes widened and realized what he was about to do, and I yelled "Everyone, duck for cover!"

Snow and Fang but up their Mediguards while Sazh renewed his Shell status. Hope did the same and Vanille ducked behind Fang, Sofia, Light, and me. Just in time too, because at that moment the fal'Cie unleashed Fulminous Firestorm. The move itself was a one wickedly huge blast of fire, but then the fire swirled around us like a vortex to get us all who weren't Sentinels and the ones that were. By the time the fire faded were all pretty burnt, and Hope, Vanille and Sofia began casting healing spells.

Snow and Fang dropped their Guards and Snow charged forward, Fang joining after casting a quick Imperial, that spell working rather easily. Now that the fal'Cie was weak to elemental spell, Snow cast Blizzaga again, and this time the ice spikes pierced it armored flesh. Dahaka roared in pain and cast Faith and Aeroga, the first spell powering up the other. A small tornado appeared in front of and drew me and Snow in, tossing us around and around before sending us flying towards the edge of the Tower.

Snow grabbed the ledge and held on with one hand while I held on to him. "This thing's getting pretty annoying; what do you think?" Snow asked. I looked up and smiled. "It's time we did something about that. You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said. He made his trademark smirk, cocky as usual, and said "Eidolon time." With a grunt he threw back up into the ring before climbing back up. It looked like in looked like in our momentary absence the fight had taken a swift turn for the worse.

Everyone was covered it burns or cuts from various spells and attacks from Dahaka, whose magic even stronger than ever thanks to his Faith status. He wasn't giving the group time to remove it either, casting one spell after another. "Everyone, clear the way!" I yelled, and Snow and I summoned our Eidolons. Stiria and Nix emerged from their sphere of ice, and Snow yelled "Show 'em how it's done!" Regnuma burst from her hole in the ground climbed, spreading her wings and letting out a screeching roar. "Time to go to work!" I called.

Stiria began casting Blizzard and Blizzara while Snow and Nix ran up and attacked Dahaka, one using her wheel and the other his fists. I smiled and joined them, while Regnuma cast Dark Firaga, creating an explosion of black flames. The beast growled and was once again about to cast Aeroga when I used Dispelga, getting rid of all our buffs but also getting rid of his. The spell caused him to falter, and Snow and I took that opportunity to jump up and attack.

Snow punched away at is face and neck while I slashed at its chest, while Nix cast Blizzara, Nix used Blizzaga, and Regnuma unleashed Dark Thundaga, sending down bolts of violet lightning. The beast roared and drew itself into a ball, its body glowing blue before its used Bone-Chilling Breaker. The move sent mammoth shards of ice at all of us, and while the Shiva sisters were unaffected Snow, Regnuma and I were. I cast Cura on Snow and Regnuma cast Curaga on me, and then I looked at Regnuma and said "Time to do this together!"

She nodded and her eyes flashed redder before she dissolved into smoke, wrapping around me and forming my armor and wings, along with Diluculum. Snow smiled and got the idea, saying "Let's do this!" to his Eidolons. They came together and combined with each other to create his motorcycle, which he jumped onto and revved the engine. Dahaka growled and cast Thundaga, but I held up Indomitus to absorb the blow while Snow drove out of the way.

I flew up to Dahaka so I was level with his face and slashed my swords in an X, sending a band of silver and black energy in that shape rushing at him. It hit him straight in the face and he roared in pain, and then Snow used Spinfreeze to slash at him from below with shards of ice. He roared and put his mask back on, charging Dilluvial Plague. Not giving the chance to both of us used our ultimate moves. Snow revved his engine and yelled "Cool 'em off!"

He spun in circles, a subzero wind following his and creating gargantuan pillars of ice, some of which formed on Dahaka. Then the ice shattered and sent countless razor-sharp shards everywhere, cutting into the fal'Cie's metallic skin. I placed my swords in an X over my head and charged energy, until it grew to large for me to contain and I yelled "Energy Release!" pointing both swords and Dahaka and firing it all in a beam of black light.

It hit him and exploded in a blast large enough to shake the entire tower and create a mid-sized mushroom cloud. I fell to the ground as me armor and extra sword vanished, and now that the Eidolons were gone the others joined it. Sazh and Hope quickly buffed me and Snow back up before attacking, the fal'Cie continuously battered by the raw energy of my attack, and the power of the spells and attacks from everyone else.

The use of Energy Release had left me momentarily unable to attack, but I was able to watch with satisfaction as they others attacked Dahaka. We weren't just a bunch of weak l'Cie anymore. Our time in the Ark and on the Gran Pulse had made us stronger, faster, and a lot more powerful than before. A fal'Cie like this was barely a challenge, one that we can and will defeat. It looked like Dahaka was beginning to realize this too, because he roared in anguish and forwent magic, instead attacking straight with his claws.

He caught Fang with the back of his hand and sent her flying before he picked up Vanille, shocking her with a quick Thunder before throwing her too. I caught Vanille and Fang survived by crashing into Sazh, sending them both to the ground. That knocked me out of my daze and I charged forward, but Dahaka swung down and punched Hope square in chest, sending him back across the ground until he slammed into me.

That left three of us left, and the fal'Cie picked up Snow and Sofia and slammed them against the ground before tossing them away too. Now Light was all that was left, and she didn't even stay there long before Dahaka swept her away too. Without any interference he began charging Dilluvial Plague, and I knew we couldn't stop him in time. It was then that I came to a decision, and stood before pulling back my sleeve to show the mark on my arm.

"Deiru, what are you doing?!" Lightning called, knowing what I planned to do. I smiled at her and said "Sorry," before I cast Salvation, healing everyone. That wasn't what made her worry, it was what I did next. I cast Absolute Protection, creating a barrier around everyone while I grunted as I was hit with Deshell, Deprotect, Curse and Imperil. Dahaka cast Dilluvial Plague, and when they gusted of toxic wind didn't hit everyone else, they all came at me.

"No!" Light yelled. I shouted in pain, battered by a brick-force storm of toxicity while my own weakened defenses didn't help in the slightest bit. The storm ended and I was nearly unconscious, also being affected by nearly every status ailment on the roster. Hope and Vanille ran forward, casting Cure and Esuna over and over, while the others attacked Dahaka with a vengeance.

The fact I had about near sacrificed myself for them against this guy only made them angrier, and now the fal'Cie seemed to realize that using that spell may have been a bad idea. He tried to hit them with some magic, but the barriers around them out just made the spells bounce off, and then the fight ended when Lightning cast Thundaga, Snow used Blizzaga, Sazh fired Firaga, Hope sent Aeroga, Vanille cast Waterga, Fang unleashed Quake and Sofia blasted him with Ruinga.

All seven of the spells connected at one time, and exploded in a blast of blinding light, Dahaka's screams coming from within. When the light faded the fal'Cie was lying on the ground, barely moving, and light finished the job by walking forward and stabbing in the head. It shuddered for a moment before dying, fading away in a flash of golden light.

The entire group stood there, breathing heavily from exhaustion, until Light walked toward and flicked me on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" I asked, more out of annoyance than pain. "What were you thinking, sacrificing your own safety so we wouldn't get hit? What if that spell had it any harder? You would have died!" she told me. I was about to make a retort, saying that if I hadn't they would have been hurt too, when I looked at her eyes and stopped. They were huge in her faces, aqua orbs magnified by unshed tears.

"Please, don't do something like that again, okay?" she asked, and her voice dropped to whispers so they other wouldn't hear. "I couldn't bear to lose you," she said. "Lightning..." I said softly, before pulling her into a tight embrace. The others made moderate sounds of surprise, but I didn't care; they already knew we were together, so I wasn't going to try and hide it. I held her close and she held me back, until we let go and I looked at her.

I smiled and said "Alright, you win. I promise I will not try to sacrifice myself in battle." Light nodded and said "Thank you," before giving me a quick peck on the lips. I stopped, momentarily unable to think, and she turned away to say "So, we're going Oerba now?" The others all blinked, until Hope nodded and pointed at the lift that had appeared once Dahaka died. "It's down that way, right?" he asked.

Vanille nodded and said "Yep!" and Snow asked "What's it like?" Sazh walked to the edge of the tower, and as he did that she said "Well, it's kind of small. But it's warm and green, and very naturey!" "Around the fal'Cie, it was flowers as far you could see, huh?" Sazh looked back from the edge and said "The view from here ain't so rosy, I'm sorry to say." That brought me back to earth, and Lightning asked Vanille "Do you want to wait here?"

"No, I need to see it for myself," she said, before she and the rest of us walked to the edge. Where the probably once was a bright and life-filled village, now there stood an empty and ruined town, filled with Cie'th and covered in a fine layer of crystal dust. "It's gone," Vanille said. "Every trace of color," Fang agreed. Then she scowled angrily and said "This is stupid. We're chasing shadows! This whole idea of losing our brands is hopeless!"

"Nothing is hopeless. We'll find a way," Sofia said, and Snow added "There has to be one." "Let's keep on looking. That's what we came here for. We all agreed, and now we're here," Hope said. "You think... you think it's really possible?" Vanille asked him, and he nodded. "Sure. Anything is." Lightning looked at Fang and said "There's no going back." "You think I don;t know that?" she replied, but we knew it was a rhetorical question.

Despite the fact our hope had just vanished like a desert mirage, I said "Let's go down there. According to what I saw in my world, we have to go down and at some point during our stay there we learn something important. So let's go." The others didn't argue, and we all got on the lift that would take us to Oerba.

xxx

Nooo! Fang and Vanille's home is gone! But still, the show must go on, and it will come next chapter!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice: YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEES! FINALLY I HAVE REACHED 10,000 VIEWS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS! IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU THAT THIS STORY HAS BECOME SO POPULAR, AND TRUE TO MY WORD I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL! AGAIN, THANK YOU!**

To an unnamed Guest: Liam Neeson is the actor who plays the father in the movie _Taken_, and issued one of the top 100 movie threats of all time. (I'm not kidding; there's a video on YouTube) The threat was "_I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But what I do know is that I have a very particular set of skills; skills that I have acquired over a very long career. If you let my daughter go now that will be the end of it. But if you don't I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."_

And now for what you really came here for.

Ch.39 Unexpected Complications

The lift from Taejin's Tower took us down the other end of the complex and across a vast plain covered in crystal dust. Once it stopped we all got out and saw the village, or what was left of it, up close and personal. From here the wreckage looked even worse, the streets were cracked, plants and trees dotted the village after the burst through the rubble, and the whole place was filled with Cie'th. Without a word the others kept going, but when I trailed behind I was knocked to the ground by a Vampire and a pair of Taxims.

At this point the things weren't even a challenge, instead they were just a real pain in the ass. I rolled my eye and said "Really? Come on, give me something that's interesting." As if they understood me, the trio of Cie'th roared and swung at me, but I rolled out of the way and made a pair of Firaga grenades like I did in Palumpolum. Running forward I stuck them both in the chest piece of the Taxims before making a Blizzaga bomb and attaching it to the Vampire's back.

As soon as they were set I ran away, and the Cie'th came after. But the explosives detonated five seconds after I set them, and they died in a triple blast of burning fire and freezing ice. The others looked behind at me as I caught up, and Snow asked "What was that all about?" indicating the explosion. "Just a couple of Cie'th; nothing to worry about," I said. The others nodded and kept going. Once we reached the village square we saw several houses, and Hope asked "So which one is yours?"

"What do mean, which one? All of them. They're all ours," Vanille said. "Yep. Everyone in the village lived together," Fang added. "One big, happy family?" Snow asked, and she nodded. "One heck of a lot of places to hang your hat," Sazh pointed out, and I laughed. "We should take a look around," Hope said. "Yeah, we have to. Gotta find something to help us lose these brands," Fang said. "That's not the only reason. You're finally home! Make the most of it," Sazh told them.

But as soon as he said that there a roar, and we all turned to see a horde of Cie'th come at us. There were five Seekers, three Vampires, and a Vetala. "Oh, this is just great," Snow said sarcastically, pumping his fists. "Well, once we get rid of these things it'll be a few less to worry about," Sazh reasoned, drawing his guns. "And then we can get back to having a nice peaceful conversation, I added, drawing Indomitus. All eight of the Cie'th roared, the combined sound nearly making my ears bleed, and they all charged forward.

"The Seekers are susceptible to Fog! Hit them with that!" I called, while I charged at the Vampires. Fang and Sofia nodded and began casting Fog and Fogga, and the move barred all their magical attacks, which were their _only _attacks. I smiled and ran towards the Vampires, who all cast Aeroga at the exact same time. The result was triple-hurricane that swept us of us off our all feet and tossed through the air before we fell. I grunted from the pain and cast a pair of Curas on everyone while Hope, Vanille and Sofia did the same.

Once we were healed I cast Firaga and Blizzaga, the trio of enemies too close to make any bombs. Lightning followed by slashing it across the chest and Snow punched another in the stomach, the third casting Deprotect. I grunted as the spell took effect, but Hope got rid of it with a quick Esuna. Once he did he cast Fira and Thundara on the third Vampire, while Vanille cast Watera and Aerora. The barrage of second-tire spells knocked the Cie'th back, and at that moment the Vetala floated forward.

Growling it used Multicast, hitting the two of them with Fira, Thundara and Blizzara all at once. The two healed themselves, but while they did Sazh and Sofia stepped forward, having finished rendering the Seekers powerless. Fang charged and cast Ruinga, while Sofia combined Blizzaga and Quake, causing pillars of ice to erupt from the ground and impale the Vampires. They failed around, unable to escape, and Lightning, Snow and I finished them off. Sazh used Cold Blood and fired a hailstorm of flaming bullets on the Seekers, who were unable to do anything because of the Fog.

Once he was done all that was left was the Vetala, and it seemed to realize that too. It was then that I used a spell I had never seen before, and caused itself to explode in a blast of purple light. But when the light faded another Cie'th was in its place, one that was similar to the Vetala but I knew was a lot more powerful. "A Raktavija! Be careful!" I called. The Cie'th roared and used Mulitcast, hitting me with a barrage of Aeroras. The force of the attack caused me to fall to my knees, and Sofia called "Deiru!"

I waved her off, saying "I'm fine! Just get rid of that thing's barrier!" She nodded, and began casting Libra, followed by Deprotect, Slow, and Imperil. The others all kept casting spell after spell, but I knew that with the chain resistance that monster had being as high as it was, it would be too late before we knocked it off-balance. I stood and healed myself just to see the Raktavija cast Waterga and Blizzaga. The force of both spells knocked the others away, and I knew that if I didn't do something then we were in trouble.

Then I looked down at Indomitus. My ultimate attack had destroyed a barrier before; what about now? "Everyone, get clear!" I yelled, jumping into the air. I spun around and around and my sword glowed with silver light, until I called "Lunar Blade!" and threw it. My sword sailed straight for the Cie'th and pierced the barrier, but to my shock it only cracked rather break, and my sword was stuck in the barrier. The Raktavija roared and cast a volley of Wateras, all of which hit me while I was in the air. The attack sent me flying, and I hit my head on a pipe.

For a second I was unable to think, until I opened my eyes and everything was slightly hazy. Snow ran towards me and asked "Hey, you all right?" I nodded. "I'll live, but when need to break that barrier." He was silent off a moment, then he smiled and said "Then watch this." He stood back up and ran towards the Cie'th yelling "Gangway!" Everyone got back, and once Snow was in front of it he called, "Try this on for size!" His right hand glowed and he punched the butt of my sword, releasing Sovereign Fist. The blow creating a devastating explosion that sent my sword through the rest of the way, breaking the barrier and stabbing the Cie'th.

It roared and was about to use Aeroga to force it out when Lightning ran forward and used Army of One. She pulled my sword out herself and using both sword to attack; stabbing, slashing and kicking with devastating force, ending when she used both of them to slash at it in an X, cutting it into four pieces. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Light walked over and handed my sword back to me.

"Now that that's taken care of, exactly what is it that we're supposed to learn here, Deiru?" Lightning asked me. "Well, before we figure that out we actually have to have yet another battle against a fal'Cie, but considering that that's what we just did, I say we take at least a day to rest and recuperate. Sound good?" I asked everyone. They all agreed, the vote was unanimous in fact, and we all walked up the steps to the home just beside the square. At first it looked like a small, one room house like it did in the game, but in this version I saw a door just to the right of the entrance.

When I opened it I saw a bed room with four pairs of bunk beds and a door to a bathroom in the back. "Finally, some actual beds to lie on. I like sleeping bags, but nothing beats real blankets and pillows," Fang said, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. "The sun's going down, I think it's time we turned in," Snow said, and everyone else agreed. "I'll take the first watch," I said, walking out the door and sitting on the steps. The nearby Cie'th saw me and started to come forward, but once I pulled Indomitus off my back they backed off.

I sat there for a few hours, keeping a keen eye on them for about an hour, until I felt to begin to get drowsy myself. Swaying where I sat, my eyes repeatedly dropped shut only for me to snap them open, and my mind began to cloud over from sleepiness. I was just about to pass out when I heard a voice say "Hey, no sleeping on the job." I snapped back to full consciousness, and turned to see that it was Sofia that stood behind me. I smiled. "You're one to talk. I remember when we were younger and played soldier, you _always_ fell asleep on guard duty."

"We always played in that field by your house, and the smell of flowers made me drowsy," she protested, but smiled back. She sat down beside me and I didn't argue, enjoying the company of my childhood friend. We were silent for a while, she looking out at the village and Cocoon and me passing the time by thinking of music I liked and playing in my head. (It works.) Eventually Sofia sighed and said "You know, sometimes I fell like this whole thing is actually some crazy dream."

I looked at her. "You mean Cocoon, Pulse, this whole journey?" I asked, and she nodded. I stood and said "The Cie'th aren't going to come near the house at night. Let's walk." She nodded and we started walking, until we came near a tree with a stone bench. We sat down, and I said "Trust me, not even both of us put together could make up a dream this elaborate. And I've had some pretty strange ones here too." She looked at me excitedly and said "Tell me one. I'd like to hear it."

I was silent for a minute, trying to pick one, until I began. "I was standing on a gray beach, watching waves of water lap at a shore not far from a huge but completely empty city. Then a goddess in silver armor appeared and told me that I had powers not even normal for regular l'Cie. She awakened two of them and forced me to wake up, telling me I would use them."

Sofia frowned. "That sounds more like a vision than a dream." I shrugged. "Well, it was weird enough to be either one. Okay, I've said one of my dreams. Now you," I told her. She was silent for a while, before saying"i had a dream that we were fighting a huge fal'Cie, a white one with multiple faces that all shot lasers, and he said 'Fulfill your Focus, and gain eternal life!' But I didn't have a Focus, so I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he cast this spell called Ultima, and that's when I woke up."

It was my turn to frown now; that sounded like when we would fight Barthandelus in Eden. "It's kind of strange though, that dream reminded me that out of all of us, I'm the only one who doesn't have a Focus," she said. I blinked, but then I said "That's right, you weren't here when we killed Anima. You were brought into this world by Barthandelus, who wanted to use you to make us surrender back when we fought him on the _Palamecia_." She nodded, and said "And when you saw that I had no way to protect myself, you gave me your power over magic. Thanks for that by the way."

I shrugged. "It was no big deal really. I already had magic even before I got this brand, all I needed was to get some extra practice and I'd be back to the strength I had been at before." She nodded, and said "But there have been other times that you helped me too. There was the simple fact you saved me from Barthandelus, and when we fought that Vetala. Both times I was in trouble and you helped me. Thank you." Now I was starting to get embarrassed, and even began stuttering.

"I-It was nothing. Not a problem at all," I said. She leaned closer. "And when we fought Dahaka, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save all of us. I can't thank you enough for that," she said. Now I was getting really uncomfortable and turned to look at her. "Exactly where is this all coming from? I get that your thankful, but why are telling me this?" She was silent for a moment and hung her head. "It's that I... that I really..." I leaned closer. "Really what?" I prodded. She looked up at me and said "Deiru..." The next thing I knew, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards me, sealing her lips on mine.

The moment she did my eyes went as wide as a pair of headlights before snapping shut. Sofia smelled like lavender and oranges, not like the scent of cherries and roses that Lightning-. "_Lightning,_" I thought, my eyes snapping back open. I grabbed Sofia's shoulders and pushed her away, saying "Stop." She blinked before looking away, saying "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." "Sofia, I think you're a great person. Really, I do. But the one love is Lightning, not you."

Slowly she nodded, and said "I'm sorry. I really don't know why I did that." She laughed a little and said "I guess it's just a good thing that Lightning didn't see that." But I wasn't listening, because _I _had seen something that changed my feelings from shock to absolute horror. Sofia kept talking until she noticed my expression, then turned and saw it too. A flash of pink hair, the sound of running footsteps, and someone that was definitely human running away.

Lightning had seen us.

xxx

Oooh, the shit's hit the fan now. How will Deiru be able to explain this to Lightning? And will they ever make things up? Find our next chapter!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you.


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: I do not own FF XII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.40 Plan for Recovery

"Lightning, wait!" I called, but she was already gone. I stood there for a moment, frozen by shock and horror, before it turned to frustration. "Aargh! How the hell could I have been so stupid?!" I asked, hitting myself on the head with my fist. "I have a great thing going with Lightning, happy with what I've got, no complaints, and then I get I get caught kissing you," I looked at Sofia. "And throw all that down the shitter!" I nearly felt like hitting myself on the head with Indomitus, but I had left my sword back at the house we were staying.

"Deiru, I'm really sorry," Sofia said, not having moved from her spot on the bench. "This is all my fault." As much as I wanted to let loose on her, agree that this was her fault and use that to let out some of my frustration, I couldn't. Sofia was my friend, despite what had just occurred, and I didn't do that to a friend. Very slowly, I breathed in through my nose and deeply exhaled. I did this for a few minutes, until I felt my anger die down at least at a manageable amount.

"Don't worry; we'll be able to fix this mess... I hope," I said. "And I'll help," she said. I was about to say that there was no way in hell, but before I could she said "It's my fault Lightning thinks you cheated on her now, so it's my responsibility to set this right." I looked at her for a long while, before sighing and sitting down on the ground, crossing my legs. "All right, what do you suppose we do?" "I'm no specialist in relationships, especially ones I'm not part in. So we need the help of someone in the group, someone who has that kind of knowledge."

I found myself nodding in agreement, and I thought of who might have thought knowledge. It wasn't Hope, I could be wrong but I don't think he's ever gone out with anyone. Fang was considered but discarded as well; there was no way we could tell her something like this and hear the end of it. The same followed for Snow, he would also probably tell everyone anyway. "That leaves Sazh and Vanille, and as far as I knew Vanille had never had anything to do with relationships," I told Sofia.

To my surprise she smiled and said "Oh? Take my word for it, we should ask her. She's helped a relationship improve before." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Really? And who was it?" "Can't tell; it's a secret," she said, and I groaned since I knew she wasn't going to tell. "Alright, there is Vanille. But what about Sazh? Can he help?" I asked. "I don;t see why not. He was in enough of a relationship to get married once upon a time. I'll guess he and his wife must have hit at least one bump in their time together," she suggested.

I nodded. "All right, we'll go ask Sazh and Vanille. But before we even try that, I'm going to see if I can fix this myself." With that I stood and walked back, the Cie'th smart enough to not bother me right now. Once we got back to the house I asked "Hey, Snow! Do you know where Lightning is?" He blinked and said "Yeah, she came back a little while ago, and headed straight for bed. She was acting weird though, and I could swear I heard her actually crying."

I froze. I had actually made Lightning _cry_? Just how bad was this? "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what it was that she was so upset about, would you?" he asked. Deciding to play innocent, I said "Not a one. But now that you mention it, I've been getting rather tired too. Good night." Before he could say anything I went into the bed room, and saw the shape of Lightning on the top bunk of the bed closest to the bathroom. Briefly I thought about waking her up, but quickly decided against it. Waking her up was not going to help her feel any better.

"So, are we gonna go with my plan?" Sofia asked from behind me, and I sighed. "Fine, we'll ask them tomorrow." She nodded and I walked to the bed opposite of her, taking the bottom bunk. She didn't say anything, so I guessed she was either that mad at me or she was actually asleep. Whichever one it was, I wasn't going to get anywhere near fixing things tonight. It took a long time, and it was well past the time when all the others had gone to bed, but I managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

xxx

The next day I awoke feeling sad, and for a moment I had no idea why. Then I remembered, the memories hitting me like a freight train. Sofia had kissed me last night, and Lightning saw us. Before I had a chance to explain she had run off, the sight hurting her to the point she actually shed tears. I groaned and got out of my bed, walking to the bathroom and taking a quick shower. It felt could to have thew nice warm water get rid of all the dirt on my body, but it did little to brighten my mood.

Once I was clean and had my clothes on I walked back out, the others waiting their turn for the shower. It seemed that ours was the only working shower left it the remains of Oerba, and we all had to share. A few hours later everyone was newly washed, and on the stove we were cooking the remains of a Gorgonopsid. I looked at Lightning, who was staring out the window. "Good morning, Lightning," I said, trying to sound friendly. She grunted but didn't say anything, her gaze still on the window. I sighed and looked over at Sofia, who nodded.

"Hey Sazh, Vanille, can we talk to you two for a second?" she asked. Both of them looked at us with surprise, but Sazh said "Sure, why not?" and Vanille nodded. The four of us walked outside so we would be out of earshot, and with a quick Thunder spell I convinced the resident Cie'th to back off. "Okay, so what is you to need to talk about?" Vanille asked. I took a deep breath and said "We need your help." Sazh raised an eyebrow and said "This wouldn't ave anything to do with Lightning asking strange last night, would it?"

I winced, but said "Yeah, it does." "Okay, so what exactly happened?" Vanille asked. "Well... you see we... that is to say, Sofia... kind of... actually... um..." I said. Eventually Sofia sighed and said "I kissed Deiru. And Lightning saw us." The moment she said that both their eyes widened, and Vanille said "You did _what_?!" "I know, I know! It was foolish, it was inconsiderate, and so downright stupid hey need a new word for it! I don't even know why I did it in the first place." She calmed down, and Sazh said "Boy, I can already tell that this is a mess." I nodded solemnly.

"I was going to try and explain things to her, but she went to bed before I could. We figured the two of you might be able to help, so we came to you. Can you help?" I asked. "Well, let's try and think about this. So Lightning saw you kissing someone else, and now thinks you're two-timing her. Knowing Light, she probably won't want to discuss this on front of the entire group. So we need to get her alone, maybe with just a few of us, so one of you can explain what actually happened," Vanille said thoughtfully. Sazh nodded. "And once the situation has been explained the tension will start to lower, everyone can make apologies, and hopefully this will be resolved."

"But in order for us to make an excuse to split-up, we need to do something important. And we've tackled almost all the Cie'th missions while we were on the way, so we can't use that. What could we use to get everyone to split up?" I asked. Everyone was silent for a moment, unable to come up with an idea. I had just about given up when I heard a mechanic bleeping. Everyone looked up, and I asked "What was that?" it sounded again, and Sazh said "I don't know. Sounds like some kind of machine." It went off a third time, and Vanille gasped.

"I know that sound!" Hurriedly she looked around, until her eyes fixed on a strnage machine. It looked like a robot dog, and oddly enough it even had a metal tail that wagged. "Bhakti! You're okay!" Vanille called happily, running over and picking it up into hr arms. "Friend of yours?" Sazh asked. She nodded and began running back to the house, and once she was inside she called "Fang! Look!" Said warrior looked over, and at the sight she smiled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Bhakti," she said, walking over.

The others all watched as Vanille placed her robotic pet on the ground, and rubbed its head. "Thank goodness! I was worried!" Suddenly the lights it had for eyes went out, and Bhakti the robot stopped moving. Vanille gasped and said "Bhakti..." "he wanted to say goodbye," Fang told her. Sazh knelt down and looked at it. "He's not ready for the scrap heap just yet. A little worse for wear, yeah. But nothing I can't fix." Then he looked at us and smiled. "Just need to track us down some parts."

My eye widened, and I glanced at Sofia. There was no way; could fate actually give us that big a break? "Well, how may parts do we need?" I asked. "Let's see... We need a Power Cable, a Battery Pack, a Trochoid Gear, an Aspheric Lens, and a Metal Plate. So all in all, we need five parts," he told me. "Then why don't we split up. We'll go in three groups of two, and the other two people will go solo," Vanille suggested. "It sounds like a good idea," Hope said.

"Great! Snow and Deiru can go it alone, and Fang and I can go as a team," Vanille said. Sazh looked at Hope and said "I guess that leaves you and me to work together." He nodded, and Fang said "Then Lightning will look for her part with Sofia." Light's eyes snapped up and she said "What?" I looked at Sofia, and we spoke to each other without talking. "_You'll be the one to tell her?"_ I asked. "_Yeah. I may have been the one that kissed you, but you're the one that she thinks betrayed her,_" she responded. "_You really think that will work?" "I don't know, but we have to try."_

"What? Is there some kind of problem?" Snow asked. For a second Lightning was silent, starring daggers at both him and me. Then she said "Fine. Let's go," and briskly walked straight out the door. "Something wrong with Light?" Hope asked. I played innocent again and shrugged my shoulders, saying "Beats me." We all walked out and broke off, me looking for the Aspheric Lens. It took a bit of searching, but I found it in the deserted schoolhouse. Fortunately that meant I had found the part. Unfortunately it was guarded by a Vetala and two Chonchons.

I groaned and pulled Indomitus off my back, readying myself for a rather irritating fight. I just hope Sofia would be able to succeed.

xxx

Well, the plan to try to fix Lightning and Deiru's relationship has taken off, but will it succeed? Will Lightning forgive Deiru, and the plan go _as _planned? Find out next chapter!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.41 The Truth

(Point of View Change: Lightning)

I walked with Sofia not too far behind, but I didn't pay much attention to her. Truth be told, I didn't want to look at her, I only wanted to find this damned Battery Pack so Sazh can fix Vanille's robot. "_Why in Eden did I have to get stuck her with her of all people. Aside from Deiru, she's that _last _person I want to be near,_" I thought to myself. Deiru had cheated on me with her, and there was no way I would forgive either of them. "I wonder if this machine part will be guarded by any Cie'th. You think they might?" Sofia asked me from behind.

I grunted and said "Maybe," without turning around. Sofia sighed and said "Listen, Lightning…" "What?" I snapped, not in the mood to converse. "Look, I wanted to talk to you, about what you saw last night," she said. I stopped and looked back at her. "No need," I said, before continuing. There was a mill not far from the house we were staying, and I wanted to see if it had any batteries. "Seriously Light, just here me out," she said, but I responded "Don't call me Light."

We had reached the mill, and I started climbing up the steps to get inside. "Lightning, just listen to what I have to say," she said, a faint tone of irritation entering her voice. "Not right now, we have a job to do," I said firmly. "And wait until we're with the others so can dodge me and Deiru? Uh-uh," she said, and I glared back at her. "We aren't discussing what happened last night. End of story." She grunted angrily and ran up to the top of the steps, grabbing my arm.

"Dammit Lightning! Just listen to me!" she said angrily, glaring at me with those sharp purple eyes. I grabbed the arm holding mine and threw her off, making her fall back a few steps. "No, I will not listen to you! I already saw all that I needed to see! You were kissing Deiru and he had his eyes closed, not fighting back. He cheated on me with you, and that's something I'll never forgive him for! Or you for that matter, and if you put your hands on me again I swear to Eden I will-"

Exactly what I was going to do, I never got to say because at that moment there was a roar from the doorway behind me, and before I could turn I was hit in the back with a Fira spell hard enough to send me flying. Sofia shouted in surprise and ran towards me, but I flipped through the air and activated my Grav-Con unit, allowing me to land in the square and feel little to no impact. Sofia stopped and saw me with widened eyes, but when we heard another roar we both looked to see a Vetala emerge from the mill and float down the steps towards us.

I groaned inwardly; looks like there was a Cie'th guarding the battery packs after all. Now I would have to fight one to get this part, and with Sofia as an ally no less. Still, as Sofia's hands starting glowing and crackling with magic I drew my gunblade. I had a job to do, and despite the unpleasant circumstances I was still going to finish it. The Vetala roared and used Multicast, casting Slowga, Cursega and Painga. Luckily none of the spells took effect, and I cast Thundara and Blizzara while Sofia cast Deprotect and Imperil.

However, thanks to that Inertial Barrier our attacks were doing hardly any damage, and the Cie'th growled before hitting me with barrage of Waters. I grunted and cast a quick cure of myself before casting Fire, Aerora and Ruinga. Sofia used Quake, and our combined attacks managed to knock it off-balance. I smiled, giving it a taste of Thundaga, which at that moment combined with Sofia's Blizzaga. The electricity traveled through the pillars of and jumped from one to another and the Vetala, like lightning rods.

The beast roared and used two Firagas, melting the ice and causing the lightning to fade. But I didn't give it time to recover, and instead cast Watera and Blizzara. The water from the first spell splashed against the barrier, and then was frozen it in place by the second. Now that's it barrier was frozen the Vetala had nowhere to move, and an enemy that couldn't move was an easy target for attack. I cast Water and Thunder over and over while Sofia hit it with Fire and Blizzard.

The Cie'th screeched and cast a pair and Fogga spells, and I grunted as for they hit me. "Lightning!" Sofia called, but I waved her away. I took a Mallet from my pocket and hurriedly drank it, curing the status. Meanwhile Sofia glared at the monster and yelled "You want to fight? Then take this!" Then she cast Aeroga, waiting until the Vetala was enveloped in the tornado before she set it on fire with Firaga. The beast screeched as it was scorched by sweltering heat, and the ice holding its barrier was unaffected and kept it from moving.

"Drop the barrier and I'll drop this spell!" she called. As if the Cie'th understood her it growled and released the Inertial barrier, and Sofia stopped the twister. Instead she cast Deprotect and Imperil, while I took the opportunity to begin shooting like no tomorrow. The Vetala roared, realizing that it had been had, but it couldn't create its barrier with the two of us keeping it off-balance.

Smiling, I charged forward once the Deprotect spell had taken effect, and slashed my gunblade across its chest. The Cie'th's blood was black and had the consistency of tar, and I grimaced when I saw it stick to my blade. Sofia cast Water and covered the cut in it before casting Thundaga, making electricity travel through the wound and into its body. It jerked and writhed as live bolts of energy coursed through its body, and I fire more and more bullets.

But eventually the Vetala grew tired of being hit with the relentless assault, and cast Aerora and Firaga at me. The first spell sent me into the air and I landed on my side, but then I was caught right in the center of the blast from the Firaga. I cried out, the heat was burning any exposed skin, particularly on my arms and legs. The beast didn't let up either, casting Fire spell after Fire spell. "Lightning!" Sofia called. I tried to wave her off or even fight back, but the pain from the burns was too much. If you've never been burnt, count yourself lucky and try not to let it happen. It. Hurts. Like. Hell.

The Vetala was about to unleash one more Firaga and finish me off when Sofia called "Hey!" It stopped and turned around, seeing Sofia standing there with her hands glowing. "You know, I've just about had it with you Vetala. You try to kill me and make Deiru lose an eye, fry me to crisp in Taejin's Tower, turn yourselves into a Raktavija to try and kill us all, and now you want to put the ringer on Lightning?!" she said angrily. Her hands glowed brighter, and began flashing a rainbow of colors. "There's a new spell of mine that I've wanted to test for a while, one I might even call my ultimate technique."

It growled and seemed to buff its chest outwards, as if to say "Just try it." She smiled and said "You asked for it." She held her hands above her hands and they began crackling, before she waved one hand at it and said "Give me your best shot." It did, and used Multicast to cast Thundara, Blizzara, and Aerora. But whenever a spell came close to her it was drawn towards the space between her hands, and absorbed into a ball of light. The Vetala growled and cast more spells, but every time it did the spells were drawn into the ball, which grew in size until it was as large as a beach ball.

It was then that Sofia smiled, and said "Try this on for size. Elemental Storm!" She threw the ball, and once it made contact with the Vetala's chest it exploded. I watched through the pain as it was battered by fire, ice, water, lightning, and every other spell on the roster, tossing it around and relentlessly attacking it, until Sofia said "Good night," and snapped her fingers. The entire spell exploded in a blast that shook the ground and left me both blind and deaf for a few seconds. When the light faded and the ringing in my ears stopped, I saw that all that was left of the Vetala was a chunk of charred flesh.

Sofia smiled and walked over, saying "That might actually be my best move yet. The spell provokes the enemy into attacking me and simultaneously cast Pain, forcing them to use only magic attacks. I absorb all the spells until I can't hold them back anymore, and cast them back at twice the power. Ingenious." Then she saw me writhing on the ground and said "Lightning! Are you okay?" "No, I've freaking burnt!" I said, clutching my arms and legs and trying to cast any Cure spells. But the burns hurt to the point I couldn't think, and failed. "Help me out here!" I called.

"Will you listen to me if I do?" she asked. "Sofia! Just heal these burns!" I said angrily. "Not until you promise to listen to me. If I heal your burns, will you listen to my explanation of what happened last night?" she said firmly. At that point I would have agreed with her is she said that I had to walk on my hands and the sun would rise in the west. "Yes dammit! I'll listen if you just get rid of these damn burns!" I yelled. She nodded and said "That's what I wanted to hear." Then she placed her hands an inch above my body and said "Curaja."

Orbs of green light shot from her hands and scattered above my body, before they lowered and absorbed into my skin, making it glow a soft green for a second. Slowly the burnt parts of my skin fell away and new skin began to form. It reminded me of when Deiru was hit by that lightning bolt. Instantly I shoved that thought away; it was too painful to think about now. Slowly my injuries were healed, and when they were I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Sitting back, Sofia crossed her legs before saying "Now you hold up your end of the bargain." Sighing again, this time in anger, I laid back with one am over my knee. "Fine, try and explain what it was I saw last night," I told her. "With pleasure. It happened like this…"

xxx

(Point of View Change: Deiru)

_I sat there for a few hours, keeping a keen eye on the Cie'th for about an hour, until I felt to begin to get drowsy myself. Swaying where I sat, my eyes repeatedly dropped shut only for me to snap them open, and my mind began to cloud over from sleepiness. I was just about to pass out when I heard a voice say "Hey, no sleeping on the job." I snapped back to full consciousness, and turned to see that it was Sofia that stood behind me. I smiled. "You're one to talk. I remember when we were younger and played soldier; you __always__ fell asleep on guard duty."_

_"We always played in that field by your house, and the smell of flowers made me drowsy," she protested, but smiled back. She sat down beside me and I didn't argue, enjoying the company of my childhood friend. We were silent for a while, she looking out at the village and Cocoon and me passing the time by thinking of music I liked and playing in my head. (It works.) Eventually Sofia sighed and said "You know, sometimes I fell like this whole thing is actually some crazy dream."_

_I looked at her. "You mean Cocoon, Pulse, this whole journey?" I asked, and she nodded. I stood and said "The Cie'th aren't going to come near the house at night. Let's walk." She nodded and we started walking, until we came near a tree with a stone bench. We sat down, and I said "Trust me, not even both of us put together could make up a dream this elaborate. And I've had some pretty strange ones here too." She looked at me excitedly and said "Tell me one. I'd like to hear it."_

_I was silent for a minute, trying to pick one, until I began. "I was standing on a gray beach, watching waves of water lap at a shore not far from a huge but completely empty city. Then a goddess in silver armor appeared and told me that I had powers not even normal for regular l'Cie. She awakened two of them and forced me to wake up, telling me I would use them."_

_Sofia frowned. "That sounds more like a vision than a dream." I shrugged. "Well, it was weird enough to be either one. Okay, I've said one of my dreams. Now you," I told her. She was silent for a while, before saying "I had a dream that we were fighting a huge fal'Cie, a white one with multiple faces that all shot lasers, and he said 'Fulfill your Focus, and gain eternal life!' But I didn't have a Focus, so I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he cast this spell called Ultima, and that's when I woke up."_

_It was my turn to frown now; that sounded like when we would fight Barthandelus in Eden. "It's kind of strange though, that dream reminded me that out of all of us, I'm the only one who doesn't have a Focus," she said. I blinked, but then I said "That's right, you weren't here when we killed Anima. You were brought into this world by Barthandelus, who wanted to use you to make us surrender back when we fought him on the __Palamecia__." She nodded, and said "And when you saw that I had no way to protect myself, you gave me your power over magic. Thanks for that by the way."_

_I shrugged. "It was no big deal really. I already had magic even before I got this brand, all I needed was to get some extra practice and I'd be back to the strength I had been at before." She nodded, and said "But there have been other times that you helped me too. There was the simple fact you saved me from Barthandelus, and when we fought that Vetala. Both times I was in trouble and you helped me. Thank you." Now I was starting to get embarrassed, and even began stuttering._

_"I-It was nothing. Not a problem at all," I said. She leaned closer. "And when we fought Dahaka, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save all of us. I can't thank you enough for that," she said. Now I was getting really uncomfortable and turned to look at her. "Exactly where is this all coming from? I get that your thankful, but why are telling me this?" She was silent for a moment and hung her head. "It's that I... that I really..." I leaned closer. "Really what?" I prodded. She looked up at me and said "Deiru..."_

xxx

(Point of View Change: Lightning)

"Stop," I said, halting Sofia before she go any further. She grunted and frowned. "We had a deal." "Yeah, we did. And you told everything that I already know. I don't need to here anymore," I said, standing to leave. "Lightning, you really do need to hear this," She said, getting up. "No I don't. I know what happens next, and I don't want to hear it," I said firmly. "Lightning, I'm telling you: listen to me," she said firmly, and I just as firmly shook my head. She glared at me. "Dammit Lightning, either you listen to me or I'll hit with enough Thunder spells to give the same burns I just healed!"

I stopped and turned back to her, glaring and having my hand drift towards my gunblade. "Say that again," I challenged. She glanced at my hand and said "And what if I do? You named yourself after lightning; you know how fast it is. If I cast Thunder, I'd hit you before even managed to properly aim your gun." I didn't say anything but glared at her, a glare she returned. Eventually I said "And what ore is there to this story that I don't know?" "Oh not much, just the fact that _I _kissed _him_," she said simply.

The moment she said that I froze. There wasn't a way, not a possible way. But somewhere in my heart I heard a voice say "_Just listen. You could have been wrong all along_." Another argued "_But it wouldn't be wise to get your hopes up. You know what you saw_." "_But you also know that things aren't always the way they seem_," it replied. I wasn't sure which part of me to listen to, and said "Tell me the rest." She smiled and said "Gladly."

xxx

_She looked up at me and said "Deiru..." The next thing I knew, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards me, sealing her lips on mine._

_The moment she did my eyes went as wide as a pair of headlights before snapping shut. Sofia smelled like lavender and oranges, not like the scent of cherries and roses that Lightning-. "__Lightning,__" I thought, my eyes snapping back open. I grabbed Sofia's shoulders and pushed her away, saying "Stop." She blinked before looking away, saying "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." "Sofia, I think you're a great person. Really, I do. But the one love is Lightning, not you."_

_Slowly she nodded, and said "I'm sorry. I really don't know why I did that." She laughed a little and said "I guess it's just a good thing that Lightning didn't see that." But I wasn't listening, because __I __had seen something that changed my feelings from shock to absolute horror. Sofia kept talking until she noticed my expression then turned and saw it too. A flash of pink hair, the sound of running footsteps, and someone that was definitely human running away._

_Lightning had seen us._

xxx

I didn't move from where I stood. Sofia had been the one to kiss Deiru, and he had pushed her away after I had turned and ran. He had told her that I was the one had loved, not her. Part of me worried if it was true, while the other was screaming and jumping with joy. Sofia looked at me. "Now do you see? You were wrong; Deiru didn't cheat on you. He pushed me away, because he was that loyal to you," she said. "So you're saying… that this whole time… I've been angry and upset… over _nothing_?" I asked, my joy turning to horror.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'nothing'. You were mad because you thought I was getting kissed by your boyfriend," Sofia said smiling. "But I-I didn't even give him a chance to explain! I just ran away, went to bed before he did, and I've been cold to him ever since! He's probably mad at me, or even-" I began. "Lightning, are you really that dense?" Sofia asked, interrupting me. "Unless you happened to be the one cheating on him, Deiru could _never_ be mad at you, and I really don't see you doing that at any point in the future. Would he like for the two of you to make up? Yeah. But stay mad? Hell no."

For a second I didn't do anything, incapable of thought in the wake of this piece of truth. Then I said "What… do you think I should do?" "Well, I'm o expert here, but my guess would be that we grab that Battery Pack, go back and let Sazh fix Vanille's robot, and once there's a chance you try and get some time alone with him to apologize. To me that seems like the best solution," she said. I nodded and said "Alright, let's go." With that we walked back to the mill.

Inside was a whole shelf full of Battery Packs, and I grabbed the one with the least dust on it. Now that we had what we came for, we walked back to the house that we were all staying, only to find that the others had already made it back. Now that all the parts were gathered, we watched as Sazh put them in Vanille's robot and fixed it. About an hour later he stood, and Bhakti's eyes opened. Vanille got on her knees and petted it, saying "Bhakti…"

"You're a life-saver, Sazh," Fang said. "Nah, it was just a quick tune-up. Nothing to worry about," he said, rubbing her head. "Well, now that it's been fixed why don't we go to bed, we've got a long day tomorrow," Deiru said, and the others nodded. I tried to catch Deiru's attention, but he didn't see me, and I sighed when I saw that we weren't able to make up tonight. "Oh well. The two of you will make up tomorrow," Sofia said, and I nodded. I climbed into bed and went to sleep, hoping that the next day we could fix things.

xxx

Well, now Lightning officially knows the truth, but will she and Deiru be able to fix things? Or will they take an unexpected turn? Find out next chapter!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.42 Plan Gone Wrong

I woke up from a dreamless slumber, remembering that I had to apologize to Deiru today. I had been accusing him of cheating on me with Sofia,and giving the both of them the cold shoulder ever since. But now I knew the truth- Sofia kissed Deiru, and he had pushed her away. He had said that the one he loved wasn't her. It was me. The thought of that made my heart skip a beat, and I could _fell_ myself blush. Quickly I shook my head and tried to concentrate. First, I had to see if he was awake.

Jumping down from the bunk I was sleeping on, I saw that all the others were asleep, except for Deiru's. It was empty. At first I was puzzled- his bed was empty and I didn't hear anything from the bathroom- but then I realized he must be outside. I smiled; like me Deiru was an early riser, and I liked that about him. Grabbing a towel, a bar of soap and some shampoo, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Apologizing was something I rarely did, and I was I wanted to look clean while I did it.

About an hour later I emerged, and saw that in my absence the others had woken up. Vanille and Fang were in the kitchen cooking something for breakfast talking amiably about things. Hope slipped past me into the bathroom for his own shower, Sazh was sitting at a table just thinking, and Snow and Sofia sat beside him, trying not do doze off. But still Deiru was gone, and I frowned. "He should be back by now," I muttered. I walked in the room and Vanille said "Good morning Light!"

I nodded and Fang said "Finally you're out of the shower. Now I can get in." I tried to stop her but she was already past be, and saw that Hope had beaten her to the much. "Aw man! You better hurry up there kid!" she called to Hope, more annoyed than angry. I smiled, and walked over to Sazh. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Deiru is, would you?" He looked at me and shook his. "Nah, when I woke his bed was already empty." "Same here," Sofia said, and Vanille and Fang nodded too. "Didn't see him," Hope called from the bathroom.

I looked at Snow and asked "Did you?" He jerked his head up from the table and asked "Sorry? What was the question?" Grunting, I said "Do you know where Deiru is?" For a second Snow was silent, until he said "Oh yeah, he did wake me up to tell me something. He said that if any of you asked where he was to tell them he went to tackle a Cie'th mission." "Really? What was his target?" Vanille asked curiously. "Not sure; he didn't say. But right before I went back to sleep I heard him muttering about... what did he call it? A Zirnitra?"

The moment he said that I froze, while Vanille dropped the spoon she was holding which clattered on the ground. "He said _what_?!" I yelled, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up. "Hey, what's the problem?" Sofia asked, looking at me concerned. I didn't say, but a memory flashed in my mind.

_Deiru and I were looking for a Cie'th mission to do, and found an active stone in the southeast parts of the Archlyte Steppe. "Let's see here. What's the mark?" Deiru asked, and the stone projected an image of a huge brown and orange monster in our heads."What the-? A Zirnitra?! There's no way we can do that!" he called, and I looked at him. "Why not?" I asked. He took and deep breath and explained "Back in my world, we classified these Cie'th missions and their difficulties with letters. D was the lowest rank for the easiest missions, and A was the highest."_

_ I looked at him. "And what rank was this Zirnitra?" I asked. He chuckled humorlessly. "Any mission concerning a Zirnitra was given nothing less than an A-class rank; one that was well deserved in my book," he told me. I blinked and said "Then at the level of power we're at now, we wouldn't stand a chance!" Deiru nodded in agreement. "So remember this Lightning: Unless the whole party is present, do not accept a mission with a Zirnitra. Do not ever, _ever_, tackle one alone_."

I couldn't move, as paralyzed as I was by shock and horror. "What's the problem? What's a Zirnitra?" Sofia asked. "They're a type of flying beast on Gran Pulse. But unlike the regular ones like Amphisbaenas, this one is wickedly strong!" Vanille exclaimed. I nodded without looking at her. Id Deiru disregarded his own advice, and went after the Zirnitra alone, then he could... "No!" I yelled. "Fang, you and the others get Hope out the shower, and get all our things together. I'm going ahead!"

Without waiting for an answer I rushed out, and once I was in the square I summoned and shattered my eidolith. "Odin! Gestalt Mode, now!" I called. He obeyed and transformed into a horse, and I quickly jumped on, riding at breakneck speed. The resident Cie'th tried to stop me, but I swung the twin blades I now had and cut them down. I had to get to find Deiru and the Zirnitra. Before I was too late.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Deiru)

Starting early in the morning, I walked on foot towards Sulyya Springs, where the Zirnitra I was targeting was supposed to be. I can pretty accurately guess what you're thinking: Why would I do? How could I be so stupid? What was I thinking? Et cetera. But thinking had gotten me into this shit-pile I was in, and now I was pretty sure Lightning hated me for what she thought I did. So I was going to purposefully _not_ think for a while, and damn the consequences. Start a Cie'th mission early in the morning? Yeah. Do it all by myself? Sure. Have the target be a damned Zirnitra? Bring it on.

So that's how I ended up here, at the entrance to Sulyya Springs. I heard a feral roar echo from within and pulled Indomitus off my back. Walking more slowly, I moved until the entire springs was in my view, and I saw it. The Zirnitra looked the same as an Amphisbaena, but where the latter was white and purple the former was brown and red. I grunted and walked without interference; the locals monsters were all too scared to come out. "Hey, you!" I called, and it turned to look at me.

I pointed Indomitus at it, and called "Time for you to die!" Without wasting another second I cast Firaga, the blast making it staggered but not hurt. It roared and flew towards me, flying in low and swiping its wings across the ground. "Nice try, but I'm not in the mood!" I said, stabbing down and pinning its wings to the ground. It growled and tried to pull away, but to no avail. Now that it couldn't move I fired spell after spell, until I leaned that it was weak to fire and Aero. Once I learned that I switched to those, and kept going.

The Zirnitra roared and heaved, my sword being pulled out of the ground along with its wings. The beast flew up into the air and I caught the sword, but before I could block I was hit with a ball of its Disable technique. I grunted in pain, feeling myself be inflicted with both Poison and Deprotect. Now that I was inflicted it flew down and tried swiping at me again, but the poison slowed my reaction time and it hit me, sending me flying. I crashed into a wall and landed on the ground, already severely injured due to my Deprotect status letting the Zirnitra's attacks deal that much more damage.

Still, I refused to give up and stood, casting Cure and Curasa on myself. The beast flew and tried to use Feeding Stoop, but I jumped back and cast Water, sending the orb right down it gullet. Instantly the beast choked and backed away, coughing and growling. Now that I had the chance I jumped up and spun, yelling "Lunar Blade!" before throwing my sword. It sailed through the air and was about to hit him when he spun again, hitting it in midair and sending Indomitus flying. I recalled it back to my hand and frowned; looks this thing was going to be harder than I thought.

Still, I ran forward and cast Aeroga, watching the small tornado form and batter the Zirnitra with its winds. But before I could celebrate it fire another disable at me, which I tried to dodge but was too late. _Damn_, I thought, feeling the poison already draining. I tried to cast Esuna, but before I could the beast moved in and used Feeding Stoop again, forcing me to move back. It didn't let up either; swinging, shooting and chomping at me while I backed away.

_This thing's trying to push me towards something But what?_ I wondered. Then, it swiped at me one more time and I took a step back... only to realize there was no a step to be taken. I shouted as I fell through the air, and landed in the water with a splash. Above I could somewhat hear the Zirnitra roar in triumph, before I saw a trio of Disable attacks hit the water's surface. Then the poison began to break apart and spread through the water, and I realized it's plan. It was going to poison the water and keep me down, hitting me if I tried to come back up!

_Good thing he's not the only one with trick up his sleeve_,I thought. I held up my hand and focused until my eidolith emerged. Grasping it tightly, I swan to the bottom and smashed it against the rocks and called "Regnuma!" The crystal shattered, and I was pulled up through the water by my Eidolon as it emerged. I burst through the water and the Zirnitra roared in surprise. Smiling, I landed on the ground as Regnuma spread her wings, letting out a piercing screech.

"Distract it!" I ordered, running forward to attack. She nodded and used Challenge, forcing it to focus on her. The beast tried to hit her with Disable, but being immune to all status ailments it was useless, and she countered with a double barrage of Fires from both her hands. I smiled and used Galestrike, hitting the monster with my sword while it was covered with swirling air. The force of our attacks caused it to Buckle, and once Regnuma delivered one more Firaga the Zirnitra glowed gold in stagger.

I smiled; this fight was ours. I jumped up and tried to use Lunar Blade, this time succeeding. The blade pierced its center and began to glow before exploding. I summoned it back as the Zirnitra was sent through the air, and Regnuma turned to black smoke and surrounded me, solidifying into the Gestalt Mode that was my armor. Diluculum formed in my left hand and I jumped into the air, taking flight with my wings while holding both swords.

Once I was near the Zirnitra I used a technique Sofia taught cast both Firaga and Aeroga. The flames from the first spell were spun around by the second, resulting in a flaming tornado. The beast roared in agony as it tried to fly away from the twister, but with my will I made it follow after him, constantly hitting him with flames borne aloft and hurricane-force winds. Eventually I let the spell go, and the flames faded into embers that burnt out before they hit the ground. "Farewell," I said, using Energy Release and firing.

But it seemed the Zirnitra wasn't ready to go yet, and it roared and flew out of the path of my Energy Release, the beam exploding against the side of the cavern and making the entire springs shake. The use of the move left me momentarily dazed, and I couldn't dodge when the Zirnitra hit me with Disable. I grunted as I felt the poison once again take hold, but the beast followed automatically it up with a swipe strong enough to send me tumbling through the air.

I landed on the ground and felt my arm break, an injury that I quickly healed with Curasa. But suddenly the Zirnitra was right in front of me, and while I was down it used Feeding Stoop one more time. It's teeth were the size of my leg ad tapered to a fine point, and it bit down on my leg so hard the bone snapped. I yelled it in pain and tried to pull away, but it shook me like a rag doll before throwing me through the air. Once I landed it bit me again, and again and again. It teeth were sharp enough to pierce my armor, and I felt various rib shatter from the bites.

Blood sprayed from the force of the bites, and once the Zirnitra was done I couldn't even move, feeling it pool around me. My vision began darkening, and I could hear a cold, piercing laugh. It was him, _he_ was emerging. Uried.

The last thing I saw was an unknown figure riding on a horse towards me.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Lightning)

I sent a mental command to Odin to run faster, and he did. I was nearing Sulyya Springs and could hear the sounds of battle from within. I was getting close to Deiru. Odin stopped at the cliff near Taejin's Tower and reared it hooves, neighing before digging in front in. I could see his muscles bulge before he jumped, leaping the entire canyon before he landed on the other side. Without missing a beat we kept going. And in a matter of seconds we reached the Springs.

But I was too late. The moment I arrived I saw the Zirnitra lick its lips of blood, and I saw Deiru on the ground, his bones broken and a pool of blade forming. "Deiru!" I screamed. No... no, no, no, no, NO! I felt myself blaze with hatred, and jumped off Odin to use Zantetsuken on the monster. It screeched in surprise and fell back from the assault, and I threw the blades back at Odin, who changed into his regular form and caught them.

While he kept the Zirnitra distracted I ran over to Deiru and picked him up. "No, no, Deiru. Deiru, stay with me!" I said, but I knew it was no use. He had already lost too much blood, and even with my skills at magic I wouldn't be able to heal him in time to stop it. Tears streamed down my face and I watched his eyes flutter beneath their lids, and I leaned closer. "I love you! I love you and I don't ever want us to be apart like that again!" I yelled loudly. But even that failed, and I placed my forehead again his. "Just please come back," I whispered, tears falling his chest.

Then suddenly his body stiffened, and his eye snapped open. I looked at him in joy, but my joy stopped when I saw his eyes, replaced with a growing horror. His eye wasn't the normal blue that I known and loved. It were red, as red as a ruby, and the pupil was slitted like a snake's. I had seen those eyes before. Suddenly he grasped my arm with unbelievable strength, and threw me so hard that I was sent flying to land near the edge of the water.

His body rose into the air like a puppet on strings, and a ring of fire burned on the ground before exploding into a pillar of flame, engulfing him. I had seen this before too- this was from when Deiru had transformed into Uried. I heard a cold sharp laugh from within, and when the flames faded there wasn't Deiru in control, and even his appearance had changed. Unlike that first transformation back in the fight with Raines on Cocoon, where there was an equal amount of Deiru's appearance and the alterations, now there was more Uried than there was Deiru even in looks.

He was taller, standing nearly six-foot-two, and every inch of him was muscle. His skin was an off-white that seemed bleached of all color, and like before his shirt was gone to show his muscular chest. On his lower half he still wore Deiru's black jeans and combat boots, but his gloves were gone to make room for razor-sharp claws. His hair was silver with streaks of black here and there, and when he opened _both_ his eyes only one was red; the other was blue, but the pupil was still slit. He smiled, showing needle-sharp teeth and a single, thin, two-inch long fang.

Uried threw his head back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Oh, to be alive once more. My time during my last period of emergence was cut far too short. I will make sure it doesn't happen again," he said, before looking forward and opening his eyes. Upon seeing the Zirnitra he smiled, his fangs glinting. "And it seems fate has already supplied me with my first prey." He raised his hand above his head and there was a flash of red and black light, his sword Calamity in his hand once it faded.

Like before Calamity looked like a steel Japanese katana, only with several differences. Whereas katanas had a curve to their blade this one was straight, and a total of six-feet in length. The length of the blade was covered in a line of engraved black symbols, and the edge of it was finely serrated. Uried lowered his sword and smiled and the Zirnitra. "You wish to fight me, yes?" he asked. The beast let out a roar of both confirmation and challenge, and his smile turned savage. "Then let me grant you your final wish."

Without another word he vaulted straight forward, through the air at frightening speed toward the beast. It growled and fired another Disable, but Uried cut _through_ the blast, making the two halves exploded as he sent an arc of energy at the Zirnitra. It dodged and tried to swipe at him, but suddenly wings burst out of his back and he flew back. But unlike the armor Deiru had when he was in his armor, these wings were made of shifting pitch-black smoke, which crackled with sparks of red lightning.

Uried flew forward and slashed at the Zirnitra, who didn't dodge it time and ended up with a cur along its left wing. Uried laughed and licked the blood off the blade, smacking his lips as he tasted it. "A very unusual flavor, and certainly a more vibrant one than the victims I've come across before," he said, before his lips curled in disgust. "But it still contains that bitterness that's to be expected from the blood of a monster."

"Let's see if we can charge that blood and make it a little more tasty, hm?" he asked, before pointing Calamity as the Zirnitra, who was charging at him. "Take this! Hell Thundaga!" he yelled, and several bolts of purple-black lightning shot from the end of his sword. The beast tried to dodged but failed, and it jerked and writhed from the live voltage before falling closer to the ground, it's wing-beat slower and panting. Uried chuckled at my expression and said "You like my magic? Every spell I know has been infused with and amplified by the power of chaos. Not only did the spell deal a large amount of damage, but it also inflicted both Slow and Poison!"

I looked at the Zirnitra, who was trying to stay aloft. It was usually immune to both Slow and Poison, so for both ailments to still take effect made Uried's magic powerful indeed. "Now die by my claw and blade, worthless fool!" he called, before diving back in. The Zirnitra tried to fight back, with its Slow status and Uried's speed it didn't stand a chance. He cast spell after warped spell, and each one inflicted more and more status ailments, laughing all the while. Until eventually he slashed his sword and split apart bone, muscles and tissue, until he cut off part of it's right wing.

Before the beast could do anything he moved back and said "It's time to end this!" He held his sword in both hands and held it upwards. "Otherworld Ultima!" A sphere of black energy formed around the Zirnitra, and then exploded in a blast that made the entire Springs tremble and sent the massive monster flying. It sailed through the air until it hit a waterfall and passed through, ending up in what must have been a cave beyond. I waited for a moment, but the beast didn't come out.

Uried smiled and lowered to the ground, his smoke-composed wings dissipating and his eyes closing. "Ah, the thrill of taking a life. I myself fin no single thing greater," eh said, before opening his eyes again. Then he turned and pointed Calamity and me, smiling the same savage grin he gave the Zirnitra. I took a step back and said "Deiru?" He laughed, the sound chilling, and looked at me like I was an innocent child. "Oh, haven't you realized yet that Deiru is gone?" Then he grinned and showed his sharp teeth. "But that doesn't mean _I _will leave you out of the fight."

xxx

Oh dear, Deiru has once again become possessed. Will Lightning be able to turn him back? Can she survive an attack from Uried? And will she and Deiru ever make up? Find out next chapter!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	43. Chapter 43

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:**No freaking way! 12000 views?! How could one story, especially one that's mine, get so popular? Well, whether my eyes just play trick on me when I look or not, still thank owe it all to you my readers! Thank you!

Ch.43 Forgiveness

_Last Chapter..._

_ Uried smiled and lowered to the ground, his smoke-composed wings dissipating and his eyes closing. "Ah, the thrill of taking a life. I myself find no single thing greater," he said, before opening his eyes again. Then he turned and pointed Calamity and me, smiling the same savage grin he gave the Zirnitra. I took a step back and said "Deiru?" He laughed, the sound chilling, and looked at me like I was an innocent child. "Oh, haven't you realized yet that Deiru is gone?" Then he grinned and showed his sharp teeth. "But that doesn't mean I will leave you out of the fight."_

xxx

I took a step back, unsure of what to do. I couldn't hurt Uried, I might end up killing Deiru in the process. But if I didn't, this savage beast that possessed him would kill me purely for the thrill of it. _Damned if I do and damned I don't_, I thought, now able to understand the expression. Uried smiled. "You're already beginning to realize it, aren't you? Deiru and I occupy the same body; cut one of us and the other bleeds." Then his smiled turned feral. "But if I cut you, I only feel ecstasy."

With that he launched himself forward, bringing his six-foot sword down in an arc. I pulled out my gunblade and blocked, but he pushed with unimaginable strength. It was like the fal'Cie Titan was behind the sword, and I could feel myself being pushed back across the ground. Then he jumped back and called "Hell Thundaga!" before pointing his sword at me. The same purple-black bolts of lightning shot towards me, and I only barely managed to dodged.

Out of reflex I cast Ruin, but he merely batted the spell aside. "Is that really the best you offer? Pathetic," he said, and my blood boiled. If I wasn't going to kill him, I was sure as hell going to knock this bastard out. I cast it again, only this time with meaning, and charged forward. Rather than batting the spell away he had to block it, and that gave me the time to reach him. Quickly I cast Bravery and Faith before slashing, both our swords meeting and striking sparks. While my right hand was occupied I swung with my left, but he blocked the move and responded in kind.

I jumped back and cast Fira, watching the flames explode around him. The the minor burns barely even fazed him, and Uried smirked before saying "Let's see how well you fight with this! Fearful Defense!" An ice-white orb of light fired from his hand towards me, and before I could block it the spell hit me in the center of my chest. Instantly my heart start beating harshly in my chest, my palms became sweaty and I was overcome by a sense of fear.

Uried smiled. "Like it? Fearful Defense is a powerful spell. It bestows the enemy with Protect, Shell and Veil, but at the same time inflicts both Pain and Fog, rendering them full of fear and, while guarded, completely helpless. He ran towards me again, and I just manged to use a Painkiller before he struck, only barely managing to block. And he didn't relent, attacking me repeatedly and with savage glee. The barrage left me only able to stay on the defensive, unable to attack and still inflicted with Fog, barring any spells.

He called "Dark Firaga!" and fired said spell at me, and I took the chance to use a Mallet and respond with a Firaga of my own, the two spells colliding and exploding. The blast of heat and light made me cover my eyes, nearly missing Uried jumping _through_ the flames and swinging at me yet again. "You fight bravely. As a reward, feel my Otherworld Ultima!" He called, jumping back and pointing his sword upwards. A sphere of dark energy appeared around me, and I barely had time to activate Mediguard before it exploded, the blast rumbling the ground and sending me flying.

I landed on the ground and skidded across it, ending by the side of a pool. The scrapes weren't serious, but the broken bones I had received from the explosion were. Luckily I also had Protect and Shell on me when the spell hit, or I would have been in serious trouble. Hastily I cast a total of six Curasas on me before Uried came near, and I turned to him and cast Blizzaga. The spikes of ice would have pierced him in the chest but he cut them in half, turning to me and sending a wave of energy outwards.

I blocked the wave and sent it back, but that too he cut down. My rage was growing, but so was my desperation, and I called "Deiru, I know you're in there! Fight him!" Uried growled. "Deiru can no longer hear you. I control this body now," he said, before striking from overhead. Sparks flew as our sword connected, and I tried to think of a way to gain the upper hand. If I managed to catch him off-guard, I might be able to hit him on the side of the head and knock him out, just like last time.

Grunting, I shoved Uried back and swung my leg upwards, kicking him right in between the legs. Is eyes widened and his strength faltered, allowing me to slip past his guard and swing at his head. I was sure I was going to hit him- his sword wasn't close enough to block mine- but then he caught and bit into my arm, the pair of razor-sharp fangs piercing my skin. I cried out in pain and he picked my up by that arm, tossing me to the side and letting go.

Once again landing on the ground, I checked to see that my right arm had two large holes in it, with several smaller ones from his other fangs. Already they were beginning to seep blood, and I cast a few quick Cure spells to stop the bleeding. Uried walked towards me, slowly this time, and his face was filled with anger. "I thought that you looked familiar, human, and now I remember why. You were the one who knocked me unconscious the last time I emerged, and allowed Deiru to regain control of this body." He raised his sword. "You shall pay for that with your life."

Slowly I stood, and smiled at him. "I don't regret doing it. That body belongs to Deiru, and you deserve to be imprisoned!" I called. He snarled at me and yelled "Bloodlust!" His body was wrapped in a black mist, before it faded and his eyes were bright red orbs, devoid of any white or pupil. He growled before swinging at me again, and this time his attack was strong enough to send me to my knees. I tightened and tried to push back, but Uried was unrelenting.

It seemed that spell increased his strength and speed, but sent him into a frenzy, only able to attack me. And he did just that, with such a speed that afterimages were left in the air whenever he moved. I blocked attack after attack, unable and unwilling to strike back. "Come on Deiru! I can;t do this alone! You have to fight back!" I called. Uried snarled at me before shoving, sending me back before he cast Black Blizzaga, sending spikes of ice that color towards me. One of the pierced me in the shoulder, and I hung their from it in the air.

I gasped and pushed, sliding off the spike and landing on the ground on my feet. But Uried was waiting for me, and with a yell of triumph kicked me straight in the chest, sending me flying for only a split-second before he caught my arm and slammed me onto the ground. Uried smiled own at me, his eyes back to normal but radiating a combination of rage and smugness. I tried to slash at him, but he grabbed my sword and ripped it out of my grasp, not minding the blade cutting into his hand.

He tossed my gunblade away, and smiled. He raised his sword so that it was above me, the blade pointing down, and asked "Do you know why being stabbed by this sword will hurt so much more than a regular one?" I glared at hm, but didn't give him the satisfaction of replying. "The blade's edge is serrated. Therefor, me cutting you like this would be the same as cutting a steak with a kitchen knife. Calamity will be able to literally saw through the flash and organs," he said, more than obviously savoring the image.

"Any last words before you die?" he asked. I was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say, until I realized it was what I had been wanting to say ever since I came looking him. I looked up at him and said "Just one thing. But I want to say it to Deiru." He frowned, but accepted and cocked his head to the side. After a moment he said "There; I have let regain enough control to hear you. Speak." I looked up at him, seeing the sapphire blue that was hidden behind those ruby-red eyes. "Deiru, you know how I thought you had cheated on me?

"I learned the truth from Sofia, that you turned her down because you loved me. I wanted to apologize for how cold I was being right then, but I wasn't able to. So I want to say it now." I looked dead into his eyes. "Deiru, I am sorry, and I _love_ you." Uried expression faltered, and I heard him say "Lightning...?" Then his expression angered, and Uried backed away, dropping his sword and clutching his head in his hands. "No! This body is mine, and I will not lose it!"

I stood and said "That's it Deiru! Come on, fight him!" Uried glared at me and yelled "Silence!" he rushed in front of me and grabbed my arm, throwing me until I crashed into a wall. I slid down to the ground, and watched as he wrenched his eyes shut, growling ferally and creating claws marks in his skull, staining his silver hair red. "Give me back my body! It's mine!" Deiru's voice yelled. "NO! I am it's owner now, and I will not lose it to you again!" he yelled back.

"Yes you will. And you will give it back because I will... see... Lightning!" I stood and ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in his chest. "Come on Deiru! You're almost there!" I said. He looked down at me, and I could see his eyes flashing from red to blue and back again. Without thinking I placed my lips on his, and that's what did it. I wave of pure energy sent me back, and Uried let out one more howl before a pillar of blue and silver flame erupted around him.

From within I could hear Uried's howls of anger and screams of agony, his soul being once again forced back into the depths of Deiru's heart. Eventually they faded, and the flames burnt out to reveal not Uried, but Deiru standing there. He was back to normal, same looks, only one eye, even the same clothes. He landed back on the ground, and once he did he fell to his knees.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Deiru)

I fell to my knees, severely exhausted both physically and mentally. Uried's use of my body had left me exhausted, and the process of changing from one form to another and back left me with a pounding headache. I closed my eye, trying to block the pain out, until I heard a voice say "Deiru?" I gasped and opened my eye again, seeing Lightning kneeling in front of me, unsure if I was myself again or not. Without even thinking I reach forward, and pulled into my embrace.

She made a small squeak of surprise, and I tightened my arms around her, unwilling to let her go. "Lightning, thank you," I whispered. And I meant it. She was the one who helped me return to my true self, and escape Uried's clutches. Even now I could distantly feel him, howling and ranting in the confines of wherever in my mind he was trapped, but it did him no good. I wasn't going to lose to him again. Lightning smiled and returned the embrace, neither of us saying anything for few minutes.

We probably would have stayed that way until noon tomorrow, but then we heard a feral roar from behind a waterfall. Surprised, I pulled back from Lightning and looked at the waterfall, saying "The heck was that?" Lightning was silent for a moment, until she said "I think it's that Zirnitra. Apparently Uried didn't finish it off." I smiled, and said in my head to him "_Can't you even kill a monster?_" This set off a barrage of shouts, threats and profanities, but I tuned it out.

"Well then, what do you say we finish it?" I suggested, looking at and adding "Together." She blinked in surprise before nodding, and together we summoned our Eidolons. Odin took the form of her steed while Regnuma became my armor, and together we raced to and burst through the waterfall. On the other side was a huge cavern, the walls rounded and all covered by waterfalls which fell into a bottom less pit around the edge, while patches of flowers or grass grew around the edge of a huge circular pool, set right in the center of the cavern.

The view was breathtaking,l but what drew our attention was the battered and injured, but still fighting, Zirnitra. It was missing the smaller of its left wings, and the length of its body was covered with burns, some far more serious than others. The moment it saw it roared, flapping its wings and flying towards us. I looked over at Lightning and smiled. "Ready?' I asked, hefting both Indomitus and Diluculum. She nodded, tightening her grip on her own blades. "Always."

With that we charged forward, and Lightning used Stormblade to knock it off-balance. Once it was I slashed both my swords and sent an X-shaped wave of gold energy at the beast. It fell back from both attacks, but retaliated by firing a Disable at Lightning. She simply used Razor Gale, and the blast of wind cut the ball of poison clean in half, both halves exploding. I smiled and pointing both swords at the Zirnitra, firing a double barrage of Fire and Aero spells.

Instantly the beast buckled, and Lightning took the chance to use Lightning Strike. She lashed at the beast with both swords before blasting it bolts of electricity, and the slash actually cut off the smaller of its wings on the right. With both gone the Zirnitra was having difficulty keeping its balance, and waved from side to side in the air. I laughed; the scene was almost comical. I looked at Lighting and asked "Think we should put it out of its misery?"

She smiled and nodded, saying "Let's." She urged Odin forward and the steed leaped into the air, Lightning jumping off and performing Zantetsuken. Dozens of slashes appeared and the beast body, cutting it from head to tail and dealing untold amounts of damage. Then I flew forward and held both swords above my head in an X, gathering all my strength until it was too much to hold back, and yelled "Energy Release!" I fired the gold-silver orb at the beast, and once it hit it created a miniature nuclear explosion.

The blast shook the cavern and caused countless ripples to appear on the water's surface, while the Zirnitra couldn't even scream because the pain was so great. It tried to fly away, but had made it as far as above the pit around the cavern's edge before I threw Indomitus, my sword piercing it straight between the wings. The beast let out a weak growl before it fell, landing on the edge of the cliff and skidding off, down into the depths below.

I lowered to ground and dismissed my Eidolon, Lightning doing the same. "Rather easy, don't you think?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah." We both walked towards each other, but we failed to notice we were standing right next to the edge of the pool, and we both slipped in. I yelled in surprise and Lightning's eyes widened, both of us submerged in water before we kicked back up to the surface. I looked at Lightning, and my breath caught in my throat.

The water had made her hair a darker pink than usual, and drops of it were accumulated all over her skin, making it shine like diamonds. He eyes looked at me with both surprise and amusement from the fall, and the happiness of having fallen in with me. She had only once looked more beautiful, that was right after I first kissed her. The moment the thought crossed my mind however, a I noticed a film of red in the water, and looked down in shock. "Lightning! You're bleeding!" I exclaimed.

She looked down in sunrise and raised her arm above the water. Two round holes were bleeding in her arm, with several smaller ones around and in between them. From the way they were set I tell what had happened, but I was almost afraid to be sure. "What happened?" I asked. "Simply put, Uried bit me. I tried to knock him out like I did last time, and before I could he bit into my arm and tossed me away," she explained. Then she smiled humorlessly and said "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Regardless, I took a hold of her arm and placed my hands on either side of the wounds, willing my power Salvation to emerge. Instantly my hands glowed, and Lightning arms was encased in a milky white light, densest over the teeth marks. There was the sound of muscles being sewn back together, skin repairing, and when the light faded the wound was gone, not even a scar remaining. A wave of dizziness came over me, but I ignored it and looked away.

"Deiru? What's wrong?" Lightning asked. I grunted and grit my teeth. "Dammit! That's twice I've hurt you now! The one thing I swore to myself I would never do!" I said, furious with myself. I hated it, first I had hurt her by making her think that I had cheated on her with Sofia, and now I had done her actual physical harm. There was no way I would forgive myself. "Deiru please, don't worry about it anymore," she said, and after a moment of silence I heard a sniffle.

Startled, I turned back to see a tear fall down her cheek, silently reaching her chin and falling into the water. "Lightning?" I asked, stunned to see her shed tears. "I couldn't... hurt you," she said, and I was confused. "Even when... you were transformed... I couldn't hurt you. I knew that if I killed Uried, then you would die in the process. And now you're beating up yourself, for doing something you weren't even aware of." Now she was actually crying, tears falling from her face to create ripples on the water's surface.

"And I just... couldn't bear it.. if I lost you," she said, sobbing. I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Then some part of me idly thought that this was like Tidus and Yuna in Final Fantasy X. Then inwardly I smiled. In that case, I knew exactly what to do. I moved forward and placed both my hands and her shoulders, whispering "_Claire_." At the use of her real name she looked up, and I gently placed my lips onto hers. Her eyes widened for a second before closing, wrapping her arms around my neck as the kiss deepened.

She tasted like cherries, interestingly enough, which perfectly complimented her hair. We fell back into the water and went under, and I unconsciously cast Aero to make sure we had air. Inside I was overjoyed, and also laughing. Just like in FFX, I could even hear "Suteki da né" plying in the background. Our hands found each others and we laced our fingers together, never wanting to let go. I opened my eye to see hers sparkling, and we hastily re-closed the distance between us.

As for the rest, well, you can guess what happened.

xxx

Later the two of were sitting by the edge of the pool, Lightning lightly kicking the water with her feet. "Is it true? You forgive me for what I did?" I asked. She smiled stopped kicking, tightening her grip on my hand. "After our little session of kissing like that, do you even really need to ask?" she asked, and I smiled. Then I remember something and said "I've got a little present for you. Close your eyes." She frowned and asked "What is it?" I smiled deviously. "If I tell you that it'll spoil the surprise! Now close those pretty eyes of yours."

She turned red at the compliment, but groaned and did so. I pulled what I wanted to show her and held in above her face. "I made them myself, so I don't think they're store quality but... Open." She opened my eyes, and gasped at what she saw. They were a pair of necklaces, one for both of us. They were on a silver chain I had made from actual silver, and the pendant was of a crescent moon made of onyx, on top of which was lightning bolt made of yellow zircon. On the back of the crescent on one necklace was an engraving that said "Unum" while the other said "Aeternum".

"What do the engravings mean?" she asked. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed. "They're in a language from my world called Latin. When translated to English 'Unum' means 'As one' while 'Aeternum' means 'Forever'," I explained. I was worried that I may have overdone things, but then she gave me a huge smile and took one, placing the one that said "Unum" over her neck. "I love it," she said, and I beamed at her. Placing the other necklace around my neck, I stood and said "Come on, the others are probably wondering still wondering if I'm alive. We'd better head back before they ruin the moment."

She nodded and took my hand, using it to pull herself up. We began to walk back to Oerba, when suddenly she let out a huge groan. "What?" I asked. "I just realized something," she said, and I looked at her curiously. "When Fang sees the two of us where the same necklace, we'll never hear the end of it," she said, and I groaned right along with her. "She might even indicate that I proposed to you too," I said. Rather than groan, she quickly looked at me. "That wasn't your plan, was it?"

I laughed, and said "No, I have no intention of popping the question... yet." Her eyes widened, and I added "If I asked now, I have a feeling you'd probably shoot me." She laughed, the sound clear and pure, and said "Probably." Then she looked back and said "But you never know." Once she said that she ran ahead, and I gaped like a fish for a moment before following, calling after her to wait up.

xxx

And there you have it! Lightning and Deiru have made up, and the whole worrisome business has come to an end. If there are any of you that want me to actually get back to the storyline, rest assured that I will next chapter. Until then, stay tuned!

Please review! If you flame Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.44 Dysley's Plan

The instant Lightning and I made it back to Oerba, we were bombarded with different questions from different people. Vanille and Hope wanted to know if we were okay, Sofia asked of the two of us made up, Snow and Sazh both said that I was stupid for fighting a Zirnitra alone, and Fang wanted to know why I had the biggest shit-eating grin ever on my face. I held up my hand and yelled "For Etro's sake, one at a time!" Everyone quieted, and I said more calmly "First, Hope and Vanille?"

"Are you two okay?" they asked simultaneously, and I laughed. "Yeah, we're fine. I had to transform into Uried, but within Lightning's help I was able to change back," I said, looking over at her and smiling. Next Snow and Sazh stepped forward, and Snow said "I just got one question: What were you thinking?" "Taking on an A-class monster by yourself? Are you serious?" Sazh added. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Snow. "This, coming from the guy whose brilliant battle plan is, and I quote, 'Charge in, guns blazing'?"

The others laughed while Snow protested indignantly, and I said to Sazh "Yes, I was serious about fighting. I just wasn't thinking at the time." He nodded, and Sofia came toward me looking hesitant. "Deiru, Lightning, I just want to say I'm sorry, for all this is. If I hadn't kissed Deiru none of this would have happened," she said, her head bowed. I looked at her and sighed, glancing at Lightning and saying "Think she's done enough to help fix things to be forgiven, don't you?" She nodded.

I looked down at her and said "Alright, we'll let bygones be bygones." She looked up hopefully and said "Really? So we're still friends?" I smiled and shook her hand, saying "Still friends." "And while we're on that subject, what's with the huge smile?" Fang asked, looking critically at me and Lightning. "There's something different about you two. Thing being, I can't figure out what it is," she said. My eye widened and I said "I-I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you two look different. Maybe it's your clothes, or..." Then, to my horror, her eyes landed on our necklaces and she grinned. "That's it! You two are wearing matching necklaces! How cute!" The other all made various sounds of surprise, laughter, and taunting, and Lightning said "Just shut up, will you?" although her cheeks were tinted pink. "It's just like when I proposed to Serah!" Snow said, and Fang asked "So? You two gonna tie the knot now?" My face burned and I said "No, we are not tying the knot!"

"Sure, sure you aren't!" she replied, and the others all laughed at our expense. I let them go one for a few minutes, until I said "Okay, that's enough!" After a moment they quieted down, and I said "I think it's safe to say that we've wasted enough time here in Oerba, and are more than strong enough to fight the battle we need to, which is why we came here in the first place." The playful atmosphere lessened, and Snow said "Alright, so where do we have to go?"

I pointed. "Right there, at the end of the bridge," I said. The others all looked in that direction, and Sazh said "Alright kids, let's do this." Snow pumped his fists together and said "There's no way we'll lose." I chuckled humorlessly. "We won't lose, but the fight itself is going to without a doubt suck." "Relax, we can take 'em, whoever it is," Fang said confidently. The others all nodded, and Lightning said "Let's go." Without another word, we all walked towards the bridge.

xxx

Once we reached the end there was no enemy in sight, but I knew there would be in a minute. True enough, we began to hear the voice of Serah speaking. "_Ragnarok. Come Day of Wrath, o Pulse l'Cie. Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. That fallen souls might bear our plea... to hasten the Divine's return. O Piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok..._" We all looked forward, seeing Serah appear before us, looking the same as she did before she turned to crystal. "_Make of this day a brave epoch. Deliver the Divine. Ragnarok._"

"Serah? How do you-?" Snow asked, and she smiled. "I was waiting. For you to open your eyes," she said. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before running towards each other and embracing. Sazh frowned, sensing something was up, while beside him my hand crept slowly up towards Indomitus. His instincts were right; this wasn't Serah. "All the time I was asleep, I knew what was happening. I kept trying to think up a way to save Cocoon- together."

Something in her voice caused Snow to ask "Serah?" and looked at her. Seeing the expression on her face, he pushed her away. She smiled, this one seeming to be more menacing, and said "You get it now." I looked up and saw the owl Minerva flying overhead, while Serah said "There are no gods with miracles to save us, no matter where you look. That's why we have to call one." Abruptly she turned to us, and said "Destroy Orphan. We'll save the world!"

"Stop it!" Lightning called, her hand reaching for her gunblade. Serah saw it and said "You can't do that. You love me too much. You do, don't you Claire?" Lightning gasped at hearing her real name, and Snow stepped in between them. "Enough of this! Listen up, we are all shooting for the same goal here." Suddenly the person who looked like Serah's body began glowing, flashing bright before revealing them to be Barthandelus. "And the result of that is this," he said, spreading his arms.

Snow's expression filled with anger, and he said "You son of a-" He tried to punch Dysley but he disappeared, reappearing behind Snow. He tried to charge at him, but a barrier launched Snow back and sent him to the ground. While we tried to help him up, Barthandelus said "You betray your fal'Cie to chase after dreams and shadows. The world you claim to wish to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation." "I didn't think fal'Cie had the means," Lightning replied.

"Fal'Cie won't destroy it," I said, and she looked at me. Dysley chuckled. "You are correct, it won't be fal'Cie who destroy her." The others looked back at him, and he explained "For centuries now, Cocoon generously for its human inhabitants' every want and need. Coddled them, one might even say. The result being their deep-fear and hatred of change and all things alien. Fed, nurtured, and ready to detonate at the slightest spark. The seeds of destruction take root, even now."

"What did you do to Cocoon?" Lightning demanded, drawing her gunblade. "I resigned, appointing Raines as Primarch in my stead," he replied simply. Snow's eyes widened. "Raines? He's alive?" Barthandelus smiled evilly. "The puppet is restrung to serve my needs, yes." The others all made sounds of horror, and I glared at him hatefully when he said "It's eyes had long since turned to glass." Then he pointed with her staff at Cocoon. "Of course, the Cavalry's eyes will see our friend as nothing more than a traitor to their cause. They'll say the fal'Cie got to him too, or some such drivel. And imagine, when I spread word that's Orphan tugging at his strings, what happens next."

"You're gonna use the Cavalry to take the thing out?!" Sazh asked in disbelief. Dysley smiled, only this time it was much more menacing. "Perhaps. Or perhaps I'll feign the howling of Pulsian wolves and let the fear-addled sheep slaughter themselves first. Either way, the end is at hand!" He laughed, the sound making my blood boil. "But what of yourselves? Will you enjoy the festivities beside me? Or perhaps..." he rose into the air, and as Minerva flew into the top of his staff, Barthandelus revealed his true form. "_Greet the end here, in the land where it all began?_"

All of us drew our weapons, and I called "I'll burn in hell before that happens!" Vanille and Fang began casting debuffs, Hope and Sazh buffed up everyone up, while the rest of us began attacking. Barthandelus fired a laser at me and I dodged, casting Libra. "He's resistant to all elements! Stick with regular attacks and Ruin!" I called. The others nodded and switched to that, and Barthandelus grunted. "_Destroy the world that despises you,_" he said, before abruptly adding covering his face with two heads. From them lasers shot out, and I grunted from the knowledge that we now faced a double barrage.

"Take this!" Snow called, slamming his fist into one of the heads. But the blow itself hardly did anything, and he frowned before trying again. "Take this!" Sofia called, sending a pair of Ruingas his way. Both exploded against his armor, and he grunted from the force of the blast. "_Fulfill your Focus, and save your precious selves,"_ he said, before firing at Sofia and Snow. Fang smiled and said "No more Nice Fang!" and hit him with a Slow and Deshell spell. Both took effect, and while Vanille kept cast Deshell and Imperil she moved into attack. Alongside her Sazh and Hope finished buffing everyone, and joined in the attack.

While slashing my way with Indomitus, I smiled. We weren't just a bunch of weak l'Cie anymore. Our time in the Ark and here on Pulse had made us stronger, faster, and more dangerous than ever before. And it looked like Barthandelus was beginning to see that too. He said "_The world awaits you salvation_," and two more heads appeared, the total reaching four. Suddenly the fight became twice as hard, and Snow and Fang had to draw away damage by activating their Steel and Mediguards.

"Salvation? Yeah, right," Lightning said, changing her blade to gun form and firing a rounds of bullets. They all bounced off the fal'Cie's metallic skin, but I knew they would still hurt something fierce. "Try this on for size!" Hope yelled, casting Last Resort. A total of a dozen orbs of magic appeared and spun around Barthandelus, before zipping forward and piercing his body. He groaned in pain, and said "_Foolish l'Cie_," The space in the middle of the heads glowed, and they separated to make room for his true face. "Oh great, now we have to see his ugly mug!" I called, slashing at said mug with my sword.

Fang smiled and said "Then why doesn't he try this!" She jumped into the air and her spear charged with power, before falling through the air and using Highwind, slamming the spear down and creating a huge explosion. "_Arrogant fools_," Dysley said, lifting his head up and casting both Poisonga and Cursega. The first spell had little effect, but every one save for Snow and Sofia were inflicted with Curse. Instantly I switched to Medic, casting Esuna while Lighting and Hope did the same."

"Take that!" Vanille said, and giggled as the fal'Cie was inflicted with Deshell and Imperil. Now that it was weaker against elemental spells I cast both Thundaga and Waterga, the second spell only energizing the first. Sazh fired a stream of bullets from his pistols, while Lightning did the same with her gunblade. The hailstorm of bullets dealt considerable damage, and that was _before_ I cast Enfire on both of them, making their attacks deal extra damage due to Dysley's new weakness.

However, he just laughed and cast Painga and Fogga, Lightning, Snow and me being inflicted with Pain while Sazh, Sofia and Hope were hit with Fog. Then he he raised his head and said "_Can you conquer this?_" before casting Apoptosis, getting rid of all our buffs and his debuffs. Instantly I cast Dispelga, getting rid of of our ailments, and Sazh and Hope began powering us all back up. Meanwhile Fang and Vanille tried to re-inflict debuffs, while the rest of us attacked.

Sofia called "Yoo-hoo!" and began using her Elemental Storm, provoking the fal'Cie and forcing all his attacks in her direction. She absorbed all the lasers fired at her, and the sphere of light and magical energy above her head grew in size. Barthandelus grunted in frustration and fired more, unaware that that's exactly what she wanted. Snow and I both cast Blizzaga, battering him with razor-tipped spikes of ice, but with his Provoke status he was unable to attack us, only Sofia. Once the ball grew to the size of a couch, she smiled before saying "See if you like this!" and launching it at him.

But unfortunately, the moment he did that Dysley called "_Witness my power!_" and his face split open. My eyes widened, and I called "Thanatosian Laughter! Get back!" The other heeded my words and moved for cover, but as her spell hadn't finished Sofia couldn't. I ran towards her but didn't make it, ending up with us both being struck with countless bullet-like lasers. To make matters worse, the force of the attack sent Sofia's Elemental Storm right back at us, and when it connected we were both enveloped in a maelstrom of pure power and chaotic energy.

Both of us were sent flying, and while Sofia was caught by Snow I landed straight on the unforgiving ground, feeling my left arm shatter on impact. "Deiru!" Lightning called, running over. I waved her away and stood, raising my hand towards the sky and calling "Salvation!" My power rushed through me, and everyone was wrapped in light for a second before it faded, all our injuries acquired thus far vanishing. Then the cost of using that power rushed through me, and I had to stab Indomitus into the ground for support. "Hey, you okay?" Sazh asked, firing a pair of bullets from each of his pistols.

I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little dazed from using that spell. Keep going without me and I'll be fine in minute," I said. The others nodded and continued fighting Barthandelus. Mean while I tried to get rid of the cobwebs in my head, watching the others fight. Sazh cast Aeroga, creating a tornado of wind that get the fal'Cie back somewhat. Vanille followed it up with a trio of Deshell, Deprotect and Imperil, leaving Dysley wide open to attack. Once he was Lightning cast Thundara and Thundaga, him buckling from the force of the assault. Sofia didn't try to use Elemental Storm again, but she did cast a trio of Fira, Watera and Aerora. Snow used Sovereign Fist, and Hope and Vanille followed it up with a double barrage of Quake and Ruinga, the relentlessness of all seven of them attacking knocking Barthandelus off-balance.

And that was where things came to a climax.

Dysley laughed and said "_Pitiful_," using Thanatosian Laughter again. The others didn't have time to move for cover, and were caught in the middle of the attack, and I was helpless to watch them be hit by the barrage of laser-bullets. Then before they could recover he used Dazega, somehow hitting all of them with one spell. They were all vulnerable, and I was too exhausted by the use of my Salvation spell to help. The fal'Cie laughed and hitting a barrage of laser sent them all to the ground. "_Just submit; accepting death will be much more painless_," he said.

I was horrified. The others were all in danger, about to be killed by Barthandelus, and I couldn't so a thing. Then I renumbered something Lightning once said. "It's not a question of can or can't. You just do," I whispered, and I steeled my resolve. Pulling Indomitus out of the ground, I ran forward just as he was about to use one more Thanatosian Laughter, and yelled "Hey!" He stopped and looked down at me and I smiled. "Just giving up? Yeah, that is simple. But not something we're going to do!"

I cast Curaja, healing everyone enough for them to stand, and I called "We're l'Cie! We took the task we were chosen, threw away, and chose to protect Cocoon! And we will, especially from you!" Snow nodded and smiled. "Yeah! And we'll die trying if we have to do!" The others all made various sounds of agreement, and I looked at them all. "Well? What do you we kick some fal'Cie ass?" Fang smiled. "Thought you'd never ask!" and they all charged forward. "_Defeat me?_ _You _are_ fools_," he said, firing another volley of lasers.

But they knocked them away, and Fang smiled before saying "Goodnight, Sunshine!" and throwing her spear. It connected solidly and exploded, unleashing her Highwind technique and making room for Snow to use both Blizzaga and Firaga. The spells sent Barthandelus back, and Lightning used the chance to use Army of One. She moved around with almost blurring sped, kicking, shooting and stabbing at the fal'Cie with precise skill. Hope fired Thundaga and caused Dysley to seize up, stunned from the electricity. Both Vanille and Sofia used Aeroga, combining into one twister that actually picked up the fal'Cie and spun him around.

That left just me and Sazh, the latter keeping Barthandelus aloft while I jumped into the air. "Hey Dysley!" I called, and he looked down at me. "I don't think you've ever seen my most powerful attack. So allow me to introduce you to my greatest move and ninth power, Lunar Blade!" I spun through the air and gathered speed and energy, until I stopped and threw Indomitus at the former Primarch. It sailed through the air with an almost-whistling sound, and pierced him straight in the face.

He hung there, suspended in the air, until my sword began glowing white and silver, actually vibrating in its place. I expected cracks and fissures to begin spreading across Dysley's skin, but to my surprise something else happened. My sword let out a high-pitched keen before suddenly exploding, creating a blast large enough to covered half of Oerba if it was on the ground. We all blocked our eyes from the light, and I could _feel_ rogue waves of energy blast in random directions from the explosion, the ones that hit the bridge biting in deeply and smoldering.

After a full minute the light faded, and we saw a sphere of light float down to the ground. It revealed itself to be Barthandelus in his human form, only he wasn't looking good. He was gasping for air, both hands wrapped and his staff and hunched over, suing it heavily for support. A small drop of blood trickled out of his mouth, and I smiled. "Injured you a little more than you thought I would, huh?" I asked. He glared at me. "That move itself was your doing, and I shall make sure that when the time comes you will suffer for it." Then he turned to look at all of us.

"As for all of you as a whole, the time has come. Allow me to extend my invitation. To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok," he said. Suddenly Minerva flew overhead, glowing and transforming into an airship that landed at the end of the bridge. "Cocoon suffers. Release her from her pain," he said, and with that he disappeared.

xxx

Well, that was an interesting battle to write. And soon to come is yet another twist to the game! What that might be, you'll find out soon!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice: **13000 views?! I am blown away, I really didn't think that it was possible. But it has, and I owe it all to you. That is, my readers. Thank you!

Ch.45 Laying Low

We all watched as the orb of light that was Barthandelus fly away, and I sighed. "Deiru, was that the information we needed to learn?" Lightning asked. "Yes and no. We learned part of the information we needed to learn, but there's one of other piece we haven't found out yet," I said. Fang glared at me. "And whose gonna tell us that? Some other fal'Cie?" she asked angrily. I pointed. "Not a fal'Cie. A Cie'th," I replied simply. The others all looked in the direction I was pointing, seeing a purple Cie'th stone floating in the air. We walked to it, and Sazh said "So this is the end of the rainbow, huh? Here's hoping the pots full of tips on dealing with crackpot fal'Cie."

"You know, I don;t remember this one being here before. I guess it's new, huh?" Fang suggested. "Yeah, must be. I suppose it might be a record of what happened. You know, after we turned to crystal," Vanille said, and I nodded. She touched and the stone glowed. A green screen appeared, with word in Pulsian script on it. Vanille translated. "Cocoon, where the slaves of Lindzei dwell, is the enemy of all life fostered by Pulse's sacred hand. So our fal'Cie determined Pulse's will, chose l'Cie and gave them a Focus: Become Ragnarok, and bring about the end of Cocoon.

"And so the beast arose, defeated Lindzei's hateful fal'Cie, and prepared to tear Cocoon apart. But Her Providence betrayed our l'Cie, draining Ragnarok of strength. Their Focus only half-complete, the l'Cie were taken to the enemies' land... by Barthandelus, curse his name. And the Goddess said "L'Cie who rest upon Cocoon will awaken, however long they may wait. And Ragnarok will rise again, to tear the land from its seat in the sky. Her word... is absolute." The screen and words, faded, and I said "_That_ is the last thing we need to learn."

"Guess the jig is up," Sazh said, walking over and sitting on the bridge cross-legged. "Cocoon's done for, isn't it?" Hope asked. "Hey, don't sweat. You know if we go ahead and smash Cocoon, some Maker's sure to roll up and save the day!" he said, and I smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, it'll only cost the lives of millions," Sofia said sadly. Snow stepped forward. "As long as fal'Cie are around, this fight is never gonna end. So let's do it. Let's get Dysley," he suggested. "So what do we do about Orphan?" Sazh asked. "We help Orphan. What else can we do? If we mange to keep it safe-" Fang began.

Lightning shook her head. "Another war breaks out somewhere down the road. We're l'Cie. It's not like we can make people stop fighting," she said. We looked down. It hurt, but it was the truth. Then suddenly Hope looked up. "Lightning, you told me on Cocoon. It's not a question of can or can't. You just do. That's our only choice this time. Maybe it won't do much. Maybe, only one person will listen. But even then, isn't trying better than doing nothing?" he asked. Vanille smiled and grabbed his hands. "Because ripples can make waves!" she said, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, kids have gone crazy," Sazh announced. "Revolutionaries always get called crazy," Fang replied. "I remember a saying once: 'At the heart of every revolution are the seeds of insanity'," Sofia said. I looked at her in confusion. "Who said that?" She smiled and said "Me." Vanille smiled. "When I was Cocoon, I wished on those fireworks. I wished not to let anything happen to Cocoon this time," she told us, and the others nodded in agreement, until she said "But I shouldn't have wished for that." We all looked at her in shock, and she spun around.

"Wishes aren't enough. Prayers either. This time I'm making a promise: I will keep Cocoon safe. I promise, no matter what," she announced. "Guess it takes losing everything to see how much you have to fight for, huh?" Sazh asked. "And we're the only ones who can do it," Snow said. Hope nodded "Right." "All right, let's tie up loose ends," Lightning said. The others all made sounds of agreement, and she looked at me. "So, Deiru, what happens next?"

I blinked in surprise, and I realized that yet again I had changed things. "Well, marginally we would board the airship, go through a portal and end up right in Eden, fighting our way through waves of Sanctum troops and make to Orphan," I explained. Fang looked at me and said "I'm hearing a _but_ in there somewhere." I nodded. "But I wasn't supposed to use Lunar Blade and injure Dysley as badly as I did. As such it might take him a few days to regain his strength before they start the race.

"But we don't know when that might be, so while we need to head back to Cocoon, we need to find a place there to lie low for a few days," I said. The others were silent, trying to think of one, until Sazh said "Well, me and Dajh had a little place not far from Nautilus. We could stay there." I thought about that, but shook my head. "That may not be a good idea. Nautilus was the place you and Vanille were captured, so the security and level of soldiers there would be at an elevated level. And if we follow that train of thought, then we can rule out Palumpolum too."

"Then what about Bodhum?" Hope asked. I blinked in surprise. "Bodhum?" I asked. "Yeah. The entire town was Purged, so anyone that's there now wouldn't recognize us. And with so few people there, the number of soldiers would be smaller too," he reasoned. And nodded, it sounded like a good plan. "Okay, so where in Bodhum would we go?" I asked. Snow smiled. "How about my place? It's nice and spacious, and better yet I have the key to it." "That may not be a good idea," Vanille said. He frowned and looked at her, asking "Why's that?" "Well, didn't you say that you were the leader of an anti-Sanctum group called NORA?" He nodded.

"And that your house was NORA's headquarters?" she asked. Fang picked up on that and said "And if the Sanctum thought that we were looking for allies..." "Then the NORA headquarters would be the first place they would expect us to go," Lightning finished. Snow hung his head. "Good point," he said, though slightly saddened. "Well then, the only place left would be... the Farron residence," I said. Lightning nodded, until she realized what I said and looked up. "My house?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Why not? It's in Bodhum, the HQ to no organization, and best of all we have the key to it, o we won't need to do any breaking and entering," I said. The others all made various sounds of agreement, and she sighed. "Alright, to my house we go." I smiled; I actually had more than one reason my choosing there. One, the place was a good choice to for hideout. Two, I was insanely curious as to what my girlfriend's house looked like. Even in the game all I had seen of the Farron residence was the kitchen, and I wondered what the rest looked like. We all walked towards and got on the airship, strapping ourselves in while Sazh took the controls.

The ship that had once been a bird started up and flew with ease, gliding through the air like, well, a bird. We were nearing it when a portal appeared and we flew through. Rather than arrive in Eden at the race-track, we all fell through a hole and landed in what appeared to be a public bathroom. We all shouted in surprise, landing on the ground in a tangled mess of arms, legs and other limbs. Slowly we broke apart, and Fang asked "Where the hell are we?"

Without another word I walked out, blinking in surprise at the sudden sight and noise. Countless people walked to and fro, a train by the edge of the area and a sign overhead showing various destinations. I looked closely at the sign and read it, returning to the bathroom and reporting. "We're in a train station in Eden. I guess when Dysley made that portal for us, he was so weakened that it only took us to Eden in general, instead of the racetrack," I said. "Well, what do we do?" Hope asked. Snow smiled. "It's simple. We board the train and head for Bodhum."

"And if someone recognizes us?" Lightning asked. His smiled faded, until I was hit by an idea. "I got it! We but tickets and board the train, but we do it in disguises!" I suggested. It sounded like a good plan to me, and Vanille said "Well, then let's get to work making the disguises!"

xxx

A few hours later I was standing outside of the restroom we had fallen into, making sure none came in. I still wore my black combat boots, but had switched the rest of my outfit for blue jeans, a solid black T-shirt, a leather trench coat that was a deep red crimson. To top it off I had bleached my hair white and replaced my eye-patch with a pair of black surfer shades and black fingerless gloves to cover my brand. One guy, a businessman in a three-piece suit, walked by and was about to go in the bathroom when I said "Sorry, you can't use that bathroom."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, asking "Why not?" "Well... um... it's out of order! I was asked to stand and tell anyone that," I lied. He frowned, and said "The entire bathroom out of order? Yeah right. Out of my way." I panicked as contemplating the use of magic when suddenly Lightning walked out of the bathroom, and we both froze. "Whoa..." the businessman said, and I agreed. Lightning had changed out of her Guardian Corps uniform into a pair of tight black jeans, a deep purple tank-top that showed her muscular arms, a pair of black and white tennis shoes with black socks, and both her lightning pendant and the one I had given her. She had died her hair a bright red, and put on colored contacts to make her eyes grass-green.

After a moment of silence, Lightning looked at both of us and asked "What?" I blinked and snapped out of my trance, saying "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" The businessman smiled and looked at me, saying "Out of order, huh? Is she why you wanted me to stay out?" My eyes widened and my face burned, saying "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! It's not like that all!" "It's not!" Lightning added, her own face flushed. The guy laughed and said "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He turned around and walked off, saying "Have fun with each other!"

I looked at him for a moment, before saying "Did that really just happen?" Lightning shook her in wonder. "I guess it did." We spared any extra conversation however, by Snow walking out the door. He had cut his hair in a buzz-cut and wore a black T-shirt, the sleeves looking like they had been torn off, with a pair of ripped jeans and black boots. Add that and his huge stature together, and I said "You look like a criminal." He smiled. "Thanks, that's honestly what I was aiming for."

Vanille came next. Her pink-ish hair and been pulled back into one long braid instead of two pigtails, and she had replaced her Pulsian dress with a regular schoolgirl outfit. There was a brown pleated skirt that was knee-length, a white long-sleeved button shirt and a blue tie, with a pair of black dress shoes with knee-high white socks.. Hope came out looking the same, only with brown khaki pants, a short sleeved shirt and a black tie, with his hair dyed black. Snow smirked and said "The two of you ready for school?" to which Vanille giggled and Hope replied "Shut up, Snow."

Fang walked out in a typical summer outfit, consisting of bleach-blonde hair, yellow jean short-shorts, a pair of black flip-flops, and a white tank-top that said in black letters "I'm fine, it's the rest of you that need therapy." Sofia was next-to last, with brown hair, blue contacts, big round glasses and a smart suit, fake leather briefcase included. But then came out Sazh, and it was all I could do to keep myself from laughing. Sazh had taken the stereotypical "hippie" look and turned it to the max. He had on a long-sleeve shirt that was tie-dyed in a rainbow of swirling colors, white bell-bottom pants not unlike the kind Elvis Presley wore, with a necklace that had a green peace sign on it, and an orange comb stuck into his Afro.

I was trying my best to be nice and not laugh but Fang did no such thing, bursting out laughing. "Oh come on, Sazh! _That's _your disguise?" she asked, laughing loud enough to attract various glances. I nudged her shoulder and looked pointedly, and she turned the volume of her laughs down, though still laughing shamelessly. "What? What's wrong with it?" he asked. "Oh Sazh, where do I begin?" I asked rhetorically. He grumbled, handing me a pair of duffel bags and saying "Here are our regular clothes and weapons. Take them." Snow took both bogs and hefted them over his shoulders, saying "Okay, so who's gonna but the tickets?"

"I'll do it," I said, taking the needed gil from the others and adding it to my own. I walked around until I found the booth and said "Eight tickets to Bodhum, please." "That'll 4800 gil," she said, not looking up. I gave her the required money and she handed me eight tickets, saying "Enjoy your day." I walked back to the others and handed them each a ticket, saying "Success. The train leaves in an hour, so let's find a place to wait until then."

xxx

And the group has made it back to Cocoon! I hope you all like the l'Cie's various disguises, and more fun follows once they get on the train!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.46 The Farron Residence

Once the train to Bodhum arrived all of us, in our various disguises, got on and waited. The number of people on this ride was surprisingly short, and from the people who were on we received a number of curious stares, particularly Sazh and his hippie outfit. I could hear Fang still giving him smack about it from time to time, but I mainly tuned it out by reading a book. Vanille leaned over and asked "What are you reading?" I looked up. "Oh, its a poem called LOVELESS. It's from a video game I played in my world, and I find it kind of fascinating," I explained. "Really? How does the poem go? Recite it." she said. I blinked in surprise, but sighed and took a deep breath before starting.

_"When the beasts of war bring about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest. __There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess- Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh. My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow._

_ "My friend, you desire... is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, non shall forestall my return. My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation... and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely. Even if the morrow if barren of promises, none shall forestall my return... To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

Once I was done reciting the poem I took a deep breath before opening my eyes. When I did I saw the others were all staring at me, and I frowned. "What?" "What poem was that?" Sazh asked. I held up my book. "It's called LOVELESS. From my world," I explained simply. "It's really... pretty," Vanille said, and I rubbed my head. "Uh... thanks?" I said, unsure of what to say. "You're welcome," she said, sitting back down and smiling. "So what was the 'Gift of the Goddess'?" Hope asked. "It could have several meanings. One is a sacrifice to save the world, another is honor, and the third being freedom. It all depends on how you interpret it."

He looked like he was about to say something, hen suddenly a door behind me hissed open and his eyes widened. I turned around, only to see a trio of PSICOM soldiers walking down the aisle. "Tickets," the leader said, and each person they passed showed them theirs. They came closer, and I said "Guys, don't say a word_._ I've got this." They looked at me and nodded, and when the soldiers reached us he said "Show us your tickets." I handed them all eight of ours, and I said "If it;s not too much trouble, why are you checking everyone, sir?" "We received word that there may be a group of l'Cie on this train," he said, taking a look at our group. "And now that I think about it, you all look awfully peculiar."

My eye widened, and I said "Well, that's because we're... we're..." He looked at me. "You're what?" "We're... a band! Yeah, that's it! We're a band!" I said, hoping I sounded convincing. He wasn't buying it though, and said "A band? What's your band name?" "We're, uh..." then I felt my foot touch the duffel bag our weapons were in, and I said "We're called the Blazefire Sabers!" Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he frowned, and he said "How come I've never heard of you guys?" "Well... we only did shows in Bodhum up until recently. Then before the whole Purge thing we all took a vacation in Nautilus," I lied.

"We even got a new gig there... the problem being that we left all our equipment back in Bodhum," I finished. I could see him thinking about it, and I repeated over and over in my head "_Buy the lie, buy the lie, buy the lie!_" "What what do each of you do?" he asked. "Well, us, Katniss here is the lead singer," I said, giving motioning at Lightning. "Meanwhile, Big Man plays the drum and Johnny does the bass guitar," I continued, gesturing to Snow and Sazh in turn. And what about the kids?" he asked, pointing his gun at Hope and Vanille. "Well, they help with lighting and electronics. And Oerba," I said, nodding towards Fang, "does the guitar."

"But what about you? What do you do?" the second soldier asked."Me? I'm their manager, and Sidney is my assistant," I said, looking at Sofia. The guards were thinking this over, until the leader said "We also received word that one of the l'Cie wore a black trench coat, black hair and an eyepatch. And you look pretty similar to that," looking at me. "Maybe, except for three things. One, my trench coat is _red_. Two, my hair is _white_. And three, I do not wear a freaking eyepatch!" I said, trying to sound angered. "Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind taking off those shades, would you?" he asked.

The others all looked at me, and the moment he asked that I panicked. Trying to think of a way to do this, I was suddenly hit with a spark of brilliance. "Come on," he said impatiently. Casting a quick spell, I took off my shades to show them a pair of crystal blue eyes. "See? Happy?" I asked, putting them back on. "Uh, very. We're sorry for interrogating you," the leader said, now embarrassed. "Hey, no harm, no foul. You were just doing your job, and I don't think any of us would like to make a mistake." I looked at everyone in the train car. "Right?" They all made various sounds of agreement, and the solders left to avoid further embarrassment.

I sighed in relief and sat down, where I was immediately set upon by the others. "That was great Deiru! You had 'em fooled!" Vanille said. "Yeah, but came up with us being a _band_? Really?" Snow asked. I held my hands up. "It was the best I could up with of the top of my head. And it explains why we look so different," I said. "I just have one question. Why the name Katniss?" Lightning asked. I shrugged. "She was a character in a book from my world called _The Hunger Games_. You and her are kind of similar in some ways," I said.

She nodded and sat back down, and we spent the rest of our trip in silence. Eventually though I could faintly hear the sounds of the sea amidst the railroad, and soon enough we entered the train station at Bodhum. It looked the same as it did in the game, but we didn't stay around to look. Walking out and into the town, as we went along the beach I said "So this is the seaside town of Bodhum. Nice." Snow smiled. "Yeah. You should have seen the fireworks display they had the day before the Purge. Those are a sight to see." I laughed and nodded, and we made our way to the Farron residence.

Once we arrived I looked at the house, curious as to its appearance. It didn't seem like anything special, just a regular house similar to the rest in Bodhum, when Lightning unlocked the door and went inside. I walked in and breath caught; the place was amazing. The inside of the house was _huge_ compared to how it looked outside, with light-colored wooden walls surrounding a grand foyer. The floor was covered with black and white tiles, while a crystal chandelier hanging overhead. On the wall to the right was an ornate wooden staircase that led upwards, while to the right was a doorway to a living room with a huge TV, and directly ahead was a dark wooden door that said "Kitchen."

"Wow Light, this place is massive," Fang said. Lightning nodded. "When it came to Serah, I spared no expense," she said simply. I looked at her. "Just how much do Sergeants in the Guardian Corps get paid?" I asked. She smiled. "More than you might think. And I worked long hours anyway." She pointed. "There are a couple of guest rooms upstairs, each with an accompanying bathroom. I'll start making something for dinner," she sighed. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snow, you can sleep on the couch." With that she walked into the kitchen, and Sazh said "Soldier Girl sure has a nice place, huh?"

"No kidding," I said. "Well, I'll help her make dinner," I said, and the others nodded before breaking off to find their rooms. The inside of the kitchen was just like in the game too, and Lightning was standing in front of a cutting board chopping vegetables. "Mind if I help?" I asked. She gave me that same smile she only even gave me or Serah, and said "Not at all." I smiled back and asked "So what are you making?" "I haven't quite decided yet. Besides some cooked carrots, I'm not sure what to make everyone that would taste good," she said, her smile fading.

I frowned and thought about, trying to come up with a meal that tasted good and would feed a lot of people and taste really good at the same time. Then it hit me, and I said "I've got it!" She looked up. "What?" "Okay, here's what we need to do. Get a big pot full of water and set it to boil, while I pull out the needed spices," I said. Lightning raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it that we're making?" I smiled and said "One of my favorite dishes in existence."

xxx

A while later everyone was seated at the table, extras having been brought out to make sure all eight of us could have one. "Hey, how long is that food gonna take?" Fang asked, and I replied "Just about done!" Lightning and I smiled at each other and made the last plate, before we carried them all into the dining room. "Order up!" I said placing a plate in front of everyone. Hope looked down at his plate and said "This stuff looks pretty good, what is it?" I smiled. "It's called Chicken Marinara. It's similar to spaghetti, only with a couple differences. I used different spices when making the sauce, instead of spaghetti we used Fettuccine and Linguine noodles, rather than Parmesan I put on top shredded Mozzarella cheese, and we replaced the beef with chicken," I announced proudly.

They all looked at their plates and Snow said "Well, wouldn't hurt to try." He stuck his fork in and made sure a good amount of noodles were wrapped around his fork before he took a bite, chewing slowly. "Well? How is it?" Sazh asked. He was silent for a moment, still chewing with a thoughtful expression on his face, before he swallowed and looked at me. For a second I thought he was upset, until he smiled and said "This stuff kicks ass!" I smiled and nearly slumped in relief, while the others all tried it out for themselves. "This stuff is good!" Fang said. "Awesome!" Sazh added. "Nice work, Deiru!" Vanille complimented.

Lightning took a bite and said "It is good. Good choice, Deiru." I smiled. "I knew it would work. My mother allowed me and siblings to pick one meal on our respective birthdays, and that choice is what we would have. And more often than not, we all chose this," I said, pointing at the Chicken Marinara. She nodded, and I said "But I didn't do it alone though. It was a dual effort," I said. She smiled even wider, and we both picked up our forks. Making sure the others weren't watching, we fed each other a bite.

xxx

And so passeth another chapter. And soon, the real fun will begin!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	47. Chapter 47

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:**If you recognize the song in this chapter, post a review and you will be labeled awesome!

Ch.47 Romance in Bloom

Later that night I was sitting in front of the flat-screen in Lightning's living room, trying to find something watch while Snow snored beside. Even though he was turned away from me and his face was in a pillow, his snoring was loud enough to cause a landslide. I groaned, turning off the TV and placing the remote down. "A hundred channels and nothing good..." I muttered, but stopped when I heard a sound. It was faint, s if coming from farther away, and additionally obscured by Snow's snoring. I focused harder and the sound became more clear; it sounded like a piano. Intrigued, I got up and followed the sound, ending up at the staircase.

I walked up it and came to the second floor hallway, with two doors on the left side, three doors on the right and one at the end of the hallway. I followed the sound, it becoming louder with each step, until I came to a door that read "Music Room." Quietly turning the knob, I pushed it open and was immediately froze. Lightning was sitting in front of an old black piano, her fingers dancing over the ivory keys. Other various instruments were scattered around the room; violins, violas, trumpets, flute, clarinets, a guitar and even a set of drums. The moonlight from outside shined on Lightning and the piano, making booth it and her even more beautiful.

Her eyes were closed, fingers tapping the keys and weaving together a melody that was both high and clear, happy and sad, and astoundingly perfect. When she was done she placed her hands in her lap, opening her eyes gasping when she saw me. "Deiru! I... um..." she stuttered. "That was very nice piano playing," I said, halting her from further embarrassment. Even so, she turned red and looked away. "Y-Yeah. When Serah was little, I-I used to play the piano for her, so she could go to sleep. Most times, she pass out, sitting right next to me." she said.

I walked over and sat down, asking "Mind if I play a song?" She hook her hand and made room, and I laced my fingers together before stretching my arms, palms faced outwards. There was an audible crick as my knuckles popped, and I cast a quick Ruin spell. Rather than explode however, once it hit the ceiling it spread out, making the walls glow for a brief second. "What was that?" Lightning asked. I smiled. "A little stroke of brilliance. The spell Ruin is simply a blast of non-elemental energy. And since that energy had so element, it is in other words just plain energy.

"All magic, regardless of the spell, is a root fueled by energy. And since Ruin is just a blast of plain, I can alter the energy to match the fuel that enables any spell you can think of. One example is illusions, and in this case, sound waves," I explained. She was silent for a moment, processing what I said, until she asked "is that how you made it look like you had both your eyes on the train?" I nodded. "Bingo. And now, minus the piano and vocals, I can recreate the sound waves of music from one of my favorite songs involving the piano." With a snap of my fingers music began playing even though there was no source. And as my fingers moved across the piano, I sung.

_Take your head around the world__  
__See what you get__  
__From your mind__  
__Write your soul down word for word__  
__See who's your friend__  
__Who is kind__  
__It's almost like a disease__  
__I know soon you will be_

_Over the lies, you'll be strong__  
__You'll be rich in love and you will carry on__  
__But no - oh no__  
__No you wont be mine_

_Take your straight line for a curve__  
__Make it stretch, the same old line__  
__Try to find if it was worth what you spent__  
__Why you're guilty for the way__  
__You're feeling now__  
__It's almost like being free__  
__And I know soon you will be_

_Over the lies, you'll be strong__  
__You'll be rich in love and you will carry on__  
__But no - oh no__  
__No you wont be mine_

_..._

_Take yourself out to the curb__  
__Sit and wait__  
__A fool for life__  
__It's almost like a disease__  
__I know soon you will be_

_Over the lies, you'll be strong__  
__You'll be rich in love and you will carry on__  
__But no - oh no__  
__No you wont be mine_

Once I was done I opened my eyes, looking over at Lightning. Instantly embarrassed, I rubbed the back of my head and asked "Um, well? How was it?" She was silent for a moment, before smiling and saying "It's a very pretty song. Is it from your world?" I nodded. "Yeah, it's by a band from there that my mom listened to a lot when I was kid." I laughed. "I used to call it the 'Piano Song'. And when I learned how to play the piano, I spent day in and day out trying to perfect playing it." She didn't say anything, but nodded and gave me that special smile she only ever gave me or Serah.

Still slightly embarrassed, I said "Well, we should probably get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." Lightning nodded and we stood, walking out of the music room and to the door at the end of the hall. On it was a plaque that read "Claire" and I stopped. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, I said "Well, good night Lightning." I was about to walk away when she grasped my hand and asked "Where are you going?" I looked back. "Downstairs. I was planning on sleeping in the living room."

She smiled and said "And listen to Snow snore all night? You can spend the night in my room." My eyes widened. "S-Sleep... in your room?" I asked. She frowned. "What's the problem? We shared a sleeping bag back on Gran Pulse. An actual bed shouldn't be that big a step." I thought about, and decided she was right. Plus, I really didn't want to listen to Snow sawing logs. "Okay," I said. She smiled again and opened the door, showing me her room.

There was a large two-person bed again the wall on the right, with white pillows and a large black blanket. Over against the wall was a wooden dresser and closet, which I guess held all her civilian clothes and military uniforms. To the left was a door that led to her bathroom, and she said "I'm going to get changed. You wait out here, okay?" I nodded, and she pulled some clothes out of her dresser before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, which was surprisingly soft, and pulled my sword off my back and placed it against the nightstand. Remembering what happened in Palumpolum, I placed so this time I _wouldn't_ trip on it. Then I untied my boots and placed them next to it, pulling off my socks, trench coat and T-shirt along with it. I placed my pendant on the nightstand and left the pants on; I could easily sleep in that. I lied back down on the left side of the bed, feeling the pillows adjust to my head and wonder if Cocoon had invented Tempur-Pedic pillows yet. "Must have," I thought.

Then the bathroom door opened, I sat up to see Lightning, and it was all I could to not have an anime-style nosebleed. Lightning had come out in a pair of black short-shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and she had pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting it all fall out. She saw me staring and instantly blushed, asking "Well? How do I look?" How did she look? It was all I could do not to faint dead-away. Instead what came out of my mouth was "You look breathtakingly beautiful, and I'm not saying that to flatter you." her blush deepened, and she said "T-Thank you."

She laid down in bed and pulled the covers over herself, and for a moment the two of us stared at each other. I could see all of Lightning's wall lowered down, along with the love and adoration she had for me. And I knew she could see the same thing in my eyes. I leaned closer and whispered "You know, you really do look more beautiful, with your hair all let out like that." Instead of blushing or punching me in the shoulder, she said "And you look more handsome without that huge trench coat hiding all your muscles." I smiled, a gesture she returned, and I said "Then allow me to repay you for that compliment." And I leaned over and sealed my lips on hers. To my delight she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around me and guiding my hands to her hips, a long night of romance just beginning.

xxx

The next morning I awoke to the feeling of sunlight on my face and the sound of something sizzling downstairs. Wait, downstairs? When did I go up? I heard shuffling beside me and I turned to Lightning still sleeping. Oh I had gone up all right; up and into heaven. Making sure not to wake her up, I got out of bed and stood, but my shirt on and walking downstairs barefoot. In the kitchen Vanille was standing in front of the stove, wearing her usually attire save for a large white apron. "Morning, Deiru!" she said cheerfully. I nodded and looked in the pan, asking "So what are you making?"

"Oh just some bacon and eggs, nothing special. Fang's supposed to make the pancakes," she replied, and I raised an eyebrow. "Fang? Making pancakes?" I asked. The image in itself was almost to impossible to make. "Well, she _was_. But she burnt the first batch, so I told her to just go wake up the others while I did," she explained. Sure enough, a few minutes later Fang came down with a just-woken-up Sazh, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Can't you let an old man sleep a while longer?" he asked. I chuckled. "Sorry, but as old as you are I don't think you should sleep through breakfast," I said.

He just shrugged, realizing I was right, and while Fang went to wake up Hope and Sofia I walked to living room to wake up Snow. He was still snoring like there was no tomorrow even though it was morning, and I thought of a brilliant way to prank him. Getting as close as I could to him as possible, I leaned just next to his ear and yelled in best impression of Gadot "SNOW! WE GOT TROUBLE!" His eyes snapped open and he said "What?! What is it?! Is it monsters?!" he yelled, looking around and swinging his arms blindly. I busted out laughing, and he blinked his eyes before seeing that it was me.

"Deiru! That was uncalled for, man!" he complained, and I laughed even harder. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it!" I said, trying to calm down. He just grumbled and got up, walking towards the kitchen with his shirt on backwards. Nearly busting out again I followed, seeing the others all sitting at the table. "Well, looks like we're all awake, with the exception of Lightning," Hope said. Fang chuckled. "Yeah. She and Spiky here had a rather interesting night together, wouldn't you agree Deiru?" The others all looked t me, and Sofia said "Did you guys do what I think you did?"

At the thought of that my face turned several shades of red, and I said "No! No, we didn't do that! We just slept in the same bed and-" and I instantly wished I could sew my mouth shut. "Oooo, you slept in bed together? How cute!" Vanille said, giggling like little girl. The others all laughed and I turned away, saying "I'll go wake her up," and running out of the kitchen. Once I was gone the sounds of laughter increased rather than dimmed, and I ran as fast as I could up the steps. When I got to the hallway though I slowed down, trying not to wake her up just yet.

But once I got to her room I opened it without knocking and was treated to the most extravagant sight on all of Pulse and Cocoon. Lightning was awake, and changing. She pulled her shirt off to reveal a black sports bra which she hurriedly removed, but then she saw me in her dresser mirror. Instantly she screamed and spun around, holding an arm to cover her chest and yelling "Deiru!" "Uh... I was just... um... checking to see if you were... um... awake?" I said, unable to tear my gaze away from her arm and what it was covering. "Get out!" she yelled, reaching for her gunblade.

Instantly I yelled and slammed it shut, but once I did I slumped against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, my nose trickling blood. "Wow..." I said, my eyes wide and unseeing. Eventually I got up and went to the bathroom, casting a quick Cure spell on my nose and walking downstairs. "What was that screaming about?" Vanille asked, and I didn't say anything, still jarred out of my senses. "Uh, Deiru? Hello?" she pressed, waving a hand over my eyes and snapping her fingers. Sazh chuckled. "No use; kid's on Cloud Nine." fang laughed. "Yeah. And I got a pretty good idea of what put him there."

"What? Tell me, tell me!" Vanille said. Instead Fang just patted her head and said "Maybe when you're older." Vanille humphed and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. By then all food as done, so the others grabbed their plates and got as much food as they could. A little later Lightning came in, wearing her Guardian Corps uniform and grabbing a plate. "So Light, what were you yelling at Deiru for?" Fang asked innocently. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink, and she said "It's none of your business." She sat down at the table next to me, and while the others dug in she leaned over and whispered "You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

I blinked and looked over at her, shaking my head. "Lightning, I'm sorry for walking in earlier," I said. She was silent for a moment, before picking up a bite of eggs and saying "I forgive you. Just answer me one question." I looked hurriedly at her. "What?" She turned back to me with a smile. "Did you like what you saw?" she asked. At that I was at a loss for words, unable to say anything and ending up gaping like fish. Her smile changed to a smirk. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, before eating.

I shook my head tried to come back to earth, realizing that I had yet to get myself a plate. But when I went to the stove all the food was gone, and I asked "Hey! Who ate the last of the food?" Snow looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Sorry!" he said, though he was still smiling. I grumbled and pulled an apple from the fridge sitting down and crunching into it. Looks like my little viewing had made me lose breakfast.

Then I looked at Lightning and we both smiled. But if I was treated to a view like that, then it was all worth it.

xxx

And chapter 47 is up! I hope it made you all laugh, it certainly did for me!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** And the reviews keep coming, enough for me to reach 14,000! And here I thought just 10,000 were impossible! Thank you, thank you so much!

Ch.48 Beginning of the End

After the fiasco we had as a morning, Sazh, Hope, Vanille and I were sitting in Lightning's living room watching TV. There was nothing good on, like the night before, and Vanille said "Come on Sazh! I thought you Cocoon people were supposed to have nice shows!" Sazh, who somehow had gotten hold of the remote, said "I'm trying to find something! Give me a minute!" I laid back and sighed; his efforts were in vain. Even _my_ world had better shows than Cocoon did. Still, I let him try and sat back; enjoying the silence, save for the sounds of the channels.

That was, until I heard a snippet that said _"And Primarch Raines's celebration race_…" and my eyes snapped open. "Whoa, wait up! Turn back to that channel," I said, sitting up. Sazh looked at me, confused, but did. The channel was showing a news broadcast, with the female reporter saying "_And tonight the race to celebrate the appointment will take place in the city of Eden, the Sanctum's seat of power and where the Primarch office itself takes its place. As a precautionary measure, all PSICOM and Guardian Corps units will be moved to supervise the event alongside the Homeguard, the Sanctum's most elite of elite forces._" I looked at Sazh, my expression grim. "It's time," I said. He sighed, and said "I'll go get the others."

Soon everyone stood on front of the television, watching the same news report that we did. "And that's the race that we have to go too?" I nodded. "Yeah. With all the Sanctum's forces gathered in one place, the Cavalry will make its move and attack, heading for Orphan. And we have to stop them." Fang smiled, and stretched her arms above her head before saying "All right! I was starting to get bored, cooped up in here like this!" Snow nodded. "All right. We go there, fight the Cavalry, protect Orphan and save Cocoon," he announced. Lightning nodded. "Okay. Let's do it."

Later that night we had all changed back into our regular clothes and had our weapons, when suddenly as we left the Farron residence the owl Minerva flew overhead. The others gasped and looked around for Barthandelus, but the owl merely turned into an airship and landed on the ground, while higher in the sky a green gateway appeared. "Does Dysley want us to come get him?" Hope asked. Sofia shook her head. "No, I bet you he still thinks we're just accepting his invitation. He had no idea about our real plans." Sazh smiled. "Then let's surprise him, shall we?"

We all nodded and got on the airship, flying through the portal and to Eden.

xxx

As night fell the racers assumed their places on the track, crowds filled the stands, and Raines's face appeared on the screen. "_Citizens of Cocoon; my fellow citizens. We have survived the twilight, and now gather to welcome the new dawn to which we decide our fate. Many are the lessons we have learned during our long night of hardships and sacrifice. And now we face choices, which must be made as our hearts dictate, and not abandoned by uncaring chance. Let us forge ahead with unflinching courage, and honor the fallen with action. With these hands, we shape the future!_"

With that Raines snapped his fingers, and the race began. The crowds cheered as racers sped down the course; however, their attention was soon diverted. A glowing green portal appeared, and through it we all burst through. "Odin!" Lightning called, said Eidolon appearing before her while we all summoned our own. Immediately droves of soldier in ships appeared before us, and while Regnuma faded into black smoke around me one of them began spinning out of control. The ship hit the track and nearly caused a car to flip over, but the Shiva sisters caught it just in time.

The crowds cheered as Snow landed on the car, raising his arm into the air. Just as he did though the camera caught his l'Cie brand, and the cheers turned to screams of horror. I rolled my eyes and groaned, and Snow said "Probably should have covered that." "Intruders on the racing circuit! Confirmed Pulse l'Cie! All units respond with lethal force!" a soldier commanded. Snow smiled and his Eidolons changed into his bike, which he rode calling "Catch me if you can!" As he rode past Hope landed on the ground, a mech that raced towards him crushed by Alexander. "Cut them off!" he yelled, and Alexander spread his arms.

Cars smashed into him, but the mighty Eidolon held its ground. A few did make it past him though, where they met Sofia standing in the middle of the track. "Take this!" she called, firing a double blast of Firaga that sent them back and scorched any nearby soldiers. Lightning and Odin slashed through enemy after enemy, working together with flawless perfection. The great knight threw her and she fired a stream of bullets, landing on a car beside a soldier. "You're dead!" he called, and she replied "You first!" She pulled him out and threw him onto the track, Fang and I flying next to her.

Fang laughed at the excitement and adrenaline coursing through us, and I called "Heads up!" A skytank flew towards with missiles firing, and I spun both my sword in my hands. Shooting forward I slashed at the ship, cutting through the metal like paper until I went through, the two halves of the ship exploding behind us. They both thanked me as Lightning rode off and Fang flew away. A squad of soldiers fired at Vanille as she was held by Hecatoncheir, and called "Stop it! Hey, stop that!" One soldier aimed at her and fired an RPG, the blast sending them both over the edge.

"Vanille!" Sazh called, speeding towards her and Brynhildr changing back into its regular form to catch them. I sighed with relief but I was cut short, shot at by soldiers wearing aerial suits. I grunted and shot a volley of Ruins at them, watching the soldiers fall out of the air like stones. I shouted and closed my eyes, the fal'Cie Phoenix brightening and changing night to day. Lightning rode forward until she was stopped by an Anavatapta Warmech, and although I wanted to help suddenly another appeared before me, a pair of mechanical buzzard's wings keeping it aloft.

I grunted as it swung a set of saw blades at me, and I ducked through the air to avoid it. Flying forward I slashed Indomitus against it side, cutting through wires and causing sparks to spit out. It whirred and created a barrier around itself, one which my swords bounced off. I frowned. "Wanna play that game? Then take this!" I slashed my swords and sent an X-shaped wave of energy at it. It hit the barrier and pushed, the Warmech moving back slightly from the assault. I kept it up, fining spells with one hands and swinging with another. The machine's head split and it fired a huge Gravity Beam, catching me in the blast.

I fell back through the air while my armor was scorched, but once I stopped I was able to stay still long enough to have an idea. The mechanical beast swung at me again and I charged my swords with power, causing them to erupt in blue-silver flames. Flying forward, I slashed at the Warmech's arm just it as swung at me, and my Indomitus cut it's hand clean off, leaving a stump from which sparks shot and oil spilled out. The machine whirred in anger at swung at me with other, and it cut it the same way. With no arms left the Warmech had only one attack, and that was the one I counted on.

Its head split again to charge power, and I flew forward. Channeling all my power into both Indomitus and Diluculum, I used the first sword to shatter the barrier and plunge the second into the head. With a sword blocking it the beam had nowhere to go and no way to fire, and the Anavatapta Warmech bulged before exploding. I covered my eyes to block the searing light of the explosion, and when it faded I caught my sword, not a scratch on it. Flying back down, I saw the others had congregated on the course, and I dismissed both my armor and Diluculum. "What's that sound?" Lightning asked.

I sighed. There were sounds of people screaming, soldiers firing and monsters roaring. "Our little trip here from Pulse? We weren't the only ones on it," I told them. The others looked at me and I used my powers, joining all our minds together along with the minds of a handful of civilians. "_Say again, patrol. And speak clearly_," a Marshal said, to which the patrol replied "_The armies of Pulse! They're using transgates!_" "_Transgates? How many are there?_" he asked, alarmed. "_Numbers unknown. But it's all full-scale invasion! Eden is being overrun!_"

One gate opened and flying Cie'th emerged taking the air while people screamed. One expanded larger than the others, and a full-blown Adamantoise walked through, charging mindlessly and not caring if it crushed civilians. Said civilians screamed and tried to get out of the way, meeting only more monsters. Above the city, in the Office of the Primarch, Raines watched the devastation unfold in his city, glazed eyes taking in the destruction. A soldier ran in and said "An army of monsters is attacking the city. It's a Pulse invasion force. You're Eminence, we must evacuate!"

Suddenly a group of Cavalry soldiers fired at him, and he shouted before falling to the ground. Rygdea walked forward and said "So Raines, is this the Cocoon you dreamed of?" "My dream is nothing but a fal'Cie's fancy now. End it," he requested, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Rygdea looked t his friend, and hesitated before firing a single shot, the case clattering to the floor. A Sanctum unit ran in just in time to Raines's arm fall limp by the side of the chair, and the Cavalry began firing at them. "Damn idealism! You feed it blood, and it howls for more!" he yelled, shooting with reckless abandon.

I let go of the connection, opening my eyes while the others did the same. "So that's what's happening, huh?" Snow asked. "Looks like the Cavalry's made its move," Hope said. "There's more to it than that," Sazh said, picking up a communicator. "Besides the ones we just saw, they saw _all_ of Eden is crawling with Pulse nasties." "Fresh off the Ark, I'd wager," Fang said. "This is out of control. What will happen to Cocoon?" Sazh asked. "It's all-out war," Lightning declared. I nodded. "And if we don't stop, this war will be the one that ends Cocoon."

"Did we cause this by coming back. Barthandelus's prediction- it's all coming true," Hope said. "Well his future stops here. We're the ones who decide what happens next," Snow said firmly. "And what happens next I simple: We kill him," Sofia said, and he nodded. "Let's get going! Vanille said. With that we nodded and kept moving. The Homeguard, PSICOM and Guardian Corps soldier tried to stop us, but with our strength they fell back easily. Eventually we reached a ledge, one that stopped and let to nowhere to go. Below were fighting soldiers, the Sanctum fighting the Cavalry.

"Uh, okay. I don't know about this," Sazh said. "If only we could fly!" Vanille said. I smiled, and Lightning said "We can jump." With that Lightning and I jumped down, our arms to our sides while the others shortly followed. Even through the wind rushing past me I could hear Vanille screaming, and smiled. Lighting and I reached the ground and used our Grav-con units, landing on the ground, knocking soldiers into the air and immediately attacking.

xxx

And so the final stage begins! Will the l'Cie be able to defeat Rosch and the Sanctum while making their way to Eden? And can they do it in time to save Orphan?

Keep Calm and Be Ninja, by the time you read this I will probably have posted another chapter, but I wanted to thank you for your reviews so far. Awesomeness!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	49. Chapter 49

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** 15000 views?! WTF?! How is this even possible?! …Oh yeah, that's how. I had the crazy idea of reaching twenty-thousand, but suddenly it doesn't seem so impossible. Thank you for reading and giving me this hope!

Ch.49 Blinded By Fear

After fighting our way through waves of soldiers that were stronger than we've ever encountered before, we arrived in front of a ship I recognized as _The Proudclad_. As if to prove me right Rosch stepped forward, glaring at us. "I see your power has grown, Mr. Villiers. No matter. We will lay down our lives if that's what it takes to stop you," he said resolutely. "Hey, we're on the same side here. We came to stop all this!" Snow said angrily. "Nevertheless, you are l'Cie. We can trust the pawns no more than the fal'Cie that move them. Humanity's fate rests in our hands!" he said, jumping into the ship and closing the hatch.

I sighed and drew Indomitus, the weight of the sword calming me. If this was anything like the game, it was gonna suck. The others drew their weapons and readied their spells, the battle beginning. Quickly I cast Libra, learning that it resisted all elemental spells and was immune to all status ailments. Rosch used his Laser attack, hitting us with a blast of slam but swift laser blasts, inflicting minor damage. The move itself didn't hurt, but we preserved and attacked while Sazh, Hope and Fang buffed us up. "No place left to run!" he said, firing another round of lasers.

I grit my teeth as Vanille cast Cura, charging forward and swinging Indomitus. The blade tore through the metal like paper and left a large hole, exposing a forest of wires. Lightning cast Blizzard and froze them before Snow smashed his fist, breaking the wires into frozen shards. Rosch grunted from within the ship and fired a double-barrage, sending us back. Luckily Sazh and Hope had just bestowed Protect on us, or it would have dealt some bad damage. "We need to draw away his fire," Snow said, and I nodded. "You two keep on him. Sofia and I will take care of it," Lightning said.

Out of habit I looked at her worriedly, but she nodded and I let it go. Lightning used Elude while Sofia charged Elemental Storm, absorbing whatever spells Lightning didn't draw away. While Rosch focused on them Snow and I charged forward, Snow attacking his fists while I fired spells from my sword. I reeled off a round of Ruin spells, damaging the metal near one of the laser before Snow slammed his fists into it, crushing it and causing the laser to explode. Rosch focused on him and began firing, but just then Sofia unleashed Elemental Storm. The huge orb of magic energy surged forward, hitting him dead-on and exploding.

The blast tossed Rosch around in the vortex of energy, battering him with his own attacks only at twice the power. The blast faded and he landed back on the ground, his armor dented in dozens of places and melted in others. He grunted in anger, and suddenly the ship whirred and Rosch used Limiters Deactivated. Lucky for us that inflicted him with Deprotect and Deshell. Lucky for him that also bestowed Bravery, Faith and Vigilance. "Die, l'Cie!" he yelled, and used Retaliatory Strike. A blast of lasers hit us that were larger than before, knocking us back before h used Laser Barrage, keeping the heat up.

I shouted as one of the shots hit me in the side, the wound shallow but already bleeding. Lightning cast Curasa and the bleeding stopped, though the wound remained. Rosch didn't give me or the others time to heal it either, and kept firing blast after blast. Snow and Fang used Challenge and Steelguard, trying to draw the fire away from the rest of us. It worked in part, or at least enough that Hope and Vanille could begin healing everyone. I healed the wound in my side, and Hope said "This is going bad. Got a plan?" I looked at him and frowned; as long as Rosch had that Bravery status we were in real trouble.

Sazh grunted and fired a round of bullets from each gun. "Too bad we can't just destroy those blasters!" he called. I froze, and looked at him. I smiled, an idea forming in my head. "Couldn't we?" I asked. He stopped firing and looked at me, seeing the smile on my face. "Alright, what have you got in that head of yours?" Sazh asked. I smiled wider. "A plan to win this thing. But if we do, I'm going to need help…"

xxx

(Point of View Change: Rosch)

I pulled the trigger and fired another round of lasers at the l'Cie, watching them begin to crumble from the assault. I smiled; they were done for. At last the terror these l'Cie has caused would come to an end, and with them gone the Sanctum could focus all resources on stopping the Pulse invasion force. All I had to do was kill them. I fired again, and the l'Cie with the eye patch fell to the ground, alongside Mr. Katzroy. I turned away from the others and trained all my lasers on them, charging before firing a single massive blast. When the smoke cleared their bodies were gone, only their weapons remaining.

"Sazh! Deiru!" the young girl from Pulse called. I smiled triumphantly and turned back to the others, firing again. It seemed the loss of their comrades had angered them, as they began attacking with brutal force. I was just about to deal the final blow when there was a gunshot, and a bullet nearly punctured the bulletproof glass in front of me. I looked around for the source, seeing a unit of Cavalry soldiers running towards me. "There he is! Take him down!" one them yelled, and they all began firing. I moved back, unwilling to attack them but would if they continued.

The l'Cie stopped, confused the sudden arrival of the Cavalry. One of them hefted a bazooka, firing a rocket that blasted against me, the shockwave traveling through my seat. I grunted and fired, shooting a round of lasers. But just as the launchers began to move, they froze. Confused, I pulled the trigger again and they budged, but didn't aim. I pulled again and again, before I finally leaned over in my seat to see the problem, and to my shock all the lasers had been frozen together. Each one was connected to the other by a network of ice crystals, holding them in place.

I didn't understand; how had the l'Cie managed to do that? Besides the two I killed, the others weren't close enough for as long as something like this was needed. Then suddenly a chocobo chink landed on the windshield in front of me, chirping. My eyes widened and I looked back, seeing Mr. Katzroy and the other l'Cie jump from on top of the lasers. But how had they survived? Suddenly the image of the Cavalry soldiers shimmered, fading away into dust. An illusion. Their deaths and the soldiers had all been a distraction so I wouldn't see them!

The l'Cie with the eye patch, Deiru, smiled. "Figured it out, huh Rosch? And that's not the only thing me and Sazh did." Suddenly the ice around the blaster began pulsing, almost as if… a bomb! Sazh smiled. "I'll give the kid one thing, the idea of a spell/grenade is a great one." The ice flashed brighter, and exploded in a detonation of fire and razor-sharp ice crystals. Every single one of my blasters were melted or cut into shreds, while a fine spider web of cracks formed over my window. "_That's all she can take! Pull back!_" a soldier over the radio told me. Taking the well-trained advice, I did.

xxx

(Point of View Change: Deiru)

I smiled as Rosch pulled back, the _Proudclad_ severely damaged from Sazh's and my work. "You're not getting away!" Fang called, running after him. "Fang, wait! Let him go!" I called. She stopped and turned back to me, her expression incredulous. "Let him go?! If we do, all he's gonna do is try to kill us again!" she protested. "But if we kill him now, then no one will be able to order the rest of the soldiers to evacuate the civilians. Let him go for now, and after we fight him the second time he'll stop trying. Trust me," I said. She glared at me, but scoffed and said "You better be right."

I nodded, knowing that was as far as I would get. "I don't understand- we want the same thing! Why can't we just work together?" Vanille asked. "These people are so blinded by fear they can't even tell one horror from the other. Are we too late?" Sofia asked. Snow shook his head. "Not yet. And we can't give up- no one else knows the truth. Am I right?" he said. Lightning nodded. "Only we know about the plan to destroy Cocoon." "And which fal'Cie is behind it. Barthandelus," Hope added. Fang smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Time for some payback!" she said, punching one hand with the other.

"That's what I'm talking about. Once everything is out in the open, people are gonna have to wake up from this nightmare," Sazh said resolutely. "Let's show them how human we still are," Lightning said, and we all nodded. We kept going, making our way through the streets until we came to a street that was filled with cars, probably the citizens trying to get out of Eden. There were no sidewalk, and Sofia asked "How are we supposed to get across?" I sighed, and said "Wait for it." They looked at me, until a few seconds later there were the sounds of screeching metal, people screaming a huge monster roaring. Cars were sent spinning through the air, an Adamancheild rampaging across the street and making a passage.

Citizens ran for cover and soldiers fired, trying to keep it from its advance. The gate at the end of the street closed, but one soldier was locked out. "Hey! Open up! Let me in!" he yelled desperately. The Adamancheild was almost over him, when we jumped and landed in front of him, weapons drawn. The beast roared an stomped on the ground, the shockwave traveling through the ground and hitting us. I smiled and summoned Regnuma, using her armor to rise into the air while Fang did the same with Bahamut. We flew up and attacked the beast head's causing it to roar in anger and use Bay. The move dazed the others but not her and me, and Fang tapped Bahamut on the head.

Dutifully the Eidolon used Obliterating Breath, firing at the beast and singeing it left side. It turned to look at her, and I slashed its right leg with Indomitus and Diluculum. Without being able to attack us the beast went wild, stomping it legs and roaring angrily. It swung its head from side to side, forcing the two of us to dodge while trying to knock it down. The others ducked for cover to avoid being flattened, and I hit the Adamancheild on the side of the head with the flat of Indomitus. It glared at me and snapped its jaws, forcing me to move back.

"Hey Fang! I think it's time we took this thing down!" I called. She nodded and rose into the Air, calling to Bahamut "Bring down the sky!" while I called "Energy Release!" We both attacked at the same time, our moves exploding in a double-blast large enough to create fractures in the Adamancheild's shell while the beast itself roared in pain. When the smoke cleared the beast staggered from one side to the other, before growling weakly and falling to the ground. Fang and I dismissed our Eidolons, and the soldier that had been locked out looked at us in fear.

I pointed Indomitus at the door and focused, casting Firaga and blasting a hole open. "Get out of here," I said, and he ran like a rabbit from a lawnmower. "All right, now let's get moving before something else shows up," Lightning said, and we all followed.

xxx

Too bad, Rosch is just plain clueless. (At least for now.) But soon the truth will come to light.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	50. Chapter 50

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** Well, this is certainly unexpected. I never expected a story of mine to reach 50 chapters, nor get as popular as it did along the way. But I never would have made it this far if I didn't have your support. Thank you!

Ch.50 Edenhall

The eight of us pressed through Eden, we arrived in an open area where there was tons of floating tiny crystals. "What the-?" Sazh asked. "What is this stuff?" Vanille asked. I tried to catch one, but it spun away a feather and out of my reach. "Huh, some sort of crystal?" Fang suggested. "I don't like this. Is Cocoon falling apart already?" Sazh asked. "Could be. Maybe Orphan's having trouble holding things together with all this fighting going on," Hope said. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a giant head of Barthandelus appeared. "This conflict rouses the Maker," he said.

The others reached for their weapons, but I smiled and said "Look, his head finally the same size as his ego!" Dysley frowned and looked at me. "You caused me great injury with that attack of yours. When the time comes, I will make sure you suffer," he promised. "Yeah? Well we're here to put a stop to this," Snow announced. The head disappeared, and the real Barthandelus appeared in human form. "Can you halt the Cavalry's charge? Filled with righteousness, they with slay Orphan in the name of freedom. Your only recourse is to deliver them death, swift and certain," he said.

Lightning stepped forward, gunblade drawn. "No. Unlike you, they'll listen to reason," she told him. He smiled. "We shall see about that. I shall saver the demise of Cocoon from atop the highest seat in all of Eden. You too should hurry to the heart of our grand capital. Your loved ones miss you so," he announced. The others gasped and I growled. "Come, l'Cie! Fulfill your destiny!" he called, before disappearing. The others looked at me. "Did he mean that? Our loved ones?" Sazh asked. I shook my head. "No, he's bluffing. But we need to go, in either case." Hope looked at the spot where he vanished.

"Your destiny... We'll decide our own destiny!" he said. "Right- over Barthandelus's dead body," Lightning said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sofia called, and we did. We neared the entrance, and I noticed that an Adamantoise was slowly making its approach. My eye widened, and I remembered. "Hey guys, we need to think of a way to distract that thing," I said, pointing at it. They looked at me, and Snow asked "How come?" "Inside that building is a glass plane with a pair of items on it, but back in my world you guys could only grab one before the Adamantoise stepped on and shattered it. If we come up with a plan to distract it, we can get both items!" I said.

They thought about it for a second, until Snow said "Okay, we'll do it. Got any ideas?" Vanille said "Well, we could try and make it fall over. If I tangle its feet with my rod, then when it tried to walk it'll fall," she suggested. I nodded and said "Okay, let's do that." She nodded and ran towards it, yelling "Here we go!" and casting the wires. They easily wrapped around the beast's foreleg, and Vanille smiled triumphantly. But when it took another stepped forward she was yanked closer to it, before the wires snapped and the Adamantoise kept walking, unaffected.

I grunted. "Any other ideas?" "Well, we can't fight that ting, its way too powerful. But what if we distract it and make it walk another way?" Hope asked. We went with that, and he ran forward. "Hey, over here!" he yelled, waving his arms. The beast turned and looked at him impassively, before turning back and moving on. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" Hope said, trying to keep it distracted. It ignored hi m, and he frowned angrily before shooting a Ruin spell at its head. At that the beast did look at him, and he cast a pair of Ruingas, exploding on either side of its head.

The beast roared, but instead of charging at us it ran into the building. "Wait. No no no no!" I yelled, but it was too late, The Adamantoise stepped and the glass platform and it shattered, the beast and _both_ items falling down below. "Dammit!" I yelled, stomping my foot. Fang chuckled and said "Well, that's too bad. But I know something that might help with your frustration." I glared at her. "And what might that be?" She pointed, and I saw a pair of Humbabas leap down onto the floor. I grinned savagely. "You're right. Let's go!" I yelled, running forward and pulling Indomitus off my back.

The pair of monsters roared and charged at us, and I cast Libra. Once that was done I called "It's weak to fire!" and cast Firaga. The blast sent them back a step, while Sazh and Hope began bestowing Haste and Enfire. Lightning shot her gunblade and a few bullets entered the first one's side, making it growl and swipe at her. She leaped back and cast Thundara, hitting with electricity the same time Snow used Ruinga. The two spells mixed and creating an explosion of lightning, killing the first beast and damaging the second. It ran towards Snow and used Gore, sending him skyward and breaking a few ribs.

Fang cast Imperial and Deprotect, while Vanille used Deshell and Poison. All the spells save for the last took effect, and the beast became weak to all elemental spells, particularly Fire. I smiled and used that very spell, knocking it back and making it become engulfed in a golden glow. Now that it was staggered Snow kicked it into the air, where it was held up by Hope, Fang and Sazh. I joined in, slashing it across the chest with Indomitus and leaving a gaping mark. The Humbaba tried to slash at me but it couldn't reach, tossed and turned over in the air. Hope threw his boomerang and it slammed down on the beast's head, creating the slightest of dents in its skull.

It was then that the Humbaba lost its stagger and landed back on the ground, severely weakened. Its body glowed and muscles and bones snapped, realigning themselves as it transformed. We tried to kill it before I could, but weren't fast enough, the beast pulling its saw blade off its head and fully recovering. I growled and cast a pair of Firas, but it countered with Aeroga. The spell created a small twister that picked me and spun me around in the air, yelling in surprise. Sazh cast an Aeroga of his own, the wind from his spell canceling the Humbaba's. I fell to the ground and Vanille cast Curasa, healing any injuries.

Lightning used Army of One, running forward and slashing her gunblade. The beast swung at her but she flipped over it, kicking the creature in its chest and shooting a trio of bullets. It tried to use Sunder, but she side-stepped and thrust her Blazefire Saber into the Humbaba's knee. She pulled it out and ran back, and the monster dropped its saw to hold its knees with both hands. Before it could recover Sofia combined Ruinga and Firaga, hitting it with a massive explosion of fire and raw energy. It fell back, wind milling its arm in an effort to stay upright. I smile and used a simple Aero spell, the tiny gust of wind sending it falling onto its back.

Now that it was done Snow jumped onto its chest, punching with his fists while Fang stabbed with her lance and Sazh shot his pistols. In a matter of seconds the Humbaba was staggered again, and Lightning launched it into the air. I jumped up and spun in a corkscrew, turning my sword into a deadly whirlwind that cut through muscle and tissue. The beast fell to the ground and tried to crawl over to its saw, but Sofia stood in front of it. "Good night," she said, and cast a Thundaga spell to hit it straight in the head. The electricity shot through its skin, past the bone and effectively fried its brain.

The monster let out one more weak growl before it slumped, its eyes rolling into its head. I smiled. "Okay, now I feel better," I said, glad to have worked out some frustration. The others laughed and Lightning merely smiled, and without any more interference we kept going. Once we got farther in we stopped, amazed by the view. Sitting before us was Edenhall, the capital building of Cocoon. It was built as such; the building completely made of white marble and carved with flawless precision. "So this is the heart of Cocoon," Fang said, and I nodded. "Edenhall," I told her.

"It's incredible!" Vanille said in awe. "It's where Eden sits, controlling all the other Cocoon fal'Cie. It's where we'll also find Orphan, the battery that keeps Eden running," Hope said. "Good to know. So what's the plan?" Snow asked. "Your usual plan- charge in through the front door. What else?" Lightning asked. "Right, the front- hey!" Sazh said, before she ran off. "What are you-? Where are you going?" he called. I laughed and said "Well I'm not staying behind!" and followed her. The squad of soldiers ran towards us, and Lightning and I said "Right."

Sazh sighed and did the same, drawing his pistols. We were about to attack when suddenly a Juggernaut appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the soldiers. Those that were hit flew through the air and over the edge down below, and Sazh said "I hope that's out backup." The moment he said that a Tyrant appeared behind us, roaring mechanically. "Well if it is, I don't think our backup is happy to see us," Lightning said. I smiled. "Then let's change that, shall we?" Lightning and I smiled at each other, nodding before rushing forward. The leftover soldiers, a trio of Sanctum Archangels and two Sanctum Inquisitrixs, charged at us and attacked.

Hastily I cast Protect and Shell and Lightning and me, while she used Provoke and Elude. The soldiers turned their attention to her, and the Inquisitrixs cast Manadrive Bravera, Haste, Vigilance and Veil. They charged forward and attacked with punches and jabs, and she dodged the attacks with ease. I ran towards them and swung Indomitus, stabbing one Inquisitrix in the stomach before I kicked up and pulled it out, slamming the flat of the blade down on the second's head. The first fell down without a sound, while the other staggered around in a daze.

The last Inquisitrix ran forward and said "You're mine!" using Somersault Kick. Unfortunately Lightning didn't dodge it, and the kick was hard enough to send her into the air. "Lightning!" Hope called, but then he was almost hit by the Centaurion Blade that floated next to the Tyrant. Fang knocked it aside and used Highwind, stabbing her spear into the ground and causing a massive explosion that destroyed the blade. Vanille cast Deprotect and Imperil to weaken the Tyrant, while Snow, Sazh and Sofia fought the Juggernaut. Snow punched it in the front and used Blizzaga, freezing the ice and making it brittle enough for Sazh to shoot through.

The machine whirred and spewed flames at the three of them, but Sofia cast Waterga to douse them. Then she smiled at the Juggernaut, and cast Ruinga, making sure it wouldn't explode until it got through the opening in its face. The Juggernaut made an odd creaking sound and fell on its side, kicking its feet uselessly in the air. At the same time Lightning turned her weapon to gun form and shot a pair of bullets straight into the Inquisitrixs' hearts. They both fell instantly, and behind us Vanille cast Death. A black fog surrounded the Tyrant before exploding, and the beast literally fell apart, screws and bolts flying as it crumbled into a pile of scrap metal.

At the fall of its brethren the Juggernaut lunged up, trying to get back on its feet, but the other didn't give it a chance. Snow reached inside the hold in the monster and grabbed a cord of wires, pulling with all his might and snapping them in half. The light in its head faded, and it struggles stopped as it went still. The three Sanctum Archangels ran forward and tried to attack, but I held my sword out spun in a circle, using Aerora to draw them in and slash them across the chest. All three fell at once, and with them gone we pressed on.

We got closer to Edenhall, when suddenly we stopped as another squad of soldiers stood around. "Another squad," Lightning said. "Okay. What are they up to?" Hope asked, when suddenly a light flashed from the inside of Edenhall. The light enveloped the soldiers, and when it faded a trio of monsters with the skin of white crystal. "Cie'th?" Lightning asked. "All of them? Just like that?" Vanille asked. I nodded. "The fal'Cie gave them brands, but no corresponding Focus. So they turned Cie'th instantly," I explained. "A friendly reminder that we're on borrowed time," Sazh said. We nodded, and continued on.

xxx

And so the epic finale draws ever closer. Soon the oarty will face Rosch again, but can they defeat him this time? And if they do, can they make it to Orphan's Cradle?

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	51. Chapter 51

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.51 The Penultimate Battle

After we watched the fal'Cie turn its own tools into Cie'th, we were forced to fight them if we were going to make it through. They were able to use Death, but luckily so could Vanille and we defeated them pretty quickly. But once we got right in front of the door, a crashed ship and fallen Cie'th awaited us. "Looks like no one was spared," Sazh said. I grunted and pulled Indomitus off my back, saying "Guess again." The others looked at me, and the ship, which turned out to be the _Proudclad_, shot up. "He really wants us dead!" Fang called, grabbing her spear. The others readied their various weapons, and got ready for battle.

Rosch said "Die, l'Cie!" and used Muon Blaster. The blast hit all of us and sent Hope and Vanille flying, who were caught by Sazh and Snow. Lightning and Fang charged forward while I concentrated for a second before casting Bravera, bestowing Bravery on all of us before Vanille cast Faithra. After that Hope and Sazh went back to buffing everyone up while the rest of us attacked. Fang said "You're finished!" and slammed her spear into the side of Rosch's ship. The move didn't even faze him, and he used Muon Blaster again before changing to Aerial Defense Mode.

"If I must die, so be it," he said, firing his Laser. At this point the move itself barely hurt, and I shook it off before charging forward. "Take this!" I called, stabbing Indomitus into one of the lasers. I hung there for a second before twisting the blade, cutting the wires into shreds. Rosch grunted and pressed the trigger, causing the laser to jerk forward and send me through the air. Fortunately the move put too much strain and the already damaged laser and it exploded, while I flipped through the air and landed on my feet. Inside the ship Rosch frowned, firing another barrage of lasers at us.

Lightning cast Cura and healed the injuries, while Snow used Challenge to provoke Rosch into attacking him. He did, and Hope cast and combination of Firaga and Blizzaga. The first spell heated the ship's metal and the second cooled it, causing the metal to expand, contract and become brittle. That was when Sazh shot a round of bullets at it, and another one of the lasers exploded, leaving eight left. With the destruction of its second laser Rosch changed his ship to Annihilation Mode, using Muon Blaster again. I held my sword in front of me and blocked the move, while the others dodged out of the way. One it faded I cast Aeroga, creating a twister that distracted Rosh long enough for me to get close.

I jumped onto the windshield and curled my fist, thumb over forefinger and smiling when Rosch looked at me. "When you really want to hit something," I said, and drove my fist forward, punching a hole in the glass. "You can't beat a Jeet Kune Do punch." Rosch eyes widened and I punched again, shattering the windshield and grabbing his throat. I was just about to jump and pull him back out when he gripped my wrists and said "Not a chance, l'Cie!" Suddenly an electrical current traveled through my arms, and I was sent catapulting through the air. My eye widened, and as I went through the air he smiled and showed me his hand. "Built-in taser. Self-defense weapons can be rather useful."

I fell back and couldn't move, the electrical shock having left me paralyzed. "Deiru!" Lightning called, running forward and leaping into the air. She caught me and landed on the ground, knees bent to absorb the impact. I stood and smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before looking at Rosch. "You want a shock? Then allow us to return the favor!" I called. I looked at Lightning, and said "Want to join the fun?" She smiled. "Definitely." We both summoned our Eidoliths, and Regnuma and Odin in a blaze of shining light. We both charged forward along with Odin, and Regnuma fired a total of ten Thunder spells, one from each finger.

Lightning changed her blade to gun form at shot at Rosch and he had to swerve out of the way to avoid the shots. Odin jumped above and used Crushing Blow, slamming Zantetsuken down on the side of the _Proudclad_. The ship buckled from the blow, and he followed it up with Skyward Swing. Meanwhile my hands blazed with fire, and I threw one fireball after another at him. Then Lightning said "We do this together!" and Odin changed to Gestalt Form. The one blade split into two and Lightning rode forward to use Razor Gale. The blast of air cut through the metal on one of the wings, and I shot a Water spell into the opening it made.

With force of will I sent the water through the wing and into the electrical systems, where the combination of water and machinery simply did not mix. Abruptly the wing jerked, even though Rosch hadn't meant it to. He looked at it and I smiled. With a quick Blizzard spell, I froze the water and the wing stopped moving, rendering Rosch's ship only half mobile. He moved the controls back and forth trying to break the ice, while Regnuma changed into her Gestalt Form and became my armor. With Diluculum in hand, I flew up and sent twin waves of energy at the ship, and Rosch barely dodged the attack.

That put him in the place for Lightning, and she used Lightning Strike to batter him with bolts of electricity. He continued to fall back, and Snow suddenly rushed forward. My eyes widened. "You idiot! What are you doing?!" He smiled. "You expect me to let just you two finish this?" he asked, before using Sovereign Fist and creating an explosion that literally made the ship flip over in the air. I sighed, but relented and Lightning did the same, pulling Odin back so he wouldn't attack the others. Vanille cast her rod and the wires wrapped around the wing I had frozen, further immobilizing it before Fang used Highwind, the power of the blast literally tearing it off.

Rosch tried to make a last ditch effort to change into Annihilation mode, but Hope Sofia both cast Thundaga, overriding the ship's systems with electricity before Sazh shot Cold Blood, making more than a dozen bullet holes pepper the ship. I rose my swords in an X and gathered all my energy into a single orb, before calling "Lightning!" and firing it at her. She jumped into the air and caught the Energy Release, fusing her twin blades with it and using Zantetsuken. The move hit him countless times, and each one was accompanied by a small explosion. The last hit created a blast strong enough to rip off the other wing, and when she gave the blades back to Odin and said "Until next time," the _Proudclad_ fell to the ground.

I landed lightly and dismissed my armor, Rosch slowly climbing out. However, he was seriously injured, gasping for air and a single trial of blood falling down his forehead. Lightning stepped forward. "Rosch, it's over," she said. "What of my soldiers?" he asked. None of us said anything, but my eye flickered towards the fallen Cie'th. He caught it and looked, saying "I see." "Why are you doing this, Rosch? I mean, haven't you done enough?" Sazh asked. "Enough? Under fal'Cie orders, I've orchestrated mass murder. All to answer the fears of a panicked populace. For a people utterly dependent on the fal'Cie, it was the only solution I could provide. Even if that solution was a farce," he said.

"Then, you knew the fal'Cie were using us?" Hope asked. "I believed their rule was best for Cocoon's present and future prosperity. But it seems I misjudged their benevolence. If this is my punishment, I accept it," he said, leaning against the ship. Sofia glared at him, and Fang said "So you're just gonna let everything go to hell? Is that it?" "You're right. One thing remains," he said, standing straight and pulling out a communicator. "This… is PSICOM Director Rosch. Attention all PSICOM and Guardian Corps units. Suspend l'Cie operations. I repeat, suspend l'Cie operations," he said formally. At that we all gasped, and he continued.

"All units should focus on evacuating the civilian population. I do not issue this order as an absolute. You are free to make the choice," he said, putting the communicator down and looking at us. "Go. You're here to save Cocoon, aren't you? Or was that a farce as well?" he said. We nodded and kept going, but I stayed behind for a moment. He frowned. "I said go. No more monsters will get through here. Do what you must to save our people." I nodded. "Just promise me one thing, Rosch. If two King Behemoths happen to come here looking particularly hungry, do me a favor and don't run toward them with a grenade in hand, huh?"

He looked at me confusedly. "Why on Cocoon would I do that?" he asked. I chuckled humorlessly. "Just keep that in mind. Thank you, Rosch," I said, before running forward. The door behind me closed, and Sofia asked "What were the two of you talking about?" I shook my head and said "Nothing important." The others nodded and I walked forward, delighted when I didn't hear the sound of an explosion behind me.

xxx

We walked into the throne room of Eden, seeing a trio of statues that looked like angels around the edges. But no matter where we looked, Dysley wasn't in sight. "Where's Barthandelus? Is he not here?" Hope asked. I grunted and said "Wait for it." On cue, the statues moved back through the walls and disappeared, the entire room disappearing in a flash of bright light. The others all made various sounds of surprise, with Sofia asking "What the hell?" I stood calmly, waiting until the light faded by opening my eye to another place, one that no other human had ever gone before.

We were standing on a marble podium with Cie'th a little ways a way, while other blocks and various machinery flew past us, heading for a swirling electrical void and disappearing. "What the-? What is this place?" Sazh asked. "The stream of data that flow through Eden's conscience in physical form. The place where at the end Dysley is, along with the one who dreams of destruction. Orphan's Cradle," I told him. There was a feral roar, and we turned to see a pack of Sacrifice Cie'th lumbering towards us. Sighing, we pulled out our weapons and faced them.

There were four Cie'th in total, and without waiting two of them used Anathema. One hit Snow and the other hit Hope, and they both shouted in pain as the deadly poison sunk into their skin, afflicting them with Slow, Imperil, Deshell and Poison. Hastily Vanille and I casting a volley of Esunas, healing them enough that they could attack. Hope threw his boomerang charged with electricity at one of them, and although the weapon hardly did any damage the shock did, forcing it to take a step back. Fang spun her spear over her head and slammed into on the head of the second, her strength proving enough to crack the crystalline skin. The beast roared and cast Death, enveloping her in a black mist that exploded.

Luckily the spell failed and killed her, but she was cut up from the attack, and Vanille cast Curasa on her. Snow punched the Cie'th right on the crack in its skin, causing it to spread even before Sazh shot; the bullets breaking through the skin and resulting a clean headshot. The Sacrifice fell over dead, and the first one followed when Lightning stabbed it in its exposed face. That left only two to go and Sofia used a double blast of Aeroga to send them into the air. "Game over!" I said, channeling my strength into Indomitus and slashing one across the stomach, Vanille ending it when she cast Death, killing them both and giving them a taste of their own medicine.

The last two Cie'th fell to the ground, and without a word we pressed on.

xxx

Whew! That was a tough battle to write. But now the l'Cie have made it to Orphan's Cradle, and the story is nearing its end! Noooo!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	52. Chapter 52

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** We have come so far, the story is nearing its end, and it has reached 17000 views! The number alone is unbelievable, and I thank every single reader that got it there! Thank you!

Ch.52 Nearing the End

As we progressed through Orphan's Cradle, the eight of us had to continuously find the angelic statue of Eden in order to get through. At one point Fang asked "What's the point of all this, anyway?" "Dysley wants us to give in despair, that's why he's having us fight Cie'th we had seen turn monster. When one of us is enveloped in that anger and sadness, that one will become Ragnarok," I explained. "Then, we just have to make it through faster, that way we can find Barthandelus and finish him," Hope said, and we all agreed. Not few moments later we were teleported into a battle, this time against one Tiamat Eliminator. It looked just like Ushumgal Subjugator that we had fought in Palumpolum, only larger, more deadly and ice-powered to boot.

Sazh, Hope and Vanille began casting buffs on everyone, while the rest of us attacked. It used Ice Grenade and fired a round of ice shards at Sofia, but she knocked them aside with Aerora and threw a Firaga spell at it. The spell only did half damage though, and she had to dodge as it tried to hit her with Tail Hammer. Lightning stabbed in the side, cutting through the metal and hitting wires, and it turned to her. Firing Laser Rain, a blast of shots rained down on her, which caused her to grunt as they hit. "Lightning!" I called, but she waved me off and cast Cure on herself.

Mollified, I turned back to the machine and cast Libra, calling out "It take half damage from elemental spells!" Snow, who was about to use Blizzaga, nodded and instead cast Ruinga. The spell exploded hard enough to force the Eliminator back a few feet, and he jumped up to kick it in the face. The blow was hard enough to make a small dent in the metal, and the machine whirred before hitting him with Ice Grenade. The move inflicted him with Slow, and his movement was turned from hyper-hardhead to slow target. Hastily I cast Esuna on him, and he nodded in thanks. Fang spun her spear and stabbed it into the side of the machine.

It groaned and moved towards Hope, using Tail Hammer to knock him into the air. Fang hung on for the ride and was flipped over , but she regained her sense of balance and twisted the spear, causing the metal around it to distort as well. The Eliminator bucked from side to side, trying knock her off and failing. I jumped up and slashed with Indomitus, cutting off part of its wing and sending it to the ground. The machine squeaked and jolted to the side towards a wall, forcing Fang to remove her spear and get down to avoid being crushed. Once she was off it used Descent, turning into its ground form and walking forward.

Now that it was in ground form Fang, Vanille and Sazh began casting debuffs, while Hope finished casting Synergist spells. I was bestowed Bravery, and I could feel my strength increase as it took effect, proven so when I slashed at the Eliminator and cut through the metal like paper. Sofia hit it with Imperil at the same time Fang, Vanille and Sazh all did, the quadruple-hit successfully inflicting it with that ailment. Snow smiled and cast Blizzaga, watching with satisfaction as the ice spikes punctured it like a porcupine. The Eliminator used Targeting Circle, causing an orange circle with cross-hairs appear on the ground beneath his feet. His eyes widened and he tried to run, but the circle trailed after him.

Lightning tried to stop the machine with Army of One, but it barely noticed her and used Pinpoint Beam, hitting Snow with a rapid-barrage of lasers. He shouted in pain from the hit, and the Eliminator kept on him relentlessly. Each laser was hot as a iron and cold as an ice pick at the same time, resulting in a double dose of pain that sent Snow to his knees. I frowned; this thing's other version, the Ushumgal Subjugator, had been a lot easier to fight then this. "We have to help him!" Hope called. I agreed, and thought of a way to help when it hit me. "Hope, Sazh, cast Protect and Shell on me, and give it everything you've got!" I called. They did so and I used Provoke, getting the Eliminator to target me instead.

The crescent on my arms glowed with a silver light, and I called "Absolute Protection!" My mark flashed, and the others wire enveloped in crystalline spheres of light, and when the Eliminator tried to hit them the lasers bounced off. It whirred in surprise, and I said "Ha, you can't hit them!" in a taunting voice. It turned to me and fired Pinpoint Beam, which I readied for by using Steelguard. The rapid-fire lasers hit me, and although I grunted from the force of the impact I stood my ground. The others, protected by the effects of powers, attacked while I absorbed the damage.

The Eliminator lowered a circle over its face and Photon Blaster, firing a beam at me that was seven feet in diameter. The blow dealt serious damage and I shuddered, unsure of how much more I could take. Hope and Vanille cast Curasa on me, helping replenish my strength. Sazh turned his pistols into a single rifle and fired at the beasts head, creating large hole dead in the center. Before he could do further damage it used Lift-off, spreading it's wings and rising into the air. "You're not getting away!" Lightning said, jumping up and casting Thundaga. The spell caused bolts of electricity to rain down, and the additional energy caused the Eliminator to freeze for a second.

That second gave Hope and Fang enough time to run forward, and while Hope called "Take this!" Fang jumped into the air and said "You are nothing!" As one they used Last Resort and Highwind, both attacks hitting at the same time. The white orbs of Last Resort sailed towards the machine and pierced straight through, creating a dozen holes for the flames and energy of Highwind to got in when Fang slammed her spear down on the Eliminator. It jerked and made a high-pitched keening sound, before exploding and sending shrapnel everywhere.

After the smoke cleared the enemy was gone, and we were all teleported back to Orphan's Cradle. The three angelic statues floated before us, and the white and gold ones moved to the side, waving their arms and creating two gateways. We looked closely at them, and Vanille pointed at the one on the left. "That leads back to Pulse!" "Yeah, and that one goes back to Cocoon," Sofia said, nodding at the one on the right. "A last 'gift' from Barthandelus?" Hope suggested. I nodded, and the last one, the golden statue, creating a third portal directly before us. It's surface was murky and distorted, but I knew where it led. "The Narthex, wherein lies Orphan," I said.

"Well, there it is. You guys ready?" Lightning asked. We all nodded, and she placed her hand on the portal. We were enveloped in light and disappeared, reappearing in long hallway. The walls were an off-white, covered in rows and columns of circular lights that gave off a soft glow. At the middle was a large statue of Lindzei, the goddess who had created Cocoon and its fal'Cie, along with several floating couches and windows through which streamed sunlight. "What the-? Where's Dysley?" Fang asked. I pointed. "At the end of the hall there's a door. He's right beyond there," I said.

"Alright, let's take a moment to rest," Snow said, and no one argued. Sofia, Sazh, Hope, Vanille and Lightning sat down on the couches, while Snow laid down on one and Fang leaned against the wall. I stood in front of the statue of Lindzei, looking at it closely. So this is what the goddess looked like. "What're you looking at?" Vanille asked curiously. I pulled off Indomitus, holding it up. "The origin of my sword," I said, and she frowned in confusion. Waving my hand over the blade, the symbols along the edge shifted and reformed, setting into English. "_By Etro's will and Pulse's hand, forged from the fang of Lindzei, she whose poisonous words ensnare man's will. Indomitus, the sword whose silver blade pierces through the starry heavens_," the glyphs read.

Fang's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! That sword is made from a fang of Lindzei?!" she asked incredulously. I nodded. "Yep. Pulse took the fang, forged it with his own hand and gave it to Etro, as per her request," I said. "So how did you get a hold of it?" Hope asked. "Well, it was given to me, as one of my ten powers. We've all seen what I can do with it. The only thing is that I'm the only human who can wield it," I admitted. "Good thing we've got you then. That thing'll come in real handy fighting Dysley," Sazh said. I nodded in agreement, and with that the short break was over.

At the end of the hall the door opened and we walked in, seeing the Narthex Throne spread out below us. Clock-like gears spun around the edges of the room, with a circular pool at the back, and in the center was a single white stone throne, engraved with the symbol of Lindzei. "Ready?" Lightning asked. Vanille nodded and said "Yep," while Hope did the same and said "Yeah." I looked at Lightning and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. She squeezed back, and I said "Let's do this."

The room rumbled and she said to Snow "Moment of truth, Hero," and we all jumped down. I landed on my feet, knees bent to absorb the impact, when along with the others I saw something strange. Tiny pinpricks of light, like glittering dust, hovered all through out the air. "Little lights, just like in Oerba," Vanille said. We looked around, until suddenly a pair of lights shined next to the throne. Dysley's voice sounded. "Life's spark shines on, once freed from its fleshly shroud." The lights faded into two crystals, ones which we recognized. "Dajh!" Sazh called, and Snow said "Serah!" From behind us Minerva flew, gliding around the throne as Barthandelus appeared.

"Dreams meanwhile, shatter in a flash," he said, rising his staff before tapping the ground with it. Instantly the crystal holding Dajh shattered. "Dajh!" Sazh yelled, and Snow reached out to Serah! "No!" he called, and it shattered as well. His hand curled into a fist, and Snow charged forward, yelling in rage. But just like before he was sent back by Dysley's barrier. Lightning knelt next to him. "Think; where's the real Serah?" she asked. He looked at her, before pulling out the crystal tear he had received from Serah. It glowed with a faint light, and rung with energy.

Sazh held his hand down and the chocobo chick hopped on it, chirping. "Listen, it isn't real. Just fal'Cie smoke and mirrors," he said. Drawing his boomerang, Hope said "Yeah, they don't work miracles. They play tricks." I pulled Indomitus off my back, while the others all drew their own weapons. Fang and Vanille looked back as the doorway we came from was sealed by a barrier, but looked forward as Dysley laughed. ''At last, my errant l'Cie. Men fight men, men battle beasts, Cocoon wars with Pulse. There can be no end to such conflict. But Cocoon's end is imminent and inevitable. Will not at least slay Orphan, and make it quick? As an act of mercy?" he asked.

"No," I said flatly. Lightning stepped forward. "Mercy? You mean murder. And Cocoon won't die; we're not here for that." She drew her gunblade and pointed it at him. "We came for you." Dysley sighed and slouched on his throne. "Such willful insolence... Disappointing," he said angrily, his expression hardening as he rose into the air. "You prolong Cocoon's suffering. And to what end? Refusing me today but condemns another to face your Focus tomorrow. If you truly seek salvation..." Minerva flew into the light of his staff, and Barthandelus revealed his true self. "_You will obey!_"

xxx

Aw yeah, the final battle has come! The story is nearing it's close, but I've still got one plot twist left up my sleeve! What is it? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	53. Chapter 53

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** I have replaced the notice about SOPA with the actual 52nd chapter, so now both it and this one are open for reading.

Ch.53 Born Anew

Dysley sighed and slouched on his throne. "Such willful insolence... Disappointing," he said angrily, his expression hardening as he rose into the air. "You prolong Cocoon's suffering. And to what end? Refusing me today but condemns another to face your Focus tomorrow. If you truly seek salvation..." Minerva flew into the light of his staff, and Barthandelus revealed his true self. "_You will obey!_" His true form was the same as it was by the end of our battle in Oerba, that being with his face in the center and two and each side, only this time he had white metallic wings on the side as well.

We all gripped our weapons tightly, and as I ran forward I said "Fat chance!" and slashed with Indomitus. The move left a long scratch on his metal-like skin, and he grunted before the heads began firing lasers at me and the others. Sazh, Hope and Vanille began casting buffs while Fang and Sofia worked the debuffs, and Snow used Challenge and Entrench. Lightning and I ran forward, and she changed her blade into gun form before firing. The bullets hit the fal'Cie and struck sparks, but other than a few very minor dents they didn't do anything. She frowned and cast Ruin, finding the spells doing slightly more damage. Barthandelus grunted and raised his head, saying "_Can you conquer this?_"

The air around us swirled with energy, and that energy suddenly turned to heat and exploded. I cried out in pain as the force of the blast sent me forward, to the side, and then on my back. The others were similarly affected, and I hurriedly jumped to my feet. I cast Imperil, and once he was inflicted with it I cast Quake. Pillars of earth shot up from the ground and hit him from the sides and below. Unaffected, he said "_Fulfill your Focus, and gain eternal life!_" "I'd rather turn Cie'th than destroy Cocoon!" Hope replied, hitting him with Fira and Blizzara and Watera. Sazh nodded in agreement and using Blitz, sending a stream of bullets at Dysley. This time they went through, and he growled before resuming his attack.

Snow ran forward and swung massive punch, returning all the damage that he had been hit with when he used Vendetta. The blow was hard enough to send him back across the ground a few inches, but just as he cast Ultima again Sofia used Elemental Storm. The spell resolved and exploded, but all the energy of the spell was drawn into the orb over her head, which instantly swelled to the size of a beach ball. Although his faced didn't, and couldn't, change expressions, when he looked at Sofia I could feel anger and irritation emanating from him. "_You wish to try and absorb my power? Then absorb this!_" he said, his face splitting apart and the space left behind glowing.

My eye widened, and as I ran towards Sofia I saw her expression changed from determined to fearful. "Sofia!" I called, just as the Thanatosian Laughter fired. Countless bullets fired from his face and shot straight for her, and since she couldn't cancel her Elemental Storm spell they were all drawn straight for the orb over her head. In less than a few second it swelled the size of a beach ball to a desk, then a couch, and then a car. The orb shook and trembled, struggling to contain all that energy and sweat broke on Sofia's forehead from the effort of keeping it in. I ran towards her, and just as Dysley's face closed he cast Ultima again. The spell was once again drawn into the orb, which began to wobble and make a high-pitched keening sound.

Sofia tried to get away but couldn't and I channeled all of my strength into my sword. Jumping up next to the orb, I swung with all my strength and hit it with my sword like a baseball bat. I half-expected my sword to just pass through, but instead it landed solidly against the orb and caused it to shoot forward. Barthandelus had just enough time to shout in surprise before it hit him, detonating a blast not unlike that of a hydrogen bomb. I held my arm over my face and squeezed my eye shut, feeling the light and heat baking me as it blew outwards. The entire room trembled from the blast, more so when I heard something rising up and hitting the ceiling, accompanied by a pained yell.

Dysley landed back down but was surrounded on all sides by energy that threatened to tear the fal'Cie apart on an atomic level; all returning his own attacks back at him twice fold. He tried to stand fully back up, but was beat down by the storm and could barely move. After a long while it finally relented, and we all uncovered our eyes to see the devastation. The walls were melted in some places and covered with black streak marks in others, while the mechanical gears still spun around the edge, only much more slowly. Dysley's metallic skin was covered in burn, chips and dents all over his body, and one of the wings on the side of his head had snapped off. His expression still couldn't change, but I could feel rage pouring out of him.

"_Disobedient l'Cie. Now you shall perish!_" he yelled, and swung forward with one of his hands. The back of his hand hit Sofia straight in the chest and sent her sailing through the air, accompanied by the sickening crunch of a broken ribcage. I winced and ran to catch her, but Snow did it for me while Vanille began to cure her. "Thanks Sofia; I think you went and made him weaker," I said. Although I doubt she could have heard me she nodded, and I turned my attention back to the fal'Cie. He was targeting Lightning, Fang, Hope and Sazh with a fury, doing everything he could to bring them down.

I smiled; we had gotten him good and pissed now. And when people were pissed, they had a tendency to make mistakes. I ran forward while Lightning and Fang continued to use Elude and Steelguard, and I stood next to Hope. "Hey, I've got an idea to bring him down. But I need both your help, got it?" I asked. They both nodded immediately, and I ran forward. Dysley saw me coming and turned to fire at me, and I stabbed my sword into the ground, jumping and using it to vault me into the air. I willed my powers to emerge, and my hands burst into silver-blue ice shards.

"Use Cold Blood and Waterga! Now!" I called. They both did as I said and Sazh fired, the bullets red-hot and flying at unnatural speed. They both struck at the same time that I concentrated and fired an arrow of enchanted ice, one strong enough to punch through steel. The combined assault sent him back into the air, where Lightning cast Thundaga and Fang used Aeroga. Barthandelus screamed in pain as he was pummeled by the attack, and the fight was over when Snow used Ruinga, and Vanille used Quake. Dysley flew through the air until he landed in the massive pool, where he slowly sank as he flailed wildly.

His screams of agony echoed through the air, and Sazh said "Hey, put a lid on it!" Barthandelus fell beneath the water, and the last thing he said was "_Release. At last, release!_" "It's done," Lightning said. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Snow pumped his fist in the air and yelled "Alright!" "Fang!" Vanille called, and the two of them tapped their arms together. Sazh put his hand on his knees and sighed audibly, while Sofia smiled in relief along with Hope. I hated to burst their bubble, but I had to say it. "It's not over, guys," I said. They all stopped and looked at me, but before they could say anything I fired a bolt at something behind us.

I barely missed, and the others turned to see Minerva flying overhead. "It's that bird again!" Hope said. It flew down and entered the water, which trembled as a shape emerged. On the left side was a vaguely female face, with a short white arm cradling a sleeping face, and half a set of golden wings. On the right was a face that was dark purple and male, with burning red eyes and a huge clawed arm. The rest of the body resembled a blade, and was engraved with the symbol of Lindzei. In two voices that spoke in perfect synchrony, it said "_A haven, yea. Yet it must fall, ere we be saved. Too frail a shell and humans should not thrive. Too stout a shell and they shall not die._

"_Slaughter and salvation. Two irreconcilable Focuses we bore. Yet bound we were in a cocoon prison impervious to our power. And so we thank you for granting us our longed-for birth_," they said. "Dysley?" Snow asked, and I shook my head. "No, not anymore," Sazh said. The being lowered until it was before us, spreading its arms and wings. "_We are the Abandoned One, born but now to die. Our name is Orphan. By our hand the world shall know redemption!_" they declared. I grit me teeth and glared at them hatefully, but I was already good for another battle.

"Bring it on!" Snow yelled, running ahead of me with hands fists raised. Orphan chuckled and rose into the air, the blade part of its body glowing. My eye widened, and I just enough time to say "Oh shit!" before it slammed on the ground, unleashing Merciless Judgment. The move sent out a wave of massive energy, one strong enough to send us all flying and dealing enough damage to put us all on the brink of death. I landed on my back and hurriedly stood, seeing Orphan cast Consummate Light on itself. I focused and pulled back sleeve, my crescent mark glowing as I held my hand up and called "Salvation!"

A sphere of milky white light appeared in my palm, which burst and wrapped the others in the same light. They stood and the light faded, showing that all their injuries had been healed. I took a step back and stabbed Indomitus into the ground, the usual bout of dizziness from using Salvation coming over me. As such I had to stand there, watching the others fight as I tried to clear the cobwebs on my head. Lightning jumped up and cast Thundaga, hitting it straight in the center with six bolts of electricity. Orphan grunted and swung its arm, sending her back and hitting the others.

The sphere of energy created by Consummate Light ringed, sending a blast of healing magic at Orphan and healing the mark left by Lightning's spell. She grunted and shot her gunblade, hitting it with a full round of bullets, and before they could be healed Vanille hit it with Poison. Instantly the being's health began to drain away, and I smiled. That smile faded when Orphan swung its arm again, and I had to jump back to avoid it. Sazh followed Lightning's example and began firing, while Hope threw his boomerang while it was set aflame. It hit the being and made a small explosion, made larger by Fang having cast Deshell. Orphan waved its smaller arm and the orb of light disappeared, and again it used Merciless Judgment.

I sighed and readied to cast Salvation again, when Vanille and Hope shook their heads. "Don't worry about it; we'll take of this," Vanille said. Hope nodded in agreement, and I ran forward. Jumping up, I stabbed Indomitus into Orphan's center, not far from the head that was sleeping. The moment I did that Orphan shouted, casting Consummate Darkness. The sphere of dark energy appeared, and it hit me with a blast hard enough for me to pull my sword out and get away from a second. The move had also inflicted me with Deprotect, and I took extra damage from being swept back by Orphan's arm. Still, when Fang slammed her spear against it and they frowned I smiled. We were still in this fight.

xxx

Orphan has emerged, so prepare for a fight! But like I said before I still got one last plot twist up my sleeve, and when I do you won't have expected it!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	54. Chapter 54

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

Ch.54 What Drives Us

Orphan was on its last legs, and Snow, Fang and Hope were all on their Eidolons. "Hey Fang, let's finish this!" Snow called, and she nodded. Snow revved the engine of his motorcycle and said "Let's rev it up!" before using Diamond Dust. The move enveloped Orphan in sub-zero glaciers of ice, and Fang rose into the air, where she told Bahamut "Bring down the sky!" Hope, atop Alexander, called "Take them down!" and it used Divine Judgment. The Mega flare attacks shattered the ice to make way for a blast of energy, and when Alexander attacked it combined into one ultimate blast that sent the being so far back it hit the wall. They there of them got down and dismissed the Eidolons, seeing the devastation of their attack.

However, Orphan merely laughed, rising up into the air, the symbol of Lindzei on it glowing bright red. A tail with the end shaped like that symbol rose into the air, crackling with energy before it shot that power at us. We were all enveloped in a huge storm of energy, and I screamed in agony, stabbing Indomitus into the ground. Fang did the same with her spear, but the others couldn't all fell to the ground, knocked near-unconscious and completely unmoving from the pain. Orphan lowered back down, asking "_Have you ever paused to consider our reason for making l'Cie of men?_

"_We fal'Cie are crafted but for a single purpose, and granted finite power unto that end. With men it is not so. Men dream, aspire, and through indomitable force of will achieve the impossible. Your power is beyond measure. We take l'Cie that we might wield such strength. Through you, we obtained freedom from our bondage. And now, your Focus alone remains," _Orphan said, before looking at Vanille. "_Defy it, and it will all be for naught. Cocoon's sacrifice, and that of Gran Pulse as well._" Its hand held an orb of energy, and suddenly both Vanille and I were lifted into the air. "_But, if we but summon the Maker, we will be given the chance to begin again. All our sins absolved, and the world born anew!"_ That was when we were electrocuted. I screamed in pain; nothing, absolutely nothing compared to this.

"_Submit l'Cie. Become Ragnorak. Lead us into the light!"_ My arms legs move in random spasms, no longer under my control as I writhed in pain. Besides me the same thing happened to Vanille, who tried curling into a ball but failed. "Fang!" Vanille called, and the voltage increased. "Let them go!" Fang said, and Orphan replied "_We have no need for flawed l'Cie_." "Orphan, I'll do it. I'll destroy you," she announced. Less than a second later the voltage disappeared, and both I and Vanille fell to the ground. "Fang, no!" I said weakly, but either did ignore me or didn't hear at all.

"_Ragnorak. The will to guide a world unto oblivion. Can you bear the sin of our salvation?_" they asked Fang, and she replied "You heard me. I said I'll do it!" Vanille managed to prop herself up with her arms, and said "You can't! I'll be fine! And you can't forget our promise! We promised to save Cocoon! We promised!" But then she stopped when Fang pointed her spear at her. "I made another promise too. To protect my family," she said, looking at her and stepping forward. Digging down, I found the strength to begin pushing myself up. "Sometimes… you've got to choose!" she said, pulling her spear back. I wrenched strength from my core and grabbed Indomitus, jumping forward and knocking Fang back.

Before she could attack again Snow grabbed her spear, saying "What are you-?" Sazh wrapped his arm around her stomach, saying "This isn't the time to be losing it, lady!" "You too, huh?" she asked. Lightning stood next to me in front of Vanille, asking "What do you gain from hurting Vanille? We're in this together!" Fang calmed enough to say "This is my Focus. And no one's going to stop me!" Using that strength she only unleashed on enemies, she knocked Snow and Sazh away before jumping into the air. Orphan's tail flashed again, and both Fang and her spear were enveloped in light. She shot down, and with a yell she slammed her spear into the ground.

The light that had enveloped them shot outwards and the other were all sent flying, me included. I could feel my body changing, but just as my vision went white I felt the crescent on my arm pulse.

xxx

When the whiteness faded I saw that the others had all been turned to Cie'th with the exception of me, Vanille and Fang. "Everything I do…" Fang said, looking at one of them toss a gunblade aside. Lightning. "Is this what you meant to happen?" she demanded, and the Cie'th of the others stood as well. "All of them," she said sadly, and Vanille said "After all we went through." My eyes were unable to look away, and as they began attacking Fang she said "Guess I deserve it, after what I did!" They began hitting her, hard enough to send her back and forth before she feel to the ground, and as they lumbered forward they fell on top of her, trapping Fang beneath their weight.

"Stop it!" Vanille said, and the last of them fell down. "_Salvation is born of sacrifice- miracles of misery. From shattered shards a new crystal legend will arise,_" Orphan said. Beneath the Cie'th Fang's hand curled into a fist, and her arm glowed before the Cie'th were sent flying. In Fang's place stood Ragnorak, she having successfully turned into the beast. She roared and ran forward, but was sent back by Orphan's barrier. Shaking it off, she ran forward and jumped onto the barrier itself, her body shining with power and she clawed and pummeled away at the crystalline surface. "_Yes! Let anger be your strength! Despair. Despair and save us all!"_ Fang managed to punch a hole in the barrier, and she gripped the edges before ripping it apart.

The barrier shattered, and Orphan spreads its arms, saying "_Lo! The Day of Wrath is come!_" I looked away, unable to take the sight anymore. Memories flashed through my head, of times past all throughout our journey. There was Lightning arguing with Snow, punching him down when he tried to stand up. Me, knocking Lightning out of the path of a group of Lightning bolts, and our first kiss that had occurred soon after. Vanille spreading her arms to be shot and Sazh lowering his gun. All of us flying through the air by the _Palamecia_, ready to save the world from the Sanctum and fal'Cie.

The time Uried awaken when we were in the Ark, our travels across Gran Pulse, returning to Cocoon to save the world. All our hardships, all the challenges we faced, all the things that had changed and define us as who we were. Vanille was right; anger didn't define us. We just had things worth fighting for. There was a flash of light, and I looked up to see that Ragnorak was gone, an unconscious Fang lying on the ground. Orphan frowned in anger, saying "_Yet again. How many times must you fail?_" They waved their smaller arm, and sent a wave of healing light to revive Fang.

She stirred, and both hands rose dark energy into the air. A pair of shackles appeared around her wrists, and they carried her up to hang in the air. "Let me go," she said. "_Retake the form of Ragnorak. Deliver us that which we have for too long been denied!_" Orphan demanded angrily. They clenched their hands into fist, and Fang screamed in pain as she was electrocuted the same way we were. It lasted only a few seconds, but then Orphan healed her before doing it again. The torturous process repeated over and over, and Orphan said "_Step yourself in hatred. Let it infuse your soul with the strength it craves!"_

Finally we could take it anymore, and Vanille and I stood, walking forward. Orphan frowned and looked at us, saying "Finally we could take it anymore, and Vanille and I stood, walking forward. Orphan frowned and looked at us, saying "_Your awakening demands an offering of pain_." Fang looked back at us and weakly said "Vanille, Deiru… run." "No! I swore I wouldn't run away anymore!" Vanille called. "I'd rather fight and lose everything than give up without even trying!" I nodded and pulled my hand back, summoning a ball of silver-blue flame. "Yeah, so with that, here's a gift from me!" I called.

I threw the fireball, but the moment I did three more flew forward from behind me, and they all hit Orphan. The being screamed in pain and Fang was sent through the air, until she was caught by Snow. Snow! I saw a pistol enter the edge of my sight, a pistol that I knew and recognized, and Sazh said "Miracles out of misery? You have got to be kidding me." Hope cast Cure, asking "Yeah Fang, who's be dumb enough to swallow that crock?" "You're alive!" Vanille exclaimed. "But how?" Fang asked, standing. "Could be more fal'Cie smoke and mirrors," Lightning suggested.

"Lightning!" I called, running forward. We both wrapped our arms around each other, and while we were like that Snow said "Fang, I'm sorry." Lightning withdrew from our embrace, and said "We made you go it alone." She held up her spear, and Fang said "Second time now, isn't it?" She grabbed her spear. "But where were you?" Vanille asked. "Somewhere cold and dark, thinking about everything that happened up until now. And then… and then it was like-" Hope started.

"It was like… I had a glimpse of the future. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Even Serah. Even Light," Snow said. Light looked back at him, surprised. Sazh said "I don't know. It was a new Focus, or something. You know, I'm thinking, it didn't really make sense of course. I mean, knowing we were worm bait and all, but… As luck would have it, next thing I know I feel somebody pushing me right along." "You were there too Fang. Same side. All of us. Together to the end." Fang looked at her, and I could see the promise Vanille and fang made on Pulse flash through her mind. She looked at Vanille, who said "We promised, didn't we." Fang nodded, smiling.

Orphan was still screaming in agony, sinking back beneath water and disappearing. Snow curled his hands into fist and said "The heroes never die. Come on. We've got a world to save!" Hope nodded, saying "You say you want your Day of Wrath do you? Well it's coming right up!" Sofia smiled. "Once all this is over, I really hope that we can just spend one simple day relaxing with each other. Not having to be either saving, hunted by, or trying not to be killed by the entire world would be nice," she said. "We've face hardships before. Let's make a real miracle happen!" Vanille said.

There was a high-pitched laughter, and light shined from within the pool. Slowly a figure arose from it, shaped like a golden clock with a human face in the center. Orphan, the _real_ Abandoned One. Once he was facing us he opened his eyes, saying "_You overreach yourselves_." Lightning and I stepped forward, and she said "No. We overreach you." "_Is that so?_" he asked. "You don't believe in anything. You gave up on life even before you were born," I said. "Sat poisoning Cocoon from inside, waiting for someone to come and destroy you. Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about is death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone."

I stepped forward. "We don't think like that. When there's no hope left, we keeping looking until we find some!" I called. "Maybe Cocoon is past saving. But it's our home, and we'll protect it or die trying!" Lightning announced. We both pointed our weapons at Orphan, and Lightning said "We live to make the impossible possible!" Then together, we said as one "That is our Focus!" Orphan shouted in rage, and we all tightened our grips on our weapons before attacking.

xxx

Well this chapter went by quick; I guess I just want to get to the next one that sooner. Because come next chapter is the final battle against Orphan, along the fabled plot twist I've been telling you about, so stayed tuned!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)


	55. Chapter 55

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice: **Even as this story reaches its conclusion, I still get readers. The fact makes me smile, along with reading the number 18,000! But I wouldn't have gone even one had it not been for all of you, my readers. Thank you!

Ch.55 Soul of Chaos

We all held our weapons, prepared to go into the final battle against Orphan. "_Does eternity not entice you?!_" he demanded, and cast Doom on all of us. We could feel our life force already draining away, but refused to give up and attacked. Snow punched the being in a blow that would have sent it flying, but absolutely nothing happened. Vanille used Thundara and Firaga, but both spells didn't even make Orphan blink. "What's going on?!" Fang asked, trying and failing to stab it with her spear. "All our attacks aren't working!" "Orphan's immune to any damage until he's staggered. We have to stagger him as soon as possible!" I informed them. With that Lightning nodded, already beginning to use Army of One.

While she did that Hope used Last Resort, and Sazh unleashed Cold Blood. The trio of Ravager moves already set the chain gauge to half, and the rest of us used our spells. Oprhan's face disappeared, a huge arm extended forth to sweep across the ground. I jumped to avoid it but Vanille and Snow weren't so lucky, sent into the air. "_Curse upon curse!_" he called, using Necrosis on them. The move inflicted both Snow and Vanille with Pain and Fog, forcing Fang and Hope to switch to healing and casting Esuna. I stabbed Indomitus into the ground and focused, two fireballs appearing my hands. Throwing them, I hit Orphan with a double Firaga that successfully staggered him.

The clock-like shell around him shattered, and Fang smiled as she hit him with her spear and sent him into the air. "Take this!" Sofia called, casting Deshell and Deprotect. Both spells hit easily, and in seconds Orphan as inflicted with both ailments. Lightning cast Thundaga and the being literally spasmed from the attack, while Sazh fired his pistols and Hope threw his Boomerang. "I'm not all smiles and sunshine!" Vanille said, casting Imperil. That spell worked as well, making Orphan even more susceptible to elemental attacks. I jumped up and slashed with Indomitus, watching as the blade tore through metal-like skin.

I could sense the stagger coming to an end, and I relayed that information to Snow. He nodded, running forward and using Sovereign Fist. He punched the ground and his fist glowed, before the ground exploded in a devastating blast that sent Orphan back into the wall, where it caused cracks from the impact. He fell to the ground and I tried to deal few last hits, until he used Rebirth, restoring his shell and creating two spheres of white and black energy. The white one hit him with healing spells, while the black one sent lasers at us. I dodged one and cast Blizzaga, but then Orphan used Kaleidoscopic Ray.

The attack created a blast of fire so strong that I skidded along the ground, the end of my trench coat having caught fire. Hurriedly I stamped it out, glaring at the fal'Cie while doing so. He seemed to smile, but it faded when Lightning changed her blade to gun form and fired a round of bullets. They bounced off Orphan without even leaving a dent, but they did draw his attention and made him glare at her. "_Fool!_" he yelled, and used Kaleidoscopic Ray again. Lightning shouted in pain and I cast Cura, healing her in addition to her own spells. She nodded her thanks and ran forward, jumping on and slamming her gunblade down with Flamestrike.

The attack staggered Orphan again, and he shouted as he was sent into the air. Fang and Vanille inflicted Deprotect, Deshell and Imperil again, but when Sazh bestowed us all with Haste Orphan used Temporal Hallow. Waves of energy spread outwards, removing all of our buffs and Orphan's debuffs. The two of them grunted before casting again, and I took my irritation at the move out on him with a vicious uppercut attack that sent him even higher in the air. Snow jumped up and kicked with his massive boot, this time creating a dent in its body. The orb of dark energy still kept going, but now Sofia absorbed it all with Elemental Storm.

The orb grew larger as more lasers were fired, also ironically absorbing the healing magic from the white orb. Sazh combined his pistols into a shotgun and fired, creating large hole that made Orphan cry out in pain. I smiled; looks like he was getting his just deserts. To help I jumped and spun in a circle, my blade covered with my fire to make a flaming whirlwind that dealt massive damage. Every slash make I made sizzled, and when Orphan tried used Necrosis again I used Absolute Protection, guarding everyone from the assault but me. I grunted as I was inflicted with Pain and Fog, but with no small amount of satisfaction I watched as his other attacks simply bounced off the others.

Orphan tried to use Rebirth and restore his immunity, but when he did Snow and Fang attacked at the same time, using Sovereign Fist and Highwind. He was sent spinning through the air and slammed against the ground, spinning like a top. I smiled at the image before using Blizzaga, hitting him in the side and making him spin faster. Fang laughed and spun her spear, hitting him to increase the speed even further. Then Snow ruined it by kicking him, only in the _opposite_ direction of the way he was spinning. Orphan's spinning stop and rose, dazed and more than a little dizzy from the spinning.

"_You will fall!_" he called, and was about to unleash Necrosis when Vanille smiled, casting Death while he still didn't have his shell on. Black mist enveloped him and exploded, and he shouted from the unexpected attack. Sazh cast Aeroga and Firaga, while Hope used Thundaga, Vanille cast Waterga, and Sofia fired her Elemental Storm. The combined assault re-staggered him and dealt a unbelievable amount of damage, enough to create a huge fissure in Orphan's skin. Snow smiled and said "Hey Deiru! Hand me your sword!" I was confused but did as he asked, and he jumped up to stab Indomitus into the fissure, wedging it so it wouldn't come out. He pulled Orphan by it and he fell back to the ground, and Snow pushed against my sword like a crowbar.

The force he put on it would have made a regular sword bend like a pretzel, but Indomitus was made from the fang of Lindzei; indestructible. The fissure widened, and Lightning and Sazh both fired a stream of bullets at the inside. Hope threw his boomerang while it was charged with electricity, Fang threw her spear and both Sofia and I cast Ruinga, making the spells only explode once they were inside. All the attacks connected at once and resulted in a blistering explosion of light and heat, throughout which we could hear Orphan's screams of agony. When the light faded enough that we could see we saw Orphan still screaming, with miniature explosions occurring all over his body.

We watched in shock as he fell beneath the surface of the water, his screams quieting until they completely disappeared. We were silent for a moment, until Snow said "Yeah! That's how it's done!" Sazh sighed. "Oh goodness. Please do not make us fight another enemy," he said, almost falling from exhaustion. I smiled; but was also confused. In the game after we had beaten Orphan the light from Etro's gate would envelop us, and we would turn into the crystal while floating above Eden. But none of that had happened yet. What was going on?

Then the crescent on my arm seared with pain.

I shouted out and fell to one knee, clutching my arm as the pain grew with each passing moment. The others stopped and looked at me, and Vanille asked "Deiru! What's wrong?" "Aargh! I... don't know!" I managed to say. I pulled back my sleeve, and saw that my mark was pulsing black. It had never done that before, but then I heard a piercing cold laugh and looked up. "What was that?" Snow asked, looking around. I was just bout to say what when my mark turned pitch-black, and suddenly black mist shot out of it in a vicious torrent. I screamed; it felt like someone had set that part of my skin on fire. The laughter grew, as the last of the mist left my body and formed into a sphere above us.

"The hell is _that_?" Fang asked. Lightning helped me up, and I muttered "Uried." "What?" Sazh said, and I spoke louder. "It's Uried! He's escaped from my body and is trying to make one of his own!" "How can he make a body of his own?" Hope asked. I wasn't sure, until it clicked and I gasped. "Remember when Anima died and Lake Bresha turned to crystal?" They nodded. "That was because of the energy released by Anima's death. The same thing happened when we killed Orphan and Barthandelus, and Uried is using that released energy to take physical form!" I explained. "Is that why we haven't turned to crystal yet?" Sofia asked, and I nodded.

"The last of Orphan's energy is being used by Uried, so we haven't completely destroyed him yet. But if we kill Uried, then that energy will disappear along with him," I said. Snow smiled, turning to the sphere and saying "So all we have to do is beat him, and the last of Orphan will be gone?" My eye widened, and I said "You're not seriously thinking of taking him on, are you?" "Why not? He's just one more enemy to take down," Fang said. I shook my head. "That's just the thing; Uried is _not_ just another enemy. He is literally made of chaos, and that same power makes him stronger than any single living being in existence."

Lightning looked at me. "You're right, he's stronger than any _single_ being." She smiled. "But there are eight of us here, not one. We can win this," she told me. I was about to argue, but I saw the conviction in her eyes and stopped. She was right; we _would_ win this. Just like everything else. I smiled and walked forward, drawing Indomitus. "You're right guys, we can take him." I looked back. "Let's do this," I said, and they all nodded. Uried's laughed ran through the air, and suddenly the sphere of mist burst outwards, enveloping us all and blinding us.

When it faded we saw that we were still in the same place as before, only different. The floor and walls were now black, adorned with the Eyes of Etro while a single huge one was on the floor. But rather than gold and seemingly divine, these ones were purple, and filled with malevolent power. The pool of water and the throne had disappeared, and the spinning gears around the edge had turned off-white. The sphere of mist was still there, but it faded to reveal Uried, in his true form.

Uried was huge, easily as tall as Snow and even wider in frame. Every inch of him was muscle, and what of his skin could be seen was white as a bleached-bone. His hair was spiky like mine, but the color of silver and gleaming in the light. His face was all planes and angles, with a sharply define chin, and the same said for his nose and ears. His eyes were the color of rubies and slitted like a snakes, while two of his teeth tapered into a pair of thin, two-inch long ivory fangs. He was wearing a armor like the kind Lightning wore in XIII-2, only it had no shield, was black as night and adorned with lines of silver, the finger of the gloves forming metal claws. Uried raised his hand and summoned his sword Calamity. It was like a Japanese katana, only straight, six feet long and serrated on one edge.

Uried laughed once again, the sound echoing off the walls until he stopped and looked at us. "Oh, I never expected having my own body to feel so good. Tell me Deiru, does having flesh always fell this great?" he asked. I glared at him, saying "Some times aren't as good as others, Uried." He mock-frowned. "Are you still mad about the times I tried to emerge? I only wished to have my own physical body, anyone else's would have worked just as fine," he said, smiling sadistically. My rage grew and I gripped Indomitus tighter. "You are sick," I declared, enunciating each word. He chuckled. "I am chaos made flesh; you would always see me as evil." Then his smile faded and he moved into a battle pose. "Any last words before you die?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Just one: Die," I said, and charged forward. For some reason I heard "Guardando nel Buio" from Kingdom Hearts playing, but I was too focused on fighting Uried to care. Sazh and Hope cast buffs on everyone while Vanille and Fang cast debuffs, and I used Libra. I learned Uried was immune to all status ailments, with the exception of Slow, Imperil, and Deprotect. I told them that, and they switched to casting just those spells. "Face my power!" he called, bestowing himself with Bravery, Faith and Vigilance. Sazh switched to casting Dispel, trying to get rid of those buffs.

Uried chuckled and ran forward, slashing with Calamity at Lightning. She blocked the move, already having been acquainted with Uried's savage fighting style. He pulled back and cast a volley of Dark Fires, and she had to move to the side to avoid the blows. Fang cast Ruin and he dodged, swinging at her. Even though they were more than a few feet apart the length of his sword cleared the distance, and Fang grunted in surprise as she had to block. Snow called "Hey, take me on!" and used Mediguard. Uried glared at him and did so, casting Black Blizzara and moving forward.

The shards of black ice exploded around Snow, dealing damage despite his Mediguard, and when Uried jumped up he slammed his sword down against Snow's arm, dragging it so the serrated edge would inflict extra damage. I cast Bravery on myself and ran forward, slashing at him. He jumped back at the last second and cast Dispel, but Sazh did the same and we both lost our Bravery status. Uried jumped at Sazh and cast Toxic Aero, inflicting Sazh with Poison. Vanille used Esuna to heal him, but then he did the same to her and she had to stay in medic. Hope cast Firaga, and Uried was engulfed in the blast. Once the blast faded we saw that the tips of his hair were singed and there were a few streaks on his armor, but not much else.

He growled and held up his sword. "Foolish boy, take this! Decaying Ruin!" he called. His sword shimmered and he pointed it at Hope, where it fired a barrage of energy blasts. They sent Hope into the air, where Uried jumped up and smiled at him, before flipping and slamming the back of his boot into Hope's back, directly on the spine. Hope shot down and crashed into the ground hard enough to break his arm. Uried smirked at the sound of it. He stood and cast Curaja, healing himself and some of our other injuries. "You're done!" Lightning called, bringing out her eidolith to summon Odin.

"Oh?" he asked, before flinging his hand out and calling "Take this! Bloodlust!" A red orb fired from his hand and hit her straight in the chest, and Lightning went rigid for a second. Her eyes glowed red, and she bared her teeth angrily before calling "You bastard!" and charging forward. He blocked her easily, and I could see the smugness in his eyes after causing her anger. "Uried!" I called, running forward and attacking. He blocked me as well, and I demanded "What did you do to her?!" "You like my Bloodlust spell? The move bestows the victim with Bravery and Faith, but also casts Fog and disables the use of items or role shifts, forcing them to attack and only attack. And of course the spell makes them too furious to care," he added.

As if in agreement Lightning charged her blade to gun form and began firing like there was no tomorrow, glaring in pure rage all the while. Uried pushed me back and moved at blinding speed, deflecting each of the bullets and casting Hell Thundaga. The purple and black bolts hit her dead-on, inflicting both Slow and Poison. But Lightning didn't stop, still trying to attack even though her movements were impaired. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, saying "Lightning! Snap out of it!" She glared at me, her eyes now the same red as Uried's, and swung her arm to punch me away. Luckily she was still inflicted with Slow, and I dodged.

But when I did I let her get past, and she ran for Uried. He laughed at her furious attack and blocked them, kicking her legs out from under her. Stubbornly she tried to get up, and he laughed. "I'll enjoy seeing your face when I kill you, so here," he said, and cast Esuna. The red faded from her eyes, leaving them their usual aqua-blue, and she gasped. Uried turned his sword over in his hands and was about to stab her when Fang cast Ruinga, forcing him to jump back to avoid the assault. I helped Lightning up and asked "You okay?" She nodded, before glaring at Uried in actual anger this time, not an artificial fury he forced on her. "Time for him to die," she said, and I smiled. There was the old Lightning. As one we ran forward and Fang smiled as she made room, still attacking with her spear. Uried blocked her movements easily, but with all three of us together he had to work harder to avoid being damaged.

Snow jumped above us and yelled "Hello down there!" before casting Blizzaga. The ice shards exploded outwards right in the middle of us, and while we were safe the same couldn't be said for Uried. He yelled in pain as one of the spikes pierced his armor and shoulder, and he gripped the spike before forcing himself of it, the tip red with blood. He glared at us and held up his sword, calling "You've sealed your fate! Otherworld Ultima!" Chaotic energy swirled around us before it exploded, the blast powerful enough to send us to our knees. I held up my hand and called "Salvation!" Milky white light enveloped us, before we were completely healed.

I swayed around dizzily, the price for my Salvation spell, while the others attacked. Vanille tried to use Death but failed, so she instead cast Quake. Pillars of earth shot out of the ground and Uried had to jump, barely avoiding being hit by one. I shook my head, trying to clear the cobwebs, and drank an Elixir. The drink completely healed me and cleared my head, and I joined the others in attacking. Sazh cast Imperil and Aeroga, and the first spell ensured that Uried was tossed into the air by the second. Uried shouted as he was thrown against the wall, but he landed on his feet and growled ferally.

"So that's how want to it? Then taste my Magma Quake!" he yelled, stabbing Calamity into the ground. The ground shook and pillars of earth erupted, but along with them were geysers of burning lava. One drop landed on my arm and I hissed, the intense heat searing the skin it landed on. The others made similar, but only partly successful, attempts to dodge, burnt on various part so their body. Uried grinned as he watched and although pillars kept erupting I charged at him, swinging down. He blocked and our swords locked, my face inches from his. "Why are you doing this Uried? You have your body, what more do you want?" I asked. He laughed. "Why, nothing less than the complete disintegration of this world.

"With your deaths I shall force open the Gate of the Goddess, allowing the chaos of Valhalla to flood through. When it merges with this world and destroys it, all realty will dissolve into pure chaos, unending and ever-changing for eternity. And I, a physical manifestation of chaos, will rule of this world until the Day of Judgment when bells toll and trumpets sound. You ask what I want? I desire this entire world, and all its inhabitants brought to their knees before me," he told me. My lip curled in disgust and I pushed harder, matching his strength ounce for ounce. "I hate to break it to you, but that's not going to happen!" I said.

He raised an eyebrow and asked "And why would that be? Time will eventually end, one way or another. I'm simply making it happen sooner." "You seem to be forgetting one crucial detail: We are l'Cie. We've defied fate before, and we will do it again!" called, shoving hard enough to send him back. He staggered for a second, but looked at me gloatingly. "Is that so? Then let me give you a challenge you cannot win!" He held his sword in both hands, pointing it up and calling "Chaos Unleashed!" His body was enveloped in darkness, and I could _feel_ his power amplifying. The top half of his armor shattered, and a pair of smoky wings sprouted from his back, crackling with red lightning.

He rose into the air and called "Dark Firaga!" sending a black orb of flame at us. It exploded and we braced ourselves, the flames burning our clothes and skin and also inflicting Deshell and Imperil. Vanille, Hope and Lightning hurriedly began casting Esuna, while Uried flew down and slammed his sword against the ground, sending a wave of energy at Sazh. He tried to dodge, but a combination of exhaustion, old age and just plain bad luck didn't let him, and the wave exploded in front of him, sending Sazh back into the wall. Uried laughed as he fell to the ground, turning and casting Black Blizzaga at Vanille and Fang. Fang used her Steelguard while Vanille jumped to the side, barely evading the spell.

Now that he was in the air Snow had to jump up and attack, which proved to be a problem when Uried gave him an uppercut to the stomach before kicking him back down. "Give it up, no one can hope to defeat me," he said. I tried to jump up and attack him but he knocked Indomitus aside, punching me in the jaw hard enough to send me flying. I landed on my back, quickly standing, but I was exhausted. We had fought three powerful enemies prior to this, and Uried was proving the most difficult of them all. And he was nowhere near as tired as we are. I began to lose hope.

Then Lightning shouted in pain as she was hit in the stomach, falling to the ground next to me. Seeing the love of my life knocked down filled me with rage, and my rage gave me strength. I glared at Uried, and called "That's what you think. But we refuse to lose!" running forward. I jumped up and slashed, but this time I dodged the attack from Calamity and slammed the flat of my blade against his chest, sending him down to the ground and knocking his sword out of his hands. I called "Everyone, your ultimate moves! Now!"

They all nodded and Vanille cast Death, the black mist exploding and knocking him off balance. Hope cast Last Resort, and the orbs of magic turning to lances that punctured and went through his body from several different directions. Sofia cast Elemental Storm, the explosion sending him back until he crashed into the wall. He stood just in time to be hit by Snow's Sovereign Fist, catapulting him into the air where Fang was waiting. She stabbed her spear into his chest and unleashed Highwind, making him crash back into the ground along with the resultant explosion.

Lightning unleashed Army of One, kicking and slashing at him in a flurry of blows so quickly I could barely follow her movements, until she kicked him in the jaw, snapping his mouth shut and forcing his head back so far his back arched. Sazh fired Cold Blood, the flaming bullets creating a dozen holes in his torso and causing him to double over. While still in the air I caught Calamity, placing my sword and his together. The two swords fused into one and Indomitus regained its full power, and I called "It's over, Uried!" I spun in the air, charging power until I called "LUNAR BLADE!" and threw my sword at him. He looked up in time to see it coming, but was too disoriented to dodge, and the blade pierced his chest, part of it going through the back.

Uried looked at the sword in his chest, but then it began to glow and cracks appeared on his skin, starting around the sword and spreading outwards. "No, no!" he said, grabbing Indomitus. He yelled in pain, pulling his hands back. The skin on his palms on fingers were gone, burnt off from touching the blade. The cracks continued spreading, a brilliant white light shining through them. He clawed at his skin, futilely trying to remove them but only making it worse. "No... No..." he said, holding his head in his hands as the cracks reached his face. Just before he died, Uried reared his head back and screamed "NOOOOOO!" Then the light flared and Uried's body exploded, dissolving into particles that were burnt out of existence. We watched as my sword clattered to the ground, and behind Uried I could see even more light spilling forth.

The Gate of the Goddess was opening.

xxx

Well, there was the entire plot twist I was talking about... or was it? Because the ending is still to take place, and I have one more thing to add in! So stayed tuned for it!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	56. The Final Chapter

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

**Notice:** Nearing the end and I still manage to get 19000 views? Unbelievable, but it's happened all the same, and for that I am thankful. Thank you readers, thank you so much!

Ch.56

We all rose above Edenhall, the Gate of the Goddess shining light upon us all. With the death of Orphan the fal'Cie Phoenix died, plunging Cocoon into darkness except for Eden. I heard a strange sound and looked at my arm, my eye widening. It looked like it was covered in ice, but I knew that wasn't the case. I was turning to crystal. One look told me that the others were too, and Lightning said "Together now!" I grasped her hand, she held onto Sazh, Sazh held Snow, and Snow held Hope. But that wasn't all of us. Snow reached out his hand and called "Fang, Vanille!" "Sofia!" I called.

The three of them looked up at us, before turning to each other. "Vanille?" Fang asked, and she nodded at her. "You two ready?" Sofia asked, to which they both smiled. "Ready," they said. The three of them held hands, and their brands glowed gold. They were enveloped in light, and a shockwave of energy shout outwards, instantly disintegrating all the monsters in Eden. The dust from them all gathered around the three of them, and the light faded to reveal what the they had become. The Piteous Wanderer, the Beast of Chaos, the Destroyer of Worlds. Ragnorak.

Ragnorak spread its many arms and roared to the heavens, while outside Cocoon could be seen falling to the sky. The beast jumped off the edge of Eden and plunged down the countless distance, heading for the base of Cocoon. Pieces of magma and flaming rubble slammed into it, but it would not be stopped. It fell into the lava, and Cocoon drew nearing to landing on Pulse. Ragnorak burst out of the bottom, wrapping its arms around the base. Liquid crystal shot up from below, and the shell of Cocoon rippled as it melted and flowed like water. Within the liquid the faces of Vanille, Fang and Sofia could briefly be seen, and Ragnorak let out one last might roar.

Instantly gargantuan crystals, deep blue in color, shot out and the pillar solidified, the shell doing the same. Cocoons fall grinded to a halt, and everything was still.

xxx

When I opened my eyes I expected to see the broad plains of Pulse spread out before, Cocoon standing overhead. But what greeted me instead was another place entirely. There were no walls, no ceiling, even the floor didn't exist. It was just a plain white _something_ to stand on, while the same whiteness was spread for an unknown distance around us. "Where are we?" Lightning asked, and I turned to see her standing beside me. Strangely enough though, they others were completely gone. "Where are the others?" I asked, and she shrugged. I looked around; hoping to see them, but the same emptiness was all around us. There was no one for miles in sight.

That was, until I heard a voice say "_Well done, Outsider_." Lightning started at the voice and reached for her gunblade, but stopped when I smiled. "Who was that?" she asked, I shook my head. "Don't worry, she means us no harm," I said, kneeling down and bowing my head, and hand over my heart. The whiteness in front of us shifted, and from it appeared the goddess Etro. She looked the same as always, only with a few slight differences. She still wore the same silver armor Lightning would wear, with a long cape of snow-white feathers and a slim but graceful sword at her waist, but now her helmet had been removed.

The goddess's face was that of a beautiful young woman, her skin milky white and almost glowing. Her ears and nose were pointed and her long silver hair flowed down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a golden yellow, accompanied by cherry red lips and perfect teeth. She smiled, and when she spoke her voice- soft yet strong, feminine and ethereal- sounded through the air. "_You have my sincerest gratitude, Outsider. Now because of the efforts of you and your friends, the copies of the games in your world will no longer be able to affect this reality. Thank you_," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you for showing me this world. There is more in it then I could dream," I said formally. "Deiru, who is that?" Lightning asked. I looked back. "That, my dear Lightning, is the Goddess of Death and Time. Etro," I said shortly. She gaped at me, but I looked forward again. "Can you tell us where we are?" I asked. She nodded, and waved her hands. Instantly tiles appeared out of nowhere, landing below us and forming a checkerboard and black and white tiles, while two small paths led to the left and right. "_This is an especial part of the Void Beyond, the rift between gate and gate. I have brought you here to offer you something_," she explained.

I frowned in confusion. "Offer me something?" I repeated, and she nodded. "_Do you remember the words that you read not moments before you arrived in this world?_" she asked, and when I shook my head she sighed. "_Very well, I shall repeat them: Your fate has been altered, child who bears the crest of the moon. Now you travel to a world beyond your own, cursed to follow the same path as others. Should you follow the path to its conclusion, you will be rewarded with a choice beyond value. Fail, and you shall never see the world you know again. Do you have what it takes to prove your worth? Come, and let us see_," she recited. "_And now, I have brought you here to offer that choice._"

Etro spread her arms, and an orb of light appeared in each hand. She flung her hands out to her sides, and they shot towards the end of the path, flashing bright before disappearing. In their places stood a pair of Time Gates, both golden and Etro snapped her fingers before a group of individuals appeared before us. I gasped, saying "Mom? Dad?" My parents, along with my brother and sister, stood before us. My father, Deibu, was in his mid-forties, average in height and with a pair of black glasses, a shaved head and graying beard. His skin was tanned from working on street construction, and he wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans with boots.

My mother Anba was both smaller in height and age, in her mid-thirties and only five-two. Her bleach-blonde hair reached her shoulder and her build could be best described as "plush" rather than overweight. She wore her usual pink T-shirt and black jeans, a pair of tennis shoes on her nails painted blue and aquamarine. My sister Emiri at age thirteen was almost as tall as my mother, and had the same hair only brown. She too wore glasses, and was dressed in jeans, high-top shoes and a "1-Direction" shirt. My brother, Akiresu, was tall for a nine-year old and was the third person to wear glasses. He wore a green shirt that had a picture of a T-Rex and said "Dino-mite" and wore jeans with neon green running shoes.

"Deiru? Is that you?" Anba called, and I smiled. Instantly my whole family and I rushed towards each other, and my parents wrapped their arms around me. "Thank goodness, we were so worried!" my mother said, and my father asked "Where the hell were you?" "Long story short, I got sucked into another word had to go on a long and dangerous journey in order to both it and time itself," I said simply, smiling at the expression on their faces. "But why are we here?" Emiri asked, after giving me one of her few hugs. I shrugged, looking back over at Etro. "Would you care to tell us that?" I asked.

She nodded and held up her hands, an artefact appearing in each one. The first artifact was like a globe of Earth; the snow was quartz, the sand amber, the trees emerald and the water was sapphire. The second was like a miniature Cocoon, the way it was now with the crystal pillar. "_I hold in each of my hands an artefact, each capable of opening a separate gate that leads to either the world of Cocoon and Pulse, or to your home world. But each gate only opens for a specific group of people. The question that I ask is this: Which artefact will you use?" _she asked. I gasped, my eyes widening while everyone else did the same. I looked at my family, seeing their expressions the same as mine, thunderstruck.

I looked down, the hard truth hitting me. I had a choice as to whether or not to stay in Cocoon, but that was the simple thing. I had to choose. "You the heck are you? You can't just make my son choose something like that!" my dad called, glaring at Etro angrily. She looked at him and then at me, saying "_The choice must be made before any of you can leave this rift between realities. Take as much time as you need._" She shimmered before vanishing, the two artefacts hovering in the air. My dad glared at the place where she stood, until I said "Dad, it's all right." He looked like he was about to protest, but held up my hand to stop him. "Just let me think," I said.

His anger faded and he slowly nodded. The blankness around us swirled again, and a set of steps appeared for me to sit on. I did so, and looked down with a thoughtful expression on my face. So this was the choice that Etro had promised, and if there was ever an example of bittersweet then this was it. I looked at me family and then at Lightning, knowing full and well that whichever one I didn't choose was the one I would never see again. I looked at me mother, father and siblings.

These were the people that I had known all my life, the ones who had born and raised me, along with my siblings. In that world I had friends, family, where I could go to school and live a normal life. No battles, no l'Cie curse, no worrying from day to day whether or not it would be my last. My father may have been a little on the strict side, but he did it with the best intentions and was the reason why I had been so successful when it came to academics. My mother wasn't the best out there, but she tried and had been there when I was down. And of course both of my siblings pissed me off to no end, but that was to be expected from a little brother and sister. Then I looked over at Lightning.

Here was a world that I had been shown, even if I hadn't originally asked for it. And here was a new group of people, one that I had more trust in than any of my other friends. Lightning, the woman who had won my heart and that I loved more than anything in either world. Snow, who despite being a pain in the ass was a good ally. Hope, who had shown me strength even when things were hard. Sazh, a guy who had the wisdom of age without the accompanying crankiness. Fang, strong in everything that she did. Vanille, always keeping things up with a smile. Sofia, a friend from my home world that had adapted to this one just as much as me in even less time. All these wonderful people, a fresh and exciting life, and where I could be with the woman I loved.

So which one did I pick? You guessed it.

I stood, the steps I had been on vanishing, and I said "I've made my decision." My father nodded, and he said "Deiru, whichever one you choose, I'm with you on it." My mother nodded in agreement. I smiled and nodded my thanks, walking towards the artefacts and calling "Etro!" In a flash the goddess reappeared, and she asked "_Have you made your decision?_" I nodded. "_And?_" I smiled, taking the artefact on the right and holding it up. "I choose to stay here, on Cocoon," I said. Etro nodded, saying "_If that is what you wish, then it shall be. Considering that this shall be your family's final farewell, take as much time as you need_." She stepped back and became silent, and I walked to my family.

"Well, guess this is goodbye," I said, looking from one of them to another. "Guess so. But like I said, if this is what you chose I'm with you," my dad said, smiling sadly. He and I hugged, patting each other on the back, and when we pulled back he said "I did tell you that you were going to do something great. And look, you went and saved an entire world!" I laughed. "Yeah." "And I always thought so too!" my mother added. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, and she admitted "Okay, maybe not something this grand. But I knew you would do something huge!" I nodded and I hugged her too, letting her give me a peck on each cheek.

"There's still one thing I can't believe," my sister said. "And what's that, Emiri?" I asked. She smiled and pointed at me. "Thaaat... Deiru's got a girlfriend! Deiru's got a girlfriend!" she chanted in a sing-song voice. My face burned red and I said "Emiri!" She laughed, but then turned serious. "It's gonna be interesting not seeing you around anymore. I hope you'll like thing here Deiru," she said. My embarrassment faded, and I said "Don't worry, I will. And you enjoy your life too." She nodded. I knelt down next to my brother Akiresu, and I said "Hey, I'm not gonna be there anymore, so it's you that's going to be the real 'man' of Mom's house. Think you're up to it?"

He nodded. "Yeah! You can count on me!" he said confidently. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I will." I stood and extended my hand towards the globe-like artefact. It flew towards me and I caught it, handing it to them. "Here, this will take you back," I explained. They nodded and walked towards the gate, and my father held up the artefact. It disappeared and the gate opened my family rising into the air. I waved good-bye and they waved back, before vanishing into the gate and being transported back to my old world.

"Deiru…" Lightning said, and I turned to look at her. Her expression was a mix of emotions. Shock, sadness, tension, relief and, oddly enough, guilt. "_The two of you shall have plenty of time to speak later. But for now, Lightning Farron, you must leave_," Etro said, steeping forward. Lightning looked at and was about to argue when the goddess added "_The last part of this conversation is meant for the Outsider only. I shall speak to him and him alone_."I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Light. I'll see you soon," I promised. She looked at me with that same strange expression, but nodded and took the other artefact. Opening the other gate with it, she looked at me one last time before going through the gate.

I watched until the gate stopped spinning, and I looked at Etro. "You were saying?" "_I must thank you for finishing this journey. Because of you the timeline in longer in threat of shattering, and I can rest easy knowing that fact. And because you have chosen to stay, I am able to give you one last thing. Extend your arm and show me your mark_," she told me. I did as she asked and she held up her hand, the metal glove disappearing. The skin of her hand was milky white and almost glowing, like the rest of her, and when she grasped my arm it was cool to the touch. "What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled.

"_You were blessed by me with ten powers, meant to assist you on your journey. First was the gift of magic, which you possessed even prior to becoming a l'Cie. Second was your sword Indomitus, which you could summon at will and was literally indestructible. Next came the ability to join your mind with those of others, along with your spell Salvation. Fifth was you Eidolon Regnuma, and the sixth power was to able to transfer any of the other five to another human. Uried was your seventh power, one I regret giving, and eight was your power of Absolute Protection. Ninth came your ultimate move, Lunar Blade…_" Etro smiled wider. "_And now for your tenth_."

She placed the palm of her hand over my mark, before grasping it my arm and pushing. I gasped, feeling like countless pins and needles raced through my body, particularly in my head, over my heart and on my mark. A trio of images flashed through my head. One was the blood of Etro disappearing, being used to create the first human, Yeul. Next came what I had witnessed not long ago, the appearance of Ragnorak and the saving of Cocoon. Then one more flashed through my head, of Lightning in her divine armor kneeling before the Throne of the Goddess. Then my eye snapped back open and I gasped, and the moment Etro let go of my arm I drew it back. My mark was glowing a bright gold, shining with divine power.

"What kind of power is this?" I asked. "_That is your ultimate power, only able to be used a single time. The spell will release all of you and your fellow l'Cie from crystal stasis, while still allowing them to retain their power over Eidolons and magic,_" Etro explained. My jaw dropped, and I looked up at her. "Are you serious? What about Vanille, Fang and Sofia? Will they be released as well?"I asked. To my dismay she shook her head, but added "_But once the pillar of Cocoon is no longer able to hold, the three of them will no longer need to remain as crystal to uphold it. When Cocoon falls, your other friends will be released as well. All you need do is speak the incantation, and the spell will be cast_."

I frowned. "How will I know what the incantation is?" I asked. She smiled. "_When the time comes, you will know_," she promised. "Thank you. Thank you so much," I said, bowing respectfully. Etro nodded, and said "_You are most welcome, you deserve such a reward. Now, go through the gate and return to Cocoon. Farewell, Deiru Tamashi_." I nodded and walked towards the gate, but just before I went through I looked back. "You know, I believe that was the first time you ever said my name." The goddess smiled. "_You are correct. Now go, and free your friends from their crystals_," she said. I nodded and went through, leaving behind my old life to begin a new one.

When I exited the gate I was on the plains of Pulse, near the base of Cocoon. The sight should have taken my breath away, but what drew attention was the sight in front of me. Lightning, Hope, Sazh and Snow were all standing there, their bodies having been turned to crystal. I was transfixed for a moment; Lightning's crystal form made her stunningly beautiful. Not that she wasn't before, and once I freed her we would be able to live a happy life together. With that I drew back my sleeve, seeing my mark still glowing with that same golden light.

I extended my hand and the light flared, shining as my palm glowed as well. Vine-like coils erupted from it, the same kind that Pulse had used to give us all our brands so long ago. Only while those coils glowed bright green, these possessed the golden light and Eyes that were the symbol of Etro. They wrapped around Lightning and the others and one tightened around my palm, attaching my brand like the others. Without even thinking, words appeared in my head and I spoke them. "My friends! Long have we fought against countless trials, working so hard to change our fate!

"Now our endeavors have been rewarded, for we have been gifted by the goddess herself. So bask in the glow and feel her power, and I cast my ultimate spell. Etro's Light," I called, and the light grew even brighter. Pure energy traveled through the coils and into their bodies, and they began to shine as the coils released the last of the spell and disappeared. Lightning was the first to revert back, and fell forward as she returned to flesh. I caught her and said "Lightning?" She snapped her head up and looked at me, her expression riddled with guilt. "Deiru?" she asked. "That place, your family, you chose to leave them behind?"

I nodded, and her eyes magnified by tears until she began sobbing uncontrollably. Startled, I pulled her against my chest and asked "Lightning? What's wrong? I'm here; everything's going to be okay." "No, it's not!" she yelled. "You gave up your entire world just so you could be with me-" "_Claire_," I said firmly, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look up at me. She gasped at both the action and use of her real name, and I said "Don't you get it yet? I didn't give up my world for you. Claire, you _are_ my world." Lightning's eyes widened and she stared at me, before kissing me and holding me tightly, as if afraid I'd evaporate into thin air.

I kissed back and held her just as tightly, overjoyed that I would be able to stay with her. Eventually we pulled apart, and I smiled at her as our foreheads touched. "Speaking of worlds…" I began, turning and looking at Cocoon. "They did it. They saved the world," I said. "No, they gave us a new one," Snow said, and we turned to look at him. We nodded, and Sazh said "That's one gift I'll forgive them for now wrapping." Hope chuckled. "Yeah." "_This all we can do. The rest is up to you_," we heard Vanille's voice say. "Does this mean we completed our Focus?" he asked. "Cocoon's seen better days, that's for sure," Snow told him.

"Yep, I'd say this qualifies as a demolition. Focus complete," Sazh said. "_Whatever you want to believe,_" Fang said, sounding amused. We were all silent for a moment, until Hope called "My brand! It's gone!" The others looked at him in surprise while I grinned. "_It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one," _Vanille said. Lightning looked at the pillar. "It really is a miracle," she said. "_But if you keep going you're sure to find what you're looking for- sooner or later." _A pair of figures were walking in our direction, and I heard a young voice say "And, and, and there a whole big bunch of chocobo there!" "Really?" we heard a female voice say, and their faces became clear. It was Dajh and Serah. Snow said "Serah," and ran forward, and Lightning smiled happily. "It is."

Sazh ran forward and called "Dajh!" "Daddy!" Dajh called, running into his father. "Snow!" Serah called, and he replied "Serah!" Both groups laughed happily, and Snow asked "You're okay, are you?" "Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied. Hope looked at them, but his gaze rose to the pillar and he asked "They're gone, aren't they?" I placed a hand on his shoulder, and I said "Don't worry; they'll be back one day. I made sure of it." He looked at me and smiled, and Serah ran in front of us. She was about to hug Lightning when she saw me, and asked "I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever formally met. Who are you?"

I smiled and bowed elegantly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Deiru Tamashi, at your humble service m'lady," I said, standing. "And I... Well, to put it blunt, I'm currently in a relationship with your sister," I said simply. "Deiru!" Lightning called, her face turning crimson. Rather than being shocked, Serah laughed and said "No, it's okay; I'm glad actually. It's good to know that Claire's finally found someone." Lightning looked at her, and embraced her saying "Serah, I'm sorry." They pulled back and she said "It's okay," before they were interrupted by Snow.

"Hey, come on, the apologies can wait! We've got a wedding to plan! You are gonna allow it, right?" he asked. "Snow, you don't waste time do you?" Hope asked, slightly exasperated. "No, I don't," he replied, and Sazh added "That's right! Just charge in, guns blazing!" "And damn the consequences. After all, it usually works with head as solid as granite," I pointed out. Snow let that go by, looking to Lightning and saying "I swear to you, I will make happy." Lightning nodded. "I believe you." Then she looked at me and I nodded, and she smiled. "Congrats."

Deep within the crystal pillar, the crystal of Fang, Vanille and Sofia shone bright. "_When prayers turn to promises, nothing can stand in their way_," Fang said. "_Despite the hardships we faced, we strived forward for a better tomorrow_," Sofia stated. Vanille concluded "_We held the light of hope in our hearts, and achieved the impossible. Now we live on, to greet a new dawn._"

_**Fin**_

xxx

And now Destinies Intertwined had drawn to a close! NOOO! But now that we are here at the end, I want to thank a few people:

AeonLegacy, who unknowingly provided me with the inspiration to write this story,

Atsirk Enoh, who supported me from the very beginning and gave me my first words of encouragement,

Keep Calm and Be Ninja, jhellou and greyspiritfoxx, for the plentiful reviews,

G.S. Phoenix and nick tanico, for the sublimely helpful ideas.

And last, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to _all _the people who read or reviewed this story. Without all of you I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue this story. Thank you all so much!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)

**Notice:** Despite this story being over, don't expect that to mean I am! I fully intend to write a sequel to this story, and by the time you reads this I will have already posted a poll on my profile to let YOU decided the title of it! The highest vote becomes the title!


End file.
